


Uncharted Territory

by CMo_AllTheTime



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/ Adventure, Between the Scenes, Black Badge Division, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Metaphysics, Mythology - Freeform, Oblivious Wynonna, Poker spectacular, Porn with lotsa plot, Romance, Smuff, Storms, Trucks, Waverly has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 91,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMo_AllTheTime/pseuds/CMo_AllTheTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly embraces her legacy as the Keeper of Bones and brings Nicole along for the ride. Together they dive deeper into a new case involving a pile of paranormal bones, trucks, hot springs hideaways, mystical artefacts and a few pesky renevants. Fluff, humor, AND adventure.<br/>In other words: A S01 between-the-scenes focusing on Nicole and Waverly.<br/>This story kicks off with our favorite lovebirds on Nedley's couch and goes on from there, embellishing the main story with way more Wayhaught, gradually veering off canon. No goo.<br/>Sexy time chapters are marked*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interrupted (Where things leave off at Nedley's couch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One minor note: for this story you have to imagine that there's a backdoor entry to Waverly's old apartment above Shorty's that faces the parking lot.

While Nicole and Waverly were making a mess of Nedley's couch, the women stopped suddenly at a noise. Dolls and Nedley were clamoring back into the station,  slamming doors and bumping into walls.

Waverly stopped suddenly, when she heard the noise. “Wait a sec. What’s that?”

Nicole closed her eyes slowly and stood up, “They’re back _e-a-r-l-y_.” She whispered, tucking in her shirt. She winked down at Waverly who was suddenly sitting primly on the far edge of the couch, her hands tucked between her knees. Haught heard the fellas getting closer and mouthed to Waverly, “We got this.” She grabbed stapler from Nedley’s office and opened the door casually.

She was somewhat surprised to see Dolls and the sheriff dragging in another redneck with bad teeth and a worn out cowboy hat. Before she could give them a line about needing staples, they were off to Dolls’ HQ, the door shutting behind them. Another night in Purgatory… Another door shut in her face, but this time Nicole blew it off. _Who cares?_ She could taste Waverly’s strawberry lips on her own and headed back to the sherriff’s office.

Waverly peaked through the blinds, catching a glimpse of the guy, the revenant from the bar, the same douchebag looking for Wynnona. The coast was clear. They were both glad to have the place to themselves, if only for a few moments. “Phew.” Waverly mocked seriousness and wiped invisible sweat from her brow. She saw Nicole’s smile and had turned to the floor blushing. She could feel the flush in her checks, the sudden rush of blood pinching them tight.

Nicole came close and pulled Waverly closer by the belt loops.

Waverly looked up and inhaled deeply, meeting Nicole's lips with her own. “What time are you out of here?”

Nicole smiled while Waverly stumbled over her words, “I mean, if you want to hang-out.“ Their eyes were locked tightly on each other. Nicole showed her dimples, just smiling patiently. _Something about a pretty girl who's lost her cool._

Waverly bit her lipped and continued, “I could go back to Shorty's for a bit and meet you later, if you’d like to…” The officer’s smile grew wider watching Waverly. “… to like to do something…later.”

Nicole could hear the doors opening and closing on the other side of the station but kept her focus on the one and only Waverly  Earp. “I’ll be here pretty late tonight. Can’t say exactly when, but if you're game…” The words hung in the air, rich with possibilities. At the same time, Nicole realized it was time to move. She went around the office opening the blinds and fluffing pillows. “…I’m a bit of a night owl.”

Waverly grabbed her scarf and coat, “Me too.”

Just as the women exited his office, Nedley appeared around the corner, shiny with sweat. He tipped his hat to the women, “Evening,” and walked into the office without another word, settling into his chair, diving back into the paperwork he’d left there.

Waverly waved goodbye to Nicole, her hand tracing the line of the counter, before reluctantly heading out the door.

* * *

Back in her old place above the bar, Waverly pulled back the curtain on the back wall.

She’d moved the Earp timeline out to the homestead and into boxes. In its place, there was a map of the Ghost River Triangle, covered with pins and red pieces of tape flagging photocopies, photos and handwritten notes on the perimeter. In Curtis’ boxes, Waverly had found tags on some of the more mysterious items with GPS coordinates. She been mapping them out for the past week, layering the events of the past couple months on top of the location of the artifacts, the homestead, Shorty's, Bobo’s trailer park. Looking for patterns, she felt like there were clues everywhere staring at her, silently.

She’d been weeding out, or trying to weed out the pieces of junk from the relevant information, and snapping photos of the map with various possibilities—moving things around, trying again to see the connections. She’d been getting nowhere, especially in the past two hours since she’s finally come clean with Nicole, fallen all over her in Nedley’s office, and then come back here to read the ledgers, again.

At that very moment, she just sat on the floor against the wall. Her body was totally still, lost in memories, in moments ago, Nicole.

It was surprising to her, that she could still almost feel and taste those moments and yet feel such an immediate sense of longing. It seemed like eons had passed. Her mind and hands retraced the conversations building up to the final reveal. She thought of things she had wished she’d said, or said differently. And then her thoughts would rush into the near future to imagine what could happen next. What might happen. It seemed like a full day could have past since they kissed, but the ruckus of the bar below told her it must be only 10:00 or 11:00.

Going nowhere with her project, she tried to forced herself to focus and busied herself with a little googling of tips for "lesbian sex" for later tonight. The internet had proven fertile, if uneven, grounds for research on the subject of sex with girls and the particulars involved. With a few only a few dead ends, she found some things worth pondering. Wherever tonight was going, she wanted to be ready.

She imagined kissing Nicole more times than she might even admit to herself. Maybe at first she was just struck by the feeling in her body whenever the redhead was near, but her thoughts and daydreams had become more and more specific over time. In the last week, she would curl into bed with Nicole on her mind and her hand between her legs.

These feeling had been building for so long and finally sprung to the surface. As far as Waverly was concerned she was ready for _more_. She assumed Nicole was on the same page and was anxious to hear back from her, tonight.  _What time was it anyway?_

Eventually, her phone batteries were running out. Life in a small town can really wear out a girl’s batteries. She couldn't risk running low and missing a message from Nicole.

Instead, she pulled out her notes and flipped through to the first empty page, parallel blue lines looking back at her. Waverly had decided that Curtis knew more than he told her about all the ins and out of the GRT. His notes showed a careful process of organizing the dates and locations of each discovery. A stack of small notebooks, wrapped in an old rubber band, dated back twenty years, with doodles of horseshoes and pistols on the margins.

She pulled out the stack and found the most recent one full of scribbles, frantic or a sign of old age. She couldn’t tell. He’d written a big number 27 on the cover. Under that there was a line drawing like an arrow with feathers on both ends, and two arrowheads underneath it, instagram worthy. It looked like the logo for a boutique in Toronto selling bohemian accessories and throw pillows.

She walked over to the far corner of the kitchen to a pile wrapped up in a wool blanket. Unfolding the blanket, she let loose a mess of stuff salvaged from the blacksmith’s barn. The smell of smoke and ash brought back memories of the last time they had met.

Waverly lifted the heavy metal objects, tangled and heavy looking for something that might spark a connection. An old wooden milk crate housed the lighter things, a few books, a stack of ledgers, faded and frayed ribbons, scraps of deerskin leather, jars of powder and bundles of dried herbs. Most the of the bigger things, were still rattling around the back of the Jeep. It hard to be discreet with 30 iron brands banging up and down on the road to the homestead.

Waverly was digging out the blacksmith’s ledgers, when her phone chimed, a text message. It was a bitmoji from Nicole showing two eyes peeking out from closed blinds. It made her laugh out loud. “LOL” She texted back. “Caught red-handed.” “U still awake? I’m all done.”

Waverly’s thumbs were flummoxed. Again, she was at a loss for the right words. Deep breath in. _What to do._   _What would Joan Jett do? Did Joan Jett even send text messages? Cherry and bomb emojis? No, too forward._ But she was an Earp, so she started tracking down the fruit, when she changed her mind all together. “Wide awake. At Shorty's. Text when ur here. (blushing smiley face).”

Her mind started to second guess the words, when a reply chimed back, “(thumbs up). C u in 5.”

 _Oh boy, what now? Where’s that whiskey?_ She needed a little nip of courage. And she needed to clean-up this mess. She started tucking away her files, careful to put everything back where it belonged. She added a post-it to the cover of the faded yellow note pad with the arrow on the front, placing on top of the stack and wrapping the rubber band around it.

Five minutes was gone before she knew it. She grabbed the wool blanket and wrapped up the bundle of blacksmith research just as her phone chime again, “I’m here.”

So soon. She surveyed the room to make sure everything was tucked away. She pulled back the curtain to hide her map and headed for the door.

 _Wait, there was one more thing. Where’s that whiskey? Oh forget about it_. She was sure Wynnona had emptied that bottle while they were moving her stuff out the the homestead.

As Waverly closed the apartment door, she padlocked it from the outside with a heavy lock. _Who knows who’s taking over the bar._ She put on the lock after the break in (by Doc of all people!) but was glad to have it there tonight.

She saw Nicole leaning against her truck. The officer wasn’t expecting Waverly to be upstairs. Waverly almost felt like she was sneaking up on her—soaking in a good long look at the red head, silhouetted by lights in the parking lot behind the bar. Finally, when Waverly reached the bottom of the stairs, they made eye contact and smiles erupted on both their faces.

Waverly practically floated across the parking lot and leaned into Nicole’s ready arms. The kiss was warm and inviting, quickly becoming deeper as both women opened their lips to each other, quickly remembering where they had been hours ago.

Waverly was the first to lean back, out of the embrace. She was determined to button her lip and let Nicole do the talking. So, she smiled and drew little outlines around Nicole’s badge with her fingers, waiting. Nicole stared back, her hands on Waverly’s lower back, slowly exploring the small of her back.

Finally, Nicole spoke, “So what’s the best place to go in Ghost River County at midnight on a Thursday? I googled geoduck back at the station. No luck, the closest spot to try it is all the way in Vancouver. So that’s out, at least for tonight.”

Waverly pretended to take the question seriously with a slew of off the wall local oddities. She wasn’t interested in any of them. Nonetheless, she tallied off option on her fingers as she spoke. “We could go shoot bottles off the fence by the old mine road. Or there’s always sneaking into the Cen-West greenhouses to hunt for strawberries. The 24 hour laundromat has a jukebox. Or there’s the Truck Stop 30 miles south of town for pinball and Ms. Pac-Man. When I was a kid, Daddy drove us out to see the World’s largest pysanka.” Nicole looked confused, so Waverly clarified, “Ukrainian painted easter eggs.” And then paused. “That is assuming you don’t want to go to Shorty's.” The sarcasm was thick especially on the last suggestion of the bar where she worked.

Nicole responded in kind, “ I know a great dance club about 90 minutes south. Thursday night is ladies night, so there’s no cover. Two dollar tequila shooters. If we hurry, we might be there before last call.”

Waverly leaned in closer, “So many options.” Wynnona would know just what to say now. Earps are supposed to keep their cool under pressure. Sure, she may have looked collected on the exterior. The only thing really giving her away was the sweat dripping slowing down her spine. She wanted only one thing and decided then and there to move forward with her new determination, to speak her mind. To say what she really wanted. “We could go back to your place.”

Nicole pulled her closer, kissing the highest part of her cheek. She whispered her reply, “I thought you’d never ask, Waverly Earp.” She grabbed Waverly face and lingered slowly almost kissing her, but teasing Waverly gently.

Finally, their lips met and Nicole could feel Waverly’s pulse rising. She ended the kiss gently and then spun around and gave Waverly a gently slap on the ass. She shrugged and said, “It’s too hot out here, let’s get going.”

Waverly hopped into the front seat and placed her heavy bag at her feet. Clank.

“What you got in there, Klondike Kate? A pick-axe and iron ore?”

Waverly reached in and pulled out a small axe, raising her eyebrows. “How’d you guess?" She was shocked.

“No guessing involved there. That’s what I call police work.” She turned back to the road and made a slow right off the main drag. “So, are you mining the homestead?”

“You could say that.” Waverly was vague and diverted the conversation with the usual smile and flip of her hair. “Now that Gus has sold the bar, a girl’s got to consider all her options— expand her skill set.” Waverly brushed her knuckles on her shoulder and gave them a give breathe of air. She looked at Nicole intently, from the sides of her eyes, smirking and flushing the rush of blood to her cheeks.

“Well, I do like a woman who’s good with her hands.” Nicole used a little swagger to add a some sizzle to the short drive home. She shifted gears and gave a wink.

“You are such a flirt.”

“Well, looks who’s calling the kettle black.”

 


	2. One-on-One (At Nicole's Place)

They drove a short way to a row of small, neat houses in the old part of town. Waverly knew the area well, white shingles, a few roses in the front, the frontier dream. Some of these houses were here when Wyatt first arrived, housing shopkeepers, the barber, the school teacher. She thought about her map just then, but only for a moment. She had a mission in mind, a plan. The moment had finally arrived.

Waverly watched Nicole unlock her door, hang her hat, unhitched her belt and turn on the light. Before Nicole could do much else, Waverly pounced and the two were back on a couch with Waverly on top. Her kisses were deep and probing. Nicole hands reached under the bottom edge of Waverly's sweater who Waverly sat up and ripped off her turtleneck. She came back quickly, almost attacking Nicole with kisses and the buttons. “So many buttons!”

Waverly found they were undone easily enough, even with her left hand, while Nicole kissed her neck. Waverly took out her earrings, tossing them roughly onto the coffee table. Or close enough.

At last, Waverly pulled at the last button and untucked the officer’s uniform shirt, revealing a tight black tank and a set of curves to die for. Waverly kissed Nicole fully on the mouth and moved her hands up and down Nicole's arching torso. She paused at the top brass button of Nicole’s khaki police pants. Waverly's could feel the blood coursing through her veins, heating her from head to toe.

Nicole was gladly letting Waverly set the pace. They were miles away from earlier in the afternoon. It was practically the middle of the night. She could never have guessed where the day would go, which is _pretty_ typical for Purgatory. And luckily for her, today's surprise was a pleasant one. As much as she may have wished for it, she was too wrapped up the heat of the moment to analyze the implications, or consider what might be next. Moment by moment, she was glad to be there at Waverly's pleasure. To soak in the the smell of her hair and the ting of her hungry kisses.

Again Waverly's fingers raked Nicole’s torso. She could feel Nicole's warm responses with her whole body, and hers in return.

Waverly smiled and slowly repeated the circle with her hands, feeling a clear and present certainty in her basic skill set with chicks. Her fingers explored under the edge of the tank top. She slowly worked her way up, pulling the bottom of shirt up with her wrists and exposing Nicole’s stomach and ribs.

Waverly's hands and eyes were so captivated, the rhythm of kisses broke off, and created a shift in the dynamic. This was a chance to catch her breath, for both of them really.

Nicole spoke first. Her voice was almost a whisper. “Woah, Waverly Earp. I like where this is going, but it’s not a race.”  She was obviously being very careful, “Not to suggest that any of these advances are unwelcome. Not at all.”

Their foreheads were only inches apart and they could feel each other breathing, the air air on their cheeks, the rise and fall of their chests. The closeness had been so sudden that it wasn’t until they stopped and met each other’s eyes that they could mentally absorbed the full impact, and see it effect rippling out like the first few drops of rain on a wide open lake.

In the back and forth of the day before, Nicole had thought Waverly might share her feelings, but there were plenty of reasons to doubt. Or she worried they maybe they would be stuck in some sort of asymmetry, with Nicole carrying the bigger crush with Waverly simply flattered by the attention and enjoying her company.

But those doubts were miles away. The weight of them on her heart had been heavy and she hadn’t fully known how heavy until they were lifted.

“Nicole, do you ever want to just turn your brain off?” Waverly had a new appreciation of Champ's suggestion. She'd mentally walked through the possibilities of coming clean with Nicole and wondering what exactly _might_ come next. She found that once she was _actually_ with Nicole, _seriously with Nicole_ , her instincts had quickly taken over. She was only there, in that moment. Sure, her brain was not off. It never was, but her desire and her body were clearly in the driver's seat.

Nicole answered, not really sure of where she stood on the question at hand. “Maybe. They say curiosity got the cat. I could see myself getting into trouble in Purgatory.”

“Well, anyone in town can tell you, the Earps are trouble.”

“Uh huh, I can tell.” Nicole's heart was pounding with the impact of the last few minutes. She licked her lips, considering the trouble she was diving into with Waverly. Head first.

As they talked, Waverly’s hand slowly followed the curves of Nicole’s waist. The conversation was really only occupying a portion of eithers' thoughts.

Waverly could feel the officer slowing her down.

Waverly said, "I thought when we first met, you said you didn't like to wait." It was obvious by her tone, that Waverly was teasing the officer. As she spoke, she slid her fingers under the edges of Nicole's tank top, inching upward with patience. Nicole thought the smaller woman looked a bit like a cat waiting to pounce.

Nicole said, "That's not what I meant." As Nicole spoke, her her thumbs were just barely caressing the sides of Waverly's breasts, through her silky camisole. Waverly leaned into Nicole's touch and leaned her head back with a moan.  Waverly knew Nicole would never press for anything. This whole interaction was miles away from Champ’s eager groping, or any of the other boys she’d fooled around with. Nicole's hands and thumbs stopped for a second, checking in with some pointed eye contact. "There's no rush." 

This was a surprise, to Waverly. _Who knows exactly why?_ Maybe because she had so many expectations and fantasies of her own. Waverly had worried she would be out of her league and it might be weird; but it wasn’t weird.

Not at all. 

She thought about all her nerves and silly little expectations.  Right here, in her arms, Nicole was exactly who Waverly’s knew she was.

Well, maybe a little better.

Not, not _maybe_.

Definitely.

Waverly asked Nicole, "You don't have a third date rule, or anything?"

Nicole laughed, "A what? No."

With that exact thought it mind, Waverly decided to show her cards. “Okay, good. Because right here is exactly where I want to be. I've been thinking about you for…" She shook her head trying to measure the length of this crush. She couldn't, "…for too long. God, you're gorgeous.” 

Nicole responded with dimples and a downward glance. Waverly clearly was all in. Nicole admired her forwardness. She'd seen glimpses of it before, in the unspoken glances when they first met. The red head pressed her lips together, thinking of all the times she _definitely did not_ have a third, or even second, date rule. At the same time, she knew in her heart, that this would be more than a one night thing. Or at least she hoped. She could hear her head, trying to hold back her heart, but when it came to Waverly Earp, that debate had already been lost ages ago.

Waverly lifted the redhead’s chin to emphasize her point with some direct eye contact, “And I don’t want you to hold anything back because this is unfamiliar territory for me. I meant what I said, I'm all in.” Nicole's hand was on her waist. Waverly lifted the edge of her camisole and guided Nicole's hand to where she wanted it.   _What a release_. Nicole's hand was against her skin. Waverly said, "I won't break."

“Well, okay then.” Nicole raised her face to Waverly and pulled her closer, her caresses sliding freely under the silver camisole. The skin contact was intoxicating.

Waverly traced the centerline of Nicole's abdomen, feeling her lover arch against into the motion. She stopped momentarily for the second time tonight at the brass button on the officer’s pants. She slowly set free the button and inched her fingertips deeper into Nicole trousers, just barely moving the zipper a little each time as she widened her territory. She moved her hand in lower, kneading the top and sides of Nicole’s abdomen and then lifting her palm to just a few fingers as she travelled south, exploring cautiously.

In the heat of this fluid motion, Waverly felt Nicole lean against her leg. Without even realizing it, she was pressing her knee against Nicole, fully lost in the passion. Nicole moaned with the teasing and Waverly knew she was building the her desire. Their bodies moved together. Waverly was so fucking turned on and yet, she hadn’t even gotten her pants off.

She could feel the top edge of Nicole’s underwear and kept stopping at that line. She could feel every inch of her own body with a mix of longing and fire and nerves. The intensity had turned her senses to high, bridging her body to her heart with waves of feeling. The stakes were high.

Nicole could sense, _hell_ , she could physically _feel_ , Waverly’s caution stopping her short. The teasing and anticipation was driving her wild.

Nicole was feeling of lot of strong feelings and not wanting to screw anything up in the momentum of a wave of passion. It was hard to form words, but she was strong enough to hit pause. “Waverly, you're so hot. But if this going too fast for you… I don’t want you to  feel like have to do anything.”

“Don’t say _have_ to. I want to. I want you.” As Waverly spoke she slowed herself down, taking a deep breath in, enough so she could talk but continued rocking gently with enough heat to feel Nicole move with her.  “I’ve been doing a little research.”

Nicole answered back, “Anyone I know?” The arousal came through in her voice, despite Nicole’s best attempt at sarcasm.

“Not like that.” Waverly poked Nicole hard.

Nicole leaned up on one elbow and kissed the fiery Earp on the cheek, whispering, “My bad.” She could feel Waverly's body move as she laughed, embarrassed to have fallen for the joke.

“Reading. Research on the computer.” Waverly typed a little on Nicole’s belly to emphasize her point.

“Let me guess, bedrock mining.”

“No!” Waverly looked hard at Nicole’s face, and squinted, “Wait. Is that some sort of code?”  

Nicole laughed and shook her head, “Bedrock mining. That’d be a new one. I was referring to your purse full of pick-axes. So, it’s not bedrock mining your researching? Did you google Nicole Haught?”

“No. I didn’t think of that. I am missing out on something really excellant?”

“Nope. But don’t worry, I’m no crazy person.”

“No. I can tell that already. I’m an excellent judge of character.” Waverly paused and put her hand centered on Nicole’s chest. “I know you, Nicole. I don’t need to google you.” She moved her her hand to Nicole’s heart, “I want to know more of you.” She looked down slightly embarrassed, “But it’s all pretty new to me.” Nicole squeezed her hand.

Waverly lifted her head and brushed back her hair. They leaned into each other until their forehead were touching. “And this, phew, like this, right now, is really intense.”

Nicole reached her hand behind Waverly’s neck and gave her a gentle kiss.

Waverly hand spread on Nicole’s naked neck, “And I _really_ don’t want to stop”.

Nicole reached under the camisole and cupped the underside of Waverly’s breasts. “Before we get lost in the moment, babe, I just wanted to say— I’m not knocking Sapphic Studies 101. I’ve always found that my body just knows what it wants to do. One on one.”

Nicole moved on top. “Let’s just see if I can pass on a little of what I’ve learned.” She leaned over Waverly and spoke softly. “No two girls are the same. There’s no play book, but I do think there’s a certain advantage the gays have. We know the territory first hand. And yet, even though you might know the lay of the land, you never know when you might find a hidden treasure.” As she spoke, she gently explored Waverly’s body, noting where she got a stronger reaction, measuring her pace, flirting with her hands and lips.

Nicole pressed Waverly’s nipples harder and used her lips to kiss and pull at Waverly’s. “Let’s just see where things go tonight. No pressure.”

“You have…a good… point.” Waverly could hardly get the words out between the kisses and her heaving breaths, when suddenly— a cat walked on top them. Waverly had almost forgotten that Haught had a cat. A very annoying, nosy cat, kneading Nicole’s thigh.

“Hello Fitch.” Nicole reach back and gave the cat a quick scratch on the chin. “Waverly, meet Fitch. She's hungry.” Waverly pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach and sat up slightly. She could feel Nicole’s reluctance to leave the couch, yet it was clearly unavoidable. Nicole gave her a few short kisses. She sighed lightly and kept her face close to Waverly’s, “Sorry, but I think we might need an intermission.” The two both took deep breaths trying to cool down and then laughed at the synchronized fanning of their faces.

Nicole picked up the cat and carried her to the kitchen. On the way she turned on some music and flicked on the kitchen light.

Just like that, Waverly was left there, full of desire. She flopped back on the couch and closed her eyes for a minute.  She sighed deeply.

The music was a good distraction, an electronic remix of some classic jazz. I little slow and sexy with a Latin beat. She could just barely see Nicole in the kitchen feeding the cat and opening the fridge. She found her earrings and tucked them into her purse. Her phone lay there dead, and she quick plugged it into the nearest outlet.

Nic came out carrying a pitcher of cold water, a bottle of whiskey, two glasses and something else. She set it all down on a small kitchen table and poured two glasses of water. She walked them over to Waverly and handed her a glass, “I have to get out of this uniform. Why don’t you make yourself at home for sec? There’s some chocolate and whiskey on the table.”

“Ooo” Waverly perked up, “Chocolate?”

“Yeah. My brother works at a shop in Toronto and sends me great care packages. Make yourself at home.”

The music did its best to carry on the sexy mood and Waverly was glad to have the water. She drank it quickly and went over to the table, where she poured herself a double whiskey with water.  She took full drink, maybe a little more than she intended to, before setting down her glass and eyeing the chocolate. _Firecracker. Hmm?_ She tore open the wrapper and broke off a piece. It melted on her tongue and popped with a little heat. “Oh! Now that’s a surprise.”

She broke off a second piece of chocolate and stood up to explore the little house. The music and the whiskey moved her. She strolled slowly into the front room. Waverly thought it looked like a furnished rental. It was hard to really see the house with her mind full of Nicole and her body still aching. The whiskey and water had washed away her taste. She looked down at her hands and touched her thumbs to her fingers, thinking of their recent explorations. She tried to distract herself with the details of the fireplace on the back wall and the hardwood floors, desperately in need of polishing. She could see the places where the paths of daily life had worn down the finish and the sheen at the corners under the lamp and side table.

Next to the speakers, Nicole had a basketball covered in signatures, a bust of Shakespeare wearing a pair of homemade cardboard sunglasses, and a few photos. Below that a row of books and a record player. On the bottom shelf there were two milk crates of records.

Before Waverly could peruse any of it, Nicole came back, barefoot, a fresh black tank top clearly with no bra underneath and a pair of light running shorts. Woah, Waverly turned back to the stereo to collect herself, fumbling through the albums.

Nicole danced up to Waverly from behind and put her arms around her waist, moving with the music and in sync with Waverly’s hips, side to side. “Office Haught is officially off duty.“ With a dip and spin, suddenly she was grabbing the piece of chocolate out of Waverly’s fingers and taking a bite. “What do you think? Pretty good, huh?”

“It’s amazing. That pop.”

“I know, right.” Nicole finished off the piece, licking her fingers where the fine chocolate had quickly melted.

She turned around a poured herself a small bit of whiskey, before half sitting on the edge of the table. She twisted around and broke off another piece of candy, offering it to Waverly, “You want some more.”

Waverly blushed and shook her head. Nicole's eyes were on her as she continued to hold out the piece of chocolate and let the innuendo hang in the air. She had to acknowledged Nicole's powers of flirtation. “You’re good.”

“Can’t help what comes natural. And I’ve had my eye on you, Waverly, ever since we first met at Shorty's.”

“Uh-huh.” Waverly looked up at her.

Waverly knew exactly what she meant, not _just_ the time she was referring. But all the time since then, the feeling of connection, even across an empty space. It was electric and she had felt it too. As she thought about those memories, she walked right into Nicole.

The day had been catalytic, with one thing after another falling in and out of place, until finally, she stood her now.  

Waverly pressed her whole body against the woman, her mouth, her chest. She reached down between Haught’s legs and pulled tight. Nicole stood up slightly and lifted Waverly to her tiptoes.

Waverly pulled off her silver top and Nicole lent a hand. “Not at all awkward.” Waverly slid her hands up the inside of Nicole’s tank top, pulling the neckline down to expose her lover’s nipple and pulled it to her mouth. She circled the tip with her tongue, while moving her hand, slowly down to Haught’s abs and under the elastic of the shorts to the top of her pubic hair.  She stopped halfway through the movement. She laughed. “Huh. Commando. ”

“Surprise.”

“Nicole Haught, who do you think I am?”

“Waverly Earp, darlin’, emphasis on the Earp.”

“Oh brother. Well, you’re not wrong. Although that’s more Wynnona claim to fame. “ She shook her head.

Nicole could sense Waverly's embarrassment and felt the need to explain. “No, seriously— that’s _not_ it. Waverly, honestly, when I come home I need to completely shed work. This is my routine, ditch the uniform, turn on my music, have a bite of chocolate and a little whiskey. Usually Fitch and I, we’ll Netflix and chill.”

She grabbed Waverly’s hand lightly and swayed with the music. “This is a really nice change of pace. But I am a creature of habit, _surprise!_ I honestly almost put on my street clothes but, well, I don’t know. You make me feel impulsive." Nicole cringed a bit, sensing this was all going too fast, "And like I said when we first met, ‘I don’t like to wait.’”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s ribs with both hands and gave a squeeze. “Hey I thought you said, ‘No pressure.’”

Nicole responded to the squeeze with a spasm of laughter. Waverly was glad to see it “Haught and ticklish, too!” She wrapped her hands around Nicole’s back and slid them in unison under the elastic of the shimmery shorts. Waverly's hands travelled the curves of Nicole's ass and waist with a firm grip that caught Nicole off guard in its confidence. Nicole lifted her leg to give her a better reach. She was so wet and soft.

Nicole leaned against the table for support and grabbed the edge tightly, “Waverly.” Waverly stepped back and gave her room.  “You really have done your research.”

Nicole leaned in for a few kisses and then snuck her hand around Waverly’s back, sliding her hand along Waverly's spine.

“Well, I always been a good student.”

“Mm-hmm.” Nicole held back a smiled as she listened to this honest appraisal. She slid her hands around soft edge's of Waverly's bra just grazing the edge Waverly’s nipples perking up underneath. She got a kick out of trying to fluster this shining star, who’s tender shyness was falling away like cherry blossoms in late spring. In it’s place, Nicole saw Waverly’s unflappable sense of fun and fierceness that must have driven them together tonight. Surely, Nic wasn’t going to be the one to initiate anything. It wasn’t really her style, truth be told, even with girls back in college and beyond. She’d figured out how to lean back and woo them, let them make the first move. Partially because it came so naturally, but it was more than one friend who told her she was avoiding heartbreak making them come and get it. The gay boys, they loved it. They told her “You just smile and flirt.” “You’re the girl version of Brian Kinney. They just flock to you.”

She did love to flirt and so did Waverly. So, this was going to be fun. The memories of those boys echoed in the back of her mind as she tasted Waverly’s eagerness, in deeper and deeper kisses.

“Come on, Poindexter.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand. She led her into the bedroom, notching the music up two notches as she passed by the stereo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a lot of great Wayhaught FF where the slow burn continues after the collision on Nedley's couch. I love that idea, but I wanted to do a story, where they both dove into the physicality of their relationship right away. After all, they start out pretty clearly wanting to STOP TALKING. They're adults who been pining for ages. And it's probably what I would do. Call me easy.
> 
> Naomily fans, may have noticed I have named the cat Fitch. "Don't get fit, get fitch."


	3. Heart Beats* (Where things heat up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Louhaught for encouraging me to add this chapter.

The lights were low in the bedroom, but there was enough light for Waverly to get a sense of the place. She felt a sense of intimacy that was palpable. Her heart beat already fast and getting faster. Her hands were getting a little sweaty. She rubbed them on her pants, to hide the effect.

Nicole closed the door and came back to her, slowly reaching for her hand.

Waverly’s heart beat like a drum; she could feel it pounding in her throat.

Nicole leaned down and touched her cheek to Waverly’s— breathing in the smell of her hair. Waverly could feel the soft friction of their faces just barely touching and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She could still taste her kisses on her tongue. Up until this moment, Waverly had been crashing into Nicole, feverish. She was nervous and needed momentum to close the distance between them.

This was something totally different. They were inches apart— no, less. Waverly savored the sweetness of Nicole’s lips and the taste of her mouth as they kissed. She could feel their bodies pressing together. Each breath. Nicole moved Waverly's hair to the side and kissed her pulse points, melting away any anxiety. 

Waverly no longer noticed her hands sweating. Instead she exploded Nicole's curves, drinking in the redhead's response to her caresses.

Nicole touched her face and took in every curve. Waverly closed and pulled the moment even closer to her heart. She could feel the swell of happy tears at the edges of her eyes, and pulled Nicole in, to taste her. _This is really happening._

Their desire was mutual and their kisses pushed them, like a ball slowly rolling downhill, gaining speed and force with each revolution. As their passions took hold, their kisses became hungrier —hands grabbing, pulling at fabric that was getting in the way. Nicole's hands slid Waverly's bra straps off her shoulders. She kissed the round curves she'd exposed, while Waverly held her face in her hands. The red-head undid the clasp on Waverly's bra and let it fall to the floor.

Nicole turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, all the while holding Waverly by the waist. She held her hand on one breast, while taking the other into her mouth. Waverly let out a moan of approval, and Nicole switched sides, using the wetness from her mouth to glide around the hard nipple with her fingers and thumb. With her other hand, she gently grabbed the front of Waverly’s skintight jeans and gave them a little tug. Waverly loved the feeling of Nicole beneath her, taking charge and devouring her. Nicole held her hand on the button and looked up to Waverly, before making another move.

The urgency in the brunette's eyes was unmistakeable. Waverly feverishly undid the button herself and pulled the jeans down as far a should could while standing. The jeans were tight and she had to spin around and lean back on the bed to peel them off completely. Her feet were in the air as she reached her ankles. Nicole grabbed the final edge and pulled them off completely.

Waverly leaned on her elbows, almost completely naked. Her body was toned and her face focused on Nicole, who was moving towards her, like a cat. She could feel her lips, flushed and aching. The night outside was pitch black and the little bedside lamp made shadows on her abs, and chest, showing off the curves and edges. She moved back onto the bed, waiting for Nicole to follow. Nicole pulled off her tank and shorts and in the same movement was on top of Waverly. 

Nicole had tried to stop thinking about Waverly in the weeks before. She had caught herself daydreaming about small intimacies, the kind of fantasies that make a crush a little dangerous: reaching behind to kiss her on the cheek, running her hand across her stomach left bare under the Shorty's t-shirts she wore at the bar. When she did this, she would catch herself and try to think about anything else. On being a good friend, a trusted officer, a helping hand when needed.

The joy of those platonic mitzvahs could be enough. She thought they could, probably.

But the last 24 hours had completely upended that. The mixed signals she thought she may have felt, weren't the result of wishful thinking. Her heart swelled with happiness and desire at the woman before her. In her bed.

She was fully in the present moment. Now.

Wow.

She and Waverly were here together, with a mix of passion and tenderness that Nicole had not experienced before.

Sure, there were the shy kisses first of high school crushes and clumsy fumblings her freshman year at college. The longing she felt now made her recall those early days, when desire over took the static electricity between two bodies hungry for each other's touch. The power of that feeling, made her want to slow down and savor every touch and sensation. Yet, the same drive held within it a much deeper passion that was not at all gentle or yielding.

She pulled Waverly closer and Waverly slipped out of her underwear. The two took some time to enjoy their two bodies together for the first time, with hands and knees and chests and kisses. Nicole worshipped every inch. Waverly's mind was blown by the feeling of their skin against each other. She had never imagined the pleasure she could feel just making out, like this.

Nicole rolled on top and slid her knee between Waverly's leg. She smiled deeply as she felt the wetness against her leg. Waverly rolled up against her, creating more friction. And then turned the tables on Nicole, taking a turn on top for herself. Waverly moaned as Nicole ground her center against Waverly. The brunette pulled Nicole closer, biting the redhead's collarbone as the two pressed against each other. 

Nicole whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful."

A flush came to Waverly's cheeks and she found herself again on the bottom, her head sinking into Nicole's pillow while the officer kissed and bit her earlobes and neck. It was more than Waverly could take. She found Nicole's hand and guided down her torso, to the edge of her neatly trimmed pubic hair.

When Nicole slid her hand between Waverly legs, the brunette was slippery and eager. Nicole could hear the woman's desire with sounds and half-words spilling out of Waverly's lips in time to Nicole's teasing touches, so close.

Nicole teased and explored, all the while with her face next to Waverly’s. Waverly’s eyes were closed but she bit her lip in pleasure and leaned into Nicole’s hand with each stroke finally getting the contact she desired. Nicole could feel Waverly's clit, swollen with hunger.

Waverly's breathing become heavier and her moans louder. She called out, "Don't stop."

Nicole raised her cheek to Waverly's and said softly, "I got you, baby."

Nicole kissed the brunette with an open mouth. Waverly's lips were fully engorged and cool with the speed of her breathing. Nicole wanted more of Waverly, but had to ask, “Waverly, can I go inside you?”

“Yes. God, yes. Whatever you want.”

Nicole pressed firmly against the base of her clit and then gradually reached inside with her middle finger. She pushed against the roof of Waverly, feeling for the rough center. Waverly moved with her and moaned deeply.

The two bodies moved in time to the music, trumpets beating, almost lost behind the closed door and the heat of their passions. Nicole whispered to Waverly, “That’s one. You want two?”

Waverly simply nodded and pulled her closer. Nicole pressed against Waverly’s clit with her thumb as she fucked her with increasing intensity. Waverly kissed her neck and chest, pulling tightly with her mouth on her lover’s body. She wanted to devour her and dug her fingers deep into Nicole’s porcelain back.

Nicole could feel Waverly come to orgasm and followed her movements to prolong the pulsing pleasures of her new lover. As she slowly came down, Nicole gently massaged her clit and drew out the spasms until it was clear she could take no more.

Waverly had clearly felt the fireworks and was spent. She relaxed against the bed aglow, “Fuck. That was amazing. Beyond amazing.”

Nicole smiled and leaned over with some kisses.

 “Nicole. I feel so naive. I guess I never really thought about it enough, even with all my reading. To get such _strong_ effects I guess I thought you might need some” and she gestured wildly “… equipment.”

Nicole laughed, “ _Strong effects, eh?"_ Nicole liked the sound of that, "Nope. Totally naked and fully equipped for love.”

Waverly traced the curves of Nicole’s body, stopping at a few love bites on her collarbone. “I’m sorry about these.” 

“I’m not.” Nicole started to pull back the covers and invited Waverly underneath them. “They’re low enough no one will see and I’ll have a reminder of tonight. In case you’re abducted by aliens in the morning.”

“Well, stranger things than that have happened in this town. I can tell you that.”

“Oh, I bet you could. Waverly, you know all the dirt, don’t you?”

“Shh…” Waverly grabbed the sheet and ducked under the covers, kissing Nicole’s chest and tickling her simultaneously, just every so often a little squeeze of the ribs. She bit Nicole’s pink nipple between her teeth and pulled slightly. Nicole was thrilled to see her be so feisty and carefree.

Waverly's face popped out again and she leaned over Nicole. She started to talk, but was distracted by the feeling of her breasts grazing Nicole’s chest and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. Nicole caressed the side of Waverly’s chest and full breasts. Waverly grabbed both Nicole’s hands and pushed them back against the bed. Again she leaned in and looked like she might say something, but instead she moved in closer for some kisses. Nicole started to lean up, but Waverly stopped her by placing her hand on her shoulder and giving it the slightest nudge. “Nicole, there’s so much I want to do to you. I hope you know, tonight is only the start.”

Waverly saw a huge smile fill Nicole’s face and activate the dimples. “I like the sound of that, Ms. Earp. And just so you know, as long as you're game, tonight doesn't have to over just yet.”

The pair looked at each other with devilish grins and began tousling once more to see who would be on top.


	4. Breaking & Entering (Waverly's old apartment above Shorty's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I stated earlier, for this fic to make sense, there's a back stair at Shorty's that leads to Waverly's old apartment.

“Ugh… What time is it?” Waverly grabbed a pillow and buried her head under it, trying to shield herself from the sound of her phone ringing. “Who’s calling me in the middle of the night?” She grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her closer, snuggling her back into Haught’s front.

Nicole was awake, just barely, and pulled Waverly closer. She kept her eyes closed, but took in the smell of the girl’s hair and sweat. “Wynnona. It’s gotta be.”

The ringing stopped and the two sank back nearly to sleep, when the phone rang again. “Make it stop.” The air in the house was cold and Waverly grabbed a wool blanket as she plodded into the other room to get her phone. By the time she found her bag, it had stopped ringing again and the phone wasn’t even in her bag. “Really Wynonna. Can’t anything just wait till the light of day?”

The phone chimed with again and again. Text messages. She remembered now, it was charging. She looked the phone with an aggravated groan. 40 text messages since midnight.

 **WE:** Bono bought shorties.

 

 **WE:**  Bono

 

 **WE:**   b o b o

 

 **WE:**  Autocorrect is the devil and so is he.

 

 **WE:**  Maybe

 

 **WE:**  No one from U2 is involved.

 

 **WE:**  Dolls and I are at the station if you wanna hang.

 

 **WE:**  Where are u anyway?

 

 **WE:** B O B O bought Shorty's!!!!

 

 **WE:**  (lots of gun emojis )

 

 **WE:**  (lots of fire emojis)

 

 **WE:**  Where are you?

 

 **WE:**  ?? Hullo.

 

 **WE:**  Ugh. Nevrmind. Going to bed.

 

 **WE:**  Don’t wake me up.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Waverly let loose a firestorm of curse words and started gathering her clothes. “Shit, shit, shit…”

Nicole burst into the room. “What’s going on? How can I help?”

Waverly was furious and there were tears in her eyes, “Bobo bought Shorty’s.”

“That no good piece of road kill.” Nicole wrapped Waverly in a hug and held her tight. “Half the horror mongers in this town live at his trailer park.” She reached out for Waverly's  hand.

It felt good to stop for minute, but Waverly needed to do something right away. “Nic, I have to go. Right now. Shit.”

Nicole was confused but listened and nodded. “Okay. Um, I see…”

“Wait.” Waverly grabbed Nicole with fire in her eyes. “You can help me. I mean. Can you help me? I really need someone.”

“Of course, girl. What do you have in mind? Not an old fashioned showdown, I hope.”

“What time is it?” She looked at her phone again, “4:45am. Perfect. We’ll need to leave soon. Can you be ready in five?”

Waverly ran around the house putting on clothes as she found them, working out a plan to get into the apartment and get her stuff, without Bobo seeing. “Let’s see. We’ll need…” Waverly went through the options on her fingers, silently assessing each thought. Nicole watched her pace.

“We’ll just need…one thing…” Waverly dug deep into her bag, “My secret keys.” She held up a set of key with a bright pink puffball on the end. She pointed to the fluff, “Wynonna repellant.”

Nicole looked relieved, “You had me a little worried there. I thought you might be going for the pick-axe.”

Waverly laughed and kissed Haught. “We’ve got a mission. Sneak into my old apartment, grab everything from my… research project and get it all back into the truck before any of the rev-heads see us. Come on, come on, get dressed.”

Nicole came back looking like a cat burglar in tight black pants and a matching turtleneck sweater. She tied her hair back and looked ready to rob a bank. It was distracting. “Damn, you look hot.”

Nicole smiled at the compliment, “Should I make coffee?”

“No, I’m good. Are you good?”

“Ready to rock and roll.” They grabbed their coats and headed out into the night. “Let’s park at the station and then walk to the bar. I don’t want motor noise waking anyone up.”

_______

When they pulled up, Waverly could see a faint light in Dolls office. She touched Nicole’s arm, pointed to the glow and put her fingers to her lips, gesturing shhh. Nicole slowly cruised by and parked in the alley at the end of block instead. The two walked quickly to the back of the bar and up the steps to the balcony. Waverly took the lead, warning Nicole about the creaky step and piles of empty beer bottles strewn about. She had the key in her hand and opened the padlock like a pro.

Once inside, she decided not to use the flashlight. She went right to the back wall and pulled back the curtain. Nicole stood close to the door, while her eyes adjusted. Waverly quickly unpinned the map from the wall and set it on the floor. She went back to the smaller images and notes, removing them from the wall and stacking them onto the map. Nicole was reluctant, but decided to follow her lead and went to the other side of the wall, peeling off tape and thumbtacks, gathering a stack of odd sized papers in her hand as she went. It was hard to see what any of this was, but clearly Waverly had spent some serious time up here.

They cleared the wall. Nicole went to the window to check for any signs of life below. Waverly rolled up the bundle and slid it into a poster tube. Amazing, thought Nicole. Her eyes grew wide at the precision of the whole clean-up. Waverly pointed to two boxes and gestured for Nicole to grab them.

Waverly slid the poster tube under her arm and grabbed the wooden milk crate from the blacksmith. It was heavily and even the slightest shake sent the contents into rattle mode. She set it back down, unwrapping her scarf and using it to pad the contents. She lifted the box again, more carefully and pointed to the door with her eyes. She leaned the crate against her knee and the wall to slowly turn the doorknob and open the door.

Waverly peaked out to see that the coast was clear, before moving any further. The way back to the car was agony, with Waverly's  arms feeling like hot pokers by the time they reached the truck. Nicole shimmied into the truck bed and Waverly handed the boxes up to her. Waverly motioned for her to come closer, first for a kiss, then a message. She whispered, “There’s one more thing at the apartment.”

Nicole nodded and they walked back. Waverly shook out her arms as they went and looked cautiously around every corner.

Galen Rowell was sleeping in the cab of his truck behind the bar. Other than that, they saw no one. The old man turned in his sleep and quickly both Nicole and Waverly turned to see what the noise was. Waverly noticed a plank of wood in the weeds behind his truck. She motioned to Nicole and they went over to take a closer look. It was the old sign from Shorty’s, “Wyatt Earp Drank Here” broken in half. Waverly picked it up quietly, stacking the two halves under her arm before heading back to the apartment.

Waverly had left the padlock open the when they left. She pushed open the door cautiously, checking for revenants before going in. Once she felt confident the coast was clear, she went straight to the wool blanket and the blacksmith’s pile. She lifted the blanket and folded it in half on the floor next to the mish-mash of metal. What a mess.

Carefully, she pulled the topmost branding iron from the stack and set it on the edge of the blanket. Carefully, she rolled the blanket, just enough to wrap the long metal bar. She methodically, grabbed another and followed this process until the pile was gone. Finally, she tucked the old sign in last and wrapped the blanket rolled up like a giant burrito. She pulled a roll of twine from her jacket pocket and tied up either end of the blanket, to secure its contents.

Finally, she looked back up at Nicole. The officer had positioned herself just inside the doorway as a lookout. “Psst.” Waverly winked and motioned to the bundle, reaching down to lift one end, while Nicole hurried over to get the other side. Nicole mouthed a count of three and they lifted the blankets. It wasn’t as heavy as Waverly had thought. Everything held together nicely and they were back at the truck before long. Relieved, but still cautious and on high alert.

Finally the truck was loaded and they were sitting together in the cab. They relaxed a bit. Waverly reached across the seats to grab Nicole’s hand. “We did it. Wasn’t that awesome?!”

Nicole started up the truck and pulled out of the alleyway onto the main drag. “Where to now? Did you get ahold of Wynonna?”

Waverly wasn’t sure how to answer. Where should they go? Her options for safe hiding places were limited. Somehow she did want to bring this back to the Homestead, not yet at least. “No, Wynonna texted after she tried to call. She doesn’t want me to wake her up.”

Nicole drove as far as the high school and rolled to a stop. She was waiting for Waverly to set their path. She could see Waverly struggling, looking far into the horizon, her thoughts a million miles away. “Wave, where to?”

Finally, she answered, “I don’t know.”

Nicole nodded and looked out the window instead. “I can tell this is something you don’t want to share with Agent Dolls. Or Bobo. Or even with your sister.” Her voice was gently and barely above a whisper. As she spoke, she face stayed facing forward only glancing to the side to see Waverly’s reactions. “What was all that stuff anyway, Waverly? That map? The voodoo pagan box of clankity-clank?” The longer she talked, Waverly could see her body language shifting, stiffening. Waverly could feel the distance between them growing with talk of these secrets. Waverly had felt the same sting, when Dolls blocked Nicole from the Black Badge Division donuts. The donuts for Christ’s sake.

Waverly slid across the seat and pulled Nicole’s arm off the wheel and lifted it around her shoulder. She held her close. Sweet relief. But the words didn’t come. She could feel Nicole’s breath slowly down. She took a deeper breath in, shaking it off and letting it go. Waverly was looking closely and was relieved to see a little smile forming at the edges of her mouth. “Let me guess: It’s a surprise scavenger hunt for Dolls birthday?”

Waverly poked her in the side, “Good guess. No. Guess again.”

“EBay riches, plucked from the homesteads of Purgatory’s founding families? Or you’re secretly mapping out the next great oil sands.”

Waverly laughed, “Do I look like an evil oil baron to you? Is the mascara too much?”

“No, no you’re right. Wrong direction.…Nedley would be so disappointed. Mapping endangered spotted marmots to have the whole Ghost River turned into a wild animal preserve.” The two pulled each other even closer as the sky began to blue. The moon was rising behind the football field, almost full. Nicole saw it first, “Look at that moon. Amazing.”

The moon pushed shadows from the trees and lit the edges of the town. Waverly too was captivated, soaking in the bright moon, inches above the horizon. “Beyond anything I could have imagined.”

Nicole hit a few buttons on the truck’s stereo and the first guitar chords were immediately familiar to Waverly. Crimson and Clover. They listened together enjoying the view of the empty town looking so peaceful, like a painting. “When Wynonna left Purgatory, I would listen to the Runaways. And Joan Jett. And The Clash.”

“Old School.”

“Well, they were actually our moms old tapes and CDs.” The two listened to the song and watched the moon, rising quickly at first, and then slowing as is got further from the horizon. It seemed smaller there, floating above the outskirts of town. Waverly spoke, “Uncle Curtis told me the moon looks smaller as it rises just because the higher in the sky it gets, there’s nothing else to compare it to.”

“Sounds like a smart guy.”

“Most of those boxes are things her left to me. It’s all a big mystery and I’m still trying to figure it out.

When the next track started, Nicole sunk back into wild guesses, “So, it really could be something. Maybe First Nations stuff. Medicine Man style. Why so much secrecy?”

“Nicole?”

“Waverly.”

“Did you know the biggest Indian tribe out here is called Beaver First Nation?”

“You’re pulling my leg?”

“Nope. I’m not. Beaver First.”

“Well then, what’s for seconds? Cappuccino?”

“How about I make you my special egg-in-a-basket breakfast and in return you let me store these… these treasures under your bed?” Waverly could see Nicole melting with her charms. “Hmm?” she said and poked Nicole all over, till she cracked.

“Yes, fine. Brain, off.” Haught pushed away the flying fingers. “Any excuse to get you in my bedroom.”

Waverly slapped Nicole’s knee and scooted out of her way. “Hot damn. Well, let’s get going. I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action never stops in Purgatory and everyone has secrets, so I'm piling it on with Waverly's boxes of bones. 
> 
> I seriously cannot get enough Wayhaught, so this story starts them off strong. And Nicole dives in, just like you know she would, because as everyone says, she's the perfect girlfriend. Right?


	5. Lone Star Burger with Fries (Where Waverly charms Nedley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set within episode 10. Waverly decides to get Nicole out of the station early

Waverly was pouring herself another coffee, scanning the station for signs of life. It seemed like Wynonna had driven the Cadi off somewhere, some rendezvous with her secret lover. As much as it irked her to be out of the loop, she could definitely relate. It had been just hours, since Waverly and Nicole’s first night together and she could barely wait for a more one-on-one time with Officer Haught. Clearly the station was not the ideal make-out spot, despite their best attempts to sneak into the boss’ office.

In just 24 hours, the happy hour at Shorty's was no longer going to be what it used to and it was unlikely to pull the sheriff away from his desk tonight.

Nedley had already been by the bar twice in the last six hours to break up a fight and restore order. She knew in her gut, he would break from routine tonight. And there was Nicole, with her chin on her hands reading through a stack of old reports.

Waverly walked over to the tall redhead with the coffee pot in hand, leaning in close as she refilled her mug. She gave Nicole a generous view of her cleavage as she poured the coffee slowly. Before putting the pot back, she leaned in to whisper, “I know you’re not off till late, but Nedley’s going nowhere. Maybe you swap shifts and we…” Her eyebrows popped up and down a few times “… y’know!” To emphasize her point and leaned in and gently bit the officer’s ear, driving her wild.

Waverly stepped back, waiting for a reply. Nicole jotted down on a post-it, “Rookie” and pointed at herself, mouthing the words I’m sorry.

Waverly gave a big wink and whispered, “I'm not giving up so easily.” and walked over to the open door.

She gave the glass a little tap, “Sheriff, how’s Chrissy doing?”

“Much better Waverly. She’s still pretty low without Stephanie around to shake things up. You might give her a call sometime, but she up at my sister’s place for a little while. Hopefully, a change of scenery will clear her head a bit. ”

“I hope so.” Waverly nodded earnestly. Waverly looked deep in thought. She had some dark memories of her own from that night- which had to be the world’s worst engagement party ever.

Waverly kept her cool and used a deep breath to refocus herself on her plan to get Nicole out of there, still holding the pot of coffee. She held it out offering the Sheriff a refill that he gladly accepted. “Thanks.”

“Listen Sheriff, I had a feeling you maybe weren’t up to Happy Hour tonight. Any chance I could run out and get you a burger and fries at Frosties?” She paused to gauge his interest. “Maybe you could swap shifts with Officer Haught. She’s new in town, working such long hours, getting kidnapped. I thought she could use an early night to get back on her feet.” She could see the sheriff considering the idea and she hung back in the doorway to let it really sink in. “I could take her out for a quiet girls night out to bolster her spirits.” 

Nedley looked through the blinds to see Nicole yawning deeply and yet, trying to hide it behind a manila folder, stretching her arms just slightly above her shoulders.

“You know Waverly, you have a good point. I don’t like to see you get swayed by any negative influences.” She knew he was referring to Wynonna and tried not to roll her eyes. Keep smiling. ”Nicole’s a good egg.” He grabbed his pen and stabbed his notepad. The suspense was killing her. “Besides that, I’ve got a bone to pick with Mr. Del Rey and I am just getting started.” He placed his hands heavily on the stack of files at the center of his desk. He looked up with a hint of a smile, “You have a deal. I’ll have a Lone Star burger and fries with a side of barbecue sauce. I’ll let you give Officer Haught the good news while I start on this darn fella. Don’t keep her out too late, she’s the only one I’ve got.”

A smile burst onto her cheeks. “Great. One Lone Star with fries coming up. I’ll be back in fifteen. And a side of bbq sauce. How about mocha milkshake to top it off?”

“You know me well, Miss Earp.”

She walked out of the office coolly and then danced her way back to coffee maker with Nicole watching her out of the corner of her eye the entire way. Fingers pointing and bootie shaking, she shimmied out of the swinging gate. She was all the way out the door and then swung back in with a stage whisper, “See you in fifteen, Officer Haught.”

Nicole just smiled back fanning herself off with folder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love the interrupted kiss in Episode 10? Darned if I know.
> 
> So, this next set of chapters layers in some Wayhaught time, because like I said before, I cannot get enough of those adoradorks.


	6. Yoo-hoo (Where Waverly runs into Wynonna unexpectedly)

Waverly sat outside, bundled up like an Arctic explorer while waiting for the food. Maybe the air was little too cold to wait outside, but it really wasn’t any warmer in the Jeep. And maybe she was just tapping her feet to keep warm and not because she was counting the seconds until her time with Nicole.

She had been replaying moments from last night over in her mind as a way to appease her hunger and pace herself until they could sneak another moment to themselves. And as soon as this darn burger was ready, ka-ching. She sent a few texts to the office in question to solidify their plans.  The memories and anticipations were warming her up and she could feel herself literally swelling up at the thought of her, of Nicole.

 **Waverly** : “Score!”  

Ugh. That didn't sound right. Oh well. Just keep typing.

 **Waverly: “** cherry and bomb emojis”

 **Waverly** : “Do you need a nap? Or ‘girls night’”?

 **Nicole: “** Incredible technique with Neds. I’m all urs.”

She didn’t want to seem to eager or too familiar. Should I send the hearts? Somehow face-to-face, things seemed so much easier and words were getting way too complicated for the barmaid-turned-black-badge-consultant.

 **Waverly** : “Back to yours?”

 **Nicole:** “You know just what I want.” (winky face)

Waverly blushed. How did the Officer manage to be so darn confident? She nursed her hot chocolate and sipped at it while lost in daydreams.

There had been so many little discoveries and even an epiphany or two last nights and again this morning. Oddly enough, it reminded her of the thrill of her first research on the Earp curse, where everything else just fell away and the momentum of each sliver of time propelled you to the next, like the lights in a hallway lighting up, like Billy Jean. Totally different to be sure, but somehow they both felt so right. It was a good feeling to set aside everyone else’s expectations and do her own thing. And so much easier, really.

She thought about tonight and what could happen. She was still feeling a teensy bit out of her league in the bedroom. Googling lesbian sex tips had been a bit overwhelming— so many options and possibilities, but that had not been a barrier last night. She was hoping tonight would be the same beginner's luck. Or like Nicole was saying, that her instincts were enough. These thoughts were sending thrills down her spine and giving her butterflies all at once.

 

_____________

 

Wynonna decided to grab a cone before riding the pink land yacht back to the homestead and was surprised to see her little sis hanging out front of Frosties. She waved as she pulled into the parking space in front and got no response. “Yoo-hoo.” She called out from the car and then took silly clown steps toward Waverly who seemed to be miles away. She circled around wide and then snuck up from behind to grab her sister’s shoulders lightly, “Boo!” Waverly jumped.

“Oh my gosh. You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“Swirl for the girl with the curls.” It was something Daddy used to say when they would stop for treat on the weekend. Waverly had forgotten about it completely until just then and a sad smile came with the memory. There was only one girl with the curls. Wynonna saw the reaction and changed the subject to the present day. “What about you? Frosties is not your cup-a-tea.” 

“Well, maybe I’m trying new things.” She poked at the lid of her drink, “Like hot chocolate.”

“You’re right. Shorty’s is off the table. Time to look to new countertops.” Wynonna rambled over to the window and placed her order.  When she returned to the table, she straddled the chair and dangled a set of keys, dropping them with a clank. “I’ve decided to give Doc the Caddy.”

“Mm-hmm”

“Wait a sec. Maybe you could join me back at the ranch and be my back-up?” Wynonna tried to persuade her sister but she knew instantly it was futile.

“More like third wheel. No thanks. I’m working out with Nicole.”

“Officer Haught? Fine. But please count me out. Exercise isn’t my jam.” Of course, Waverly knew that Wynonna would get more exercise running away from gyms than towards them, but there was as sourness in the little white lie that she might have anticipated. Yes, her sister had been off for who-knows-how-long with Doc. Despite the initial shock, she was starting to understand why. Sometimes you’re still figuring things out and stuff is happening. Why bring other people into it when you’re just figuring it out yourself?

Their orders were up back to back. As she left, Waverly said, “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Let me guess, the Battlestar Gallactica marathon continues?” Waverly had almost forgotten that excuse for staying out all night. She shook her head blushing and gave a little thumbs-up as she said good-bye.

In the Jeep, she intentionally fumbled with her seatbelt, hoping to avoid any additional eye contact with her sister, before heading out.

She turned on the radio to change the mood before heading back to the station. That was a weird feeling. A deep breath helped to clear her head. She could feel little threads of thought— weaving themselves together— her new found feelings for Nicole lining up with to excuses she made up with Wynonna. And next to that, a whole townful of relationships lining up and fanning out and crossing paths with other stories she’d read of outsiders who’d left Purgatory and whispers about the ones who stayed, the women who had started the school and then moved away suddenly 20 years later, leaving their cottage suddenly one night. In the past, she had always assumed revenants, and it still could have been. But now she wondered, wondered about them and about herself. Just a little bit. She knew she was hiding or maybe just taking her time.

Yes, she decided taking in another deep breath of the open air. Just figuring things out a bit before breaking the cookie jar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the agony of secrets!


	7. Double Dipping

When Waverly came back with Nedley’s dinner, Nicole’s desk was all cleared. The small brunette whisked the bulging white lunch bag into the sheriff and was out in a jiffy. Nicole had her hat and jacket on when Waverly emerged. She opened the door for them to both walk out. Before closing the door, she yelled back, “Thanks Sheriff.”

Nicole had the truck in gear and was already gliding out of the parking lot as Waverly buckled up. “This new go-getter attitude is really working for you Waves. You conned Nedley like a pro.”

 “Well, I’ve always had a knack, as you already know, the smile and wave. But hanging out with you has really improved my game.”

“Oh yeah. You’ve got game. Lucky me.” Waverly just blushed in response. Nicole stopped at the curb to check for traffic. “I’ll admit it, Waverly Earp, I'm hooked.” Instead of turning away to check for traffic, Nicole looked right into Waverly’s eyes to ask an unspoken question and just smiled. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and the young woman scooted closer. They kissed. Was that an answer? Waverly's hand was on the officer’s cheek. It lingered there, their faces almost touching.

The noise of a horse trailer bumping down Main Street pulled them back to the real world.

Nicole slid the truck into gear and made her turn. “Although I do love your list of Ghost River’s top tourist attractions, I had the impression that you had other plans for us tonight.  As you said, back to mine?”

“Well, I did get us an order of Frosties award winning zucchini fries.” Waverly pulled one out and offered to the officer. “Careful, they’re hot.”

“Do I look a cheap date?” Nicole teased her and grabbed a fry. She dipped it into the ranch and held the fry carefully between her teeth, deftly changing gears with half her hand, so she wouldn’t get the stick greasy.  Waverly grimaced. She wasn’t sure what to say. They hadn’t used the word date before although they were clearly in that territory, well beyond it by most people’s definition. Nicole gave her a quick squeeze. “Hay, if you're just interested in me for my body, I can live with that.” She bit the hot fry in half and scanned for the dip as she made another cautious turn. Waverly just watched Nicole’s coordination. The officer found the ranch and quickly finished the fry as she turned into her driveway.

“Hey, no double dipping!”

Nicole turned the engine off and gave a sideways glance, “Oh, really?” She smirked. “ No double dipping”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s right hand and folded back all her fingers except the middle one. She put the tip to her lips and Nicole edged closer. Waverly pulled the red head’s middle finger deep into her mouth, sucking hard. Her tongue stroked the side of the digit and Nicole sighed deeply. When she was done, she met her lover eye to eye, “Only for fries, silly.”

Nicole swallowed hard, “I can live with that.”

 


	8. First Things First* (Getting to know each other a little better)

While Nicole unlocked the door, Waverly looked back at the inside of the porch. She could see a little spider working on its web it the corner where the paint had dried mid-drip. Nicole smiled and barely grabbed her fingertips as in invitation to come inside.

“Let me take care of the cat. Do you want anything to drink?”

Waverly walked over to the music shelf deep in thought, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” She knelt down to look at the crate full of albums, but her nerves clouded her focus and she couldn’t really see any of them.

Nicole came over and sat criss-cross on the floor with two lowballs of whiskey and a saucer with some chocolate. “Now that you know my routine, might as well join me.”

“Thanks.” Waverly downed the drink in one quick swoop. “I’m still feeling a little nervous.”

“Really? It didn’t show just a minute ago.” Nicole reached out and put her hand on Waverly’s cheek. “You’re full of surprises.”

“It’s weird. I’m sorry. Somehow sitting her in your place, it all feels…” She motioned her hands around the room, then to her head and finally settled them on to Nicole’s knees. “…real.”

“Okay….” Nicole nodded and Waverly could feel her move back just the smallest bit, a millimeter and a breath. What was she thinking? Waverly’s hands were still on her knees, but she was looking off to the side. Nicole leaned right to grab herself a drink. “Like breaking-into-your-old-place real?”

Waverly wasn’t really listening; she had other things on her mind…She continued. “I don’t want to give you the wrong idea.” As she spoke she twisted her hair into a knot and tied it back off her neck. Nicole watched her, waiting for the small brunette to finish what she had to say. “Nicole, this is exactly where I want to be. Right here. With you.” She leaned up on her knees and moved closer to the officer. 

Waverly took the officer’s hand. She placed it on her beating heart. She looked straight into her eyes,” But I’m having a lot of feelings… A lot. We’re still getting to know each other. It's intense. Maybe…” Waverly pulled at Nicole’s pant legs to undo the criss-cross and scooted into close, wrapping her legs around Nicole.  "…we could try some small talk.” Waverly was melting away the tension.

“So you want a little conversation, do you?” Nicole let go of her worries and draped her hands lightly over the small woman’s hips. “Because I’m getting some mixed signals here.” She squeezed the legs wrapped around her. “And here.” She traced Waverly’s collarbone and the top edge of her tank top, just grazing her cleavage.

“Let’s call it a close-up conversation. I’ll go first.” She composed her face into a serious expression, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Green. What about you?”

“Gold.”

“Oh, really going outside the box there. Gold, huh?”

“You gotta problem with that, Officer Haught?”

“Nope. No problem at all.” Nicole racked her brain for speed dating questions. Clearly NO to family. Childhood? No. Past two weeks? A break up with champ and the scissoring of a stripper. Clearly not fertile ground. What can you ask in a town with so many murders, maiming and unexplained terrors? It was a mine field, probably literally if you lived here long enough, “What’s your favorite restaurant?”

“Hmm…” She began unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt as she pondered. “Sushi. Thai. Vietnamese. Greek? I don’t know. I like to try new things.”

“I'll make a mental note of that.  Maybe sometime you can buy me dinner sometime before taking me to bed.”

“Who knew you were so old fashioned.”

“You're joking, right?  Favorite cartoon?”

“That’s easy. Adventure Time”

Nicole smiled and looked confused. _She had no clue what Waverly was talking about._

Waverly tried to explain, “You know, Finn, Jake. Princess Bubblegum?” She started doing some gestures with hers hands, crazy faces, sound effects. All the while Nicole watched, smiling. The redhead was totally baffled and thoroughly enjoying herself. “No?” Adorable.

“No.” Nicole smile beamed. She decided to go from some low hanging fruit. “Okay, here’s an easy one. Astrology?”

“Virgo. You?”

“Scorpio.” Nicole answered leaning in close. “So, are we a match?”

“Definitely, don't you think?” Waverly snuck in a slow kiss but pulled away and went right on small talking. “Next: Favorite planet?” She was having fun.

“Earth, no question.” Nicole knew instantly. It wasn’t the first time she’d been asked.

“You have a point. It’s a very nice planet, with these people in it.” Waverly tucked her hand under the inside of Nicole’s shirt, “Okay, so I hope this is it too personal for small talk…” As she spoke her ran her hands over Nicole's abs and teased her at the beltline of her pants.

 Nicole took a deep breath, flirting with Waverly and loving every minute of it. “Hit me with your best shot.”

 “How old were you when you first kissed a girl?”

 Nicole blinked slowly, recalling the memory with some fondness “Fifteen. At summer camp.”

 “Oh, summer lo-o-o-ve.”

 “You could say that. It didn’t last long. What about you, Waverly, do you like… hockey?”

 “Ugh, good god no-o-o-o-oh. Oh. Wait. Do you like hockey?”

 Nicole let the question hang in the air, taunting her date with the possibility of a faux pas. Then she laughed, “Lucky for you, no.”

 “Phew! I thought… well, who knows. Maybe…” She traced the shapes of Nicole’s breasts and gave a toothy grin and squint. “Maybe, we should stop while we’re ahead.”

Nerves were no longer a barrier as they sat intertwined on the floor. ”Everyone in Purgatory knows my whole story, so I guess, well... I don't know what I'm trying to say. Basically everyone here knows me. Waverly Earp. The good one. You too, right? You’ve heard about Wynonna and my dad? And Willa?”

 Nicole nodded. “Nedley gave me the file when I first arrived. Wynonna and I got her just a few weeks apart. I’m so sorry.” She went on. “But Waverly, that’s not you. That’s just what happened to you. What I see is someone who kept on looking ahead despite that. You’re unbreakable.” Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly closer, even as Waverly’s head was turned down.

She lifted the brunette chin to face her eye to eye.  “It’s not where you start; it’s where you end up that matters.” Nicole wanted to lay some of her cards on the table, “I love getting to know you. There’s more to you than meets the eye. I can tell that much.” She paused. “Hell, let’s be honest, I’ve got some feelings too.” She reached her hands around Waverly’s back and under her shirt. She could feel the heat between their two bodies rising. “We’ve got lots of time. Just because I’ve been around the block, don’t get the wrong idea. This is all new to me too. We’re brand new. ” Waverly undid the last of the officer’s buttons pulling the shirt open and grinding her hips against Nicole’s body.

 Nicole was having a hard time speaking, but she wanted to finish her thought. “Our first kiss. First time I was kissed at work.”

Waverly was enjoying her effect on Nicole’s ability to talk. She rubbed her chest against Nicole’s. “Go on. Any more firsts?”

 “Well…” Nicole eaked out a few words, but her body was consumed in responses to Waverly’s advances. “First date involving a 459, breaking and entering.”

 Waverly saw the hickeys on Nicole’s neck and kissed them gently. “Don’t forget your first famous zucchini fry.” Waverly's moved back a bit and reached her hand between Nicole’s legs, pressing firmly and stroking her back and forth.

 “Mmm, yes, the fries.” It was corny and even as Waverly rolled her eyes, she pulled the redhead in to kiss her on the mouth.

 Nicole rose on her knees, lifting Waverly and setting her on the ground, before leaning over the small brunette.  Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear, “I’ll never forget our first night. It was fucking amazing.” She tugged at the ear lob with her teeth and could feel Nicole lean into her, melting.

 “Mmm-hmm.” The two were consumed with each other, pulling at clothes and each other. The friction was rising and the clothes were becoming a serious barrier. Nicole paused, “Was that enough small talk? For now?”

 “Yes. Enough talking.” Waverly face was flushed and her breathing was heavy.

 Nicole showed off her dimples and stood up, offering her hand to the young Earp. “Let’s get into the bedroom before the cat interrupts.”

 

________

 

The two women bee-lined to the bedroom.  Nicole closed the door and Waverly took off her fluffy boots and tight pants. Nicole enjoyed watching her undress and mirrored her actions, until they were both down to their underwear. They stood face to face soaking each other in. Their hands travelled over curves and their faces skirted over the raised places. The smells and tastes brought back memories of the night before.

 Nicole remembered a friend in college saying the second night with someone was always the best. Right at that moment in time, those words could not have been more true. Her excited anticipation mixed with just enough nerves to really get the blood flowing. Waverly’s smile warmed her heart and made each touch fade away more slowly, leaving little electric trails, criss-crossing her body.

 Nicole pulled back the covers quickly. Waverly moved onto the bed and Nicole was right with her, pressing her sex with her knee, their faces meeting in eager kisses, opening their mouths to take in whatever they could at that moment.

 Nicole cupped Waverly’s breasts and moved down her lover’s body with her mouth. Her hands led the way, giving Waverly clear direction on where she was going next, building anticipation, listening carefully for the signs of pleasure and consent. Waverly slipped off her underwear. She was wet and leaned into Nicole’s hand and fingers as Nicole circled her clit in wide teasing touches. Her lover moaned and pressed her body trying to get more contact, but Nicole was drawing out her pleasures and savoring the pulsing of their bodies together.

 The redhead’s path of kisses slowed briefly at Waverly’s navel as Nicole moved down on the bed. She wrapped her arms under and around Waverly’s legs and pulling her mouth in and around her swollen clit.

She started slowly and gently her tongue wide and soft, but quickly shifted gears, encircling the tip of the clit with her tongue and mouth.

 “Oh god. Mmmmm” Waverly was writhing in pleasure. Nicole held on, enjoying the pulse of the orgasm building to a raging pitch and then drawing it out in a tumble of pulsing moans and spasms.

 When Nicole finally looked up, she could see Waverly spent and splayed out on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling in deep satisfied breaths. Nicole almost laughed; she was so happy that feeling that tied them together. She wiped her face, wet with Waverly’s juices and slid in next to Waverly. The smaller woman turned on her side, laying her head on Nicole’s chest. Her eyes were still closed and her breaths were almost hypnotic.

 “Mmmm” There were no words and Waverly was glad not to need them. She was completely relaxed and enjoying the softness of Nicole’s body. She wrapped her leg around her to be even closer.

 Nicole enjoyed Waverly’s hands on her body. She could sense her touches, first wandering aimlessly and then becoming more intentional, encircling her hardened nipples. It was almost excruciating and she bit her lower lip to contain the groans coming from deep width. Her back arched and Waverly finally took the nipple into her mouth, answering her unspoken request.

 Waverly’s hair had fallen out of the knot and was loose around her face and shoulders. The brunette swept it aside to kiss Nicole on the mouth. Nicole could feel Waverly react to her own taste on Nicole’s tongue. They both slowed momentarily and then Waverly’s continued with more passionate kisses, holding Nicole’s neck in her hands.

 Nicole was still hard and engorged when Waverly reached her fingers down and found her clit. Nicole gasped with excitement and spread her legs wider.

 Waverly could feel the passion pulling her forward. Nicole’s orgasm was almost immediate and she tugged hard against Waverly’s back and arms like a cowgirl. Instead of relaxing into her orgasm, Nicole leaned up to Waverly and flipped her over on to the bed.

 Waverly looked up and was glad to have Nicole on top over her again so soon. From below, she looked her lover in the eyes, full of intensity and then grabbed Nicole’s hand. Waverly folded over Nicole’s pinky, spread her legs and guided Nicole’s hand to her pulsing center.

 Nicole fucked Waverly slowly at first, finding her g-spot and giving it all the attention it craved. Waverly’s pleasure was audible and her whole body moved with Nicole. Waverly held her neck and pulled Nicole in to kiss her deeply in rhythm with her hips and hand. Their pace quickened and Waverly’s orgasm burst forth like damn exploding. She gushed and moaned in waves of ecstasy. Nicole was blushing with pleasure and she could feel her cheeks aching with the dimples imprinted on them.

 The two sighed deeply and collapsed on the bed spent and satiated. Lying on their backs, they held hands lightly, fingers dancing slowing together. And then they laughed.

 Waverly leaned up first. “Your bed is soaking wet.”

 “I know.” “Come here, let’s scoot to the side for bit. I want to hold you longer before we clean that up.”

 Waverly grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them. She curled up on Nicole’s shoulder and sighed deeply.


	9. True North

Although neither of them had planned on it, they fell asleep. Nicole was the first to wake up. She deftly untangled herself and snuck into the shower.

She stepped out fresh, clean and wrapped in a towel to Waverly just stirring. She stretched and yawned into the pillow legs tangled slightly in the sheets.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mysterious boxes Waverly had stacked in the corner of the room, far too bulky to fit under anyone’s bed, despite their initial plan. She had decided to let it go, but she was beginning to realize it was going to bug her. Just the way all the black badge secrecy did. Just enough to make her lose her signature calm, cool attitude.

The officer forced herself to turn away from the boxes to soak in the delighted smile of Waverly Earp in her bed. Blissed out and hair tangled.

Nicole slipped on a t-shirt and jeans before walking over to the bed. “You wanna stay for dinner?” And then Nicole whispered into her ear, “Or are you too busy with your top secret missions?" 

“Mmm, that sounds nice.” Waverly’s eyes struggled to stretch open still drowsy and half asleep. She grabbed Nicole’s arm and curled into a little spoon, not quite ready to get up and going. She held on tight, “Don’t you know Nicole. You’re my number one top secret mission tonight.” 

Nicole was fully under the pixie’s spell and she knew it. She was falling hard. “Not to pry, Waverly, but does Wynonna worry when you don’t come home? Purgatory’s a rough town.”  Nicole thought of all the unsolved mysteries that had stacked up on her desk since she arrived. Not to mention, those that happened before she ever arrived. Initially, the statistic had drawn her here. She thought it would give her a real chance to do police work, even as a rookie. People always say, be careful what you wish for.

“Rrrrr… “. Waverly was waking up slowly as one often does when an afternoon nap stretches into the darkness. “I ran into Wynonna at Frosties on my burger run for Nedley. She thinks we’re working out.”

“Well, we’re definitely working up a sweat.” Nicole laughed at the cleverness of Waverly’s lie.

 “Last night, I told her we got sucked into a Battlestar Gallactica marathon.” Waverly looked closely at Nicole to gauge her reaction. “Is that bad?”

 _These sisters and their secrets._ But Nicole was amused and smiled back. “Did we make it through season one? Who’s a cylon? Who can be trusted?” Nicole laid on the innuendo and emphasized her point with a few flirtatious tickles. “No, it’s not bad. But you should tell me your little white lies. Wynonna and I, we have conversations, occasionally.” Nicole’s hand settled on Waverly’s abs. “Like I said before, we’re a new item.” She suddenly sprung on top and pinned down Waverly with both hands. “Who knows how long we’ll last?”

 “At least through season two. We have to get out of New Caprica.” Waverly wrestled her way from under Nicole and eventually pinning the woman down with both hands. She could feel the redhead surrender readily and it made her smile.

Nicole was more than happy to tousle with a naked Waverly and surprised to find they had this TV show in common. “Oh a real fan. So who’s your.” She stopped mid-sentence, distracted by a noise from the boxes. “…favorite?” She turned to the scratching sounds in sync with Waverly. Something was moving in there.

They were both suddenly quiet, faces cringing. Waverly spoke first, “Maybe it's just a cute little mouse?”

Nicole slowly stepped over and pushed the stack of boxes to the side. She hopped back and looked around the back for any sign of anything. But there was nothing there.

 The sounds continued. Waverly decided to quickly get dressed, all the while, watching the boxes and hearing the same shaking sound. Her heart was pounding fast and she could feel the sweat on her palms.

 Nicole pulled the stack apart. Clearly, the sound was coming from the middle box. The women looked at each and then back at the cardboard nuisance. The lid was on. Nicole took charge. “I’ve got an idea.” With extended arms she carried the box out the back door and set it on the yard.

 She went back inside for her coat, and some barbecue tongs, flicking on the porch light on her way out. It was something to see. Waverly was glad take a backseat and be a cheerleader. She grabbed her parka too, just a few steps behind.

 Nicole used the tongs to open the lid and tossed it to the side. For all the distance she kept between herself and the odd noises, it might as well have been toxic waste. She waited. Nothing happened and then she looked inside the box. First cautiously, then again slowly, and finally settling in to get a good view. Clearly the noise was coming from a smaller cardboard box with a plastic bag hanging out of the top. It was visibly moving, but it wasn’t like any mouse she’d ever seen. Waverly knew the box and could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Nicole carefully lifted the smaller box out, holding on by one the flaps, her arms fully extended.

 Waverly had a bad feeling about this. It was the broken bits and pieces of skull that the Stone witch was after. She'd picked up the pieces after that awful night was over, just in case. Nicole set the box on its side, expecting a critter to scramble out, but instead there was a plastic bag of broken bones, trembling and clacking together. “What the fuck is that?” The bag started to slide across the lawn, when Waverly ran to it and stamped her foot on the edge to stop it. She grabbed the bag and rushed back into the kitchen, motioning to Nicole to quickly join her. Waverly looked around every corner and cautiously locked the door.

 Waverly was in command, “Do you have any salt?”

Nicole was confused but grabbed the shaker and handed it over. Waverly twisted off the lid and poured the whole thing into the bag of bones. Instantly, they fell dead still. Waverly was still on high alert. She set the bag down on the nearest counter and ran outside to get the bigger box. Nicole ushered her back inside and locked the door.

 Waverly knew what she wanted.  “More salt.”

Nicole was glad to have something concrete to do. Despite having no clue why, she went to the cupboard and grabbed a blue cylinder of salt. She was hoping for details, but instead handed it over and said, “When it rains it pours.”

Waverly went to the back door and poured a thin line of salt along the bottom of the doorway. The cat had been roused by all this sudden action and went to smell the crystals, wrinkling her nose and going back to her bed. Meanwhile, Waverly poured another line at the front door. She could see Nicole watching her closely, trying to figure out what she was doing, and presumably, more importantly, why. It had been easy with Champ, easy to cover up the curse and revenants haunting the town. After all, they had grown up in it, like frogs in the hot water on the stove. Nicole was going to be different.

Waverly was kneeling on the floor, pondering what to do next, in so many ways. When she finally looked up, she joked, “Small town superstitions. What are you gonna do?”  

Nicole was in the kitchen, opening the bag of bones. She pulled out a long shard. As it left the salt, the bone stuck out straight to one side. She moved her hand around to different angles, but the angle held true. Waverly came close to check it out.

“Is that bone?” Nicole could see the signature curve of a jawbone and a few teeth on one edge. “A human bone?”

 Waverly didn’t exactly, partially because she wasn’t exactly sure. “This is part of the stuff Uncle Curtis left me.”

 “Super magnetized human bones. Not weird at all.” Nicole pushed the shard into the bag full of salt and set the bag back on the counter, shaking off some heebie-jeebies and stepping away from it.

 “And now you know why everyone runs when they hear the Earp name.” There was so much more behind that simple sentence.

 Nicole could hear the weight in Waverly’s voice. She came closer and placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. “I’m not running. I’m making tea.”

 “Sounds good, thanks.” Waverly was used to the unpredictable interrupting her life so she quickly calmed and grounded herself. “Nicole. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking leaving that stuff here. I'll take all my crap back to the homestead.”

Nicole grabbed her hands and let her know, “It's okay, Waverly.” More than anything else, Nicole was glad to see Waverly calming down.

Waverly started to put the bones away, when Nicole stopped her for a sec. “Can we try something?”

“What are you thinking?”

“It’s just a theory. Waverly, can you grab your map? I wanna try something out.”

Waverly found the map and unrolled it on the table. Notes and post-its cluttered the surface. Nicole brought a compass up on her phone and carefully aligned the map to North. “Can you find my place?”

While Waverly moved aside the notes covering Purgatory, Nicole came back with a small glass upside down. She placed it on the map and slid a shard of those crazy bones inside, under the improvised glass dome, maybe a tooth. It sprang to one side of the glass with a clink. Nicole marked the spot with a pencil. She followed its path along the map, tracking a few more places with small dots. The dots lined up perfectly. Nicole grabbed a magazine to make a straight-edge and drew a line along the path. She matched the line up until she reached the edge of the map.

She tried a second piece and it followed the same path. It wasn't headed to the Earp homestead, but crossed the edges of town, sliced through a few ranches and then off the edge of the map into the vast emptiness of the North. 

Waverly watched and intuitively knew where the officer’s mind was headed. “With one more starting point, I think we can triangulate this.”

“Right.” Nicole was intrigued and excited about the mystery. “But Waverly, I’m guessing by the way this whole thing went down— these bones won’t be taking us to Big Rock Candy Mountain.”

“That would be correct.” Waverly was able to laugh a little. Maybe they were in this together.

“I’ve heard of skeletons in the closet, but this really takes the cake. Before you go and do anything crazy— You call me, okay?” She held out her hand, hoping to shake on the deal. It was a formal gesture that the women made light of, eventually devolving into two wiggly arms. Nicole pulled Waverly’s hand to her face to give it a kiss. The brunette still had her smell thick on her hands. “Here’s another wacky idea. How about you take a shower? And I’ll make us something to eat.”

This all sounded so reasonable to Waverly. She let Nicole lead her back into the bathroom. Nicole handed her a big towel, turned the shower on and walked out with a kiss on the cheek. Waverly could hear Nicole put on some music. What a change to have someone take care of her.

The view from the mirror made Waverly laugh out loud. She had a bad case of what Wynonna called sex-hair. She rubbed her eyes and caught the smell of sex all over her hands and it made her blush.

When Waverly finally emerged from the shower, Nicole had made the bed, set the table and had some grilled cheese and tomato soup waiting on the stove.  Waverly’s map was rolled up neatly on the side of the table. Nicole smiled to see Waverly sitting down at the table, “There’s a cup of tea there, but if you’d rather, I’m having a beer.”

Dinner was just what they both needed. They’d been distracted from their hunger for hours and it hit them suddenly. Only after the first few bites, were they able to slow down and settle into the meal and each other’s company.

After a long dinner and some chocolates, Waverly thought it was about time for her to go home. Slowly, they walked to the front door, saying their reluctant good-byes. Waverly had stacked her boxes and bundles by the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her box of bones on the coffee table. “Don’t want to forget those guys.”

 She leaned down to put the box in her bag. Inside she found her box set of Battlestar. She took it out to make room for her legacy. She showed it to Nicole, “Can I leave this here for next time?”

 “Absolutely.”

 


	10. The Fog Lifts (Where Waverly runs into Doc)

The night was dark and foggy as Waverly drove home from Nicole’s. The passenger seat of the Jeep was full with her “legacy.” Although, right at this moment, it was feeling like more of an albatross.

 

Why had she kept them secret from Wynonna? Yes, keeping secrets was part of being an Earp. Just keep your mouth shut, that’s how Daddy would put it. Now, it was simply self-preservation, and part of the curse that touched the whole family, not just the heir.

 

Which is why Waverly had initially taken upon herself, to do her part and share the burden, without making a fuss. When Nicole and Wynonna had been kidnapped, she brought out the map looking for places they could be held up. Once Wynonna was safely at home, she went back to the map look for other safe spots, like the homestead. The more she uncovered and added to the map, she just found hints and possibilities— no great set of answers. Just more Ghost River mojo.

 

When it really came down to it, the last thing Wynonna needed was another distraction. It was hard enough to keep up with the latest crisis, let alone turning over random rocks in the wilderness.

 

The bag of bones was another story altogether. It was time grill Doc. And time to update Wynonna. Waverly needed to know more about the witch.

 

It had only been 48 hours since Wynonna and Doc had said Constance was “no longer in the picture.” At the time, she thought the witch was dead, but maybe there was more than one way to “vanquish your enemy.”  Maybe twenty plus years as an Earp had biased her assume death.

 

She'd also been so busy with her own life she hadn't been paying much attention, too distracted with thoughts of her night with Nicole. Maybe she had been given more information. Everything, as usual, was happening at once. That morning, the faint afterglow of the previous day was still buzzing in her brain. Real-life conversations with her sister were taking a back burner to her imagination.

 

Clearly, there was more to the story of the witch and she was going to find out what it was.

_______

 

Doc was stoking the last traces of fire behind the barn when Waverly arrived home. He saw her carrying boxes into the house and despite his discomfort with Wynonna; he thought it would only be right to help her sister out.

 

“Evening Waverly. Nice to see you.” He tipped his hat as he approached. He didn’t ask her if he could help. He simply leaned into the stack of boxes and she handed them to him without a second thought.

 

“Thanks.” The girl’s smile was especially bright this evening.

 

In that moment of closeness, Doc could smell her hair, freshly washed. Doc had always had a keen sense of smell and there was something about the twenty-first century women— the aroma, the luxury of washing their hair and clothes with great regularity. As a young man, cleanly washed hair was a rarity, and a pleasure he particularly enjoyed. So, imagine his pleasure to see how the world had changed. Truth be told, it was one of his favorite things about Wynonna. He knew he would miss it as they went their own separate ways.

 

As he followed Waverly into the house, he considered the slightly damp hair. Somewhat unusual. After decades at the bottom of a well he was used to occupying his mind with curiosities and speculations. He had a feeling his mind would return to this observation before long.

 

Waverly took advantage of Doc’s help with three more loads to the porch. Doc started to excuse himself, when Waverly stopped him. “Doc, you wanna join me for night cap?”

 

She could see his hesitation to go inside. Wynonna was nowhere in sight, but just to be on the safe side, she clarified, “I’d love some time by the fire if you don’t mind.”

 

“It would be my pleasure. What type of night cap do you have in mind?”

 

“Well, let’s see what we have. Something good for you.” It was hard to keep up the inventory of alcohol these days, but Waverly still had Gus’ parting gift of two cases of good whiskey when she left Shorty's. She went to this secret stash and found something special for Doc.

 

Waverly was itching to ask more about the Stone Witch, but wanted to ease into the subject, not wanting to show her cards to the vigilant Doc Holliday. She poked the fire with a stick and enjoyed the moon, half-veiled behind the clouds and fog. They talked about the whiskey. Waverly shared some trivia about the origins of the potent drink. Doc reminisced about his first drink as a young man among much older boys when he was still in short pants. “How it burned. I felt like had swallowed an oak tree soaked in turpentine.” What a difference in this bottle tonight. He set his nose deep inside the rim of the glass. “Yes, this is a much finer drink you have for us tonight Waverly Earp. I do thank you.”

 

With that she refilled both their glasses and decided to lay her cards on the table. “Doc, I still have the skull Constance was after. I have the all the pieces in one of those boxes.”

 

Doc slowed his motions to listen more carefully to listen to what the young lady had to say. “I see. Do go on.”

 

“I think she’s still after them.”

 

Doc rubbed his chin, not sure how to answer this. And not really sure how it felt about it himself, still getting used to the idea of his freedom from her curse. “What makes you say such a thing?”

 

Before she could answer, they were both distracted by the sound of Wynonna’s hog on the road. She would be home any minute.

 

The clouds were finally free of the clouds and the night was brighter than before. She could hear branches blowing against the barn and scratching the house.

 

Waverly looked firmly at the gunslinger, wanting more details. One thing she loved and hated about history, you cannot change the past. She let the silence fill the space between them, sure than she wanted more answers than he would give.

 

Doc finally returned to Waverly with a few words. “Maybe we should call it a night. The weather is taking a turn and it’s getting late even for a poker shark like me.”

 

“Doc, are you gonna be okay?”

 

“Do not worry about an old badger like me, Waverly. Thank you kindly for the hooch.” They both walked their separate ways full of ideas. Although the past was unchanged, the future was unknown. Their own views on that future were so different; you could almost feel a crackle of energy in the chasm between the two. Clearly time would uncover the past, like a river it’s winding course into a canyon.

 

_______________

In the morning, Waverly showed Wynonna bones. At this point, it almost felt like a party trick. If anyone would downplay their threat, it would be Wynonna. The first words out of her mouth, “We need to buy more salt.”

“I'm on it.” Waverly was stunned at how simple it had become. Witch appears, buy salt. Sometimes she was over thinking things when simple action was enough.

 

She was overthinking her overthinking, when Wynonna leaned over to bring her back to the real world, “Waverly, let's check in at lunch. Dragon palace?”

 

“Great. Kung pao and broccoli beef?


	11. Ka- Pao (aka Lunch at Nicole's Desk)

When Nicole’s alarm went off at 4:30 she’d been in the middle of a trippy dream with Waverly building a circle of bones around Bobo. He was laughing and then the pile of bones became a flaming pyre. Nicole was outside the glow of the fire handing bones and branches to the smoking figure of Waverly.

 

With the sound of her phone chiming, she was suddenly and glad to be awake.

 

What a dream. It was still dark out and the air in the house was a little chilly. Funny how dreams can fade away so that you can barely recall them only moments after you’d woken up.

 

The pillow next to her pushed her further into reality with lots of good, recent memories. Real life flooded back in and washed away the traces of the nightmare without Nicole even noticing.

 

She thought about last night and considered when she would see the delectable Ms. Earp again. They hadn't made any plans, but she knew it would be soon. As she drifted deeper into those thoughts, the passion and tenderness of it all made her grit her teeth with a joyful smile, and bury her face in her pillow to drown out a little burst of glee.

 

She was filled with a simple happy energy that carried her through the dark of the early morning. She popped out of bed and was soon out the door with a tall thermos of coffee and a yogurt for breakfast later. At the station, she settled into the routine of the morning shift. Before long the sun was up and the day was rolling along. Did anyone notice that extra spring in her step? No. There were always other more important things than a rookie officer’s subtle mood shifts.

 

Was it late enough to text Jason?  Close enough.   Her brother, the sender of artisanal chocolates and other urban luxuries would want to be up to date on her love life. He had predicted life in Purgatory would lead her to a life of celibacy. He later revised that to a future with a stalky androgynous mountain woman named Della who made all her own clothes and raised goats for milk and cheese. Lately when they talked he would tease her about this unfortunate fate. “Please tell me you’ll break down and sell your delicious little cheeses to the patriarchy.”

 

 **Nicole:** Morning rush over? I’ve got some news.

 

 **Jason:** It’s dead. Wassup buttercup?

 

Jason didn’t know she’d been in the hospital, let alone taken and blackout. Nicole needed some Jason-time, but stayed away from the details of life on the force. She’d just told him that work had been tiring her out and asked him to distract her with tales of the good life in the big city. He was happy to oblige and was getting used to their frequent phone calls and texts.

 

 **Nicole:** Send more chocolate. I’ve been sharing mine....

 

 **Jason:** Dot, dot, dot. Please tell me your sharing more than chocolate.

 

 **Nicole:** I don’t want to jinx it, but so far, SO good.

 

 **Nicole:** Definitely NSFW.

 

 **Jason:** Haughts rock. Two snaps in a circle.

 

It felt good to share this news, despite how new everything was. Everyone had warned her against moving so far away. And even though Nicole felt comfortable on her own and in a new place, she had to admit that sometimes it had been more tiring than she’d expected; the job, a little weirder and the town, even spookier than the stats, which were already pretty bad.

 

So, yes her family was miles away, but Jason sent care packages like clockwork. Her Aunt Ginny mailed her a stack of Tony Hillerman mysteries with a note, “For a cop out west. Enjoy the frontier life and stay safe.” When she first moved into her new place, she would stay up late reading about Joe Leaphorn and nibbling on Jason’s fancy sweets.

 

She had an online running competition going with her mom. Despite the fact that she was consistently 30 seconds behind her mom’s heart pounding pace per mile on all her longer runs, she was on track to be ready for their planned half marathon in the spring.

 

Miles away, but close to her heart. It was good to know they had her back, no matter what.

 

Work was slow and steady. Nicole could feel Nedley starting to trust her, despite the request for a second report on the kidnapping. He really wasn’t so bad. And then there was Waverly. Nicole let her headrest in her hands for bit to consider things looking up.

 

She eventually pulled out the files from the newest sad story to come across her desk. It seemed like Dolls and Wynonna had a plan to tackle this without her, but a third set of eyes certainly couldn’t hurt. She was thinking about Waverly’s map. She could certainly borrow a page from Joe Leaphorn and tell Aunt Ginny she’d learned a thing or two from the novels she’d sent.

 

Wynonna rolled into the office across the hall, peeking in with a quick wave on her way to work. The day was breezing along and the ease of it made her feel good about the move to Purgatory. As if the universe was listening, Nicole’s phone buzzed with text.

 

 **Wynonna:** Chinese take-out for lunch. Wanna join?

 

And one from Waverly.

 

 **Waverly:** Thanks for last night. xox

 

Not bad. Not bad at all.

_______________

 

After a few minutes behind the wheel, Waverly was not so sure that Doc was really meant to drive a car. He said it himself, “Darlin’ it just might be that this carriage is not meant for someone like myself. I always would let a good pair of horses do the hard work. Sure, sometimes they need a little persuading, but that was never any trouble for me.”

 

“Anyone can drive a car. Look at Champ.”

 

“You do have an excellent point there. I will try again.”

 

“Let’s try some music.” Waverly had noticed the eight-track in the dash and was curious what a glamorous, evil witch would listen to. She was surprised to hear The Temptations crooning “Ain’t Too Proud to Beg.” It did seem to relax her driver. She adjusted the volume and started again with the basics.

 

Before long, he was driving in circles around the barn.

Waverly finally felt comfortable enough to relax. She popped open the glove compartment. “Let's see what other music we’ve got here…”  There was a mess of 8 tracks that spilled out: James Taylor, Freddy Fender. “Not what I would have expected.” She pulled out some greatest hits and with it came a business card: Duvernay & Dust Co. Hmmm. Waverly tucked the card into her bra without Doc noticing and went back to her instructions.

“I think you're ready for the open road cowboy. Let's take this land yacht to the feed store. I need to stock up on salt.”

 

“You're the boss.” Doc turned out of the driveway without slowing leaving a cloud of dust in his week.

 

“Remember what I said. No gas on the corners.” Oh boy. What had she gotten herself into?

**______**

 

The trip to the feed store took longer than expected. Waverly bought eight 50-pound bags of rock salt and 30 salt licks. Doc didn't say a word and just watched the girl in action. She had made up her mind well in advance. And he knew the precautions were warranted. The Cadillac sagged under the weight and scraped the ground as they drove off.

 

Waverly announced their second stop.

 

“Second stop?”

 

Doc did not know the ambitious young woman’s plans also included lunch at the station. Wasn't the salt enough? He let Waverly know in the most gentlemanly way possible that he would not even able to join her.

 

As much as Waverly tried to persuade Doc to join, he said he would rather stay in the car, guard the salt and listen to the musical invention.

 

“Really? Okay fine. Eat in the car.” Waverly was surprised but knew she couldn't convince him. “No fortune cookies for you.”

 

As she entered the station, Waverly could hear laughter from the bullpen.

 

Wynonna had pulled a chair over to Nicole’s desk and was straddling it backwards.“Nic was just telling me about her family.” Wynonna grabbed the photo from her desk and pointed out the crew. “She’s running a half marathon with her mom in the spring. Slowest time has to sing Karaoke, winners choice.”

 

It took Waverly by surprise-- how she felt at the sight of Wynonna and Nicole chilling. A millions things were going through her head but she was able to get out a complete sentence. “Any thoughts on a song?”   That was a complete sentence? Right?   “I mean if you win.”

 

Waverly was feeling a little jealous of the blossoming bromance. Yes, Nicole had told Waverly about the race. She’d even seen the celebration photo from last year’s big event but she hadn't known about the bet.

Nicole smirked, “If?” gesturing a moment of surprise. “It’s a tough decision. Baby Got Back. Gin and Juice. Ice, Ice Baby. Got any ideas?”

 

Wynonna needed more information. “What are the odds on this wager?”

 

“Well, she’s faster than me, so far, but I'm not giving up.

This weekend I'm doing 10 miles hopefully in 90 minutes. Or less.”

 

Wynonna looked over to her little sister, “So, it's confirmed. Your workout buddy is an animal.”

 

Nicole looked her way with a smile and shrug, going with the flow. Work out buddy. The words rung in Waverly's ears.

 

Waverly set down the lunch. “Oh, she’s serious all right.”

 

“Something tells me you can still feel that work-out in your glutes. Can’t you?”  Nicole gave Waverly a spank on the ass and a quick wink.

 

Waverly gave Nicole some serious side eye and half whispered, “Maybe a little. ”

 

Wynonna was quick to correct her little sister. “Come clean Waverly. This morning you said muscles hurt that you didn't even know you had.”

 

Waverly glared at Wynonna, which she simply shrugged off mouthing the words I’m sorry. The sarcasm was intact even in the apology.

 

“You wanna show me where?” Nicole gently grabbed Waverly’s waist and turned her around. “I can show you some stretches.”

 

Waverly could feel herself blushing and was glad to facing away from her sister. “Maybe later. I’m good for now.” She brushed her lover’s hands aside in the most nonchalant way possible. She was feeling very flustered, but tried mask it by unloading the takeout onto Nicole’s desk. “Let’s eat.”

 

“Good thinking Waves. Did you get extra hot sauce?” Wynonna started opening containers and crowding the desk with boxes. Waverly pulled the chopsticks and extra hot sauce from her purse, carefully distributing the goods. “So am I reading this right? You guys are eating here? At Nicole’s desk?”

 

“Sure, why not? Dolls bailed. He needs long underwear and a warm hat for our trip out to the Pine Barrens later.” Wynonna had her face buried in takeout, giving Waverly a chance to try and talk to Nicole just using facial expressions to say WTF and OMG and maybe some things that did even have three letter abbreviations.

 

Nicole just smiled, leaned back and grabbed an empty chair for Waverly. “Please sit down.”

“Are you sure there’s room?”  Maybe Waverly was 25% serious. Maybe more, but years as a waitress had taught her to project positive vibes.

 

“Scoot closer. There’s room.” Nicole's smile was irresistible.

 

After a few minutes Waverly was able to relax. She observed Nicole's ease and realized she'd probably done this before. It was almost like nothing had happened between them.

 

Wynonna had not relaxed like this in weeks. “I can't believe the three of us haven't done lunch before. This is awesome.” She grabbed Waverly’s neck in a quick hug. “Maybe we could find something we could all do together. Ya know, something fun. Not involving exercise or space aliens”

 

“Sure.” Nicole answered. “Any ideas? What do you gals do for fun?”

 

“Pool." The sisters answered in unison.

 

It made Nicole laugh, “Alrighty then. It's unanimous.”

 

Wynonna instantly loved the idea. “We can be your wing women. You're looking at some serious chick bait. “ Waverly was still surprised that her sister could seem drunk even when sober. Or was she? Just to be on safe side, Waverly took a quick sip of her sister’s iced tea and it passed muster.

 

Wynonna loved to be the center of attention and went on, leaning in to Nicole with a slight whisper, “Not to brag, but lesbians lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve me.”

 

“I don't doubt that.”  As Nicole spoke, Waverly kicked her under the table. Nicole was a little surprised and managed to sneak in a non-verbal inquiry as Wynonna was distracted by a slippery piece of broccoli.

 

Waverly just turned on a glaring stare to high volume to express her frustration. Nicole gave her knee a comforting touch under the desk and went on to clarify, “But your sister here, she has her own magnetism.”

Waverly didn't know what was worse. Hearing Nicole acknowledge her sister’s sapphic appeal. Or the sudden vulnerability that she felt when Nicole openly flirted with her like that. There was no escape except the end of lunch so she went to town on her Kung pao and passed the half empty box to Wynonna.

 

Her sister was still thinking about the pool plan, “What do you say Waverly, do you think you and me could help the officer snag some tail?”

 

Oh boy. “I think she’s probably doing fine on her own. Right Officer Haught?”

 

The two made eye contact unbeknownst to Wynonna. Waverly could feel the blush rising to her cheeks again and knew she probably wouldn’t be able to hide this feeling for long.


	12. She's a Planner

 

With Doc behind the wheel they were home fast. Waverly had considered, briefly, using this time together to ask more about the witch, but quickly reconsidered. It was better to keep both eyes on the road and a hand ready to grab the wheel at any time. When they finally neared the house, Doc finally took his foot off the gas. The car slowed gradually on the long span to the house and started to almost sputter, when he opened the door and said a quick good-bye. “If you don’t mind Waverly, I’m going to call it quits for the day.” Waverly was caught off guard. Before she could stop him, he’d jumped out of the car, like it was a moving train. The Caddy was still in gear, as Mr. Moustache made a beeline for the hills. Without turning back, he yelled, “I need some time to myself.”

 

Waverly barely heard the man, as she deftly maneuvered into the driver’s seat and stopped the car before it drove into a ditch.

 

Looking on the bright side, they made it home alive and with plenty of time left in the day to go to work on her plan: precautions against the witch.

 

She spread salt around the house, triangulated the bones to pinpoint the location of the “magnetism” and even cross-referenced some geological information on the area in question. As Gus would say, she was “taking care of business” and, time flew by. Before she knew it, it was getting dark. Wynonna rolled in with her usual swagger and Waverly instantly set her down at the kitchen table for the full update.

 

Waverly was talking so fast that Wynonna just stared at the motor mouth, trying to make sense of it all. “Slow down there sister and pour me a drink. Have you seen Doc?”

 

“What? No. Did you hear what I said?” Waverly shook the plastic bag of bones in front of her sister’s face. “I’m tracking the source of the tug on the skull that the witch is after.” She pulled out a piece of bone as a visual aid. “Remember, problem number four hundred and fifty three.”

 

Wynonna closed one eye to help herself concentrate. “Sounds like there's more going on here than I realized.”

 

“I better just show you.” Waverly popped away, in the blink of an eye.

 

While she ran up the stairs, Wynonna called after her, “What about my drink? Oh brother…” Wynonna poured herself a double in her favorite teacup and kicked her feet up onto the table.

 

Waverly came back down and gave her sister all the information on the bones, minus their location in Nicole’s bedroom and a bunch of other details she was reserving for some other time. When is the best time to tell you sister you’re banging Officer Haught? Waverly was distracted for a moment by this thought. The pause was just enough to make Wynonna curious about the problem of the bones and want more information.

 

“Waverly, that story is bat shit crazy. So, you’re sure these things are leading to witch’s burial ground?”

 

“You tell me?” Waverly showed the map with the crossing lines making an X in the middle of the salt flats.

Wynonna confirmed that it looked about right. She looked again at the map and wondered out loud, “How long has this been going on?”

 

“Just since last night.” Waverly answered but her mind drifted off a bit. She was considering Nicole. How long has that been going on? Just two nights— each time with a serious interruption by Waverly’s mysterious new role as the “Keeper of Bones.” But really it longer when she added in time spent thinking about Nicole, wondering what might be like to be with her and all the butterflies that followed those daydreams.

 

“Earth to Waverly. Come in Waverly.” Wynonna was able to bring Waverly back to reality and to ask the big question at hand. “You got the salt. I saw the lines tracing the house, but what next?”  Wynonna paused to really look at her sister. “What’s going on here… that you’re not telling me?”

 

“I want to go check it out. If she’s pulling this skull, maybe there’s more out there. If I find the bones before she gets them, then I’ve done my duty.”

 

“Your duty?”

 

Waverly shrugged, a little embarrassed, “You know, as the Keeper of Bones.” Her voice trailed off, losing steam at the end of her sentence. It sounded silly when she said it out loud to Wynonna. It lost some of the air of mystery when she first read it in Curtis’ letter from the grave. Like a little sister trying to play with the big girls, was she grabbing at straws. “Oh, never mind.”

 

“No, tell me.” Wynonna patted the seat next to her, encouraging her sister to sit down.

 

Waverly took the time to go into more detail about her so-called legacy and her plan to drive off to the flats, to pursue this burning question, to continue Curtis’ work and maybe to do her part to her end the curse.

 

Wynonna had to hug the girl. “It’s bad enough having one curse in this family. Are you sure you want to go out chasing trouble?”

 

Waverly couldn’t look up. She watched her finger trace the edge of the table as she answered, “Doing this. I feel like I might help put an end to the trouble.”

 

“Clearly, I don’t deserve you, sis.” Wynonna thought about all the years she had missed seeing Waverly blossom into this amazing person she’d become. At the same time, she assumed, that her presence probably would have prevented her sister’s inherent goodness from fully forming, that she would have corrupted her. It was one of the ten best reasons she’d left Purgatory so long ago. And the one that nagged her the most coming home. Maybe Waverly could have saved her from herself? No, that’s too much to ask of anyone. Let alone a kid. Again, she went through the mental checklist and confirmed she’d made the right choice. “Waverly, I have to back into town tonight. I told Dolls we’d do recon on the Jackson place, but promise me you won’t make a move without me. Okay?”

 

“I was thinking we could drive out there tomorrow. I even talked with Gus about swapping trucks for the day.” Waverly could see Wynonna’s trepidations and continued with her plan. “I can line the truck bed with salt. We wouldn’t even go into the flats, just the edges. I figure the bones will collect there.”

 

“Tomorrow? Shoot. That’s the Pine Barren trip.” Wynonna placed both hands on her sister’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m booked.”

 

“I want to do it right away.” Waverly had a Plan B, of course. Luckily, she also had enough bravery to voice the idea, “What if I asked Nicole?”

 

“Officer Haught?” Wynonna considered the option seriously and found herself nodding her head in agreement. “Yeah, that could work.” Her voice was slow as she considered the angles, “Any ideas on how to downplay the supernatural component?”

 

Waverly already had her pick-axe in hand, “I’m just a girl who really loves rocks and bones.” She mined the air for gold with a few careful picks. “ I just grab and…” She dropped the shard of skull into the bag of salt, “No more mojo.”

 

Wynonna could see Waverly was determined. “Fine with me. But I want you taking triple precautions.” Her only real concern was Constance Clootie. “Promise me you won’t go near the witch. She is dangerous.”

 

Waverly stuck out her pinkie, to swear on it.

 

________

 

Just like that, the plan was in motion. All that Waverly had left was to get Nicole on board, and if she was lucky, grill Doc for a second time to see if he had any more info to share.

 

Before she had time to check in with Nicole, she was happy to see the officer contacted her first.

 

 **Nicole:** Remember before you go chasing bones, give me a call. I'll switch into my catwoman gear for you anytime.

 

Maybe it was fate.

 

 **Waverly:** Any plans for tomorrow? I was thinking of checking out Big Rock Candy Mountain.

 

Wynonna took off for town leaving Waverly home alone. She was double-checking her packing list while she waited for a response to her text. Since she’d gone over the list twice already, it was more like the requisite triple checking that she’d promised Wynonna.

She tried to remember where with empty shotgun shells were stored when Nicole replied.

 

 **Nicole:**  I have my training run, but I should be done by 10:00. Should I bring my garlic necklace and wooden stake?”

 

 **Waverly:** I’ve got stakes for both of us. Bring warm clothes. Can I pick you up at 11:00?

 

 **Nicole:** Aye-aye Capt’n. (thumbs up)

 

 **Waverly:** (kissing emoji) Plan on a full day.

 

Waverly wanted to say more, but was trying to keep her cool. She had heard about u-hauling. She definitely didn’t want to be too clingy, but god damn it, she did want to see if Nicole was free tonight.

 

 **Waverly:** BTW, I have the homestead all to myself tonight. I could show you my room.

 

 **Nicole:** Tempting.

 

 **Nicole:** I couldn’t stay long. I need a good night’s rest. (winky face) (red rose)

 

Was that a brush off or a confirmation? Waverly wasn’t sure. She decided in a moment of spontaneity to send Nicole a selfie. She set the camera on a timer and posed on the sofa with her abs exposed and a hand unbuttoning her shorts.   Let's see if that does the trick. Send.

 

 **Nicole:** I’m on my way.

 

Waverly was impressed with herself and strutted around for a few seconds before realizing her room was a mess and that she wanted to spruce up. She was busy getting ready, when she heard a bang on the porch. Nicole must have had a jet pack on to get to house that fast. Waverly rushed downstairs and then slowed when she saw who it was. She could tell by the silhouette that it was Doc, returned from the mountains after his cleanse.

 

“Evening Waverly. Am I right to assume Wynonna has gone into town for the evening?”

 

“The coast is clear.” She could smell the whiskey on his breath and felt a little bit of pity when she saw his sorrowful face. She showed him inside and offered the old man a seat. “Nice driving today.”

 

“You don’t need to lie to me, Waverly. I know my strengths. Or should I say my weaknesses. Clearly this would fall into the latter category.” Doc moseyed on into the house and settled at the table. Clearly he’d had a few drinks already tonight as he leaned deeply into the chair.  He stopped swaying and looked carefully at the map spread across the table.

 

“Can I get you some water?”

 

“Thank you kindly.” Doc’s voice was somewhat quieter than usual as he studied the lines on the map.

 

The witch was never far from his thoughts. He could still feel her when things got quiet. In fact, he swore, his cuticles were pickling and his heels drying in tandem with the demon, curing neck deep in the salt flats. He read the labels on the map and could see where this was leading to. “Waverly, I see you’ve been busy tracking.”

 

“Remember those bones I talk to you about last night, Doc? The skull that the witch came after?” Waverly set the bag of bones on the map.

 

How could he forget? Doc scratched his scruffy chin and touched his knuckles to his lips. Chapped. He felt a sinking feeling, lower than even Wynonna had made him feel. He did not want to talk about this subject right now.

 

Or ever.

 

Waverly continued, “I’m going to stop her.” She thought about going on, but remembered how silly she’d sounded earlier explaining to Wynonna and decided to try limiting her words. “There’s no way I’m letting that witch mess with me.”

 

She had to lay it down and firmly put a fist on the table to underline her point.

 

Doc was tired. Life above ground was the same as it ever was. Doc picked up the piece of aging bone and held it between his fingers. He could feel a chill go down his spine. The shard looked to him like a key, seeking out it lock to set the witch free. But how? The wind picked up and blew hard against the little house. It would be a long, cold night in the barn. The sounds howled and scratched against the windows.

 

The map made certain what Doc had suspected. The bones were headed north to the salt plains just outside Wood Buffalo. Waverly heard his heavy sigh and saw it as a signal that Doc knew more. The witch had not given up. Doc reached out to take a closer look at the map a firm hand, focusing on the X with a heavy sign.

 

“When you said the witch was ‘Out of the picture’ I thought she’d been vanquished.’” Waverly pointed to the map, “Now I know where she is.”

 

“Nothing gets by you, does it? Yes, we left her there, up to her neck in the salt flat. It was Wynonna’s plan.” He licked his lips. “And a mighty good plan at that.” He slowed down to reconsider in light of these new circumstances, “Or it seemed like an excellent plan at the time. Now I’m not so sure. As you may already know, the witch and are connected. I can do her no harm without harming myself.”

 

Waverly set her hand on his to comfort him. “If she dies, you die?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I’m not prepared to take the chance. Are you?”

 

This was not a side of Doc Waverly had seen before. He was a little weary. She gave his hand an extra squeeze. “No, never. Seriously? You’re one of the good guys, right? I have your back.” She emphasized her point with a quick jab to the shoulder. “Besides, I promised Wynonna I wouldn’t go near the witch. Just grab the bones and go.”

 

“Thank you Waverly. Whatever happens, you can count on me. And I am glad to hear that your sister is keeping you safe”

 

“You’re like the brother I never had.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.”

 

Waverly could see that the drink had put him in a sentimental mood. She saw her chance to probe a little deeper. “Doc, what do you know about the witch? What is she, really?”

 

Doc closed his eyes in concentration as if it pained him to talk about the witch, “I don’t know the details, but clearly, she is older than anyone or anything else I’ve ever run across.” He looked out the window to the moonlight as he talked. “I believe that she feeds of the battle between good and evil. Somehow, this place we now call the Ghost River Triangle is where the balance between the two is at odds. It’s where her power is the strongest. She comes as goes as she pleases, but this is her feeding ground.”

 

Waverly was taking it all in. “You know, that makes sense. If salt is her kryptonite.”

 

Doc did not know the reference, but let Waverly continue with her theory. “Salt is created when a base and acid cancel each other out. Maybe the elements in salt neutralize her too. She feeds off the flow of energy, like a battery. When all the positives and negatives are neutralized, so is she.”

 

Doc found this intriguing,  “Well, I cannot rightly say. I never was much interested in electricity although it seems to have really charmed its way into modern life. I have seen y’all plugging in your telephonies like broken down men desperate for opium. It feeds modern life, does it not?”

 

Waverly could see the conversation veering off topic. “Yes. It’s true. I need electricity. But back to the witch, Doc. I have a theory, that there’s something deep in the ground, like a hellmouth, where the demons get out, maybe a fault line or tectonic plates.” This was the first time she’d voiced this idea. It didn’t sound too crazy, did it?  She looked for a reaction from the old man. “Does the name Duvernay mean anything to you?”

 

No, no reaction from him and he said the same, “No, Waverly. I’m sorry I can’t help you out.”

 

Waverly had another name she’s found in her research that she wanted to ask Doc about. It was a stretch, but why not. “What about Buri?”

 

Doc’s reaction to her words was immediate. Although he had a sway that was mostly drunkenness, she could see him looking out of the corners of his eyes for danger. He pulled Waverly close and gestured with his index finger on his lips to be quiet.

 

She could feel her pulse push her heart into her throat as he held on firmly to get her attention, to underline his point with by bringing his eyes tightly into focus on hers. They were inches apart. Doc whispered in her ear, “Don’t ever say that name.” Then, finally, he let her go, trying to compose himself. He pulled his shirt right and adjusted his hat. It was a relief when he let her go. Waverly took a deep breath in to break the tension and calm herself.

 

Before Waverly could speak, a gust of wind knocked open the front door and snuck under the edge of the map, sending it flying the table. Waverly and Doc both froze in fear.

 

There were heavy steps on the porch that slowed as they approached the open door, swinging in the wind.

 

As they steps drew nearer, there was enough light from the house, for Waverly to see that it was Nicole. She rushed forward with a warm hug. Meanwhile, Doc hid behind a corner, gun cocked and ready suspecting the witch herself. Or Wynonna. Neither of whom he wanted to cross paths with tonight.

 

He could not see Nicole's warm smile. Or Waverly's response with a blushing kiss. But he could hear the quiet whispers of intimacy in their hellos.

 

Once it was clear by the sounds of the warm greeting that this was no witch, Doc was filled with another set of cautions. He did not wish to interrupt this amorous hello. Like a gentleman, he announced his presence with a small cough, leaving a moment of pause before he came around the corner and then excused himself for the night with a brief explanation. The driving lesson had really worn him out and he had clearly had too much to drink. “Thank you Waverly for bringing me into the twenty-first century.” He extended his hand as a farewell and oddly shook both women’s hands on his way out the door, nearly falling over as he tripped on the doorstep.

 

“You okay there?” Nicole caught him on his way out.

 

As Doc tilted off into the darkness, Waverly grabbed his bottle of water. She rushed out. “Don't forget your water old man,” offering him the bottle on his way to the barn. Clearly, he’d had more to drink than she’d thought as he corrected his course and nearly fell over. As Waverly rushed towards him, she was startled as a raven flew out into the windy night. Doc threw his arm at it, yelling curses and hell fire as it disappeared into the night.

 

Waverly was a little flustered when she finally closed the front door of the Homestead, twisting the lock firmly before turning around, “Well, that was not exactly what I planned when I sent you that pic.”

 

Nicole watched Doc finish his journey to the barn, swerving and swaying all the way. “You and Wynonna are always saying how old he is. He doesn't seem that old to me.”

 

Waverly grimaced, “He’s older than he looks.”

 

Nicole let go of the edge of the curtain and turned towards Waverly. “Enough about your house guest. You said that wasn't what you’d planned.” Nicole wrapped Waverly in her arms, pulling her in close. “In your text I recall a sofa and…”  Nicole reached down and smiled when she found the button of Waverly’s undone. But Waverly stopped her hand for a minute.

 

“Before that.” She paused. “Let’s talk about tomorrow for a sec.  I was thinking, it’ll be hours before we’re there and back, so…” She paused to butter up Nicole, “… if you have time, there is a spot Chrissy just told me about where we could stay the night. A place that rents cabins.” Waverly had been thinking about this addition to the plan all afternoon. She had already confirmed a vacancy and was really excited about the possibility of a yes from Nicole. “I know it’s last minute for a romantic getaway and maybe too soon— but I wanted to have more with you. You know, something special. No interruptions, no unlawful breaking and entering.”

 

Nicole was listening and smiling all the while. She liked to see Waverly work hard to persuade her. “I like the sound of that, but what about those creepy bones? Can Waverly Earp really guarantee no interruptions?”

 

“I’ve got that covered.  First we get dirty” Waverly pulled over Curtis’s old canvas bag, filled three inches deep with salt. She did a quick demo for Nicole with her pick-axe and headlamp in one hand. With the other she dropped a bronze knick-knack into the wide-mouthed bag. “See, no biggee. Just a girl with an unnatural interest in rocks and bones.”  She leaned in and pulled Nicole’s arms around her, “and then we get really dirty.”

 

“Uh-huh. You weren’t joking when you said you were a planner. I almost lost track there, but then you grabbed my attention. Can you elaborate a little more on that second part? When you say really dirty, what do you mean?” Nicole was glad to play dumb on the bag of bones. She didn’t know what was up, but maybe this would be the only way to find out. One step at a time. And lots of other more important things. Who doesn’t have a few skeletons in the closet anyway?

 

“Can the second part be a surprise?” Waverly looked over at her bags, happy to see everything coming together so neatly.

 

“Alright, Waverly Earp, you’ve got me in on this crazy plan for tomorrow including overnight and the surprise, but what about tonight?”

 

Waverly didn’t need to explain her plan for tonight. She was on the couch in a familiar position straddling the officer with a few intentions for the evening.

 

______________

 

Doc was tucked into the barn, but was wide-awake considering the witch. He heard the unmistakable sounds of pleasures from the house and smiled at the distraction from his owns worries. The mystery of Waverly’s freshly washed hair was solved. He also knew young Waverly would be safe once he said good-bye to Purgatory. She was in good hands with Nicole by her side. Wynonna had cut him loose. The witch could return and young Waverly was on solid footing. The forces of fate were clearly point him out of town and he did not want to wait until it was too late.


	13. The Salt Flats

By the time Wynonna rolled out of bed, Waverly had already done most of the prep for her Salt Flats trip and the overnight with Nicole.

Sure, Wynonna was NOT a morning person, so it was hardly the crack of dawn, but Waverly was on task, moving quickly from one thing to another.

 

She’d swapped trucks with Gus and lined the bed with the extra bags of salt. She had set up a fully equipped emergency outpost inside the center of the bags: snacks, a first aid kit, a tarp, blankets, a bottled whisky, her favorite barrel loading shot gun and a box of shells loaded with rock salt, binoculars, a lantern and even a baseball bat. The last thing she wanted was to be caught unprepared. Once she had that all ready to go, she moved on to her research supplies. Hopefully, fingers crossed, they would find something.

 

She also had to prep for part two of the trip. She’d locked up the reservations at the hot springs Chrissy recommended. Chrissy hadn’t gone into a ton of detail about the place, but said she’d gone there a lot with her aunt and that it was very healing after the thing with Stephanie. Waverly could use some R&R. The name of the place, Moon Rise Motel, was generic enough. Chrissy had given her their card- slate black with raised gold type. Each of the “o”s was a perfect circle filled with a phase of the moon. There was nothing on yelp. No website. Just a name and phone number on the back of the card. Waverly liked the thought of a secret oasis.

 

The motel cost more than she’d expected, but her mind was already made up and it was a done deal.

 

Once she told the reception her name, she practically cooed with recognition. “Ahh. You’re Chrissy’s friend. She told us about you.” The woman had a soft accent that came through mainly in the cadence of her speech.

 

Before the call was finished, the receptionist informed her of that the springs were clothing optional, the whole site was off the grid and had a low-tech philosophy. _Sounds kind of awesome._

 

When Waverly wrapped that up, she packed an overnight bag and finally spent the last twenty minutes compiling playlists on her phone to pass the hours long drive out to the middle of nowhere.

 

The entire prep was like a marathon in itself leaving Waverly worn out at the kitchen table when her sister made her way downstairs. Wynonna was only half awake, but took note of her sister’s busy morning and the stack of three bags by the door. “Let me get his straight. Is this a day trip or a polar expedition?”

 

“It’s such a long drive. I… err, we…. Well, I thought we’d make it an overnight with a stop at a hot springs Chrissy told me about.” Waverly carefully avoided eye contact for maximum nonchalance with anything related to Nicole. She got up as she talked, double-checking her bag. “So I won’t see you until tomorrow.”

 

“Knock on wood. Assuming, we both make it back. Alive.” Wynonna winked with her usual bravado. “You know what they say about them there Pine Barrens bein’ haunted. And then you're out there poking an evil witch in the eye with a stick.”

 

“Don’t joke about that. You’re all I had left.” Waverly made a kissy face at her sister. The face was a joke, but the sentiment was not.

 

Wynonna appreciated the sentiment. “You and me both sister.”

 

“Besides that. I’m pretty sure the whole town needs you, whether they know it or not.”

 

Wynonna practiced twirling Peacemaker and just barely landed it back into the holster.

 

Waverly knew the routine, mock the big-bad and saddle up to face it like a grown up. It made her smile to see Wynonna settle into her new responsibility. “Town hero is a good look for you!”

 

“P-shaw.” Wynonna crunched on some toast and soaked in the compliment. “Enough about me. Tell me about your elaborate plan, so I know when to call in the cavalry.”

 

Waverly brought out the maps and reviewed the basic outline of the trip. It would take over four hours of driving, which she figured would still give them plenty of time to poke around while the sun was up. “Cautiously.” She assured Wynonna. “We will not even go close to the witch. Luckily outer boundaries of the salt deposits are a good 5 miles from where you left her. The last thing I want to do is try to explain to Nicole that we should just ignore a woman all alone buried up to her neck.”

 

“Good thinking. The bones of the dead are one thing, but Clootie is… What’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Demonic.”

 

“Yup, that works.”

 

Waverly went on. She’s targeted about eight spots on around the salt flats, by aligning them with adjacent towns and settlements. “I figure the southwest edge is the most likely for a find, but who knows.  There are some ghost towns here and here, so if things got dug up- that’s where they’ll be.” She also marked spots to the east and north, aligning with a few larger mining operations and a town associated with the mine. She’d even marked a spot, a long shot, based on rumored shipwreck in the North.”

 

“So you go on this treasure hunt. And then what? You and the officer go skinny dipping in the hills?” Wynonna raised her eyebrow suggestively. “Ple-e-e-ase let me know if she’s got any tattoos. I bet she does.”  Then Wynonna took a big swig coffee and missed the blush on her younger sister’s cheeks. “Is there even cell service out there?”

 

“Chrissy said the cabins were off the grid, but if you look here.” She pointed to a tiny black circle on the map, “I found out there is a gas station right here with free wifi.”

 

Wynonna looked confused, “How did you figure...?”

 

Waverly was glad to explain that part of the plan and skip the tattoos. Thank you very much.  “The Internet! So amazing.” Wynonna shook her head in agreement as Waverly went on, “So I can send a quick hay-I’m-alive text from here and _you_ can sleep soundly.”

 

“Waverly. This plan is tighter than a nun’s plumbing. But are you sure it's necessary to go out there? Give it a few days and I can join you. Aren’t you just tempting fate?”

 

Wynonna had a good point and Waverly stopped to think it over. “I just don't want to wait and let the witch get away with anything. She killed Stephanie and the blacksmith. She almost killed me. Whatever she's up to, it’s no good.” Waverly started to get fired up. There had been so much messing around, she’s sometimes lost track of what this fight meant. It wasn’t about sneaking around or making lines on a map. The stakes were as high as they get. “If she wants these bones, it's my job to stop her.” As she spoke she could feel her strength and resolve building. She could also she her sister’s eyes widening with a protective look, so she dialed it back just a bit. “But I will _definitely_ be very careful. I’m not taking any chances. You haven’t even seen the truck. I’m taking Uncle's Curtis’ V8 with four -wheel drive. I’m set.”  Waverly looked at the clock it was time to go. She got up and started to go.

 

“You’re taking the Highboy?”  Wynonna loved that truck. “Now I'm jealous.”

 

“Like I said. No chances.”

 

Wynonna got up and pulled the curtains back to have a look “You even put the extra spare on the front. You're not messing around.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Wynonna finished off her toast, “Hot damn, I love that rig. Just the sound of that engine brings back the memories.” She opened the door to take a closer look. “Any chance you could give me a ride to town?”

 

“Um, okay. Are you ready?”  Waverly dried off her sweaty palms on her pants. She was impatient for an answer. “Like now?” Waverly was trying to hide her jitters and did not want to get a late start on the big day. Lucky for her, Wynonna was ready and they were on their way

 

On the drive to town, Wynonna told Waverly everything she knew about the witch, especially the gallows’ silk and her telekinetic powers. Probably the same as Bobo’s, come to think of it. As they reached the station and Wynonna stepped out, she gave a final word of caution. “She may have powers we aren’t aware of, Waverly.” She closed the door and blew a kiss as she waved good-bye.

 

Waverly drove off and then made a long stop at the first stop sign to change gears for her big day. She put on some music with a kick and checked her makeup in the rear view mirror. She reapplied lip-gloss and tucked her hair behind her ears. The vest with lots of pockets and leather boots really helped sell the Indiana Jones angle she was hoping for. She unbuttoned few itty buttons on her blouse and pulled it down a bit to show off her assets.

 

Mid wiggle, there was a friendly little honk from behind. It was Champ. Waverly hadn't thought about the poor guy much at all except to tease Doc about his driving.  He pulled around and unrolled his window to talk, but Waverly just waved and yelled, “Gotta run!” She made a sharp right and headed in the opposite direction of where she really wanted to be.

 

She rounded the block with a set of right turns that pointed her back to Nicole’s. Just as she pulled up to the little house, promptly at 11:00, she got a text.

 

 **Nicole:** All set. Beep when you’re here and I’ll run out to meet you.

 

 **Waverly:** Beep.

 

Nicole’s bags were on the porch. Waverly could see her cuddling the cat and saying her goodbyes before locking the door and heading out. The brunette rubbed hands on her pants feeling a pinch of nerves in her stomach. Luckily it wasn't even a three seconds before she was grounded by the site of her date, head to toe. _Wow._ She was really looking forward to the next 24 hours.

 

Obviously Waverly loved Officer Haught’s uniform. It was something else all together seeing Nicole this morning. She walked to the truck in tight ripped jeans, a pair of dusty short boots, gold rimmed aviator sunglasses and a featherweight t-shirt that showed off all her curves.  She walked over with her typical long stride carrying a bag in one hand and a down jacket in the other. She opened the door with a big smile. “Hiya.”

 

“HI.” Waverly stared, almost at a loss for words. “You look amazing.”

 

Nicole bit her lip and blushed. “Thanks. Nice truck.”

 

“Curtis’ baby.”  It was true. The truck was something special. Sure it took a bazillion gallons of gas, but for times like today, Waverly wouldn't want anything less.

 

The distance across the cab felt cavernous. Nicole broke the moment of silence, “I like your top.” She brazenly looked at Waverly’s figure, “It really shows off your… eyes.”

 

“Oh really, my eyes?” Waverly flung her hair over her shoulder. She was more excited than ever for the day to get started.

 

Nicole’s smile spread to full dimple mode with the banter. She motioned to the bag over her shoulder. “Where should I put this?”

 

“Right. Good thinking.” Waverly turned off the engine. “Let's find a safe spot in the back.” The truck had a little locker in the bed. Waverly climbed up and loaded the bag in with the rest of her stuff.

 

Nicole leaned over the edge of the truck bed to take a look. “Whoa. What you got going on here?” It reminded Nicole of a training on search protocol she’d done at the academy. “Miss, would you mind if I took a closer look?”

 

Waverly paused to look up. “Officer Haught, are you ever off duty?”  She swung her legs over to Nicole’s side of the truck to face Nicole.

 

Nicole liked the view and reached up to put both hands on Waverly's thighs. “You got that right. To serve and protect.”

 

Waverly leaned down to grab Nicole shoulders and slid down off the edge of the truck into a warm kiss from the redhead. “Are you suggesting that this is not what you'd expect to see in the back of a truck piloted by a law abiding citizen?”

 

Nicole had to say something, “Just another day in Purgatory. I can pretend not to notice.” Almost under her breath, she muttered, “In fact, I'm getting pretty good at it.”

 

“Phew. Glad to hear it Officer Haught. I’d hate to see you locked up for treason.”

 

Nicole had hoped for more but at least she’d said something. “So, you’re really not going to tell me what’s tucked under the tarp there?”

 

Waverly cooled her down with a few lingering kisses.  “It’s nothing. Just some supplies for fieldwork. We’ll have plenty of time to go over details on the drive.” Then she skipped around to the front of the truck with a generous sway of her hips and hopped in.

 

Nicole had to remind herself to surrender. _Don't to ask too many nosy questions. Just soak it in and give it time._

 

Waverly turned on the engine. With a rumble and athletic switching into gear, they were off. “I hope you like road trips.”

 

“As long as there’s good company, I could drive for days.”

 

“And I brought grapes.” Waverly offered the bag to Nicole who reached in and grabbed a bunch. “How was your run?”

 

“Eighty three minutes.” Nicole pulled out her phone to check her mom’s run time from this morning. _Still kicking ass._  “A full twenty minutes behind my mom.”

 

\------

 

As they hit highway Waverly offered Nicole the map, showing their route, the hot spot marked with an X. She had a second more detailed map of their destination, which included a bunch of color-coding and topo lines.

 

It made Nicole nervous as Waverly took her eyes and hands off the road to point out the nuances of the second map. And rightly so, they veered a little out of their lane and into the drunk bumps as Waverly noted the perimeter of the salt flats. Nicole braced herself on the dashboard, “What’s our ETA?”

 

“Well, if we eat lunch in the car, we’ll be at the first site at 3:00.”

 

“First site?”

 

Waverly realized that she had a clear picture in her mind of the day, one that Nicole was in the dark on. “Are you ready to get technical?” Waverly winked.

 

“How about I finish my coffee first.” Nicole leaned back and took in the view, first outside the truck and then at her driver.

 

“One thing. Before we get too far into the boonies. Cell service’s gonna suck, so if you have anyone you want to check in with, the next 30 minutes are you best bet. I also have a wifi hot spot planned for later tonight.”

 

Nicole was impressed with the precautions and considered the suggestion. Just to error on the side of caution and just for the heck of it she sent a quick text to her brother.

 

 **Nicole:** I’ll be off the grid for a bit so don’t freak out if you don’t hear from me.

 

Waverly carefully switched her playlist to vintage country and the mood was set with a dramatic backdrop of the grand vistas of the west.

 

In just a few minutes, Nicole’s phone was buzzing with replies.

 

 **Jason:** Work or pleasure?

 

 **Jason:** Please say pleasure?

 

 **Jason:** Respondez-vous, si vous plait.

 

 **Jason:** The music at work sucks. Please distract me.

 

Nicole laughed as she read through the flurry of texts that came through as they came out of a dip in the highway. Waverly turned over, curious and smiling. “What that all about?”

 

“My brother.” As Nicole answered she typed a response.

 

 **Nicole:** Road trip, one night only. Home tomorrow.

 

 **Jason:** Pulease, who do u think I am? Nedley? JTFM

 

Jason had come up with the initials for Just the Fact Ma’am and used it frequently to tease his little sister, who unlike him, had little time for long text messages.

 

 **Jason:** Picts please.

 

 **Jason:** Or I may poke my eyes out.

 

“He’s very dramatic and bored at work.” Nicole looked up and down between Waverly and her phone as the flurry of texts continued. “He wants a picture. He says he’s going to poke his eyes out.”

 

Waverly laughed nervously. Clearly she had seen too much violence in Purgatory and it made it hard sometimes to know when people were joking. “Poke his eyes out?”

 

“Drama queen.” Nicole reassured Waverly that it was not a big deal. “Are you game? For the picture?”

 

“Oh my gosh. Of course.”

 

Nicole unbuckled her seat belt to get close to Waverly for a selfie with the two of them together. “Let’s do another, just to be on the safe side.” Nicole posed with a stage kiss on Waverly’s cheek and a big smile at the camera. Waverly blushed a bit.

 

Nicole scooted back to her seat and buckled up before comparing the pictures. “Waverly, you're adorable.”

 

She shared the photos with Waverly who shook her head, a little embarrassed at the compliment.  “More like a-dork-able.”

 

“He's gonna be thrilled.” Nicole smirked at the thought of him getting the photo. “And maybe I just wanted to show off how hot you are.”

 

“You just like to make me blush.”

 

“I do.” Nicole held the oooo in do and nodded her head, “But come on Waverly. You're gorgeous.”

 

Waverly couldn't take all these compliments. And there was something else tugging at her thoughts. “So, your brother knows… about us?” Waverly wrinkled her nose a bit.

 

Nicole was a little distracted by the pictures and didn’t look up as she answered, “Not much.” Nicole bit her lip “He worries about me living in a small town.” Nicole was a little hesitant to mention it. She learned from experience that the divide between big cities and small town was a touchy one. “He hasn’t been out of his own little bubble much and loves to tease me about ending up on a goat farm.”

 

 _A goat farm._ Waverly wasn’t even sure such a thing existed, outside a few hobby farms clustered around Banff. Gus and Shorty liked to call them ranchettes. She tried to imagine tall Nicole chancing pygmy goats for milk.  “With your height, I’d at least consider an upgrade to cattle ranching.”

 

Nicole double-checked about sending the photo, “You really don’t mind?”

 

“No…Anything to save you from jokes about goat farming.”

 

“I’ll send the first one. You have to understand. He's gonna love this. He loves to keep up with my love life.”

 

The road continued to wind its way North and with it the signal from civilization came and went. At a junction with the main highway, Waverly heard the buzzes and beeps of Nicole’s brother’s reply. The flurry of blips made her smile. “What’s he say?”

 

“Oh, he wants all the info now. Your name, date of birth. ALL the facts, ma’am.” There was more but she didn't want to embarrass Waverly with any crude jokes, not just yet. “Let me shut this down.” Nicole tucked her phone away smiling to herself at the rapid-fire commentary her brother had just sent her way. _Robbing the cradle!?! Della be jelly._

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I was just thinking about your photo from last night.”

 

“What about it?”

 

Nicole’s dimples appeared. “I was gonna tell you I sent it to my brother by mistake.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“No, no, no.” Nicole reached out her hand to Waverly. “Never. It was just a joke.”

 

“And what do you mean ‘it’s nothing?’ I thought it was pretty sexy.” Two could play at teasing.

 

“No, you're right. It was definitely something. I’m saving that one.” Nicole reached back down for her phone. “Maybe I’ll have a peek right now. And hopefully, I don’t _accidentally_ send it to your sister this time.”

 

Waverly could feel Nicole’s eyes on her as she rounded a tight curve on the round. “I’ll do whatever…you…ask.” Waverly passed a slow moving RV in the short passing zone and continued talking while carefully tucked back into the right lane.

 

“Really, whatever?”

 

“Yes. Just don't send Wynonna that picture. Or your brother?”

 

“Oh I don't know. This darn cell phone just has so many buttons.”

 

“Oh brother.”  Waverly chuckled. They entered a short tunnel in the mountainside and Waverly knew that was the last of reliable cell service for at least 100 miles.

 

As they emerged from the tunnel she directed Nicole to her set up for today. “Check out that bag there” Waverly pointed under the dash. “I’ll show you our set up.”

 

Nicole easily changed gears and pulled up the tote. Inside she found a clipboard, a box a gallon ziploc bags, small glass jars, labels, pin flags and a yellow device about the size of a brick. She held it up, ”Is this a GPS tracker?”

 

“Absolutely.  Part of the stuff from Curtis. Pretty cool, huh? We can plot anything we find down to three feet.”  Waverly's enthusiasm was infectious. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

 

Nicole finally heard Waverly’s elaborate plans for the salt flats. They would search a wide area. Waverly had circled her hot spots, each numbered one to eight, varying in size. They’d collect specimens and document the location of each, including a soil sample. Nicole had heard about Waverly’s intellectual pursuits. She was more than acquainted with the stash of artifacts. But as they talked, she saw the depth of Waverly’s passion and understanding of the project at hand.

 

More anything else, Nicole was convinced this _was_ a research trip, and almost forgot about the crazy mojo behind it all.

 

Eventually the conversation moved away from their plans for the salt flats and drifted off into the usual ebb and flow of a long car ride. They ate sandwiches. A few hours in Waverly switched the music to Tom Petty. It always reminded her of a road trip she’d done as a kid. It helped her power through the last leg of the drive.

 

Time flew by and before Nicole had expected, they turned off at a small mile marker onto an unnamed road. Waverly parked for a minute to look at the map and review it with Nicole. “I'm hoping you can be my navigator. Some of the routes are technically four-wheel drive and might be tricky. The first stop is pretty close.”

 

The side of the road was littered with trash and odd bits blowing in the wind. As they moved to the interior, the road got a little rough and Waverly had to slow down a bit to keep them on track. She spotted the soft edges of the salt flats and braked. The edge was lacy and extended off on both directions as far as she could see. The spot they were at lined up between Purgatory and the red X. She figured this would be a good place to start and looked down at the ground.

 

Nicole was looking out, surveying the horizons as Waverly gathered their supplies. She handed Nicole the GPS, clipboard and a pair of binoculars. Waverly had the large bag slung across her body with the rest of the gear. She pulled out pin flag to mark their starting point and walked south with her eyes glued to the ground. “Now we look.””

 

“No, wait. Waverly, before we go can I take your picture? I want to remember this.”

 

Waverly obliged, leaning against the full sized spare on the front of the truck. She did a few poses and even brought out her little barrel-loading shotgun. The two were laughing and off to a good start.

 

This was actually a task Nicole was familiar with from evidence training. She positioned herself about 10 feet from Waverly walked parallel to her, carefully tracking her sight lines back and forth as they walked the perimeter. Luckily the edge had very few plants, but some shrubs still managed to crowd the edge. Maybe something could get caught here. It was slow going. A lot of dead branches looked promising. Waverly kicked at a few rocks halfway buried in the dried mud.

 

As they walked slowly, Nicole thanked Waverly for the invitation.

 

“No, thank you for coming. It’s a long drive out here and you probably have better things to do.”

 

“Nope.” Nicole thought of her days off, at first getting her house in order, finding community events in Purgatory to meet folks, a few drives into the big city. She hadn’t been exactly lonely. She was good at filling her free time with late nights at the station reading the gory details of open cases and taking long runs to take the sting off the reading. A trip with Waverly was an upgrade, for sure.

 

After about a half mile of walking Waverly was starting to doubt herself. “Maybe this was a dumb idea.”

 

Nicole didn't like to see her give up so soon. “We’re just getting started.” The sky was blue and the clouds were blowing by. It was really a gorgeous day. The wide-open flats left a view that went on for miles. “Detective work takes a lot of patience. And it's a beautiful day… With good company.”

 

This did cheer up Waverly. She reminded herself. _This was just a possibility, a hunch._ It wasn’t long after that, she spotted a funny shape well inside the salty edge of the flats and pulled out her binoculars for a closer look. It was hard to identify from a distance but Waverly pointed it out. They walked over and saw a string of spinal bones strung together by a dusty piece of twine.

 

They both stood over it a little bit in shock. Nicole spoke first, “Well, we found something.”

 

Waverly looked around cautiously before picking it up and placing into a ziploc and then into her salt-filled duffle. It looked an awful lot like the bones she'd buried in the homestead as a kid. Nicole pulled out the GPS and held it in the air to speed the reading. Gradually the satellite icons appeared and then a set of coordinates. Waverly was moving slowly distracted with worries. She looked around for signs of danger. Eventually she managed to get out her jar for a soil sample and regain her focus. “This is a little more inboard of the salt than I expected. “

 

Nicole thought about that, “Maybe so, but it makes our search a lot easier.”  The brush was dried up and the only thing surrounding this find were old tire tracks and cracks in the mud.

 

As she spoke Nicole grabbed her binoculars to scan the horizon. She could see something flapping in the wind. It might just be a piece of trash, but at this point, they could be on a roll.

 

“What do you see?”  Waverly asked.

 

“Who knows?“ Nicole pointed and they walked over to investigate. It was a paper bag. Waverly picked it up cautiously. It looked like a piece of garbage, but she could feel a little tug as she lifted it off the ground. She opened up the bag and found a slip of thin leather covered in markings. She dropped it into her second hand unrolling the buckskin. A white ring rolled out into the palm of her hand. She held it up for a closer look, carved out of bone was the shape of a raven with two hollow eyes.

 

Nicole leaned in. “Two for two.”  She unfolded the paper bag and noted the graphics printed on it. “This could be something.”  She tucked it into the back of her clipboard.

 

In the distance a sudden crack of lightning and thunder rolled over the horizon. Waverly stared at the ring and the marking on the interior. She handled it carefully, sensing its importance. She put the ring and the buckskin away cautiously, very aware of the sudden change in weather.

 

“That doesn't look good. “ Nicole moved more quickly, packing up the gear. “How about we run back to the truck and do the rest of this on wheels?” When she looked up, Nicole was surprised to see Waverly still staring off into the distance with a look of concern on her face, mesmerized by the storm. Waverly was using the second, more powerful set of binoculars and seemed to be looking for something. She was in her own world.

 

Nicole reached out for her arm. “Wave, are you okay?”

 

Waverly didn't answer. She flinched at the touch and then turned suddenly to Nicole with a smile. Her mouth hung slightly open at a loss for words.

 

Nicole was familiar with this silence. She also could tell Waverly was scared. “What's going on?”

 

“Oh, it's nothing. I'm glad you're here.”  Waverly zoomed in on Nicole's face for a reassuring kiss. “You're right. Let's hightail it back to the truck.”

 

Nicole looked back to the clouds and could see a huge thunderhead mushrooming. It was a little unusual to be sure, but when she saw Waverly actually start to jog back to the truck, she knew something was up.

 

Nicole could jog and talk. “You seem pretty worried about the storm.”

 

“I promised Wynonna I would error on the side of caution.” Waverly was still smiling. At the same time, Nicole could feel her picking up the pace.

 

“Wanna race?” Before Waverly could answer, Nicole was off like a rabbit to the truck.

 

She beat Waverly who yelled after her, “No fair. I have this big bag!” She leaned over on her knees to catch her breath.

 

In the short space of time the storm clouds had grown to fill a large expanse of the sky. The lighting and thunder kept rolling towards them.

 

Sure this could be a coincidence, but Waverly wasn't so sure. But she wasn't giving up. They had made some amazing finds and she was determined to keep looking. Waverly tossed the keys to Nicole, “How about you drive?”

 

“Sure thing hot stuff.” In a minute, Nicole was behind the wheel of the large automobile. She adjusted the mirrors while Waverly got in. “You ready?”

 

“Nicole. You're not even winded.”  

 

“Cardio. It's a thing.” Nicole handed Waverly a bottle of water. “Should we see how far we can get before the storm arrives?”

 

Waverly felt safe back in the truck. Storm or witch, they were ready. “Yes!  Let's go. Can you drive right on the flats?” Based on Waverly’s map, Nicole headed towards the next marked spot.

 

Waverly directed her, “It’s about 3 miles.”

 

Waverly unrolled her window for a good look position as a lookout. Nicole carefully rolled along the edge of the salty earth. They found a few large branches, a sad broken doll (which they grabbed to throw away later) but it was a long time before they found anything of note.

 

As they went, the storm kept building. It hit the truck like a slap in the face once the rain arrived.

 

Waverly explained that the loop was only about 15 miles around the flats to the last stop. She was determined to keep going, despite the harsh weather and the rain falling in sheets. From the comfort of the driver’s seat Nicole was fine with the plan, however insane. Waverly was happy, she’d packed some great snacks and the playlist kept up her energy with surprising consistently, song after song.

 

At the fifth spot, there was a bump on the ground was barely noticeable. Despite the rain, Waverly had a feeling that made her say stop and run out to take a look. She found a stand of small bones. She couldn’t identify where they came from: hands or feet? Still, she saved them and grabbed a bit of soil while Nicole logged the GPS from the truck.

 

The wind and cold were building, blowing the rain at a sharp angle that whipped against Waverly’s face and hands as she pressed on. Each stop was quicker than the one before, mostly dead ends. They were both eyeing the storm more frequently as the lighting put on quite a show, still off a bit from where they were. The thunder was coming more frequently and at shorter intervals with each passing minute. It was a race against the storm and made them hurry through the list and speed their track along the muddy flats.

 

Waverly’s hair was soaked through, but she persevered. Based on the map they were at stop seven on the North edge of the flats. She could see Nicole tiring and knew a little pep talk was in order. “I had a good feeling about bringing you out here today. You know, Wynonna would be drunk and complaining by now.” Waverly pulled on her hood and jumped out to explore. She leaned back in to finish her thought, “You're hard core.”

 

Waverly was off again before Nicole could answer. “You too.” She said to an empty cab.

 

Nicole sighed deeply. There was more Purgatory mumbo jumbo going on than you could shake a stick at. She reached into the bag to take a closer look at their finds. Not a single one was ordinary. In fact, every single one had its own kind of creepy going on. She got a little lost in the mystery and her own curiosity, when a sudden lightning strike hit close to the truck synching with a crash of thunder. _That was close._ She bolted up. _Waverly?_

 

Waverly was walking back, looking somewhat dazed and staring at Nicole through the open window. “That was close. Is my hair standing on ends?”

 

Nicole couldn’t stand her calm. “Get in!”  Nicole was yelling. She leaned over to help open the door. “Get in Waverly!”  As the door closed another bolt hit close by. Waverly looked all around. They were surrounded on all sides by an electrical event unlike any she'd never seen before.

 

Nicole had the key in the engine, “What do you say we get out of here before it's too late?”

 

“Yes-s-s-s.” Waverly’s voice was slow and measured. She was saying yes, but it was clear she meant no. She grabbed Nicole’s arm, “But there is another thing out there I want to check.” She could see Nicole looking totally dumbfounded. Waverly had almost been struck by lightning and was playing Russian roulette with another go.

 

As Nicole stared with emphatic blinks of _no, no, no._ Waverly pointed off a short ways, “It’s close. _I won't even get out if it's nothing._ I promise.”  She reached out a rain-drenched pinkie to swear.

 

Nicole finally shrugged. She wasn’t pinky swearing on anything, but, goddamnit she would finish this thing. She turned the key, shaking her head as she followed along with Waverly’s instruction. She could tell Waverly was bound and determined.

 

The ground had turned to mud and the sky was dark. Waverly guided Nicole to the spot she had in mind, ignoring the pounding of the storm. The lightning had stopped and seemed like it might be moving on. Waverly’s focus and calm made it easier for Nicole to go along with this crazy plan. The lull in the storm helped too.

 

They were almost at the spot when Waverly asked Nicole to slow down. “A little to the right. And st-t-o-p-p.”

 

Nicole reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. “Wait. Waverly, be careful.”  

 

Waverly smiled and gave Nicole a kiss, before opening her door to get a closer look. “One last stop. I promise.” She could see the long arch of a rib bone.  She eyed the storm quickly before reaching down, while still half in the truck. Her second hand held tight to the door with the wind pulling and pushing against her. She had to use the step to reach the ground.

 

She was quick. She dropped down and pulled herself up beaming with a smile. She showed Nicole the bone with a proud smile. She blew a strand of hair out of her mouth. “Jackpot.”

 

Before Nicole could stop her, Waverly leaned back for another grab while the storm continue to rage. Nicole just shook her head. She kept one eye on the lightning and another on Waverly. The small brunette came back with another rib bone.

 

Nicole tried to stop her again “Wave, it's pretty bad out there.”

 

“I'll be quick.”  Waverly was still half in the truck, leaning out when Nicole saw a blue bolt of lighting deep in the flats. She could swear she saw a strange face deep in the distance. The lightning held its place on the ground and then seemed to move towards the truck with supernatural intent.

 

It was quick.

 

Faster than she could think, Nicole whipped across the seat and grabbed Waverly’s arm, pulling the stubborn treasure hunter into the truck. Just in the nick of time.

 

“Boom!” The truck was hit with the lightning strike. Suddenly time seemed to stop.

 

The passenger door swung wide open with the wind. They could see the electricity dancing between the ground and the metal of the door. Nicole pulled Waverly in and held on tight. With each pulse of the thunder, she held her tighter.

 

The truck took the voltage and carried it through the metal cage while the pair sheltered in the long seat with their legs up.

 

There was another bang as the tires went flat and the truck sank. Waverly and Nicole could feel the energy of the lightning linger the cab.

 

Nicole continued to hold on tight to Waverly. “Don't touch the metal.”

 

Seconds felt like an eternity. When it was over they were frozen in place— their joints stiff from the tension they’d held. Slowly they uncurled their bodies and took in deep breaths, looking around for signs of danger. Or safety.

 

“Oh my gosh.” In unison.

 

“Is it over?” Waverly asked.

 

“Can you move?”  Nicole was checking in with Waverly. She could barely hear her own voice, let alone Waverly’s. It felt more like lip reading than anything else.

 

They were bound together in lingering side effects. Instinctively, they both popped their ears. The sound shook them more than anything else. They could still feel it pounding min their chests and ringing in their ears with a high buzzing sound.

 

“I think my heart stopped.” Waverly could tell her voice was falling on deaf ears, hers included. To compensate she used a lot of body language. Nicole smiled as Waverly made a cartoon-y face and faked a heart attack. It felt good to joke.

 

Waverly pointed at her ears and simply mouthed the words. _I cannot hear._ The buzzing in her head drown out everything else like a fog.  She held Nicole’s face in hands and pressed her forehead next to her own. They were alive.  She crawled over to the open door and swung it shut with a bang. The seat was soaking wet. Nicole was amazed to see Waverly pull out a roll of paper towels and dry the seat. She shook her head in disbelief.

 

As they collected themselves and came back to reality, Nicole pulled out the binoculars to take a closer look into the flats. She could swear she’d seen something. The lighting looked more like a tesla cable than your typical strike. She had reached the end of her rope. “Waverly, please tell me we can we get out of here?”  Her hearing was coming back in pulses. And it was a relief to hear her voice come through clearly at the end of her question. She popped her ears again feeling the sound come back, like a veil being lifted.

 

Waverly did not answer and Nicole went on. She set down the binoculars and looked again at Waverly’s bag. She pulled out a bone and shook it. She could feel her frustration rising, “Waverly, you nearly got yourself killed.”  She eyed the strange bone, “and for what?”

 

Nicole could see Waverly about to sidestep the question with a lingering pause. Maybe it was the electricity still tingling in her veins or her pulsing pounding in her numb ears— either way, the silence from Waverly was too much to take and turned her frustration to anger, “For this!? For this fucking creepy shit.”  She let the bone drop, like a mike.

 

Waverly crossed her arms and wiped the hair off her face, listening but cautious. Her face was pained.

 

Nicole continued with barely a pause, “and why you brought me? When you can't even _be honest with me._ I can't figure it out.”

 

“Wait.” Waverly wanted to comfort her, but Nicole pushed her hand away.

 

“No, I’m tired of waiting.”  Nicole held her forehead in her hands. She looked exhausted. “What does it take to get someone in this godforsaken place to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Her eyes turned from Waverly to the frayed holes in her jeans. She did not want to cry. She was determined not to crack and then Waverly’s hand reached over slowly, full of tenderness. She set her hand lightly on top of Nicole’s and just waited. With so much patience. Nicole could feel her tears recede. She went on with her eyes still looking down, “not even you will tell me the truth.”

 

“You're right.” Waverly's words made Nicole finally look up.

 

She was glad when Waverly kept talking, “There’s something going on the Ghost River Triangle. I want to tell you more. I wish I could tell you everything.” Now Waverly was tearing up too. “But I can't. I made a promise to Wynonna. I have to keep that promise.”

 

Nicole’s expression was hard to read. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but her frustration remained on the surface despite her efforts to let this slide again. She held her tongue and looked outside, avoiding eye contact as she listened.

 

Waverly went on “I can't tell you everything but— I can tell you this— I’m doing this for a good reason. I’m fighting the good fight.” She ached and tried to connect with Nicole with a tentative smile, “Can you trust me?”

 

“You could have gotten yourself killed.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly interrupted.

 

Nicole swept her hair back off her face. “Jeez. I can't even think straight. How long have you been planning this?”

 

“About two days. Not long.” Waverly pulled her legs into her chest and held them as she spoke. “You know, typical Purgatory fast forward. Everything happening at once.”

 

“I thought you wanted to slow things down.”

 

“If I could go back in time, I wish I’d…” Waverly wasn't sure what she would change. She had a pit in her stomach. “I’d… I don’t know what.”

 

“What?”  Nicole paused as long as she could but her emotions were too strong. “I should have known, more of the same…”

 

The disappointment in Nicole’s voice was devastating to Waverly. “Because I’m an Earp.”

 

“Because you have a shotgun in your field bag.” Nicole gestured to the supplies on the floor. “Because everything about this screams run the other way, but you keep running towards it.”  Nicole finally felt like she was saying what she meant. “ _This_ is not normal. I’m not blind.  Or stupid.”

 

“I know that.”  Waverly could hear Nicole's words slowing and hoped this was her chance. “Don't you know? Nicole, I think you're amazing.”  She wanted to say more, but it was too soon to bring up the l-word. “I love being with you. Please, don’t be scared off by today. I’ll be more careful.”

 

Nicole let out a big sigh. Her voice was exasperated but there was a smile just below the surface. “You nearly got yourself killed.” Finally, once the words came out she felt a sense of relief, knowing she’d finally said what she needed to say.

 

“You’re right.” Waverly touched the door handle just as she had in that moment before the lighting struck.

 

Nicole’s continued, “You would have been fried.” She wanted to make the possibility real to the reckless woman. Reckless, fearless and, goddamnit, fucking charming. Despite the hurt feelings, she was glad they were both alive. She felt like the two of them were just getting started and would hate to see it lost in a moment of carelessness. _Who knows where this might lead?_ Nicole reached her hands out to Waverly as a gesture of reconciliation.

 

Waverly responded immediately. She slid across the cab and leaned in deeply.

 

The storm continued to pound the truck. They were both wet. Waverly was drenched through. They'd nearly been struck by lightning and just had their first argument. As they held each other close and paused, it felt good to stop talking and watch the weather do its worst from the safety of the big truck.

 

Nicole’s pulse slowed and the flush faded from her cheeks. “I can't stay mad at you for long, but _please_ tell me we can leave this horror movie before we’re attacked by zombie hoards or visited by alien probes.”

 

“Alien probes.” Waverly was relieved to see Nicole’s sense of humor return. “We wouldn't want that. Let’s check the tires.” Waverly leaned over to the side view mirror, “One flat on this side. How's your side look?”

 

“Same.” Nicole was relieved to hear a full sentence at full volume.

 

The storm was still raging outside and the view, although the terrifying moments ago, was also pretty amazing. Waverly leaned back into Nicole. “Let's wait it out.”  She pulled Nicole hands tight around her waist. “We’re lucky; I packed the extra spare tire.”

 

“I don't know.” Nicole answered. “It doesn't seem like luck to me.”

 

Clearly Nicole was right. Waverly had prepped for the worst and after that lightning strike she felt like they had come pretty close it. As close as Nicole wanted to get. And then, like that, just like Waverly was reading her mind, the brunette leaned down into her bag and pulled out a green thermos. “I brought hot chocolate.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have a truck fetish, in this case the Ford 250 Highboy, from the late seventies.
> 
> In retrospect, I realize these ladies maybe should have been eating some of those banana nut muffins, but sometimes a gal is too busy for baking.


	14. Moon Rise Motel* (Where the girls get clean and dirty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is over and the two finally settle down for some much needed R-n-R. (Wink, wink)  
> Waverly and Nicole spend the night at a hideaway in the woods, to rest, restore and reconnect.

Constance Clootie’s rage had fueled the storm.

Before that afternoon, the days in the flats passed one right after the other. Her hair was caked and her neck sore. She watched the sky and wind and the sun and moon. Her plan for escape and revenge moved with the elements, like a river carving a deep canyon. She could wait.

Time was not an obstacle for her.

Humans, on the other hand, could be trouble.  Especially those named Earp. And Holliday.

The moment that Waverly and Nicole made their first big find of the afternoon, it felt like a knife slicing her hand.

The searing pain woke her from her daydream and drew her focus on the dust rising in the distance, just like the way you would turn to a cut, a little hesitant, but knowing the pain mean you have to see sooner or later. She chose sooner, squinting against the glaring sun, looking far off to see who or what had taken her baby.

The so-called Keeper of Bones was hard to sense once the blacksmith’s magic had touched her, but the sugary sweet aura was familiar from the Earp homestead. Waverly’s warmth was disdainful to the witch, who thrived on human insecurities and inner turmoil.

Constance narrowed her eyes as she plotted her response. Whatever the hell they were up to, she would do what she could. Although the girl was an Earp in name only, she had a role to play-- her power was yet to be seen.

Although the witch was weak, she made up for that in patience. She called out the only thing left to her: the sky. She summoned a storm to protect her precious treasure. As she spoke the words of an ancient invitation, she felt the fury rising slowly from the distance, first in the smell of the wind and then gradually as the cool air turned icy cold. Gradually, the thunderheads moved closer and closer, across the miles until she could feel them like extensions of herself. The rain broke from the clouds and the witch eyed the truck making its way along the edge of the flats.

Like the orbiting sun and moon in the days before, the clouds and storm seemed to move at an elemental pace. She felt her patience stretched, aching and pulling them to her call.

The angry witch held her jaw firming and repeated an incantation with renewed fury. She watched the storm grow and electrify the sky, shooting wildly against the truck. Spit and anger drew the lightning and thunder closer and closer to her target, but it was a sloppy business that wore her down with each strike.

The truck circumnavigated the flats, leaving the witch’s neck was craning against her shoulder to see where the girl and her friend were at, behind her back. The rain and wind had made her cold and wet. She struck them hard with a strike that missed and then again, aiming with fury and well away from her mark. Each strike left her more drained than the one before. Her energy was draining fast.

When Waverly found the rib bones and tore them from the mud, the witch winced with the pain in her side. Her plan was falling apart, like a house of cards— her legacy ripped out of her hands.

Feeling like this was her last chance, Constance dug deep within herself for the final strike. She gathered the forces of light and dark, holding the bolt of lightning like a writhing snake in her hands.

She then threw the bolt, precisely across the flats and into the open door of the truck, where her prey was waiting.

The thought of the Earp girl being fired to a crisp gave her great joy. Her raised her head the sky with explosive laughter as the bolt hit the truck with a bang. She paused and her held her evil grin firmly like a statue while the strike consumed the truck.

And then it was over.

The witch was spent and could give no more. The rain poured down as she looked on, hoping she had caught the girl with her strike.

The truth came to her as the dull spark of the girl’s spirit touched her sixth sense. It was devastating to know her sons’ remains had been taken from her. She screamed with anger in an ancient language, probably a language only Waverly could have understood. Her voice was guttural and ugly. It was a dirge of defeat. She wished for an echo, but the sound of the song drift off into the openness of the flats with no solace. Her only comfort was the rain and the darkness created by the clouds.

__________________

Meanwhile, Waverly and Nicole sat drinking their hot chocolate and watched the storm fade. The sky put on a show that passed the time while the pair both recovered from the lightning strike and the argument that had followed.

Gradually Waverly had scooted across the front seat nestled herself under Nicole’s arm. She had grabbed her lover’s hand and draped it over her shoulder. With deep sighs and cautious smiles, they let the pounding storm and lightning fill the silence.

Once the rain faded to a drizzle, Waverly grabbed her jacket and went to work changing the tires. She wanted to get out of there before it got dark and could brave a few raindrops. She was glad to have Nicole’s help right behind her. Before long the two were lifting the first large tire into place.

Waverly was showing off her comfort and experience at this tough work. She saw Nicole watching her and found subtle ways to brush against her as they worked. Nicole was well aware of the flirtatious touches and responded in kind, making the job of changing the tires, more of pleasure than either was used to. And quickly smoothing out any remaining unease from the tension of the storm.

Changing the tires was also a muddy mess. Every step along the way, built mud up on their boot and pant legs. Smudges and muddy marks built up quickly, especially on Waverly as she did the lion’s share of the work with the jack. She was moving quickly and barely noticed. Nicole was amused by the small woman’s focus on the job at hand and lack of any lady-like qualms when there was tough work to be tackled.

When they released the extra spare on the front of the truck, it dropped with a splash, covering their pant legs in a muddy spray. Waverly went to wipe the drops from her face and inadvertently smeared mud across half her face.

Nicole laughed, “Waverly, you’ve got a little smudge on your cheek.”

Waverly used her other hand to try and clean her face and realized immediately it was futile. She walked over to see her face in the side view mirror of the truck. She was able to see her reflection while standing on her tiptoes, and catch an angled glimpse of her very dirty face.

Nicole checked in, “Can you see what I mean?”

Waverly swaggered over to the laughing redhead, “I’m not the only one, you’ve got a little here…” On the word ‘here’, Waverly took her muddy thumb and spread a line across Nicole’s cheek. “Much better.”

“Really? That’s better.”

“Much.”  Waverly went back to work rolling the tire to the truck on the jack.

As they finished the second tire, the sun began to set.

The fading storm clouds made the sunset into quite a show, spreading wide across the entire sky from edge to edge. Waverly was kneeling down and tightening the last of the bolts with a deft tug of the lug wrench when Nicole stopped to appreciate the whole sky turning crimson.

A sweeping swash of clouds turned pink with clouds dotting the horizon and fading into the distance. Nicole noticed the way the sunset was reflecting off of everything, the flattest parts of the salt flats, the truck, and even Waverly’s determined cheeks. The officer grabbed her phone for a few photos to preserve the scene. She couldn't help snap one of Waverly hard at work, “You’re quite a sight Earp. Quite a sight.”

Waverly finished tightening the nuts and smirked. As she stood up, she tried in vain to brush the dust and mud off her clothes.

It was a relief when the job was done, to lower the jack and rev up the engine on the old truck.

“Let’s get out of here.” Waverly was in the driver’s seat. She turned on some Christine and the Queens and slid the truck into gear.

The drive back to the highway was a little slippery, but nothing the highboy couldn’t handle. Soon they were on the main road. All around them sky faded from pink to purple, and shades of blue grey that didn’t even have a name. The two settled back into the road trip with the treasure hunt behind them.

Waverly was ready to put something else in the rear view. She wanted to check in with Nicole about the fight and apologize once more. The guilt was wearing her out and the more she could do to be free of it, the better. She spoke first. “So, I guess that was our first fight.”

Nicole nodded without speaking. She wasn’t angry and made some eye contact with a half smile of agreement.

Waverly first looked back. “Nicole, honesty I’m so sorry.” And then straight ahead and out the windshield. “I was being pretty dumb.”

“You know that you’re too smart for that shit. Right?”  Nicole voice was warm, but firm. She pulled Waverly’s hand close for a kiss; “I can deal with a little family secrets for now. But risking your life; that is not okay.”

Waverly kept her eyes on the road. There was so much more going on, more than Nicole could ever guess. “First argument is a milestone. Does this mean we're getting serious?” Waverly asked. Her tone was lighthearted and flirtatious.

“Deadly serious. Literally.” Nicole poked Waverly in the ribs. “Can you imagine me going back to Wynonna if I let anything happen to you?”

“Don’t be so sure, Nicole. She seems to really like you.” Waverly paused and with a quick wince underlined her point, “like really like you.”

“You sound j-e-a-l-o-u-s.” Nicole joked and held her mouth open in a broad smile that invited Waverly to respond.

Waverly frowned, but Nicole reassured her. “Don’t worry Waverly, your big sister all talk when it comes to chicks. And I’m all yours.”

“She wants to know if you have any tattoos?”

“Did you tell her?” Nicole’s voice sounded like a dare.

Waverly thought about that. “I should have. It was the perfect opportunity.”

This was a change of stance on Waverly’s openness about their relationship that Nicole was keenly aware of. She was curious what was behind this off hand comment. “Opportunity?”

“I’ve decided to stop sneaking around.” Her voice was determined and she squeezed the steering wheel for emphasis.

“Waverly, that’s great news.” Nicole had to hold her tongue before saying more. Underlying all her frustration earlier— about the bones and the lightning— she had this feeling that she was Waverly’s dirty little secret. Nicole could feel her heart lightening at Waverly’s decision. She leaned back deeply into the seat and let the good news sink in.

Waverly went on. “You know what kind-of drives me crazy?”

“What?”

“Wynonna is so clueless. If you had been a guy, she would have put two and two together before there even was a two and two to put together.”

“Yup.” Nicole moved up in her seat and set her hands on the dash. “Welcome to my world, babe. Welcome to my world. Although, in your case…” The pause hung in the air.

“No, no, no you're right. I'm not saying l’m blameless. I painted myself in a corner,” Waverly cringed “…with the Battlestar thing and the workout buddy story. The lunch at your desk was… uh… not my favorite.” Her arms swung around as she spoke. Nicole eyed the steering wheel with a slight cringe, hoping Waverly would soon out her hands back on the wheel.

Nicole thought about the curious case of Wynonna Earp, seemingly wise in the ways of the world, but with a huge blind spot where her sister was. “So, you think,” Nicole unbuckled her seatbelt and moved next to the driver as she spoke “that she hasn't even suspected.” Nicole was skeptical. She couldn’t help herself, sneaking in a few kisses on the edges of Waverly’s neck. Waverly relaxed and grabbed the wheel firmly, doing her best to keep her eyes on the road.

“I think she could walk in on us, and think you were just giving me a really great massage.”

“For all your hard to reach sore muscles.” Nicole bit her tongue and laughed.

“Just two buddies massaging each other with our faces.”

“Ow. I'm not sure I like the sound of that.”

“No, sorry. Bad choice of words.” Waverly wrinkled her nose. “But the thing with Wynonna...” Again, she shook her hands in frustration. “I just want it to come up casually. And in a way that’s not weird.  Maybe there’s a better way. A big fat clue she’ll pick up on.”

“I'm sure you'll find your own way. Everyone does.” Nicole slid back to her own seat and buckled up.

“Why do you think I turned on the charms up when we first met? It's probably the best advice my brother’s ever given me— and believe me— he’s given me a lot of advice. It’s not enough to be open about who you are, sometimes you just have to go in there flames blazing.” She used some jazz hands to emphasize her point.

She spread out her hands as she continued the thought, “Lay out all your cards.”

Waverly smiled at the memory of when they met. “It worked on me. I still have that card, Officer Haught.”

“And I'm still waiting on that date. Somehow you managed to skip that part and get me straight into bed.” Nicole’s dimples appeared as she quietly added, “Not that I mind.”

Waverly asked. “You mean this doesn't count as a date?  I even booked us a motel.”

“No. I’m looking forward to this surprise you’ve got planned.” Nicole went on sarcastically, “But Waverly Earp, as far as I can tell, you’re just after me for my body.”

Waverly put up little resistance to the accusation. ”Like I said from the start, you’re pretty special.” Waverly looked Nicole’s figure up and down, raising her eyebrows and giving Nicole a quick wink.

Nicole playfully pretended to be offended. “A girl has her honor to uphold. You're still on the hook for a real date. After today’s mumbo-jumbo, coffee’s not gonna cut it.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Okay. How about a night out on the town? Candlelit dinner. Skimpy black dresses.”

“Geoduck?” Nicole wanted to clarify the menu a bit.

“I was thinking more on the lines of champagne and chocolate soufflé”

“Now you're talking.”  Nicole enjoyed this moment.  The dust had faded into a dark night. The remote section of highway stretched before them lit in the black of the night.

Waverly blushed a bit, “After a good fight, isn’t the best part, making up afterwards.”

Nicole looked Waverly deep in the eyes, “You can show me just how sorry you are.”

“Oh, I will.” Waverly sounded confident. Actually, she was all talk in that moment. She suddenly had a stomach full of butterflies. Nicole had always been, shall we say, very giving, and Waverly felt like it was time she returned the favor. Her stomach turned over at the thought, with a mix of excitement and nerves.

If Nicole had only known, this woman next to her— who would run recklessly into any danger to fight the good fight, was a bit nervous imagining their night together, she would have been surprised.

But Nicole had her own internal dialogue going on instead. She felt herself falling hard and fast, knowing there was no safety net wherever they were headed. Behind all Nicole’s brash confidence, she was a big pushover for a certain pretty face.

She could tell Waverly knew this, by the way she had taken advantage of it more than once— with crazy missions that were pushing the limits of the law. Not that Waverly was malicious in her intent, but that she was more than ready to pull Nicole into the dark underbelly of Purgatory’s secrets, without filling her in on what was really at stake-- how dangerous it might be. Waverly trusted Nicole and wanted her by her side, but without full disclosure. As she just said, she had laid all her cards on the table, bravely letting her heart lead.

Nicole had red flags going up left and right. And still through this bramble, her heart ruled, dragging her into this. Logic was limp and wounded on the sidelines without a chance. She had a hunch for a while now that it could be dangerous, and after today the hunch was proving itself right.

Even as she thought about it, she was glad to be right where she was. She decided it was like dating anyone in black ops of confidential work. She’d try turning a blind eye to a job that was secretive and focus on what really mattered, her personal life.

_______________

Waverly spotted the gas station in the distance, just as she expected. She reminded Nicole that this was the wi-fi spot. They pulled into the pump to refuel the thirsty truck. As Waverly got gas, Nicole grabbed her coat and headed to the station. “I’m gonna find something to eat. You want anything?”

“Whatever you're having Haught stuff.”  Once the pump was doing its work, Waverly hopped back in the cab. She needed a bathroom break too, but was reluctant to leave her haul in the car unattended. Her huge hobo purse would work, if she could just move things around.

She didn't want to upset Nicole so she worked quickly, pouring out her purse in the floor of the truck and then sorting the field bag. The GPS, clipboard and other supplies were quickly set on the seat.

She tried to pour the salt and ziploc bags of bones into her wide mouth purse in a single movement. She ended up with half the salt in her purse and the other half all over the place.

The smaller bags fell right into place, but two larger bags- the ribs and spine flew out of the duffle and slammed right into the far door of the truck with a clang. “Bang!”

Waverly looked up nervously. No one seemed to notice.

She could see Nicole through the glass, absentmindedly doing some convenience store decision-making. Waverly climbed across the truck and grabbed the bones, jamming them into her bag, deep into as much salt as she could. She tried to sweep the extra salt from the long bench seat into her purse by using her forearm like a snowplow.

She cleared the seat and popped up quickly to see Nicole headed back to the truck with two corn dogs and a Gatorade under her elbow.

Waverly rapidly sorted out the mess on the floor, tossing gear back in the field bag and swiftly reapplying lipstick as if vanity had motivated the entire hurricane that clearly hit the cab in Nicole's short absence.

Waverly smiled at her date as the door opened, “You read my mind.”

As they sat in the cab, they ate corn dogs with packets of ketchup and bright yellow mustard. The pump was slow and the truck low on fuel, so there was really no rush.

Waverly grabbed her heavy bag for a bathroom break. This detail did not escape the notice of Officer Haught, who would ignore that darn bag. She was committed to her new philosophy; Black Badge shit or whatever Wynonna was hiding would be off the table. Don't ask, don't tell. For now.

While Waverly was gone, Nicole brushed the rock salt from the seat into a pile and scooped it into her hand. She poured it into the wide mouthed bag, slowly. It was then she saw the clipboard and remembered the paper bag they'd found. She grabbed it for a closer look.

There was a black stamp on the bag “Lazy D Studio. Cool Stuff. Old & New.”  Just for kicks she did a quick search.  Curious it might have killed the cat, but she couldn't help self.

The name came up on etsy and a shop in not far from their route back home. She checked out the location on her maps app. It was not a surprise that the shop was close--Just a five-minute drive off the main road and right next to a cafe with four stars for coffee and cappuccinos. She thought about that, tucking the clipboard back in the bag and re-reading her brother’s texts from the last few hours. She told him they'd almost been struck by lightning and changed two flats tires. Just the facts, right.

He responded almost immediately.

 **Jason:** Please tell me that is a clever euphemism. Stay safe in the wilderness.

He always brought a smile to her face.

 **Nicole:** I wish. Just shaken up. And ready for a warm bed.

 **Jason:** (smiles with heart kiss emoji)

_______________

Once Waverly was back in the truck, she checked the directions to the motel, finished the last of her corn dog and sat up straight in the driver’s seat, clearly ready to go. “Let’s go. I can’t wait to see what this place is like...the Moon Rise Motel…”

“You're feeling good.” Nicole enjoyed this side of their relationship, the teasing and relentless flirting. She added with a taunting twist “good about yourself.”

“If you've got it, flaunt it.”  Waverly unbuttoned a few buttons of her top and gave Nicole a devilish grin. She was moving with the music and adding an extra shake to catch Nicole's eye.

Waverly was almost bouncing behind the large steering wheel. “I think you might be over surprises for tonight, so I’ll tell you all I know about where we’re headed. The trouble is I don’t really know much about it myself.” She carefully slowed and turned right at the junction heading towards the hills. “It’s a hot springs. They don’t have a website, but Chrissy recommended it.” She tried to think of any other information she had, “They were super nice when I called and said they were off-the-grid. Almost no electricity”

“Shocking.” Nicole couldn’t resist the joke and mimed a ba-doom-ching to an invisible drum set.

“Just what we need, right?” Waverly was serious. She was surprised when Nicole didn’t answer in the affirmative but too excited to stop talking, “Right? Oh my gosh, I am trying not to get my hopes up too high, but I think it could be kinda special.”

“Relaxing special? Or let-Gaia-guide-your-aura special?” Nicole wanted a little clarification, but was doing her best to keep an open mind. She’d been around long enough to see a few caution signs. The name alone sounded like a commune. She was imagining Patchouli and muumuus. But then again, that didn’t sound like anything Chrissy would recommend, so who knows.

“Like I said, fingers crossed. Chrissy said I would like it. She’s not a big talker. You know the Nedley-way by now, dontcha?”

The trees closed in on the road. Waverly turned at a painted wood sign, continuing uphill with a crackling rumble of the long gravel driveway beneath them.

At the end of the drive, they parked next to a painted red cabin and waited patiently in the small lobby of the motel. There wasn’t a soul around, but there were signs of life. In the corner a record player was spinning Tom Waits. The sound of the needle on the record and the low lighting of the space were otherworldly. There was a pot of warm water on the counter, with a note, “Please help yourself to herbal tea.” The women quietly shrugged and complied, finding two comfortable seats just where you would want them to be.

Nicole was warming up literally and figuratively in the deep lounge chair. Waverly looked over at the wall of books, touching the spines as she scanned the titles, a mix of Japanese and English. Every once and a while there would be a cool knick-knack, a glazed ceramic critter, a huge pinecone. There was even a skull, maybe an owl, with huge eye sockets, delicately displayed on wooden dowels. Nicole enjoyed watching her and would be the first to admit her eyes were soaking in her perfect silhouette. When Waverly noticed Nicole's gaze, she turned to her lover with a smile.

Nicole couldn't help herself. “Do you know how sexy you are when you're serious?”

Waverly leaned closer and quietly answered. “Well, I'm feeling very serious tonight.” As she spoke Waverly could the heat rising inside her, drowning out the butterflies.

She wasn't the only one. Nicole had to take a deep breath and a long sip of tea to cool down.

They heard steps outside and the door opened. The woman who entered was smiling as she greeted them. She introduced herself as Yasuko.

Their host looked the part. She was wearing a plaid shirt with pearl snaps, and a down vest that looked like it had been lifted straight out of Michael J Fox’s trailer on Back to the Future. Her long salt and pepper hair was string in a braid that went halfway down her back.

She knew a little about Waverly Earp. She seemed genuinely happy to meet Nicole.

She explained that Chrissy’s aunt was an old friend, a mushroom-hunting friend, which from the sound of it was a very special kind of friend. Chrissy and her aunt had been up there recently to recover from the attack on the homestead. Yasuko knew the story and held Waverly’s hand with compassion. The woman hoped that her springs would help time heal Waverly’s wounds, both new and old.

The motel had been an old mining camp, with cabins converted to a hot springs resort and then forgotten by locals. Luckily for Waverly and Nicole, they were the only guests that night. Yasuko let them know that the motel wasn’t marketed for local tourists, so they might find some of the details, a little Japanese.  She smiled and laughed saying that.

Waverly laughed too to be polite but she wasn’t sure what was so funny and that ended up making her laugh even more.

She graciously walked them through the check-in like an old friend, informal and with a rugged, plainspoken warmth that was not uncommon in the family kitchens of the west, but rarely shared with someone you're meeting for the first time.

Yasuko went on to explain a few idiosyncrasies of the motel. Waverly and Nicole occasionally exchanged glances of happy surprise and shrugs of why-not. Their host acknowledged that it really wasn’t truly a motel, but it was too late to change the name after 15 years building their cache. All the paths leading between the cabins and to the hot springs at the rear were unlit, so she gave them two lanterns, one for their walk and one as a porch light to find their place on the way back. The rooms were heated by the springs and lit with a few low electrical lights and same gas lanterns they were holding.

There were no outlets in their room, so she advised them to switch to airplane mode or maybe just turn those blasted things off altogether.

Breakfast would be delivered to their room at whatever time they wished. There was an old phone in the cabin that they could use to call the lobby for breakfast or if they needed anything.

Four times a day, the motel would ring a gong to give a five minute warning before the rise and setting of the sun and moon. She looked at her watch, letting them know the moon would rise in about an hour and suggested they get to their rooms and up to the pools right away. With that the whole group started to move to the door.

Lastly, Yasuko handed them printed blue yakatas, matching towels and wooden slippers for use at the pools. She looked them up and down with a smile. Each had patches of dried mud on their clothes and faces. She let them know that the motel asks all guest to please use the shower provided before entering the pools, but in this case in might be better to have a more thorough shower in their rooms. Her delicacy was so polite that it was a little bit embarrassing. The women both blushed and cringed sharing a secret smile.

Yasuko walked them to their cabin and said good-bye for the evening with a slight bow. She pointed to her watch, “Fifty minutes.” When the door shut, the pair looked at each other biting their lips.

The cabin had an urban lumberjack vibe with a look like an architectural magazine. The lighting was low, with a few dim bulbs at the edges and the pair of gas lamps that Yasuko had brought up from the lobby on their walk.

As their eyes adjusted, the details of the room came into focus. The pillows on the bed were printed with maps of the area. A wool blanket of red and black hung on one wall with the face of a badger, or fox maybe, outlined in small white wooden buttons. The bedspread was tucked in tight. There was a both a radiator and a pot belly stove on the other half of the room, with a pair of tan leather butterfly chairs and a record console.

Waverly leaned to the door to hear Yasuko’s footsteps fade away down to the main house. Her head bobbed up and down with the steps. Only when she heard the door of the lobby close, did she quietly explode. “Oh… my…god…”

Nicole was still in the spell of the place and couldn’t help by whisper, “This place is amazing.” She walked to the vintage console flanking one wall and quickly checked out the records.

Waverly heaved her bags on the bed and sorted out her things. “You heard what she said, less than an hour till moonrise, Nicole. Let’s get going.”

The little whippersnapper walked into the bathroom and exclaimed, “This toilet and your uniform should hang out. They both have so many buttons!”  She quickly found the shower, turned on the water, and piled up her muddy clothes in a dusty clump on the floor.

There was instant laughter when Nicole finally came in.

“You weren’t kidding.  That's a lot of buttons.” She took a closer look at the fancy toilet and then pulled the curtain back to get a peek at Waverly. Bubbles were dripping down all over her curves and her face was leaning up into the showerhead

Nicole whistled softly and then went to the mirror to wash her face. “This mud is so salty it's like I've been wearing a face mask.”

In a jiff, Waverly was out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. She spun around in the small bathroom and flashed Nicole, “You better get clean quick.”

Nicole looked down at her dirty hands, “You’re right. I will, but for now my face is all clean.” Her smile spread across her face and she went in for a kiss.

It was a delicious torture for Nicole to kiss Waverly fresh from the shower and keep her hands at bay. Waverly opened her lips and their tongues played against each other. Waverly loved the way Nicole would use her lips to nibble and pull at the edges of the kiss. The heat between the two rose as Waverly let her towel drop and she tugged at Nicole’s sleeves. Nicole held her hands out to the side and playfully made the best of the challenge. They prolonged the kiss with a tenderness fueled by the day behind them and the joy of reconnecting after a stressful day.

“Mmm.” Waverly spoke as Nicole kissed Waverly’s brow and cheeks. “Nicole. I feel very lucky.”  She held the redhead’s face in the hands and lowered her down for another quick kiss on the lips and then crouched down to get her towel. She slapped Nicole on the ass and said, “Now, you better get in that shower. I don't want to miss the moon rise.”

“Aye-aye.” Nicole got moving. “Jeez. You run a tight ship.”

Waverly teased back, “And I'm really good at getting you to take your clothes off”

Waverly dried off and put on one of the robes. She worked hard to dry her hair with the towel and gathered it into a loose braid.

Then she checked on her purse. Everything was still intact. She pulled out the ziploc with the ring and took and closer look at the markings in the sides, runes.

Before doing anything else, she grabbed a mug from the kitchenette and filled it with salt from her purse. She carefully lined the threshold of the door and the base of the larger windows with salt. She finished in time to fish out the whiskey and chocolate she had packed for the evening. She even found a saucer to set the chocolate on, just like Nicole did at home.

She heard Nicole turn off the shower and checked the time on her phone. Looking good for the moonrise. She sipped at her drink and called out to Nicole to see if she’d like something to drink too.

The two had a little nip of whiskey while Nicole tried to figure out which holes were for her arms in the robe.

“Did I tell you the hot springs are clothing optional?” Waverly bit her lip and flashed Nicole. “But I think you're already wise to my plans to get you naked and have my way with you.”

Nicole said slyly, “Why do you think I’m here Waverly Earp? I’ve been counting on it.”

Nicole looked a little silly in the robe that barely covered her knees or her elbows.  She did a little twirl to show of her look. Waverly gave her two thumbs up.

The short walk to the pools was a little chilly and dark.  Waverly held her bulging purse under her arm without a word about it. Nicole held the lantern and their shadows ushered them up the sloping path and into a sheltered wood deck on the edge of a hillside with a view to the valley below.

Once they reached their destination, were three pools, two of them steaming and a third black as night. A little set of rooms nestled in the back housed showers. Along the same back wall there was a sign in Japanese and English. It said, “Between the extremes, lies the path.”

Waverly set down her bag purse and settled into the hot pool with Nicole right behind her. She enjoyed the sight of Nicole’s toe testing the water and then her long legs dipping in. The long, lean thighs and calves were so perfect. Waverly wasn't shy about her gaze. There was an intimacy across the space that was exciting and new. She certainly had never been gaga over Champ like that. It was a little scary to have so many feelings. The hot springs was a more romantic setting than she’d imagined. As much as she could plan, there are some things that can't be planned for or expected.

There was a sound of crickets and water flowing into the different pools. The darkness all around drew them closer. They were quiet as their eyes and bodies adjusted.

Waverly could feel her body relax. Her pulse was slowing. Deep breathes pulled in the night air, scented with pine and cedar. She looked over and saw Nicole dip her head back to warm her cold wet hair. The stars filled the sky.

Waverly pointed out the Milky Way. As she spoke Nicole’s arms wrapped around her from behind and encircled her waist. The feeling of Nicole’s body against her back was more than distracting. Waverly had to close her eyes to catch her breath. She grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her even closer.

They saw a shooting star shoot across the sky.

Nicole asked, “Did you see that? Did you make a wish?”

Waverly answered, "Maybe.  What about you?”

“You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine.”  

Waverly held tight to Nicole’s arms around her waist. “I wished my mom was safe.” Sure Waverly could have wished for an end to the curse. And maybe part of her did. “Not to be too dark, but the stars always make me think about people I've lost. I hope there up there looking down on us and feeling happy.”

Nicole said, “That doesn't sound dark to me at all. Sounds like a positive way to think. Keeping your loved ones in your heart.”

“Thanks.”

“Waverly, you've lost so many people. I can't imagine.”  Nicole hugged her tight. “Even in the short time I’ve been in Purgatory. . . both Curtis, Shorty and Stephanie.”

“What about you? Any wishes?”

Nicole said, "I was taught not to share your wishes. That they wouldn't come true. But I’ve decided since then, the best way for my wishes to come true is to say them out loud.”  

She continued, “But just to be on the safe side tonight, I aimed low tonight. I wished I’d beat my mom at the half. I really want her to sing some hip-hop.” Nicole tried to keep things from getting too serious, just in case Waverly didn't want to dwell on all the horrors of the last few weeks.

Another shooting star, smaller than the first, whisked across the sky.

“It looks like they're putting on a show for us tonight.” Nicole said.

“Maybe that one was from Curtis or Shorty. I hate to break it to you Nicole, but Stephanie thought I'd made a big mistake breaking up with Champ.”

Nicole guffawed. “Really?”

“I know, right?” Waverly thought of all times Wynonna had made fun of Champ. She was so tired of defending him and now she felt free. It was a relief and she wondered why she held on as long as she did. Slim pickings? Didn't want to rock the boat? Still just figuring life out? “What about you Nicole? You said you'd had a boy man before.”

“Don't you remember? I said it was the worst.”  She was joking. “I shouldn't exaggerate. It was in high school. He was a nice enough guy. I started seeing him only because he was best friends with a guy who was dating a girl I had a major crush on.” As she spoke she used her hands to try and sort out all the different players.

The heat of the springs was building up and Waverly moved out if the water to get some cool air on her arms. “Sounds complicated.”

“Right? It was.” As Nicole was thinking about that time, her eyes gazed off into the memory.

“Wait, this isn’t summer camp?” Waverly asked.

“No.” Nicole laughed, way more serious.” Then she turned to Waverly, “I'll give you the highlights. We dated…” She used air quotes “. . . for maybe six days. At the end of junior year, there were a lot of parties. One night we were all drinking, all four of us. Kind of a lot and on a truth or dare, I had to kiss Ally, the girl. She was drunk too and it got a little intense. The boys were digging it. Eventually, that's what made me stop. Few hoots and hollers.”

It was obvious by the way she told the story that this had been an incredibly embarrassing moment at that time, but that she was over it now. The scars, if any had healed.

“I was sure the gig was up- that everyone knew, especially her. But the next day, same old, same old.”  Nicole gave Waverly a friendly punch in the arm to illustrate her point, “Hiya buddy. But I was gone.” Nicole made gestures of fireworks as her mind exploded. “I broke up with the guy, Will, and then came clean with Ally. She wanted to be friends, just friends.”

Waverly looked on listening. There was a pause in the story and Nicole looked at her with an unspoken question. You remember this moment, right?

Nicole explained. “You might not realize this is a lesbian cliché.”

Of course, Waverly remembered their conversation in the squad car, “So I wasn't the first to tell you I wanted to be ‘just friends’?”

“Not even the second.” Nicole laughed. Clearly there were no hard feelings there.

Waverly shrugged to the side soaking this in. “So did she mean ‘ _just friend_ s’ any more than I did?”

“She never climbed me like a tree in my boss’ office.” Nicole smiled. “But it did get more complicated. A week later, there was an end of school party, very wild and crazy. After walking home, we fell into bed together.  We had a very short fling. She ended it like it was no big deal a week later, with a bunch of really awful comparisons to her boyfriend. I was heart broken.”

“First love?”  The last part was a question.

“Yes.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “I was so devastated. Luckily, I had my brother, who was already out. I told him the whole story. My mom just assumed it was a fight with a friend, no biggee. I couldn’t explain it to her, yet. Jason was such a trooper. He convinced her to let me come live with him in the city for the whole summer.”

Nicole lighted up at this part of the story. “We got concession jobs so we see a bunch of shows for free. He took me to all ages clubs on the weekends, Project Runway brunches with his friends, Pride, the whole sh-bang. Tegan and Sara concert! It was a baby dyke’s dream come true and it worked. I got over her. But… We had a whole ‘nother year together in school. Strictly friends, somewhat awkwardly. And then surprise, surprise, one final hurrah before she went off the college. She invited me on a group camping trip while the other girls were asleep snuck into my tent.”

The heat of the water caused condensation to collect on their faces. Waverly flung some water from the middle, warm pool onto her arms to cool off. “Is that the end of the story?”

“Pretty much. She was my first in many ways, unless you want to count the half-hearted hand jobs I gave Will.” Nicole and Waverly both cringed. And laughed.

Nicole clarified. “No, you're right. First love, first heartbreak. And now she's married to a Serbian guy she met in grad school. The wedding was last summer.”

“Were you invited?!?”

“It was a small wedding on the Croatian coast. The photos looked amazing." Nicole shook her head, smiling, "So, no. Not invited. But we _are_ still friends, sort of. I mean, we’re not not friends. And I did notice her very butch maid of honor in the photos. ”

Waverly wrinkled her nose and looked closely at Nicole. She said, “I love how a question about the boy-man led into a story about a girl-woman.”

Nicole shrugged. “What can I say? Will Porter did not leave a big impression.”

Waverly laughed and suggested they try the cool pool. She was beyond melted.

Nicole asked, “Cool pool. Don’t you mean the _cold_ pool?” The red head looked a little surprise. She had tested the water at the other end of the deck when they first arrived and had pulled her hand out quickly. After a day in the cold rain, the last thing she wanted was an icy cold bath.

Maybe Waverly could feel the heat of the water more intensely or maybe she was just more familiar with the polar bear tradition of the Nordic people who’s settled Alberta. She wanted to take the plunge and cool off. Sensing Nicole's reluctance, she pushed a little further, “Let’s do it.”

“Fine. Why not.” Nicole was less than enthusiastic. Really she wanted to say no.

Waverly walked across the deck. With a final big step, she dropped her body in quickly, dunking her head and coming up with a whoop. Nicole followed with visible skepticism. She leaned over, dipping a toe— when Waverly suddenly popped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her in.

Nicole screamed half in delight and half in shock. “Fuck, fuck fuck. Oh my god. Get me out of here.” She pulled herself out in a flash. Waverly was right at her heels. They both made a beeline for the hot pool. With deep sighs and stretches, they took in the heat like sponges and then a few minutes later were both seeking refuge from the heat in the middle pool, with hands reaching over into the cool pool trying to find a happy medium.

The gong rang and echoed far and wide.

“Five minute warning.” Waverly was ready. She moved over to the far side of the pool and leaned out with her arm on the edge. She looked over to Nicole, “You ready?”

Nicole moved next to her and then decided she’d rather spoon Waverly’s back. While they waited, the redhead kissed her lover’s neck and shoulders. The mineral spirits left her skin soft and a little slick.

Soon they could see the shape of the moon rising in the east. Trees were silhouetted against the moon. Nicole could feel the rotation of the earth as they watched the moon slowly rise into the sky. She whispered in Waverly’s ear, “It’s perfect.”

“I'm so glad you think so. I really wanted to do something nice for you. At the time, I didn't even realize how much we would need it.”

“I feel great. And… “ Nicole gestured to the sign. “That sign is finally making sense to me.”

Waverly just shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Of course. I didn’t get it either. ‘Between the extremes, lies the path.’ Duh… So does that mean your game for the cold pool again?”

Nicole stood up and started to lift Waverly, “I think it means YOU ARE!” She carefully tossed Waverly into the cool pool causing waves to crash and spill against the sides. She joined her gleefully, but briefly.

And then they both rushed back to the hot pool, and sunk themselves neck deep to heat up as quick as possible. It was quite a rush.

The pair followed the circuit a few more times, from cold to hot to medium to hot again and then back to cold. Each rotation was a little shorter than the one before.

All the while, the night air grew colder and colder. When the two were both ready, they set for the short downhill walk to their cabin, a little spot of light in the distance. The moonlight had transformed the walk with a glow on all the trees and cabins. At first, the heat of the water made the cold air feel good, but by the time they were at the cabin door, they were both relieved to feel the warmth and coziness of their place for the night.

______________

Once inside, Waverly set her purse on the floor with a clank and thud— then flung her body on the bed, face up in a joyful sigh. “Oh my god. I feel amazing.”

Despite an almost overwhelming urge to climb right on top of Waverly, Nicole managed to keep both feet on the floor. She had spotted a record earlier that she wanted to play. First, she walked over to the edge of the bed with a kiss that lingered as her hands found their way just under the edge of the robe.  “You taste amazing, too.”

Waverly tried to pull Nicole onto the bed, but the redhead politely veered to side to check out the record console. The room had a great collection of vintage vinyl, including a copy of one of her favorites— Nina Simone Sings the Blue. She set the needle on the record and closed her eyes as the first notes rang out.

_I want a little sugar_

_In my bowl_

_I want a little sweetness_

_Down in my soul_

Nicole walked slowly over to see Waverly’s eyes were closed too. She loved this song, this place— my god, this woman. The hot springs and the moonrise had done their job and washed away her worries. In their place, she was relaxed and renewed. She breathed in deeply, to save this moment in her memories.

Nicole slowly climbed onto the bed next to her sweet Waverly and leaned over, giving her small kisses on the cheek and forehead. The kisses traveled down the petite neck and settled into some more serious bites and kisses on her lover’s neck. Waverly moaned in response. Finally, Waverly opened her eyes, “Nicole, how is it that a woman like you isn't taken?”

Between kisses, Nicole answered. “Babe, I _am_ taken." Nicole could feel her hearth beating a little faster as she spoke. She flushed a bit at the impact of the raw truth and drew in a deep breath, before continuing, “Waverly, I told you earlier, I’m all yours.”

Waverly looked up smiling. The intimacy was palpable— pounding in her chest like a drum. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and she swallowed before continuing. “Well.” She placed her hand on Nicole’s chest and looked straight into her eyes. “I feel very lucky.”

Waverly’s hand traced Nicole's body. She moved down to grab the tie on Nicole’s robe. With a little effort, the knot started to come loose. Waverly prolonged the pleasure of undressing her lover, slowly grabbing the knot as it fell apart and untying it properly with both hands.

Nicole moved on top of Waverly, placing her knee between Waverly’s.  She gladly let Waverly's hand open her robe completely to caress her stomach and travel north to the underside of her breasts. Nicole leaned in closer to help Waverly pull at her breasts with her mouth.

Nicole was not surprised when a few minutes later she found herself lying on her back with Waverly on top of her. There was a certain momentum to Waverly’s movements. It was not the determined spirit of the Keeper of Bones or the fearless fuck-em-all of the Earp sisters.

It was something else altogether that came from a fire within Waverly’s heart. Nicole had lit this spark. At first, it built slowly and quietly at the edge of her mind until it was clearly a central place of comfort and warmth that called Waverly back to like a campfire on a cold night.  

In times like this, tonight more than ever, Waverly was freely letting this light burn inside her. No fear or worry, just this nourishing passion and pleasure of skin on skin, the taste of Nicole and the sound of her breath increasing as the heat and hunger between the two continued to build.

The music carried them along in a mood of pure pleasure and lingering touches. Nicole would turned Waverly over onto her back and moments later find herself being pushed back against the pillows as Waverly moved onto of her. It was passionate and playful with Nicole eventually giving in to Waverly's determination to be on top. Their pulses pounded. Both were breathing heavily.

Nicole let Waverly set the pace and could feel her teasing out the night with a deliciously seductive and slow speed.

Delicious in the most wonderfully maddening sort of way that fueled the desire for each touch and kiss. The feeling of their bodies together was electric. Each set off sparks on the other as mouths kissed and tugged in paths across their skin.  

When Waverly finally slid her hands between Nicole’s eager thighs, grazing her full palm across the softness of her curly red hair, Nicole's spine tingled.

Waverly pushed her hand down and past her eventual destination sliding her hand all the way around to cradle the curve of Nicole’s ass. Waverly pressed her wrist against Nicole’s sex, lingering as Nicole arched towards her and breathed in quickly at the pressure.

Waverly spread her fingers wide and pressed them firmly as they travelled back around the outer edges of the fertile ground. She teased Nicole with a path that avoided her most tender places. It was intoxicating to feel how much Nicole wanted her.

As the smaller woman continued this teasing motion, she devoured Nicole’s hardened nipples with long sucking kisses that ended in firm bites. She tugged carefully at the taught tips, tasting each with her tongue. With every move and kiss, she drank in the pleasures of Nicole’s ready responses to her touch and kisses.

Nicole was so excited; she could feel herself dripping with wetness. The redhead slid her hand from around Waverly’s waist. She reached up and found Waverly’s engorged clit among the wet folds. She held her firmly and watched Waverly’s face as she slowly moved from side to side, against the swollen head.

Once Nicole hand was on her, Waverly instantly stopped teasing Nicole. She slid her hand between the redhead legs, finally giving Nicole what she so clearly desired.

She heard her lover moan, "Oh, yes. Wave."

Carefully Waverly’s fingers travelled across the folds to find and focus on Nicole’s center. Nicole was slippery in her own juices making it easy for Waverly to explore touches and Nicole’s response. Soon the pair were on the sides, facing each other. The two moved together with increasing intensity. Nicole’s hand was making it hard for Waverly to concentrate. She sought out her lover’s eyes and locked into her gaze as they both felt the connection of their rising pleasure in tandem.

The intensity of feeling built so suddenly, there was no slowing it down. Neither could pull away and they came together in waves. Waverly felt herself lost in an explosion, like white fireworks in her brain. At the same time, she could feel Nicole pull her body closer with the pulsing ecstasy of her orgasm. Waverly moved her whole body against Nicole and pressed her fingers against the pulsing clit to push Nicole over the edge again. She was rewarded with a series of slower pulses of pleasure. She held Nicole close with her arms wrapped around her back and kissed her chest gently with her fingers firmly in place.

When Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s chest, Waverly gently moved her hand away from Nicole's center. Waverly pulled her hair to one side and set her cheek on Nicole’s heaving chest. To savor her satisfaction, Waverly held her hand to her face and breathed in the smell of Nicole’s sex. She tasted her juices and then held her lover close.

The record had finished and was quietly spinning in the background with a pulsing white noise that was in synch with their breathing. Nicole reached over to Waverly’s hand and wove her slender fingers between her partner’s.

The two lay together like that for some time, silently enjoying each other’s company.

Waverly scooted back a bit to trace the two lines of a small tattoo running up the side Nicole’s rib cage: _I know there is strength in the differences in the differences between us. I know there is comfort where we overlap._ She kissed Nicole on the cheek and then disappeared into the bathroom.

 

____________

 

In a few minutes, the brunette emerged wearing a very short sapphire blue nightgown, with her hands behind her back.

Nicole turned around with a smile that turned serious and sexy, “Is this all part of your surprise?”

“I thought after a hard days work, a massage would be in order, so I brought some oils.” Waverly brought out one hand from behind her back with a couple small bottles.

Nicole clarified, “So I guess this means, you’re not all worn out.” 

“Definitely not.” Waverly set down her oils and walked over the record console trying to figure it out.

Nicole came up behind here and took the record off the needle, turning it over. “I think you’re gonna like the flip side. What do you say?”

Waverly watched as Nicole deftly set the needle into place. As the music started, Nicole took her hand for some slow dancing.

_Do I move you, are you willin'_

_Do I groove you, is it thrillin'_

Nicole held Waverly close and spun her around for a dip. The both laughed at the sight. The cabin was warmer than the night air outside, but it was really too chilly for them to be dancing all and half naked.

“Either it’s a bit chilly in here or you’re glad to see me.”

“Both.” Nicole leaned down for a deep kiss. “I guess you’ll just have to warm me up.”

“Oh, I’ve been planning on it all day.” Waverly teased.

“Uh-huh” Nicole walked backwards as Waverly pushed her towards the bed. She climbed backwards to the pillows and let Waverly have the advantage for a minute, before turning her over on the bed.

Nicole said, “Your plan is going to have to wait a little bit, because I’ve got some plans of my own.” Her swagger was set to high and Waverly was loving every ounce of her lover's confidence.

Waverly loved to feeling of Nicole on top of her. Nicole’s kisses traveled down her torso to taste her wet and ready center. The softness of Nicole’s mouth drew Waverly in with a spiraling sensation and pulsing state of bliss. She could barely speak between her heaving breaths, but manage to ask Nicole with a simple, “Please.”

Nicole knew what she wanted and curled her fingers up inside to coincide with her mouth’s movements. First with two fingers and then three, she stroked Waverly with one hand and did her best to hold on to her bucking hips with the other. Nicole could feel the pleasure building and smiled broadly as Waverly gushed with an explosion of sweet and salty juices.With an experienced hand Nicole pushed Waverly over the edge with a deep, rolling orgasm that sent moans and groans of pleasure through the motel grounds. Yasuko’s hound was even awakened at the cries of rapture from the little cabin in the woods across the way. His owner shushed him and smiled knowingly to herself as she grabbed her pillow.

Waverly was splayed out on the bed in a state of delirious satisfaction. Nicole lapped up the juices and Waverly would spasm occasionally at the touch of her lover’s tongue.

“Oh my god Nicole. I think I almost died.” Waverly's voice was soft and breathless.

Nicole smiled in self-satisfaction and moved up to hold Waverly in her arms.

Nicole couldn’t resist. She had to say it, “Well, I saw how you liked to live dangerously.” She squeezed Waverly tight and kissed her neck confidently.

Waverly tied her hair into a knot to give Nicole better access to her neck and shoulders. “Seems to me that you’re taking your officer’s pledge pretty seriously. To serve and protect? Clearly, you know how to serve. ”

Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands. “And I appreciate you trying to protect me as well.”

Waverly moved her hands down Nicole’s figure and eyed her hungrily. Nicole leaned back as Waverly’s kisses travelled down her waist.

Waverly might have had a few butterflies as she travelled south to expose Nicole’s center, but Nicole’s relaxed sex appeal gave her the confidence to taste and touch her lover with ease.  In the heat of passion, she forgot all about her massage oils or any other accessories. 

Waverly considered teasing Nicole with a few kisses on her inner thigh, but decided at the last minute to forego the teasing. She found Nicole's clit and moved her tongue in a broad sweep that took in Nicole's juices. Nicole tried to keep herself from moving too much, but was throbbing under Waverly’s beginner’s effort.  Nicole was audibly moved. She bit her lip in a long low moans as Waverly continued her exploration, grabbing Nicole legs over her shoulders.

Waverly's tongue danced its way around Nicole's candy center, in time to the pulse of her lover's movements. The pair arched together, first in time with the music and then with their own rhythm, as the heat mounted. Nicole held her elbow over her face as the pleasures exploded in her body, like canons of confetti. With each stroke, Nicole felt her blood rushing through every ounce of her being, tingling in places she had not felt before.

In the heat of passion Nicole grabbed Waverly’s head and held her close as she came, free falling backward, in swelling pulses that echoed across her lanky figure.

Waverly could feel the shivers and milked them with intent, dwelling in her newfound ability to send Nicole over the edge in this way.

Finally satiated, the pair wound themselves around each other. Soon they fell asleep, safe and sound, for now…

________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write, but I hope ya'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Not too many chills in this one, but like I hint at the end, there is more in store for these too.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy. Comments are much appreciated.


	15. Sunrise at the Moon Motel & A Trip to Lazy Ds

It was early when the gong rang at the Moon Rise Motel. It was the daily five minutes warning that the sun was about to rise. WIth it Waverly stirred and pulled the covers over her shoulder before kissing Nicole awake— at first gently and then with more force. Waverly was equally enthusiastic about the sunrise this morning as she had been about the moonrise the night before. She did not want to miss out on the full Moon Rise Hotel experience. She whispered in Nicole's ear, “Ready for an early morning dip?”

“Are you crazy?  It's freezing outside.”

Waverly just smiled and Nicole answered her own question, “Yes, you are crazy. “ 

Waverly smiled and raised her eyebrows with enthusiasm.  “Let's do it.”

In few minutes they were off to the pools, hair up, draped in yakatas, chilly feet tucked into flip-flops Waverly’s bulging purse of bones and a couple of towels all in tow. As they made the short walk at a brisk pace, Waverly plied Nicole forward with a slice of banana bread and then dared her to go into the cold pool with her.

As much as she loathed cold water, Nicole found it very hard to resist a dare. “On one condition. You're gonna have to show me your loot.”  Nicole poked at the bag under Waverly's shoulder.

Waverly didn't even pause before she responded. She had already decided, awake in the middle of the night that she should tell Nicole more. “Sure. It's about time.”

“Wait a second. Are you saying you were gonna show me anyway?”

Waverly wasn’t going to budge on the cold dunk. “No, no, no.” She shook her pointed finger at Nicole. “You’re not getting out of this. You’re going in the cold pool, city girl.”

In the night, Waverly's dreams had replayed the events of the day. The witch loomed large. Her electric claws reached out to grab Waverly from an angry storm. Just in the nick of time, Nicole pulled her to safety.

She woke up with her heart pounding and her hands shaking. She was reminded of her mission to stop the witch, determined to figure out what they had found and palpably aware that Nicole had saved her life. Frankly, she thought quite a lot about that last bit-- the moment when Nicole saved her life. She couldn’t shake the regret over her own blind desire for the bone- with Nicole trying to stop her over and over again and then pulling her to safety, just before the lightning struck.

She held Nicole firmly in the shadow of the nightmare. In her mind’s eye she could see the sparks flying off the door of the truck. She thought about the argument and making up afterwards. Sweet Jesus. This thing with Nicole, she had never felt like this before. She was awake for maybe an hour, going over these thoughts. Over and over again. Everything was knit together in a mess of knots. She knew she had to take one more step make it right with Nicole with a little more honesty. Once she decided this; she began to feel drowsy as her mind could rest. Gradually, the comfort of Nicole’s slow, sleepy breaths lulled Waverly to sleep. She woke fully rested and ready for a new day.

As part of the untangling, Waverly realized the Keeper of Bones stuff was _her_ story to tell, with no need to worry about Wynonna or Dolls rules. Waverly knew she could explain as much as she knew without spilling the beans. She wasn’t sure what exactly it meant to have the title, but she was determined to figure it out. And she wanted Nicole with her, as long as the redhead was game.

As they walked together in the cool morning light, Waverly grabbed Nicole's hands and pulled her, running the rest of the way to the hot springs.

_________

After a brisk rinse at the shower, Waverly stepped quickly across the wooden deck and sunk neck deep into the cool pool with a series of short breaths and little oohs. She squinted with the cold water biting into her skin, but kept her cool and turned to Nicole with an urgent expression. She gestured for her to quickly come over.

Nicole watched her favorite polar bear with some admiration and a bit of dread, knowing she was next. She took a deep breath and almost jumped into the cold water.

And just as quickly jumped out.   

The cold water was like needles on her skin. She had completed the dare, but just barely. She felt pretty good about doing it against her gut instincts -- just to prove she could.

Waverly splashed her with two armfuls of icy water as Nicole bee lined out of the cold water to the hot pool. The brunette was right at her heels, covered in goose bumps.

Once safely in the hot water, Nicole shook her head with a smile, “You're bonkers.”

“Admit it. It feels great.”

The small woman cupped the warm water into her hands and washed the hot water over her face, shaking the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled back and soaked in the scenery. The sky was a flat gray that slowly was turning a pale yellow.

When the sun rose slowly, it was too bright to really look at. It cracked open the morning like an egg for breakfast, instantly hitting the frosty tips of everything. The sound of birds, which had been quietly stirring in the background, rose in response to the call to start the day. The light which had been so flat second before suddenly had shadows, giving depth to the space that stretched for miles in the outline of ridge tops fading away all around them.

Both women silently experienced the world around them shifting, and held each other lightly with a hand here and a soft kiss there. _What a difference from the moonrise_.

Waverly felt energized and renewed. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Let's never leave.” She was joking obviously— but it really was a magical place.

Nicole responded, “I’ll send the texts: To the friends and family of Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp. They died and went to heaven.” Nicole eyed Waverly as she mimed the typing with her thumbs.

“Multiple times.” Waverly added with a smirk.

The time seemed ripe to check out the bones. Waverly pulled her bag over, unzipping it and pulling out the small ring, carved from bone.

She held it for Nicole to see and looked at it with her, “What do you think?”

Nicole held the ring and looked at the face of the raven closely. The ring was clearly carved from bone by a trained hand. It had finely detailed feathers with carved markings all along the inside circumference. She answered frankly, “It's not like anything I've ever seen before. What do _you_ think?”

Waverly had some ideas. She pointed to the markings. “These are runes.  Basically, they're letters.  I'm a little rusty, but I think it says ‘See truth. Something about a cut. Maybe a knife. It's hard to say exactly. My ancient Nordic is pretty weak.”

Nicole looked seriously at Waverly, trying to make sense of what she'd just said. “You can read runes?”

Waverly shrugged, “A little.” She took the ring and pointed to the eyes, “See these empty sockets?”

“A creepy, yet delicate setting for a gemstone.” Nicole acted like the Addams family equivalent of a jeweler making a sale.

“Right.” Waverly smiled and then bit her lip, deep in thought. “But maybe something's missing. Like part of the ring?  It's just a thought.”  She tucked the ring back in its plastic bag, swapping it for the piece of soft leather they found with it.  A circle of burnt notches marked the center of the buckskin. The leather was old and worn with the outline of the ring cast into middle of the circle as if it had been stored there for years, decades even.

Nicole was glad to be included in this but a little confused and gradually catching up. “Wait, you’re not kidding, are you? You actually can read that?”

“I told you I took ancient some ancient languages in my correspondence classes.”

“I figured you knew some Latin. A little Carpe Diem.”

Waverly finished the line of poetry, “Quam minimum credula postero.”

Nicole’s mouth hung open, “Quam miminima- Huh?” She poked and tickled Waverly, “Care to translate smarty pants?”

“Seize the day. Put minimal trust in the future. There’s some disagreement the text, but I prefer to see it as a call to take the bull by the horns, rather that letting things fall where they may.”

“You’re pretty deep Waverly Earp.” Nicole leaned back a bit to take in the full view of Waverly the scholar, “Lots of layers going on there.” Clearly she liked what she saw and came in for a kiss to show her appreciation of all that was Miss Earp.

“So, I’m not scaring you off.”  Waverly smiled and cringed. She was really let her nerd flag fly high for Nicole and was glad for Nicole's warm reception.

Nicole thought about Waverly's question. _Was she scared?_ She answered in her typical forthright way. “Not with the Latin or the runes, _whatever the heck runes are_.” Nicole set her hand lightly on the purse slumped next to the edge of the pool. “These bones, on the other hand, are a little creepy.” Nicole looked into Waverly's eyes as she finished her thought, “...as you already know.”

The last words of the sentence opened the door for Waverly to say more. And she did, as if she already had planned what she was going to say, because of course, _she had._

Waverly took a deep breath and started filling in gaps, going way back in the story. She told Nicole about her Uncle Curtis. Nicole was familiar with the inheritance, but Waverly explained his support for her interest in history, his passion for local artifacts and the note he’d hidden for her, dubbing her the Keeper of Bones. She told her about the odd ceremony with the blacksmith and getting “bound” to the skull.

Nicole remembered the woman from the night at the homestead when Stephanie had been killed. She hadn’t realized that Waverly knew the older woman so well. Her name was Mattie Hart, but everyone just called her the blacksmith.

Waverly had a hard time explaining why Constance Clootie had come to the homestead. She simply said that Constance had come looking for the skull. Waverly finally let it slip that it was Constance who’d killed the blacksmith and was the mastermind behind the series of tragic events of that night.

This was a serious revision to the police report, but Nicole didn't mention it, only listening with a careful ear. She had heard most of the story before, the day she herself had been kidnapped. She was glad to hear it a second time with a few more details thrown in. Clootie definitely stood out.

Waverly explained that didn't know exactly what it all meant, or why Constance wanted the bones, but she hinted that it all could be pretty crazy.

Waverly finally rounded back to the “carpe diem.”  She said, “So I guess in some crazy way, going out to get these bones at the salt flats, was me seizing the day, making my own destiny. I don't want to wait around and see what happens, and end up dead, like sitting ducks at the engagement party.”

“You're grabbing the bull by the horns.” Nicole could sort of see the logic, but there were a few gaps. “There are a few things I don't understand about this. First, Clootie. _Let's come back to that later._ And second, why are these crazy bones moving through thin air?”  She grabbed a plastic bag with a long rib bone in it for reference, “Is this some sort of Temple of Doom shit?

Waverly said “Oh, no, no. Totally wrong continent, that one’s in India.” She casually grabbed the rib and placed it back in her purse.

That was not the “No” Nicole had expected and she took a pause to collect her thoughts. “Geography aside, are we talking human sacrifice and forces of evil trying to take over the world?

Waverly’s face was dead serious as she answered, “Like I said, I’m still trying to figure it out.” She saw Nicole’s face waiting for more. “Let’s just say nothing is off the table. At this point.”

Nicole took a deep breath in and just thought about that in silence. Waverly reached out to her, quickly, with a hint of desperation. _She'd said too much._ She felt like she had to ask, “Nicole, do you believe in ghosts? Or the afterlife? Or anything like that?”

This was an important question for Nicole who’d had her own sanity questioned by Nedley not that long ago. “Before I moved to Purgatory, I was sure there was no such thing, but sometimes life has a way of changing your perspective. Now I’m not so sure. What about you?”  Instead of putting all her cards on the table, Nicole consciously held her tongue. The conversation could get there, or at least she had a feeling it might, and she was patient enough to see where it would go. Besides that, she wasn't all that sure _what_ she believed. Or suspected.

Waverly knew she was walking a fine line here. “I've seen some pretty weird stuff that doesn't have an explanation other than the supernatural.”  The last part of her statement was very slow and quiet, as she carefully chose her words. All the time she spoke, she watched Nicole closely for a freak out at any moment.

Nicole was relieved to hear her say this, “So I’m not the only one!”  She breathed a deep sigh and set her hands on Waverly shoulders. “I thought I might be losing my mind.”

Waverly laughed and blushed.  She'd thought she'd be the one who sounded insane in this conversation. “Purgatory’s a pretty freaky place. I don't think the name is a coincidence.”

“No joke.  Although sometimes, it seems a little closer to hell than a stopping point on your way there.”

“Tell me about it. You’ve seen Shorty’s some nights.” Denial and perky obfuscations were an old habit Waverly caught herself falling into. She pursed her lips as she saw Nicole turn away.

Nicole had seen so much more. A drunken brawl at the bar was nothing compared to the cases that she'd seen in the past months. She turned back to face Waverly and replied kindly, “Oh yes, indeed I have. But I'm not talking about some knife fights or gun slinging fantasies.”

“No.” Waverly searched for Nicole's eyes. “It’s more than that. People…” _Was people really the right word? Not really. But it would do for now._ “People get stuck in Purgatory…” Her voice trailed off and she looked off into the surrounding trees, “... for a long time.”

Nicole picked up that thought where Waverly had left off. “Maybe so long that they’re not actually _people_ anymore?” This was a theory in the back of Nicole’s mind. There were too many disappearances. People who no one ever asked about once they were gone. Abandoned lives that seemed only half lived.  Full of deathly preoccupations.

Waverly said “Maybe.” Her choice of words was vague but her tone was full of assurance that Nicole was on the right track. More than on the right track. She was stepping onto the train with her bags.

Waverly continued, “But that’s Black Badge stuff and I hate for us both to be charged with treason.”  Waverly remembered all the smiles Nicole had sent her way, coming and going through the door to Doll’s HQ. “For now, let's stick to these bones. Probably supernatural. Or do you prefer the term unexplained?”

Nicole considered that, looking up and putting her finger on her chin, “For now, let's say _unexplained._ But with your keen eye, maybe not unexplained for too long? _”_

Together they sorted through the different finds from the day before, giving each a look in the light of day. Clearly this was just a cursory overview of a much deeper dive later on. None of the bones were quite as captivating as the ring for Waverly. She wanted to wear it around her neck, to keep in close, but the witch’s pull was still holding onto it and she dared not rouse the storm again.

Once they were done, Waverly tucked everything back in her bag.

Nicole asked, “Do you think we can make it back to the cabin without freezing?”

Waverly answered, “I hope so, because I really need some breakfast.”

_____________

Back at their cozy cabin, Nicole saw the signature line of salt across the doorway. _I wonder when she had time for that?_

The air was warm inside. Morning light streamed in through cracks in the cabin walls, catching the misty morning air, and making rays that stretched across the room. Waverly grabbed the heavy black handle of the room phone and made a quick call for breakfast.

Instinctively, both women got dressed and packed. When Yasuko arrived with their food they were almost all ready to go. She set a tray on the table at the far side of the room and lifted off a lid to reveal a very Japanese looking breakfast.

Waverly’s face lit up. She reviewed the menu with Yasuko. Some rice and miso soup, a couple of pieces of bacon and soft boiled eggs, natto, sardines and a colorful assortment of pickles.

Nicole was eyeing the bacon and soft-boiled eggs hungrily. The miso soup didn’t look too bad either. Typical to most things in Purgatory, the romantic get-away that Waverly had planned was moving too fast. She felt like it was coming to an end and wanted to savor every last bit. When Yasuko made her exit, Nicole grabbed one of two lonely pieces of bacon and devoured it hungrily. Waverly joined her and then grabbed the bowl of soup. The warm liquid was soothing.

Waverly said, “Who knew soup could be such a nice way to start the day?”

Nicole smiled. “Almost as good as coffee?”

As if reading her mind, there was a little knock at the door and Yasuko distinct voice saying softly. “I have the coffee.”

Nicole called out, “Come on in, girl. That’s exactly what I need.”

Waverly could see Nicole perking up. Soon they settled into some casual conversation. Waverly was going all doe-eyed over Nicole over breakfast. “I don’t know about you, but I could get pretty used to hanging out with you, Officer Haught.”

“Well, Wa-a-a-verly Earp. The feeling is mutual.”

“So, this whole thing… It’s not going to fast for you, is it?”

Nicole smiled and laughed a little. “You might not know this, but I had my eye on you for some time.”

“Oh, I noticed.” Waverly sipped her coffee and nibbled the last of the breakfast. Waverly bit her lip. “I still have to pinch myself sometimes. The last couple weeks has been a whirlwind.”

That made Nicole think about work a bit and the failed report on her kidnapping more specifically. She said, “That reminds me, we should talk about about Ms. Clootie.” Nicole got a little serious, setting down her coffee and rubbing her hands on her pant legs. “You should know I have some professional obligations.” Nicole was treading lightly on this subject. She knew cops covered up information to protect their families, but she never thought she’d be one of them, especially so soon in her career. Frankly, this went way beyond a pass for a speeding ticket. “I'd hate for either of us to break the law. Where things were going Waverly, that could lead into obstruction of justice charges for both of us. And Criminal misconduct for me.”

Waverly hadn't considered that. Her life was a minefield.

“I would ask if this was under Dolls jurisdiction, but he’s MIA.” Nicole was sure if she wanted to know but she asked anyway, “Do you know where she is?”

Waverly cringed as she answered meekly, “Can I plead the fifth?”  She wanted to explain and quickly added, “Nicole, She’s dangerous.”

Nicole put her hand on Waverly's knee. “It's my job to catch the bad guys.”

“Officer Haught I love it when you talk like that.”  Waverly was definitely distracting Nicole as she replied. The officer was fully aware and didn't mind all that much. She knew where to find her witness and she had a feeling she wasn't a flight risk. Sometimes police work can wait. Maybe this was a case where a little more investigation would be required.

_______

With great reluctance the pair said good-bye to the Moon Rise Motel. Yasuko encouraged them to come back with a handwritten card noting dates for a few future astronomical events and meteor showers. She had her hound at her side. The dog moaned a little whimper as the red truck disappeared down the drive.

The morning was almost gone, but Nicole had requested a minor detour before heading back to Purgatory to check out a lead— the paper bag found with the raven ring. Waverly had forgotten all about it, but was instantly on board with the plan, “Lazy D’s here we come.”

______

The town of Black Rock was a short string of older tilt up buildings on a stretch of road that was dominated by newer, rapidly constructed buildings. These new, larger structures towered above the original town, with a mammoth gas station serving 18-wheelers and the long-haul truckers who drove them. The original town seemed to be holding on. It was there that Nicole and Waverly found the iconoclastic Lazy D.

As they pulled into a parking space and surveyed the scene, the town had an uneven quality that put Nicole on alert. A few cracked windows. A car with two flat tires, dusty and forgotten parked along the main drag. She recommended they try an undercover operation, to assess the situation before they did anything rash.

Waverly was full of excitement at the idea and listened as Nicole outlined a plan. First off, Nicole would check the service station across the street to see about repairing the flat tires, before they hit the road back home. Waverly would peruse the Lazy D. Find out what is going on there. After about ten minutes, they could meet back and discuss. “What’s the name of that cafe on the corner?”

Waverly leaned out and read the gold-leaf letters on the windows of the cafe, “AC-DC. Amazing Canadian Diner Chow.”

It was then she noticed the line of shops under the wooden canopy and laughed to herself. “Nicole, check it out.” She pointed starting from left to right, “Lazy D Studio. Cool Stuff. Old & New. Hazy D’s Tobacco and Smoke Shop and Crazy D Convenience store. 12/7. Open from 8:00 am to 8:00 pm everyday.” Each space had its name painted on the windows, similar, yet different enough. It was impossible to read them without smiling at the rhyme. “Lazy D, Hazy D, Crazy D and ACDC.”

“Sounds like D really gets around.”

Waverly turned back to Nicole with a shrug, “Let’s check it out.”

“See you in ten.”  Nicole wished she’d brought her Stetson, but her aviator glasses would have to do. She opened the door of the truck, eyeing an angry-faced local on the far side of the building glaring at her with blood-shot eyes.

_______

A welcome bell jingled as Waverly stepped into The Lazy D. She was surprised at the shop with tall ceilings and warm, whitewashed walls. Along one side, blankets and baskets were artfully arranged. On the opposite wall, large antique maps were framed and hung in a row. The center of the space was anchored by a display of frayed quilts draped over old sawhorses, with galvanized steel buckets full of old branding irons and ranching tools.  At the back of the shop, glass display tables formed a wide-open u-shaped space.

Waverly surveyed the maps and then moved to the cases. She started at the left edge, and slowly walked around the inner edge, from belt buckles, to turquoise, two-cases with beaded pieces and then dead center, an array of carved bone. Three rows included rings carved with animal heads. Among them was a dead-ringer for the raven faced ring in her purse, tucked right under her shoulder. As she saw the ring, her heart skipped a beat.

She could feel someone's eyes on her as she paused to get a closer look. Unlike her copy, the ring had a set of dark eyes in its head. Waverly tried to act natural, as she heard steps slowly approach.

A woman’s voice asked, “Can I show something from the case?”

“Uh, I don’t know. It looks a bit out of my budget.”

“You never know. What’s caught your eye?” The woman had a large turquoise necklace and a pair of dangling earrings to match. The jewelry framed her face and took center stage with a simple white cotton shirt underneath. Her hair was as white as her blouse with bright red lipstick. As she spoke, she had one hand half tucked into the front pocket of her Wrangler jeans.

Waverly smiled at her, unsure of what to make of the woman and trying to keep her cool, undercover demeanor in place.

The woman continued,  “It’s been a slow week. Hell, it’s been a slow year. I might make a you deal you can’t refuse.”

“Can you tell me about the raven ring? What’s the stone in the eyes?”

“Ammonite. We mine a lot of that around here. Some folks say it can protect you from…” Her voice trailed off and she let her gesture finish the thought, trailing through the air “…spooky shit.”

“Do you have a lot of that around here? Spooky shit?” Waverly asked.

“Let me just show you that ring.” The woman opened the case from the back and slid out the box of rings. She handed the raven ring to Waverly and explained, “This ring is actually a replica. Careful, the eyes fall out when you’re not wearing it.”

“Hmmm.” Waverly could feel her heart pounding, but tried to act relaxed, nonchalant. She slid the ring on her finger and looked at it from an arm’s distance. She slid it off and then turned the ring around to look for the inscription on the inside. Nothing. It was smooth and white. She hoped that if she just looked at the woman right, she could get her to say more. She put the ring back on and pondered away.

Finally the woman spoke. “The original ring is a bit of a mystery. Maybe northern European or Haida. Maybe a bit of both.. . You know, both cultures have a lot of stories of the raven. Some of the early settlers traded with them. Some even got married.  Do you know the raven myths?”

“Some of them.” Waverly was listening closely, trying to read between the lines. “I’m a bit of a history buff. Do you have the original?”

“No. Not anymore.”  The woman's voice trailed off. She remembered the last time she had the ring. It was a foggy time. Truth be told, she'd had more brown outs lately than she'd like to admit.  It could be old age or something worse. She touched her turquoise for luck. And then adjusted the other rings in the case. “We sell a lot of that ring online. “

Waverly asked, “How much for the ring?”

“Well, for a history buff, I’ll give it to you for fifty dollars.”

“Hmmm” She looked out the window to see if there was any sign of Nicole. There she was, rolling a tire across Main Street in tandem with a guy who clearly looked like a mechanic. So far, so good. “Okay, I’ll take it.”

At the register, the woman stopped as she looked at the name on Waverly’s credit card. “Are you Curtis’ niece?”

Waverly was used to being asked about Wyatt, but not Curtis. There was a warmth in the woman’s voice that drew Waverly in. “That’s me.” She leaned in with a smile and unconscious flip of her hair. . “Did you know him?”

“What you mean ‘ _Did I?_ ’” You make it sound like he’s dead.” The woman paused realizing her mistake as the look on Waverly’s face revealed the truth. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Did he pass?” She reached out to comfort Waverly who nodded yes.. The woman went on, “I did know him. He was one of my best treasure hunters. Always bringing me good stuff to sell at the shop.”

The woman handed Waverly her credit card back without ringing her up. “I tell you what. You take that ring, on the house, as a thank you to Curtis. Some things are just meant to be. Would you like to sign up for our mailing list, Waverly?”

As Waverly filled out the sign-up sheet, the shopkeeper carefully wrapped up the ring in a small ring box and then the same type of brown bag that Nicole hand found on the salt flats.

The woman’s hand were shaking a bit as she handed Waverly the bag. Halfway through the motion, the woman stopped, suddenly remembering something from her brown out. Her hand dropped a bit. She looked closely at Waverly and then out the window with caution. She motioned for Waverly to lean in. She whispered, “Be careful with this ring..”

The woman's name was Davina. She had always valued that original ring and kept it close. Losing it was a personal failure that she hadn't told anyone about because she thought they would send her off to an old folks home and close her shop for good.

The brush with Waverly Earp had triggered her memories of the last time she had the ring.

_She was at the shop when a tall man in black came in. She could only remember him as a foggy silhouette. And the she remembered a wave of weakness filling her body. She grabbed the counter so she wouldn't fall and then her body was not her own to control. She walked to the office in the back of the store. She saw her hands go to the safe at the back of the shop. She knelt down and opened the combination lock. Like a puppet, she pulled out the contents rifling through it like a hungry bear in a berry bush. Her hand grabbed the leather and ring fiercely and stood up, using the safe door as a brace. She marched to the cash register and placed the ring in a bag, setting in on the counter for just a second. The bag slid across the counter to the floor. She could feel her body ache as she carefully leaned down to pick it up. None of this was what she wanted to do._

_Out of the corner of her eye she could remember how the shadowy figure called her forward and she carried the bag to him. He opened the door for her, like a regular gentleman, ushering her out to the walk.  Her body was still not her own and yet she dropped the bag with force of will from somewhat deep within. It was like a dream. She watched the brown bag slide away, all on its own, racing across the wooden walkway and into the sagebrush before the man in black could stop it. He raised his voice in anger and pushed her to the side. She hit the wall and fell suddenly._

_As she had fallen, she felt her body become her own again. She watched the man disappear after the ring, cursing and throwing his arms around like a crazy person. He ran back to his car and drove off in a cloud of dust while Davina watched, kneeling in front of her storefront still recovering from the fall._

Finally awake after the spell with her memory Davina gave Waverly the bag and perked up for a final shopkeeper farewell. “Have a nice day.” The woman felt the place on her own elbow, still nursing the wound and the torn skin from that fall a few weeks ago.

“Thanks.” Waverly walked out the door slowly, somewhat perplexed and distracted. The door almost hitting her backside as it jingled closed.

____

Waverly moseyed down the way, wanting to go back to the shop with Nicole for a second look. The cafe was half full and smelled delicious. She noted a rack with three pies on the front corner and the smell of fresh bacon filled the air. A friendly waitress invited her to “Sit anywhere.”

She found a table, took off her coat and then looked for the restroom.

Inside the privacy of bathroom Waverly took out the rings and looked at them side by side. The ring she had found at the salt flats was stained with a tobacco color in all the grooves with more detail in the face and feathers. She tipped the replica out of its case and extracted the ammonite marble that filled the eyes with a swirling dark rainbow of colors. She took a deep breath and hoped to high heaven that it would fit in the old ring. She slid in through the back and it fit right into place. Waverly put the ring on her finger and felt a rush of excitement.

Waverly looked around the room and at her face. Somehow the ring made her feel different, like a dimmer switch of the lights had just been turned to a brighter setting. She checked her face and looked closely at her eyes. No change.

 

When Waverly returned to the dining room, she smiled at the sight of Nicole at the table. She was sipping a cappuccino and reading the menu casually.

Waverly held out her hand to show Nicole the ring as she sat down. “Check it out. Notice anything different?”

“Eye balls. Where’d you get those?”

Waverly gave Nicole the low-down on Lazy D and suggested they go back after they ate for a second look. As she finished, Nicole asked, “What made you decide to wear the ring? Aren’t you worried it’s haunted?”

“Not with you here to protect me.” Waverly turned the ring to face her, “Besides, as you know, I am the keeper of the bones. Mi’se well keep some bones.”

Nicole shrugged and went with the flow. She explained that the service station was working on the flats and that the mechanic had explained all the D names in town. “Turns out there is a woman named Davina.”

Waverly interrupted, “I met her.”

“Well Davina’s the original owner of the building. Over time, her sons David, Darnell and AC set up shop next to her. Her granddaughter helps ‘em out a lot on the internet. Apparently, D’s shop does very well on etsy.”

“It’s super cute.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m shopping for gifts. I also found out that the town’s had a lot of trouble lately with break-ins, violence, fights. It’s like the wild west is alive and well again. The mechanic blames the tar sands rollercoaster for most of the trouble, but something about it reminds me of Purgatory.” Nicole set her menu down to see what Waverly thought. “What does your spidey sense tell you?”

Before Waverly could answer their waitress appeared. They ordered two breakfast combos, with eggs, potatoes and a slice of ham. And a tall stack of huckleberry pancakes on the side. The waitress made Waverly blush when she said, “You girls have really worked up an appetite.”

Nicole replied coyly, “My big brother always told me that robbing the cradle keeps you young. Now I can tell him it makes you young _and_ hungry, too.” She winked at Waverly as she spoke.

Waverly kicked Nicole’s boots under the table with a warm smile, “I'm not that young.”

Nicole said, “I keep forgetting that. Must be because you're so short.”

Waverly glared sarcastically at the flirtatious jab.

The waitress was unfazed. She finished jotting down the order and asked, “Anything else for you, ladies?”

“Do you have real maple syrup?” Nicole asked.

“That's all we serve.”

“Then I think we’re good.”

Waverly was so absorbed in the moment she barely noticed the wisp of a ghost traveling through the diner.

But then she did notice.

She could actually _see_ something. No not something. _Someone_ floating eerily to the back of the diner. The figure was a hunched over cowboy, with a moustache and worn out boots. He stopped behind a man eating his breakfast at the counter and then sunk into the man’s body, snatching it. As the ghostly figured dove into the man, Waverly’s hand reached out for Nicole’s arm. She held her hand there transfixed.

Nicole turned around to see what Waverly was looking at. She whispered, “What is it?”

Waverly eyed the possessed man as he spit out his food, angrily, “What is this pig slop!”

The whole diner turned as the man’s anger escalated despite the waitress’ best attempt to make it right. She seemed to know the old fellow and spoke to him with kindness. The kindness was not reciprocated. The man stood to his feet pushing the waitress like a crazy person.

Nicole instinctively stood up and went to intervene. She stood between the man and the waitress, asking in a firm voice, “Would you like to apologize to your waitress?”

Waverly was right there, standing up watching, not sure what to do with her secret knowledge. Nicole turned to her, almost asking Waverly to sit down but then stopping herself.

Nicole knew full well she had no authority in this neck of the woods.  Frankly, she wasn't looking to expand her reach into a hornet’s nest like this one. The man’s face was unchanged. He lunged and Nicole grabbed his arm, twisted it around his back and held him firmly with wrist between his shoulder blades. The old man resisted and her gave him a little jerk. She turned to the waitress, who Waverly was helping off the floor. “Should I take him outside?”

“Yes, please.”

It was a short walk to the front door, which another guest had opened to make way for the officer. All the way, the man was cursing in an unintelligible muddle of words. Before Nicole let him go, Waverly stopped her. “Can I take a look at this guy for a sec?”

“Sure.” Nicole stopped and helped the man stand upright to look at Waverly.

Waverly looked at his face and could see some familiar signs of the revenants. His eyes were not red, but there was a fire in them that looked fairly demonic to her. On a hunch, she decided to touch the man. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. At that instant, his body jerked back. Nicole almost lost her grip on him. And then he suddenly slumped down like the tired old man he was.

At that same instant, Waverly could see the ghost ejected from his body and thrown across the way. The transparent form stared back at Waverly strangely and slumped off around the nearest corner.

The old man muttered, “What just happened?” He rubbed he forehead and his aching arm. “Ladies, you’ll have to excuse me.  I need to go apologize to Ida. That woman has been making me breakfast every morning since my wife passed.” Nicole looked at the man and then at Waverly, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The man walked away, leaving Nicole and Waverly looking at each other.

Nicole asked flat out, “What was that?”

Waverly shrugged, “I’m thinking demonic possession.” She dusted off her hands and opened the door of the cafe inviting Nicole to go first. “Are you still hungry for breakfast, chicken hawk?”

“After you.” Nicole invited Waverly to go in first, giving her a little slap on the ass as they entered the cafe.

Back at their table, the restaurant was still in a state of commotion. Waverly took the opportunity to speak to Nicole, “I think I figured out what the ring does.”

“I’m listening.” Nicole answered.

“I can see ghosts.” Waverly paused. “This things, they sound so normal in my head, but when they come out of my mouth. They sound crazy.” She looked at Nicole, “Do you think I’m crazy.”

“Who’s crazy? You or the man who just pushed his favorite waitress for no reason?”

Waverly pointed to the ring on her hand, “I think it’s the ring.” Waverly looked around the cafe for other apparitions.

Nicole absorbed this, slowly. And thought about what it might mean. While she pondered, Ida appeared with their breakfasts.

“Thank the lord.” Waverly said. She dove into her breakfast with great gusto.

Nicole watched her and smiled to herself. _When in Rome._  The huckleberry pancakes hit the spot. Nicole put together the events of the last few minutes and then said, “Did you eject the ghost from that guy’s body?”

“Maybe.” Waverly wasn’t sure, but then she gave Nicole’s point more careful consideration, “Maybe I did.” Her confidence was increasing. “Remember the inscription on the ring, _See the truth and cut._ Something about a knife.” Waverly nodded, feeling pretty proud of herself. This could really be something special.

_____________

Meanwhile, a few doors down, the shadowy figure returned to the Lazy D. He held Davina in his spell with one of his demonic minions in tow. As the woman watched paralyzed, the man looked at the note next to the cash register, “Waverly Earp.” He made a note of the name and contact info with an evil grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Hopefully, it can distract folks from the election blues.


	16. Partners in Solving Crime

“So… based on your new Bone Keeper abilities, I'm getting the sense that our romantic getaway is over?” Nicole said with a smile as she mixed her forkful of huckleberry pancake with maple syrup and a bit of scrambled eggs.

 

“Keeper of Bones, if you don’t mind.” Waverly corrected her date and then polished her knuckles on her shirt. She continued, “And only if you don’t find ghostly cowboys being exorcised by petite Virgos romantic.”

 

Nicole said, “I noticed you're not phased by this sudden turn of events. In fact you seem pretty pleased with yourself.” Nicole hadn’t been thrown for a loop either, so they were on even ground, firmly grounded despite it all. Nicole could feel the pieces starting to come together in her mind. She went on to ask, “So it this just another day in the Ghost River Triangle?”

 

“Maybe. You could say that.” Waverly grimaced. “But this time we’re in it…” She reached a hand across the table, “… together.” Her eyebrows perked up with enthusiasm, “You and me, fighting crime.”

 

“Waverly Earp, I’m getting the sense that you love it as much as I do.’ Nicole scrunched her nose. She wiped her face with her napkin, hiding her blush, “I mean, fighting crime, that is.”

 

Waverly said, “Well, I don't know. Maybe not.” She took a big swig of coffee. “You tell me.. How much do you love it?”

 

“Enough to move out to Purgatory, to the toughest small town there is.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Waverly liked the way that sounded. “So what’s next, partner?”

 

Nicole drank the last of her coffee and surveyed the cafe. She said, “I say we go back to Lazy D and see what else we can find out.”

 

“Ooh, investigation-time.” Waverly sat up straight and got serious. “Now, I’m sure you know, most of my experience is on the research side. If I had a nickel for every time I’ve been denied a flame-thrower, I’d be a rich woman by now.”

 

Nicole nodded, “Really, you’re angling for a flame thrower.”

 

Waverly shrugged in response, “I’ve heard if you want a gerbil, ask for a pony.” She grimaced a bit.

 

Nicole shook her head. “I think we’re getting a little distracted here.” Nicole saw this as an opportunity to do a little police work— the kind of work that drew her to the force in the first place. And maybe, if she was being completely honest with herself, a chance to peek into the oh-so secret realm of the Black Badge. If Waverly was going to bring her into this, she was ready and willing to try a little ghost hunting. _How spooky could it be?_ She gave herself a little, internal pep talk to shake off the memories of her abduction and focused on the bundle of energy sitting across from her.

 

Nicole said, “Let’s get this investigation going. First stop Lazy D.”

 

______

 

When Waverly and Nicole went back to the Lazy D, Davina was slouched in a recliner at the back of the store. Her usual smile had faded and there was only the faintest glimmer of recognition when she saw Waverly for the second time that morning.

 

Waverly waved hello from the front door and pointed out the maps on the wall to Nicole.

 

Waverly hadn’t _really_ noticed these on her first visit. Maybe because they hung so high on the walls. In a series of frames, the wall was covered with a set of geological drawings, including cross sections. She saw the name of this little town on the corner, “Black Rock.” As she scanned down the series of diagrams, she saw a few other townships she recognized, “Two Hills, Red Deer.” And then finally at the end of the row, “Purgatory.” The maps, or whatever you might call them, were hand-drawn. Each was stamped with a seal. She looked closer to make out the stamp. Clearly at the top were the letters DD, deeply embossed on the corner of each sheet. Inside the seal was a scratchy set of initials, some numbers and something that looked like a date. Rounding the bottom of the seal Waverly could just make out the name “Duvernay & Daniels.”

 

Meanwhile, Nicole circled the room, eventually stopping at the same case Waverly had been at earlier. The jewelry carved from bones. She wanted to know more about these pieces. _Who carved them and how?_ She could see Waverly deep in thought across the shop and made the most of the tag team.

 

Davina sensed her interested and slowly walked over to the case with a smile, “Anything catching your eye?”

 

Nicole answered, “How do they carve the bone? It’s so…” As she paused, the shopkeeper waited for her to finish her thought. Nicole closed her eyes looking for the word, “It’s so unusual.”

 

Davina answered with a soft smile, “Not so unusual around her.” Her voice was frail and her words came out slowly. “A lot of the folks around here grew up carving bone. We do a good business in that type or jewelry.” Davina gestured toward Waverly, “Your friend there is a fan.”

 

As she spoke, the doorbells jingled and elfish girl popped in, “Gramm, you okay?”  The young woman had seen the pair of out-of-towners and wanted a closer look for herself.  She addressed Waverly and Nicole, “What brings you two to our little outpost?”

 

Waverly returned the ready smile and zoomed across the store to stand next to Nicole, “This shop is so adorable. I already bought something.” She flashed her raven ring— quickly hoping to mask the switch-a-roo and said, “But I had to come back for a second look with Nicole.”  Waverly reached over to the redhead and gave her hand a quick squeeze. It was such warm gesture that it made Nicole blush for a moment.

 

Davina walked towards the center of the store shaken out of her daze by her granddaughter’s unmistakable voice. The girl’s name was Joy and it suited her well.

 

“Well, what are you two interested in? Maps? Jewelry? Antiques?” Joy asked.

 

Waverly hesitated as she tried to absorb all that had just been said. Thankfully, Davina answered for her, “She’s an Earp. Curtis’ niece. And a bit of a history buff herself.”

 

Waverly stepped in, “Hi, I’m Waverly.” Then she felt she needed to add, “Waverly Earp.”

 

“Nicole Haught.” Nicole gave a little wave.

 

“I’m Joy. Well, Waverly, Nicole.” As Joy spoke, she made eye contact with each of them, “With those credentials, you've come to Valhalla. We have it _all_ and a bunch of stuff that's not even on the floor.” Joy whisked herself over to the cash register and grabbed a few pieces of paper. She handed them both a business card and a postcard. “That here is our Etsy shop. Check it out. The postcard is for a special gallery event coming up in Calgary. It's way more than a regular antique show. It's more like a museum exhibit.  New art and historical artifacts.”

 

She spoke so quickly, it was hard to take it all in. Waverly eyed the postcard. She stopped at the gallery name: Duvernay & Dust. The same name from the witch’s glove box. She asked Joy, “Same Duvernay as the maps?”  

 

“Good eye! I'm impressed.” As Joy spoke Nicole making mental notes. “Same family. There are tons of Duvernay’s around here. Surely, you’ve heard of the Duvernay Formation.”

 

“Oh yeah, sure.” As Waverly answered she saw Nicole mouth the words, _what the hell._ “Sophomore geology, tar sands. Tell me more about this show.” Waverly asked, “What are you showing?”

 

Joy answered, “All mystical antiques. Only the rare stuff. We don't have a big inventory at that end of the spectrum but I can tell you for sure. Everything there will be one of a kind.”

 

Nicole could feel herself settle into detective mode, cued into every detail, trying to read between the lines. She saw Waverly's thumb settle on the gallery name. As she read it, Waverly half spoke to Joy and Davina and half to herself, “Mystical?”

 

Davina spoke, “We had intended to show the original raven ring.” The sadness came through her voice and down-turned eyes.

 

Joy put her arm around the woman, “Don't worry about that Gramma. It's all good.”  She took the old woman hands and looked her straight in the eyes. “We still have the saddle blanket and all the jewelry. It'll be a great night.”

 

Waverly asked, “Any chance you could give us a sneak peek?” Nicole was impressed with Waverly's subtle probe.

 

Joy seemed excited to share. “I'll get the saddle blanket now. It's a personal favorite.”

 

She was only gone a moment before returning with a wooden box.

 

As Joy moved, Waverly noticed her custom-cut rocker tee shirt with the wide-open armholes and the black bra underneath. Joy’s two arms showcased a collection of tattoos from her shoulders to her wrists with cluster of casual bracelets on her left hand. The bracelets were simple enough, leather ties, but the stone caught Waverly’s eye, a pattern of bright blue turquoise and oily black ammonite. Her dark hair was shaved close on the sides and long on the top hanging over her face in a floppy way.

 

And then Waverly saw Nicole was checking her out too.   

 

Waverly reached over and gave her lover a little poke in the ribs with a knowing sideways glance.

 

Joy lifted the lid off the box. She pulled out an old journal with a worn leather cover. Under the book, she carefully unfolded a small, but thick hand woven blanket. It was a warm ecru color with dark diagonal lines across the middle. Waverly looked carefully at the lines and could swear they were runes. On first glance, they could just as easily been a pattern typical in Native blankets, but Waverly's gut told her it was more.

 

Davina said, “This came in the same stuff as that raven ring you bought.” Then she smiled and corrected herself, “Well, not the copy we sell at the shop. _But the original_.”

 

Waverly touched the ring. Davina assumed this was a gesture of affection for the new jewelry. And in a way, it was. But Waverly was also hiding the ring from view.

 

On the other hand Waverly felt no need to hide her curiosity about the saddle blanket.  She leaned over the woven piece of art, almost touching the rough surface. A circle of small red knots dotted the blanket, overlaying the main pattern of off-white and black.  “Do you mind if I take a picture? It’s true. I’m a huge history buff.”

 

“Absolutely not. Shoot away.” Joy stood back to give Waverly a clear view of the treasure.  And then she did something unexpected. She turned the blanket over. “Check out the back.”  Together she and Waverly examined the surface of the blanket and the fine details on the opposite side. Nicole noticed Waverly’s ease and warmth as she investigated this question of the blanket and the ring. She saw a mix of kindness and passion. They had this in common and despite all the drama of the past 24 hours, it was a big deal that this set of values bound them together.

 

Waverly took a few more pictures. She was dying to get a look at the journal. She snuck in a photo of the cover and was reaching over to open the front page, when the door opened again, jingling an interruption that distracted Joy. Waverly took a look at the front page, slyly, hoping no one would notice. A full-bodied man with an even fuller beard popped his head in, “Joy. I hate to interrupt, but could you come over to Hazy’s and sell me some rolling papers?”

 

“Sorry ladies. Gotta run.”  She grabbed the journal and folded up the blanket, sliding them expertly into the case. She sped back to the back room and emerged quickly without pausing on her way to the shop next door.

 

As she left Davina spoke, “That girl’s real whipper snapper.”

 

“Is she ever.” Waverly smiled.

 

Davina asked, “I hope she didn’t put on too much of a hard sell.” She gestured to the cards they’d been given, now setting on the glass counter.

 

“Oh, no.” Waverly grabbed the cards, giving them a serious look before putting them back into her bag. “I’m already thinking if I might be able to make it to this opening.” She turned to Nicole. “What do you think Nicole? Wanna night on the town with some mystical artifacts.”

 

“Sounds right up your alley.” Nicole turned to Davina as she continued, pointing a thumb at Waverly, “She’s always sneaking in a little bit of the hocus pocus.”

 

Davina didn’t miss a beat. She answered with a salesman’s gusto, “Don’t knock a little bit of black magic, girl.” As she spoke, she was at first thinking of the Frank Sinatra tune, but as she finished, she remembered being touched by something that felt like a spell, an awful spell, that she wouldn’t wish on anyone.

 

This second thought took the wind out of her sails. The last part of her smile was forced. She looked to the right and Nicole noticed this movement of her eyes. Some folks thought it was a tell, a sign of lying. It wasn’t 100% accurate but Nicole was considering the possibility that it might be.

 

Nicole leaned in and asked Davina, “Do you have a lot of ‘black magic’ around here?”

 

“Well, this town isn't called Black Rock for nothing." Davina answered the question with swagger. She continued, "If you’re worried about anything, we have a lot of great charms in this case you were admiring earlier.” Davina reached her had under the glass and slid out a tray of turquoise pendants.

 

“Do they really work?” Nicole asked.

 

Davina touched her necklace as she answered, “It doesn’t hurt.” Davina had been asked this same question many times before. She always gave the same answer.

 

She decided to give the ladies some space and go back to her recliner in the back. She said, “Take a look around. Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Officer Haught was not someone who thought much about the supernatural but Purgatory made her consider it more seriously. Her parents were lapsed Catholics who would go along with her grandparents saying grace on holidays, but there was never much talk of a higher power— or the world of unexplained phenomenon.

 

She had seen, hell, she had first-hand experience with, some un-explainables herself. The constant flurry of life in Purgatory gave you little time to consider the bigger questions, but reviewing open case files on late nights at the office— while Dolls hid behind a closed door— had gave rise to some suspicions and theories. None of which fit comfortably with the world as Nicole knew it.

 

She looked over at Waverly on her tiptoes trying again to get a closer look at one of the maps. There she was, clearly part of all the mysteries of the town. Nicole could feel herself falling hard. Even the sight of her now warmed her heart and distracted her from their little mission. _How was Nicole lucky enough to meet this girl? And what time was it anyway?_

 

Nicole’s quickly checked her phone. The battery was at 5% and the day had flown by. It was already almost noon and she had a late shift to get back to. She also realized, she had left her phone on airplane mode, since arriving at the Moon Rise last night. _It really had been a spiritual retreat._ She clicked on her phone and let Waverly know that they should probably be headed out.

 

The two waved good-bye and Nicole’s phone chimed as with a little flurry of text messages as they made their way to the service station.

 

__________

 

Before long they were back on the road, with Waverly behind the wheel. She was focused on the navigation getting back to the highway, but once they were on the main road, she burst forth with flood of ideas.

 

 _There was so much to talk about._ The ghost in the cafe, the ring and the ammonite eyes, the saddle blanket. As she spoke Nicole marveled at the way Waverly’s mouth seemed to keep pace with her mind.

 

Nothing was certain, but a wide array of possibilities had just opened up.

 

Nicole was honest, “Waverly, I don’t really know what to make of it. Clearly, you saw a ghost possess a man, and that is not an everyday occurrence. And the ring we found at the flats may be the key to seeing ghost, but…” She paused a bit. “But do you think it only works for you, or that there is a link with the ritual from the blacksmith.”

 

Waverly said, “I don’t know, but I can _already tell_ we make a great team. There are about a hundred things I need to do more research on. I’m so glad we went back to the shop and saw the saddle blanket. AND the invitation for the antiques in Calgary. Isn’t it exciting?”

 

Nicole had to admit, Waverly’s enthusiasm was infectious. Most girls, especially sweet things like Waverly, would shy away from this stuff. Nicole said to her, “You are full of surprises. I cannot imagine many women who would share your enthusiasm.”

 

“So, do you think it’s exciting too?”

 

“As long as no one is getting hit by lightning and these bad guys can be stopped, I’m all in.”

 

The road stretched out before them and over time the miles to Purgatory became fewer and fewer. Waverly turned to Nicole, “Thanks for coming with me.”

 

Nicole was a little surprised by this sudden formality, but she answered with sincerity, “Thanks for inviting me.”

 

Waverly said, “You’re really a life-saver Nicole. I’m sorry how things went out on the Salt Flats.” Nicole almost started to talk but Waverly continued, “I don’t know about you, but after a night at the Moon Rise, I almost forgot about it.” Waverly was blushing and her stomach was full of butterflies. “Even the second breakfast at ACDC is a bit of blur. I just…”

 

She wanted this to come out _right._ She turned to face Nicole. “I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate it.” She felt like saying so much more, but it seemed to soon. Already they had been through a week’s worth of adventure in less than 24 hours. Waverly could see the old sign for Purgatory on the horizon in the distance.

 

Nicole saw the Purgatory sign too. _Back to reality._ She reached a hand over to Waverly. “Thanks, Waverly.” She realized that she was repeating herself. She was surprised how much she herself had let the drama of the Salt Flats fade away, as last night’s pleasures still lingered in her much of her body. She could just barely sense her blind spot for Waverly. She trusted her instincts, maybe to a fault. And here her heart clearly had taken the reins and she decided she didn’t need to say anything more.

 

Soon they were driving down the main drag in Purgatory. Nicole gave Waverly a wink and a smile. Waverly was impressed at the gesture, which seemed perfectly timed to give her the boost she needed as they headed back into town. _How did Nicole keep her cool_. As Waverly stopped at the corner to make a turn, she returned the friendly wave of a local who caught her eye.

 

“What’s it like being the most popular girl in town?” Nicole asked as they neared her place.

 

Waverly groaned and rolled her eyes, “It’s getting old, fast.” She stopped in front of Nicole’s place and quickly pulled on the emergency brake. She moved over to give Nicole a big kiss. She grabbed Nicole by the back of her neck and pulled her close. It was a kiss that started on the lips and quickly became deeper, with Waverly’s hand sliding down Nicole’s neck and settling on her chest. Reluctantly, she pulled away. “What’s it like dating the most popular girl in town?”

 

Nicole grabbed the door handle and answered with her eyes firmly on Waverly’s, “It’s a real roller coaster.” She gathered her bags and rushed into the house to get ready for work. “Call me later, ‘kay?” As she walked up the drive, Waverly watched and waved. When the door shut, she took a deep breath again and closed her eyes, trying to get ready to go back to real life.

 

As Waverly opened her eyes, she was shaken. There was Champ glaring at her from a couple blocks down the street. She put the truck into gear and made a U-turn to get home.

 

_______

 

As the day progressed, Nicole and Waverly were quickly whisked back into the routines of regular life in Purgatory.

 

Wynonna and Dolls were busy out at the Pine Flats, unraveling a mysterious cult.

 

Nicole was knee deep in paperwork and behind the desk with a shift that started in the late afternoon and would go into the wee hours of the morning.

 

Doc was nowhere to be seen.

 

This gave Waverly some alone time back at the homestead. In was nice to have the place all to herself— ready to tackle the big questions on her mind. She touched the raven ring on her finger and considered the possibilities. Her purse was still full of bones from the find.

 

The house was quiet. She sat down and pulled out the long rib bones, the last big find of the day. As they left the bag, she noticed the witch’s pull was gone. It seemed as if Constance’s spell had been broken. She could almost feel the object rise into her hand with the force of her mind. It sent chills down her spine.

 

She set the bone down on the table and took a deep breath to collect herself. She gave it a good stare and it sat there still as a stone. Waverly wiped her hands on her pants and focused her gaze on the bone. She moved her hand towards it and concentrated on the bone. She held her hand above the table imagined it flying into her hand and then _zoom!_ The rib bone rose into her hand with the force of her mind. From deep within her, a little squeal came out.

 

She tried it again, with even better results. Waverly said to herself, “The Keeper of the Bones is in the house.” Waverly spun the rib around like a baton and let go mid-air. She marveled as the form twirled in place, just where she had left it.

 

In a few minutes, Waverly had taken out a few other finds and began to play with her newfound talent. It might have even been better than a flamethrower. _Where is Wynonna when you need her?_ Waverly picked up her phone and texted her big sister. And then Dolls. _This was big, right?_ She thought of telling Nicole, and then stopped at the thought of Dolls’ fury. This might be a little tricky.

 

Waverly’s phone rang and vibrating, surprising her a bit. The call was from Champ and there was no way in hell she would be answering it. She let it go to voicemail.

 

She stuffed the bones back bag into her bag; suddenly feeling like this was another secret to be protected.

 

The call from Champ, did one thing. It took Waverly’s focus off the bones for long enough that she considered the implications and complications of this newfound ability more carefully. She remembered the charm Bobo had her bury years ago and all the trouble it caused. She thought of Peacemaker and the burden of the curse on her family. All of sudden, the new ring and the powers it gave her— they gave her a little bit of the creeps. There was just too much that was unknown. Too many risks. She had to put the ring and the bones away. For now.

____

 

 

Waverly made a little hideaway in the barn with the salt licks and extra bags of salt, that served as her own private storage locker. When all the bones were safe in the hiding place, Waverly heaved the heavy bags of salt on top. She hid the area with loose hay and stray blankets. As she set the last blanket in place, she gave it a little pat, to help seal the deal.

 

Her thoughts ping-ponged from one thing to another unable to settle on one thing long enough to make any progress. She made coffee and thought about the hot springs and her night with Nicole. She tried to focus on some research. She set up a spot to work at the kitchen table, and considered the Stone Witch. She looked in the fridge and thought of the old man possessed and enraged at the cafe. She looked at her phone and quickly went to the photos of the saddle blanket at the markings on them— and the ring. She remembered first grabbing the rib bone, the sting of the cold driving rain and then Nicole’s last minute rescue.

 

More than an hour past and she hadn’t gotten anything done. _What am I doing?_ First on her list was the mystery of the ring. The best place to start: translating the runes. She was determined to make sense of the marking on the ring and the saddle blanket. She was anxious to figure out what was going on and to confirm it was safe before going any further down that road. Waverly recalled the database of ancient artifacts and languages on the Black Badge server, back at the station. Finally, an idea that could help her get something done.

 

Waverly ran upstairs to change before heading into town. She felt dusty and bits of hay had stunk under her blouse. This endeavor, after all, was serious business and required a change of wardrobe. Getting dressed helped her collect herself. She chose a necklace and earrings that framed the lines of her top. As she carefully put together her outfit, she felt in control. To top off the look, Waverly decided to gather her hair in a braid. She gathered her hair and methodically began weaving her hair. With each twist, she could feel her mind wandering off again. She knew she would see Nicole at the station and but that she herself would be working in the off-limits Black Badge office. She thought of the tricky balancing act she build for herself— keeping secrets from Nicole on one hand— and keeping Nicole a secret from Wynonna on the other.

 

_____________

 

When Waverly dropped her off at home, Nicole found her place quiet and still. Her cat was more than happy to see her, circling her legs like a python as she opened a fresh can of cat food and refresher her water dish. Her uniform was right where it always was.

 

In short order she was dressed and pinning back her braid before heading out the door.

 

The same quietness filled the station as Nicole settled into her routine.  The gap between the present and her adventures of the last day made the details of her life on the force clearer than ever. Her primary responsibilities started with the most mundane of tasks, petty crimes, and sad mistakes made by folks she was starting to know— and others she wished she never met. The real crimes remained off limits for a rookie cop. As much as she wanted to dive into more serious police work, she did her best to take pleasure in the community-oriented work. Between files and sips of coffee, her mind would wander off to recent memories.

 

Nicole had an unconscious habit of recalling the good memories and letting sore spots fade away. In this way, her daydreams were mostly of Waverly Earp.

 

Needless to say, she was happy to see the brunette walk into the station with her laptop and a slim fitting V-neck shirt. Waverly stopped by the counter with a quick hello to the sheriff and a few words for Nicole. It was charming to watch Waverly’s nerves subtly interfere with her ability to string together words into a coherent sentence.

 

In a series of words clusters and gestures, Waverly communicated to Nicole that she needed to come back to the station to use the Black Badge server. As she spoke, Nicole tried to restrain a smile. She loved to see her effect on the young woman and stretched out the moment a little longer than necessary. Nicole’s gaze settled on Waverly’s neckline and the hint of cleavage. Waverly grabbed her necklace, as she adjusted the clasp she lifted her eyes to Nicole’s.

 

“It’s always nice to see you, Waverly.” Nicole said. As she spoke, she was relieved to see Nedley head out of his office and then all the way out the front door.

 

Nicole leaned over the counter to whisper to Waverly, “Just couldn’t stay away, could ya?” She winked at Waverly who blushed a bit. Waverly was at a loss for words.

 

Nicole said, “Any news on our investigation?”

 

Waverly said, “There are some new developments, but I’m still in the early stages. What about you? Any interesting leads in Black Rock?”

 

“Well, that town is no Purgatory in terms of bad news, but that’s not setting the bar very high.” She paused, “Or should I say low?” Nicole had reviewed the regional dispatch directory on crime in Black Rock. What Nicole did not know, was that the records for Black Rock had been cleared by Badge Badge, There was more going on than official records showed. Based on the books, she thought their experience might have been a fluke occurrence. At the same time, she was mostly just glad to see the Earp woman and her neat little braid.

 

Nicole changed the subject, “Enough about that, while Nedley’s out, maybe we could talk about this date you’ve been promising me?”

 

Waverly licked her lips, “You know what they say, ‘All work and no play.’”

 

In an attempt at normalcy she decided to change the subject. “Exactly.” Nicole thought about her texts with her brother this morning. She’d given him the facts on her trip with Waverly. His response: Don’t lesbians ever just go on real dates? He had a good point, but somehow things with Waverly had taken a crazy route that she’d never been on before. She’d enjoyed the ride, mostly. Aside from some near brushes with death and the occasional occult-like mysteries, things were going in a good direction. She left out the mojo from the diner in her communications with Jason. To be clear, she had moved all that spooky shit to the back burner in her own mind as well.

 

Nicole said, “Since you planned our last adventure, I was thinking I could take the lead on this one.”

 

“Well, I’ve never been disappointed with leaving you in charge before.” Waverly flirted brazenly with the officer.

 

Nicole squirmed a little in her seat as Waverly winked at her. With one hand, Nicole fanned herself with a file folder. She tapped her pen lightly on counter and looked down at the collection of little dots she’s made. Nicole looked up and asked Waverly, “As I recall, we talked about dinner. Any night in particular?”

 

“Anytime Officer Haught.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Nicole almost forgot that she was at work. “I think we said something about candles.”

 

“Little black dresses and candli…” Before Waverly could finish, she stopped cold as she heard the front door open. Nedley returned. He gave a little cough as he stopped in the foyer to tuck in his shirt. Nicole bit her lip and shuffled her papers, tidying the stack. Waverly gave a quick pat to the countertop and then stepped into the Black Badge office to get to work.

 

As she sat down in the Black Badge office, Waverly felt more relaxed and focused than she had all day. She took a second to herself, noting the calming effect Nicole seemed to have on her. With that thought in mind, she logged into the main server and dove into her project with new determination. The server was tricky to navigate, but Waverly methodically went through the database, checking through a mental checklist of runes, Haida artifacts, bones and rings. The volume of information was actually calming to the researcher, who enjoyed the process as much as the results. Waverly made a mental note to go back to her map at home and plot the locations of all the items they had found. Her idea was to go backwards from their locations, to see if she could track where they had come from.

 

On the other side of the building, Nicole was only mildly focused on the paperwork in front of her. She had stopped at a file related to the girl found out at the service station on the mill road. Black Badge had taken most of the file, but she held onto the initial notes from the preliminary report. As she held the paperwork, she considered the mystery in front of her.

 

The station was quiet as Waverly, Nicole and even Nedley focused on their individual projects.

 

But, life in Purgatory though is never dull.

 

Before long, Waverly was interrupted by her sister, Wynonna who came into the office, like a little thunderstorm. As usual, there was a new emergency she was dealing with. Peacemaker was lost. And Dolls was too. Just like that, they were back on the rollercoaster.

 

After Wynonna dumped the bad news, she ran out as quickly as she arrived. Nicole was relieved to see that Wynonna was tackling this alone, leaving her some time to chat with Waverly. She had to ask, “What is the deal with that gun?” As usual, the mystery remained unanswered. But as luck would have it, there was a bright spot on the horizon— a curious call on the dispatch to check out a certain pink Cadillac. Waverly was eager to join her and Nicole didn’t mind a small break with protocol to oblige her request.

 

Nicole was focused on the road and getting to their destination quickly. Waverly hadn’t been in the squad car with the siren on before and was enjoying the ride. She felt like pinching herself. She watched Nicole stride over to the Caddy and give Doc his ticket. And then she gave the old man a piece of her mind as well.

 

When Waverly returned to the squad car it was obvious that she was sad to say good-bye to Doc. It was another goodbye in a series of sudden departures— her parents, Wynonna, Uncle Curtis, Shorty… Before she knew what was happening, Waverly downloaded an avalanche of emotions to Nicole.

 

 _What was it about this car? A great place to spill the beans._ Nicole thought about their last conversation out on a lonely road, with Waverly overwhelmed and on edge. Nicole could see a change in Waverly today. She was shaken, but not broken. Nicole could reach out for Waverly’s hand and not have to worry about her flinching at the touch. When she was done, Waverly turned up at Nicole and she switched gears. She was no longer crying, “Well, this is different. II guess now we are dating.” She had to laugh.

 

“I guess so. Does this mean you’re about to start yelling at me?” Nicole was joking. And Waverly knew it immediately.

 

“Oh brother.” Waverly smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. “No, no yelling. Is there any chance I can get a sip of that coffee?”

 

Nicole hesitated. She really needed that coffee on a cold day like today. “Drink as much as you like, as long as you’re prepared to brew a fresh pot back at the station.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain.” Waverly grabbed the mug and helped herself to drink. The warm coffee was just what she needed and she let a sigh as she leaned back in the cruiser and buckled herself in. “But you’re no asshole. Let’s get going Officer Haught. I think we both have work at the station.”

 

As they drove back to into town, the pair was quiet and content. Waverly decided to invite Gus for dinner. She was tired of keeping her relationship with Nicole a secret. Waverly would make something nice for dinner. She’d sit Gus and Wynonna down and tell them… _Tell them what? Was she coming out of the closet? What exactly would she say?_ These plans occupied Waverly for the length of the drive. Her brow furrowed as she mentally walked through possible wordings. She found herself sneaking shy glances at Nicole as she tested out different labels. She could go with her attraction to Nicole, but then she worried things might get too _personal._ She blushed at the thought of that thread of conversation going awry and the look on Wynonna’s face. She could start with the story of breaking up with Champ, but in so many ways he was incidental to her now. No, she would start with Curtis and the skull. She would start with the idea of believing in herself, of looking inwards to see what she really wanted.

 

Her brow softened as her imagination put together in logical series of explanations that led to… ooh, to her climbing Nicole like a tree in Nedley’s office. Okay, so the last part needed a little work, but the beginning was coming together nicely. Tonight would be the night.

 

She would wait to tell Nicole until she’d sealed the deal. Maybe she’d buy a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

 

Oh, the best laid plans…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one guys. Sorry about that. But hopefully you'll still enjoy it.


	17. Throwing Knives* (aka The Real Poker Spectacular)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willa's back. Kicking off with episode 11.

Waverly was stirring the tomato sauce and adding a pinch of pepper flakes when she got the text from Wynonna. She and Dolls were headed back to the homestead. She was relieved at first. Wynonna had found peacemaker and made it back safely.

 

 **Waverly:** Another mission complete. Come home quick I have dinner all ready.

 

 **Wynonna:** It’s complicated. We’ll talk more at home

 

 **Waverly:**??

 

There was no reply from Wynonna, which frankly was not that unusual.

 

Waverly was not prepared for the moment on the porch when Gus called out to Willa. She was not prepared for her feelings or the need to mask them from Wynonna. Time froze, like the air around her. She let the chills sink in and watch the world around her change again.

 

Her own plans fell away. She let them go like dust on the wind.

 

As Gus, Dolls and Wynonna did there best to introduce Willa to the homestead and calm her down, Waverly turned off the dinner on the stove and set lids on the pots to keep the food warm while everything settled down. She grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and poured herself a double.

 

The homestead was a flurry as the drama of Willa unfolded next to her. All the while Waverly did her best to stay out of the way. She sat down at the kitchen table with a cold piece of garlic bread and nibbled at the edges while Dolls and Wynonna walked Willa into the living room.

 

The house was filled with banging and confusion. Waverly heard bits and pieces as she tried to stay calm from her outpost in the kitchen.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“What is this place?”

 

“Don’t you remember”?

 

She could hear Willa’s harsh questions and tender answers from Gus and Wynonna. Their answers brought back memories Waverly had almost forgotten; times she was happy to have out of her mind. Ever since Wynonna had returned, she had found good memories returning of her early childhood. As she sat there drifting, she poured herself a second drink. And a third.

 

But tonight was different than the good memories Wynonna had helped her recall. With each new recollection, Waverly could feel the wind leaving her sails. Her night and the dinner were ruined, but it was more than that. With the torn bits and pieces of things she overheard, she sank deeper and deeper into her own head, helped along the way with a glass of amber liquid that carried her away like winding river.

 

Her life had been turned upside down again, just when she thought this were settling down.  

 

Waverly knew Nicole was working late, but sent a quick text nonetheless.

 

 **Waverly:** Thinking of you.

 

There was too much to say and she didn’t want to bother Nicole. From the sounds of things, the station would be busy all night long with a bunch of lost girls finding their home. Before Waverly got a reply, she realized she could barely keep her head up. She was very sleepy. She walked quietly upstairs and shouted out a general good-night before closing the door and falling asleep without even changing into her pajamas.

 

______

 

 

When Waverly awoke, she was relieved to find the house quiet and still. The lingering effects of last night’s drinking made her doubt for minute what had really happened. Once she was halfway down the stairs, it was clear, that yes, it had happened. Willa was back and she was supposed to be happy.

 

But she wasn’t and frankly she was a little bit off kilter because of sour state of mind. It was unlike Waverly to sulk and it made her uncomfortable in her own skin. She had breakfast. She went through the motions. She kept her head down and finally went out to the barn to check out her collection of bones.

 

The air was cold outside but inside the barn, she felt warm enough to take off her scarf and dig out the newfound treasures. She tried on the ring. It gave her senses an extra intensity like taking a drag off a cigarette. She took time and played around with the reactions of the bones. She enjoyed watching them spin and fly through the air. It reminded her of the astronauts and her sixth grade report on Sally Ride.

 

It also reminded her of the old days, hiding out in the barn while Daddy would train Willa and Wynonna would hang on right by her side. Her sisters were two peas in a pod. Waverly would grab a golden book and sneak out to her hiding spot in the barn. Or maybe run a into her imaginary friend. _God. She was so naive._

 

She slid the ring off and took a close look at the markings on the ring mentally checking off images she'd seen on the database yesterday. Considering possibilities. She slid the ring back on.

 

She found that with a little concentration, she could throw the rib bone long and then call it back with her even from quite a distance. _Boomerang._

 

She wished she could spend the whole day out there, but frankly, she would rather not risk Willa finding her out. She was feeling cautious and hid away her stash before anyone even noticed she was gone. The house felt like a trap, but it was one she could endure for the day if she had too. Just smile and wave.

 

_______

 

 

Later that day, Waverly felt a warm swell of happiness when she got a text from Nicole. Office Haught had been working late. The late shift really was a damper, but she had a window of time before the Poker Spectacular to hang out.

 

Nicole had heard some gossip about Willa and wanted to see how Waverly was doing.

 

She didn’t want to interrupt the celebration. _If she only knew.  It was more like a psych ward than a party._

 

Wynonna and Gus were guiding the ship. Waverly was dealing with her own feelings mostly on her own. She missed Wynonna’s company. Wynonna was too busy taking care of her sister. _Their sister._ She still stumbled a bit over the phrase. Waverly noticed Wynonna carrying a bottle of Varmint with her, as the Earp orientation program continued through the day.

 

By the late afternoon, Waverly was counting down the minutes until she could leave the homestead to visit Nicole. She filed her nails and eventually attempted friendly conversation with Willa.

 

When it was time to go she grabbed her teddy bear, Mr. Plumpkins, for safe keeping, stashing it inside her trusty bag.

 

As she said good-bye, Wynonna said something about Nicole being Waverly's new best friend. Waverly let the words hang in the air, not wanting to get into right then. She just wanted to get out the door. Once she was behind the wheel of the Jeep, she was practically flying across the countryside. She turned her music up loud and sang along as she crossed the miles into town.

 

Nicole was relaxing on the couch with Fitch when Waverly knocked on her door, with a friendly tap.

 

Nicole opened the door, holding her cat in her arms, “Hey stranger. Come on in.”  She set the cat back on the sofa and gave Waverly a little kiss. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

Waverly was so happy to be asked, “Yes. Water would be great. I drank myself to sleep last night.”

 

“Champagne?”

 

“Hardly.” Waverly could feel herself clenching her jaw, but fought back the instinct, “You know what, Nicole?” She followed Nicole into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the redhead from behind. “Last night is the last thing I want to think about right now.”

 

Nicole was surprised to hear this and although she enjoyed Waverly’s hand sneaking under the inside of her sweater, she had to ask, “Why’s that?”  Nicole turned around to face Waverly. She could sense Waverly’s hesitancy as the brunette looked at the floor.

 

Waverly answered slowly, “It sounds wrong to say it out loud. It makes me feel like a bad person. A bad sister. But being around Willa, it…” She shook her hands looking for the right words. “She makes me want to throw things.” Waverly grabbed her bag and pulled out her bear. “Look at Mr. Plumpkins. Willa plucked out his eye.”

 

Nicole was shocked, “Last night?”

 

Waverly lost her train of thought for a second at the interruption, “No.” She shook her head. “No, when we were little. But this morning she stabbed her finger right in the socket” She took a deep breath, trying to measure her words and contain her emotion, “She’s not a nice person.”

 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands and looked her straight in the eye, “Waverly you're not a bad person. You're in a rough situation. I can't even imagine what you're going through. Let me show you something. Grab your coat.” Nicole led Waverly out the back door to the old garage building behind her house. “When I get mad, I come out here and let out my aggression. It really helps.” She slid back the heavy door and pulled a string to turn on the lights. “This place is my secret weapon. It's how I stay cool as a cucumber.”

 

Waverly saw a punching bag, some weights with a bench and a wall spiked with small knives. She said, “I was wondering how you did it. Even Dolls doesn't get your goat, does he?”

 

Nicole went straight to the back wall and pulled out the knives out of a paper target. “Not for long.” She handed one blade to Waverly and demonstrated the technique with another in her right hand. _Whish and pop._ The knife stuck into the back wall firmly, with a little vibration as it stung the wood of the wall and tore the paper target.

 

Nicole looked over at Waverly with a testing gaze, “Give it a try.” It was a dare and Waverly took it without hesitation. Again there was a distinct whoosh and pop as the knife connected with the wood wall, just barely sticking in, and then falling to the ground.

 

“Not bad.” Nicole handed her another blade and gave her pointers on how best to aim and gain momentum. In a few minutes, Waverly was getting the hang of it. With each throw she was feeling more herself. With the impact of each throw popping against the wall, she could imagine herself standing up to Willa.

 

“Some one’s a natural.” Nicole and Waverly walked together to the back wall to collect the knives. Nicole noticed a smile on Waverly’s face. “Feeling any better? We could always try the punching bag. Or a little weight training.”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. She said, “Then we really would be work-out buddies.”

 

“We don't need to go there, Waverly. Obviously you've got plenty to deal with, without beating yourself up over a few white lies.”

 

Waverly stop her. “No. It's not what you think.” Waverly walked Nicole over to the bench and sat her down. “Remember the old _Carpe diem_ _quam minimum credula postero?”_

 

Nicole laughed, “How could I forget.”

 

Waverly continued, “Last night, after I left the station and before Willa appeared, I had decided to, I don't know, to _come out._ I had this whole plan. I made dinner, invited Gus over. I even worked out everything I was going to say.”  Waverly made a ball shape with her hand as she spoke. “And then bang! My long lost sister is not dead. She's back wearing a crazy fur coat and conveniently, she has amnesia. So, _yeah, major change in plans. Good-bye puttanesca and_ _Barolo_ _. Hello cold garlic bread and Varmint Whiskey.”_

 

“Um. I lost you a bit at the end there, but I think I get the gist.” Nicole took Waverly's face in her hands, “I'm so sorry.”

 

Nicole gently kissed Waverly's forehead and cheeks. “It’ll keep.”

 

Waverly knew Nicole was right. It would keep. Her worries begun to fade away. She let the redhead's kisses travel to her mouth, opening her lips and playing with her tongue and pulling at her lips with gentle tugs of her own. Waverly asked,”How much time do you have before the Poker Spectacular?”  Her eyes were dark and intense. “Maybe you have for a little warm-up poker spectacular with just me and you?”  As she finished the question Waverly could barely keep a straight face. The pun was too easy.

 

“Right?!? You guess how long it took my mind to get there when I texted you earlier.”

 

The two quickly made their way to the bedroom, dropping clothes along the way like teenagers. Waverly’s dark mood had given way to thoughts of Nicole inside her even before they left the garage. They peeled off layers quickly, making a beeline for the bedroom, between hurried kisses.

 

They took pleasure in every touch, knowing each other better than ever. There was no hesitation or shyness. The heat between the two was fierce with an urgency from Waverly's hunger to heal from her recent heartache. She pulled Nicole on top of her and guided her lover’s hands to where she wanted them. Soon Nicole was inside Waverly, sending her reeling with deep, intense strokes. Nicole doubled Waverly's pleasure taking Waverly’s swollen clit in her mouth and stroking the tip firmly with her tongue.

 

Waverly was moaning and grinding herself hard against Nicole’s hand. It was hard to hold on. Nicole leaned up and cupped her spare hand against Waverly's breast. She grabbed the girl’s hardened nipple with her mouth.

 

As she bit the firm tip of Waverly’s breast, Nicole curled her fingers inside and pumped back and forth with ever increasing intensity. Sweat was rolling down Waverly’s body. Nicole licked the pixie’s abs and sucked hard at a spot leaving a red mark where her passion had taken hold.

 

Nicole positioned herself strategically between Waverly's thighs and exposed her throbbing clit before tasting her lover once more. Waverly sank into those kisses and let Nicole bring her orgasm quickly with a series on long, rolling waves— each wave in tandem with a sound that came from deep within her. Waverly had never felt so free and she let herself go completely, giving herself to Nicole and the joy she found with her.

 

Nicole slowly eased the pace and kisses, letting Waverly glide down from her high, replacing fire gradually with a tenderness that never let go of the passion of the act. She savored the taste and softness like a woman in love might.

 

When she finally released her hold and came up to Waverly's face, Nicole had a huge smile on her face. She was beaming with her dimples were fully activated.

 

Waverly took her lover’s face in her hands and laughed as she brought their lips together. After a few kisses Waverly pushed Nicole onto her back, getting on top of the redhead. She took Nicole's breasts, one in each hand as she kissed her deeply on the mouth. And on the chest and neck. She loved the feeling of Nicole’s nipples hardening in her mouth and lingered here and there with her hand on Nicole's hip.

 

Soon Waverly's hand found Nicole's center wet and ready. She stroked her clit, at first with slow circles and then in longer strokes. She broke from her kisses and spoke between heavy breaths “Nicole?”

 

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Nicole groaned between throbbing breaths at Waverly's touch.

 

“Is it…?”Her heart was racing, “...okay if I…”

 

Nicole did not wait for Waverly to finish her question. She leaned into Waverly's ear and whispered in a throaty voice. “Fuck me, Waverly.”  Nicole opened her legs affirming the invitation. She continued to breath hard and whispered again in Waverly's ear with a hungry request. “Fuck me now.”

 

Nicole was wet and soft as Waverly moved inside her. It was like nothing Waverly had ever felt before. Waverly moved slowly, captivated by every sensation, the velvet-y softness and sense of closeness. She felt like a virgin, in uncharted territory.

 

Their eyes were locked as Waverly moved deeper, adding another finger, increasing the pressure inside. As Waverly found the spot she was looking for, Nicole's eyes closed and her body arched into the pressure. Nicole leaned back with pleasure, savoring her touch.

 

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hair at the back of her head and pulled back firmly. She tugged at the red hair in time with her thrusts inside.

 

Nicole moaned hard and long using her neck to pull her hair even harder against Waverly's grasp and moving her pelvis against Waverly's hand.

 

Waverly curled her finger slightly recalling her research and reading. She slowed slightly, feeling Nicole's body next to hers.

 

Nicole whispered again, “Please don't stop.” She moved against Waverly and guided her lover's second hand back to where it had been pulling her hair. “Don't be gentle.”

 

Nicole pulled Waverly closer and guided her with her movements. She kissed Waverly hard on her pulse points, speeding the pace and the passion. As her lust took hold, she first bit and then sucked hard on Waverly's neck.

 

Waverly could feel Nicole’s passion taking charge and her own body responding in tandem, moving with her lover. She savored the feeling of Nicole’s mouth on her throat, bringing them closer together. With the aching kisses on her pulse points, she could feel Nicole's orgasm throbbing to the surface. She came and came again grinding against Waverly with a look of joy and release on her face.

 

The two lay together quietly as the fireworks faded and only their glow remained. Waverly was flat in her back with Nicole’s head on her shoulder. The light outside was slowly fading into dusk and Nicole pulled her blankets over them to keep them warm.

 

When Nicole finally leaned up on her elbow she saw the red marks on her sweet lover's neck and abs. “Oh babe.” She gently touched the hickies and blushed. “I guess I got a little carried away.”

 

Waverly's eyes were still closed. “You're not the only one. I feel like I'm floating. _Talk about spectacular._ ”

 

“How do you feel about turtlenecks?” Nicole tried not to laugh.

 

“Turtlenecks?”  Waverly's eyes remained closed but her mind was putting together the pieces. “Wait a sec. How bad could it be?”

 

“On a scale of one to ten, I'd give it a four.”

 

“Let me see.”  Waverly sat up. “Do you have a mirror?”  

 

She walked to the bathroom mirror above the sink. “Four? You call this a four.”  Waverly eyed the red marks in the left side of her neck, one mass blurring into another.  It was cold in the house and she rushed back to the bed pulling the covers over her and Nicole. She straddled the redhead and pinned both her hands behind her head. “You call _this_ a four.” Waverly let go of Nicole's hand and pointed to her neck. “I look like I've been attacked by werewolves.”

 

“Then you're all set. Werewolves are no big deal in Purgatory. Right?”  Nicole suddenly turned the tables on Waverly pinning the brunette down.  “Maybe a few more would really help sell the story.”  She leaned in and gave Waverly a gentle bite on the opposite shoulder.

 

Waverly grabbed Nicole's rib cage and gave her a firm tickle, “You wouldn't dare.”

 

Nicole feebly attempted to resist the tickles. “Did you say dare?”  She strained to capture Waverly's hands and regain control.

 

The two tussled around like that until they were interrupted by the beep of an alarm clock. Nicole reached over and turned it off. “Sorry Waverly but I’m about to turn into a pumpkin. Work calls.”  She kissed Waverly in the forehead and then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. “I've got about 20 minutes before I have to go, but you're welcome to stay if you need longer.”

 

Nicole showered quickly and came out with a towel wrapped around her, urging Waverly to get in while the water was still hot. By the time Waverly was out of the shower, Nicole was in her uniform and just pinning up her braid. She turned around as she stuck in the final bobby pin, “Well I'm all set for Poker Spectacular Part Two.”

 

Waverly collected her clothes from the line between the back door and the bedroom.  She said, “Sequels are never as good as the original.”

 

“Say it isn’t so.” Nicole stood up and grabbed her hat. “I’m always ready for a sequel with you.”  Before she left, Nicole handed Waverly a gift. “”I have an extra set of throwing knives. I found them when you were in the shower. You should take them home and practice.”

 

“I’ll do that.” Waverly unrolled the case of knives to take a look. “Thanks so much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, so I hope readers are still enjoying the ride.


	18. Local Flat Foot (Where Nicole Takes Center Stage)

Admittedly it was tough for Nicole to tear herself away from Miss Waverly Earp to help out with the Poker Spectacular. She was thankful she'd set her alarm to get back to work on time. If needed, she could be a planner too.

 

She entered the station with a spring in her step and a friendly wave hello to the Sheriff as she settled into her routine. Another late shift called for a fresh pot of coffee to get the ball rolling. Clear out the cold coffee grounds and fill the pot with water from the sink. She eyeballed measurements and poured the water in the back of the machine. She moved around the space quickly, from the so-called kitchen and into the back room to collect a few things for the Poker Spectacular, all the while with a silly grin on her face.

 

“Well, well, the late shift seem to suit you, Haught.”  Nedley called out from his office, before slowly pulling himself to standing and grabbing his own empty coffee mug before heading to the bullpen.

 

“Sheriff you know I'm game for anything you've got for me.” _Hint, hint._ Nicole beat him to the freshly brewed coffee and filled his cup and then her own.

 

The sheriff sipped the hot coffee carefully, not missing for a second that his new favorite officer was fishing for something more. He stopped and invited her go on. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well there's no shortage of options.”  Nicole looked back at the stack of files piling up. “And I don't want to step on any one’s toes. Really, I just wanted to get you know that I'm here, if you ever need an extra hand.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”  Nedley had to smile at the ambition mixed with diplomacy, but he looked at his boots to hide his face hoping she wouldn't notice. There was a reason she'd quickly become his favorite, despite his natural inclination to wait and see, to not let any first impressions cloud his judgment. She had a mix of passion and compassion. Hell, she reminded him of his wife, may she Rest In Peace.

 

“Alright then. I better get back to it.” Nicole swiveled around on her heel to suit up for the detail at Shorty's.

 

“Haught. Good work with the girls from the commune.  That was a tough night. Balancing the people part of this job with the paperwork and the gore… Well if you keep that up, you'll get a chance to handle the tough cases before you know it.”

 

“Thanks Sheriff. I appreciate that.”

 

Nedley grumble a bit and smoothed his shirt with a free hand. “And like you said, there's plenty of bad to go around right here in our own backyard.”

 

As the old man disappeared into his office, he called out a few final thoughts. “Keep me in the loop if anything seems fishy at the game tonight.”

 

______________

 

An hour later Nicole was standing just inside the bar, watching the high rollers’ table. By this time, the dynamics of the room had become clear. She relaxed knowing it was a long night ahead, fully aware that boredom was a risk she would have to be careful to avoid.

 

Two hours later the situation had changed very little. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Nicole thought there would be some live entertainment. After all the event name included the word  “spectacular.”

 

She was getting to know the players better, some pros and a few rich blowhards. Bobo leaned back, looking bored in his bar stool, from his usual spot at the counter. _Was he eating a Slim Jim?_

 

Really Nicole preferred not to be in the same room as the creepy fluff ball, but it seemed odd that he wouldn't be in the middle of all this, just feeding off the money, the posturing, the excitement and everything else that seemed to come with a poker tournament.  Or maybe, as she stifled a yawn, Bono was simply aware that the event was a snooze.

 

A key guy was a no show, but other than that the extra security seemed like overkill. Nicole knew she had one more night like this and she was going to have to find a way to make it interesting.

 

A minor shift in the room occurred when Bobo stepped outside. He had been keeping a mysteriously low profile tonight. She was sure he would re-ignite at any moment to add some signature excitement to the evening. Even when keeping a low profile, Bobo managed to add a little buzz to the room. Without the boss around, the staff got a little wiry. Nicole could hear chairs shuffle across the floor and see players shift their weight from one elbow to the next, doing their own subtle surveys of the room.

 

She decided a walk outside was warranted despite the chill. She grabbed her coat and hat, making her way to the door with a subtle nod to the bartender and the bouncer as she left.

 

Around the back, she saw Bobo leaving a black limo and walking back into the party. He slammed the door hard. It was hard to see his face behind the thick fur collar. _Anger or excitement?_ She couldn't tell. She noted the plates on the limo “DUSTED.”  

 

The limo stayed in the lot a while longer, idling and Bobo returned shortly with a canvas bag in his fist. The window unrolled and Bobo handed over the bag with a few words for the passenger. Passengers?  It was hard to tell. Nicole stayed still behind the corner of the building watching things unfold. Her face was calm and she carefully stayed out of the lights of the parking lot at the rear of the bar.

 

Bobo went back inside and Nicole’s gut told her to do the same. By the time she casually made her way back inside Bobo was back in the catbird seat with a woman draped over him and a tall drink in his hand. A man came up, asking Bobo where he’d been. The bar was loud and crowded but Nicole did her best to read the body language and the lips, but it was hard to get a clear view. _Damn that fur collar!_ She could have sworn Bobo said Black Rock, but maybe it was her imagination getting the best of her.  The conversation was over quickly and the man drifted into the crowd.

 

As the night progressed, he showed little interest in any of it, the women, the drinks, the poker game, the players and all that money collecting in the cash register as the game shrunk and the party afterwards slowly ramped up. High rollers were looking to heal their wounded egos and locals seemed happy to oblige in a variety of ways.

 

The pace of change was slow but gradual. By the time it was last call, Nicole had kindly escorted home more than half a dozen drunk and disorderlies. She gave a few warnings and more stern looks than she could count.

 

Back at the station she quickly wrapped up the last requirements of the day before heading home. She noted the limo’s license plate on a post-it on her monitor, “DUSTED.”

 

Finally home after a long day, the house was quiet except for her cat who purred loudly as she wrapped herself around Nicole's legs and gave a loud meow to remind her human that dinner was late. Again.

 

By the time Nicole was settled into her pajamas and checking her phone for messages, it was too late to reply to any of them.

 

Waverly had sent a selfie with the throwing knives dotting the back wall of the barn at the homestead.

 

Jason had sent a kindly worded note: “Earth to Nicole.”  She owed him a reply. More than that, she was overdue for a phone call with her big brother. As life in Purgatory whisked by, she was feeling the distance between her life here and her family grow. She thought about them less. It was something she wanted to remedy as soon as possible. Besides that, she could use some teasing from her big brother to bring her back to the real world-- a world away from Purgatory with ghosts body-snatching poor saps, bones that levitate and, most of all, a certain perky brunette that makes you forget about the ghosts and the bones.

 

He was always warning her not to be such a chick. And in return she told him not to be such a dick.

She set her phone aside. _In the morning,_ she told herself. She was ready to bed and was asleep before she had time for another thought.

 

Nicole slept in. She made time for a long run before catching up on housework and a call to her brother.

 

All and all it was shaping up to be a good day. Tomorrow night the poker thing would be done.  Before long she'd have move onto day shifts and hopefully get that date with Waverly that they have been talking about for ages. _Was it really ages?_

 

Nicole surveyed the kitchen for munchies and thought back on the phone call with her brother. Yes, Waverly came up. He wanted the scoop on their road trip. It made her realize how little time had actually passed since she'd been tackled in Nedley’s office. She tried to sound nonchalant with him, low key, it's all new, we’ll see, etc..

 

He called her out pretty quickly. _I can tell by how little you're saying that you're pretty far-gone, right?_ She groaned then and again now. Even the memory of their conversation made her grit her teeth. He could also read between the lines, and knew, without a peep from Nicole, that the whole romance was happening on the down low. _How could he see right through her?_

 

She realized that she hadn't really anticipated the effects of dating someone in the closet.

 

Only occasionally, there was this sense that she *could* be reading it wrong. Like those blind guys with the elephant. It was like having a compass but no map. She could definitely feel the pull “north” put wasn't exactly sure where she was headed.

 

When it was just Nicole and Waverly, it was all good. Frankly they had holed up together so blissfully that she hadn't had much time to think about this yearning for a little more visibility until sharing bits and pieces of it with her brother.

 

Divorced from the rest of her life in Purgatory, it was hard to gauge how serious this _relationship_ was. And where it might be headed.

 

Jason steadied her with a few reminders. One, it was still very new. Soon enough it would be clear. And two, there was **no** need to rush it. She could hear his words now, “You've never been one to U-Haul.” And it was true.

 

Despite their heart to heart, Nicole kept a few personal details to herself. For example, for someone with no experience with chicks, Waverly more than made up for with enthusiasm and research. She rushed in with more gusto than Nicole had expected and knocked Nicole’s socks off. Nicole thought about the way Waverly had pulled her hair. It sent a tingle down her spine that was undeniable. _Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?_

 

She also left out supernatural details. _Conveniently._

 

 _Inconveniently,_ she was also almost out of food. She grabbed the last lonely pretzels from the bottom of the bag and headed out for a quick grocery run.

 

\-------

 

Nicole’s shopping cart quickly filled as she navigated the aisles. At the end of her shopping trip she was happy to see a friendly face waiting in line, just in front of her, Gus McCready.

 

Before she could say hello, Gus spoke first, “Well hello Officer Haught. I almost don't recognize you in your street clothes.”

 

Nicole smiled back, “Please call me Nicole.”

 

“Only if you call me Gus.”  As Gus spoke she unloaded the last of her groceries onto the belt.  She continued to talk all the while, completely at ease doing two things at once.  “Say Nicole” she paused a bit letting that first name sink in, “I was thinking it's about time I invited you over for dinner.”

 

Nicole's smile grew at the invitation, not knowing exactly where it came from. “Wow. I'd love to.”

 

“Things are a little busy at the moment, with Willa back and all, but I see no reason that should put a stop to the rest of our normal lives continuing. Besides it'll give me a reason to make a pie.”

 

Nicole gave Gus’ hand a quick squeeze. “Thanks so much for thinking of me. I do love pie.”

 

“Maybe next week sometime?”

 

“Sure. Sounds great.”

 

Gus’ groceries were nearly all rung up and she was sorting things in her purse. She leaned over and half whispered to Nicole, “Anyone important to Waverly is important to me.”  And then she winked.  

 

Before Nicole could say more, the older woman was pushing her cart through the automatic doors and waving goodbye. The cashier was all business and asked Nicole about the greens she'd bought. “Is this kale?”

 

Nicole was a little distracted, but managed a quick reply. “That is kale.”  She kept her eye on the doors where Gus had been thinking over their interaction.

 

Back in her truck, Nicole sent Waverly a quick text.

 

 **Nicole:** Ran into Gus at groceries. She winked at me.

 

 **Waverly:** Please tell her you're *off the market! *

 

 **Nicole:** She invited me over for dinner next week. Details TBD.

 

 **Waverly:** (thumbs up) (kiss)

 

Nicole turned on the engine of the truck and ate a banana, as she drove home. If she hurried, she knew she could unload the groceries and still have time for a cappuccino before the final night of the poker spectacular.

 

She would never admit to anyone, but Amy made the best foam in town, hands down. She'd even been working on a leaf pattern, just like pros do it. Okay, she also gave Nicole a free muffin half the times she came in.

 

\------

 

Nicole sauntered into the station enjoying her cappuccino and was surprised to hear she was needed immediately at Shorty's for back-up. No time for dilly-dallying.

 

When she arrived, Nedley was taking statements from a few bar patrons and looking a little flustered behind his moustache.  All three Earps had been in bar earlier and some folks were claiming “the tall one with straight hair” had shot a man, point-blank in the middle of the bar.

 

Unfortunately there was no body, no bullet and quite literally no other evidence of a crime, save the wild tales of a group of tourists from Vancouver who swore there had been a crime.

 

The group seemed sane enough to Nicole, but their story was not. The sheriff introduced her to the group. She was there, at the ready, asking the sheriff how she could help. Bobo was nowhere to be seen. The bartender had taken charge and asked if there was any way these folks could continue their business elsewhere.

 

The sheriff was ready to oblige and asked if they wouldn't mind taking a short walk to the station where Officer Haught would formally take their statements. The most vocal person in the group was eager to take the next step. He was a tall man with a bright red sweater. His companions were all shorter, younger. And frankly, more sober. From a cursory glance, this looked like a reunion of yuppie hunting trip or a work retreat. The longer the lead guy talked, the more sure Nicole was that it was a work trip.

 

She took Nedley's lead and pointed the way out with her hat in hand, “Let's head on to the station, Mr.?”

 

“Quinn.”  He answered.

 

Nicole went through the basics with Quinn who was two drinks passed anything credible and then took a short statement from his entourage, primarily a guy called Marcus Park. It turned out that, yes, they were on a work trip, finally headed south after a long slog scouting locations partnered with existing mines. After going over his story one final time, the boss wanted to leave the station. Time was making the whole incident seem less and less likely to the man. He tasked Marcus with tying up loose ends with the officer. Soon after Marcus began to stray from talking about the “shooting.” He mentioned in a casual aside that Quinn had been robbed in Black Rock and had been on edge ever since. He said that stress from the robbery had spurred the drinking, that he normally wasn't like that.

 

Nicole was curious about their experience in Black Rock. As much as the guy wanted to brush it aside as another hiccup on an ill advised trip, she pressed him for more details.

 

He stopped her, “Aren't we here to talk about the shooting at the bar?”

 

Nicole wasn't sure whether or not to be upfront with the guy or not. The so-called shooting at Shorty's sounded like a mass hallucination. There was no explanation why this group was alone in their account. As much as their individual stories synched, _no one e_ lse in the whole bar claimed to see anything. To her, it seemed like a waste of time. She decided to forge ahead with her own direction and side step his question. “Marcus, did you report the assault and theft in Black Rock?  If not, I would be glad to add it to the report we've already started. Do you have time?...”

 

Nicole had the sense that the robbery had been more of an embarrassment than anything else. She’d seen similar cases. The big man in charge knocked down a peg or two, injuring his pride and his position of authority.

 

The case could be chance to hone her policing skills and a way to postpone standing against the wall, bored to death in a room full of poker players. It also fit into the puzzle she and Waverly had been working on.  Every which way, a new bit of information was peeking around the corner. So why not dig in a little deeper and find out about this thing in Black Rock?

 

Marcus said they were staying the night in Purgatory. She offered to make a pot of coffee and let the rest of the guys go. He was game to extend the interview as long as Nicole could be discreet.

 

Nicole radioed Nedley. He would cover the poker game while she finished up.

 

Nicole got the pot of coffee going and then sat down, interested to hear what had happened— all the while remembering the incident at the cafe with Waverly as he spoke.

 

The attack had happened suddenly, without warning. The men had seemed harmless, with a friendly hello only minutes before. This was familiar with the man she and Waverly seen at the cafe.

 

A few differences stood out. This was not a single person but a group of three. And they had a purpose. Right away they removed Quinn’s bolo tie. It was a recent purchase and really more of a kitsch novelty than anything else. They took the jewelry and then knock him down hard over a short deck and onto the concrete below. They didn’t take his wallet or anything else. In the blink of an eye, the three had disappeared into an alleyway. It had just been Marcus and his boss. The other guys were poking around a gift shop. By making sure Quinn was okay, he’d lost his chance to chase the theives down and get the bolo tie back. Besides that, Quinn discouraged him. “Let ‘em have the damn thing,” He’d said.

 

Marcus was a good storyteller and added details as he went. He was also a little drunk himself. Despite the compromised state of the witness, Nicole took careful notes. She could see the main drag of Black Rock in her mind's eye as he described the events. She got info on the names, times and places.

 

“Can you describe the bolo tie?”

 

“It was a gaudy thing, more like a necklace.”  He gestured with his hands hand his chest to illustrate the size, “About yay wide.”  He winked as he spoke. “Lotsa gems on it and the face of a crow or raven.”

 

Nicole glanced to the side as she thought.  “Where’d you buy it?”

 

“Some Indian stand behind a service station up north. It cost $200 but to Quinn, that’s nothing. The salesman said it was a talisman.” Marcus shook his head at the memory. “Quinn paid cash. Just rolled two bills off his wad.” Nicole could tell by his tone that Marcus thought his boss was a bit of a douchebag. “And he wore the thing off and on, until one of the guys said it was bringing us bad luck. _We were hitting one dead end after another._  At first Quinn blew off the comment. Said that guy was going soft in the head. He told some story about his mother’s superstitious nature as a character flaw. After that, he flaunted the thing. He wore it everyday day after that just to show he didn't believe in luck.”  He grabbed his phone. “I have a picture here in my phone.”

 

Nicole looked closely at the image, noting not only the jewelry but the men in the photo as well. “Can you send that to me?”

 

She could sense the guy perk up a bit, like he thought she was going to give him her number. Nicole knew her smile could get her into trouble. She was enjoying the interview and had let down her guard. She dialed back the friendliness and maintained a professional demeanor to avoid any confusion. She handed him her card, “My email address is right in the corner.”  

 

Officer Haught watched him send the photo and kept an eye on her inbox as they continued to talk. She rolled her shoulders to relax a bit. “What do you think? Do you think the talisman brought back luck?”

 

“I don't know. I'm feeling pretty lucky right now.”  He grinned and leaned forward in his seat.

 

Nicole looked down at her notes and threw out casually, “If you're feeling lucky, there's a big poker tournament at Shorty's tonight.”  She thought to herself, _What will it take for this guy to get a clue?_

 

Finally, she was done. She got a little more info about the item in question and took his name and contact info in case any thing else came up. The guy was leaning back into his chair, looking cocky. She imagined he would have some exaggerated version to tell his friends later on and tried not to curl her lip as they shook hands and wrapped things up.

 

She thanked him for his time and radioed the Sheriff that she was about to head over to Shorty’s. She also let Nedley know there was a fresh pot of coffee waiting.

 

As the signed off, Marcus teased her. “Kissing the boss’ ass?”

 

She didn't miss a beat in her reply, “Takes one to know one.”

 

As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't. She cringed a bit as she saw the man's next words from a mile away.  He asked, “What time do you punch out tonight, Officer Haught? Any chance you might be able to show me the local sites?”

 

“Sorry Marcus. I appreciate your time tonight. But you have the wrong idea.”  She gestured with her hands, pointing back and forth between the two of them. “This. It's not happening.”

 

She faked a very fake smile to let him off kindly. And then with great purpose she stopped smiling, so he would get the point. She opened the gate to the front and escorted him out, grabbing her belt tightly as she continued on with her business. There was an awkward good-bye from the guy and a quick tip of the hat from Nicole. As she turned around, she rolled her eyes and went back to her desk to tidy up before heading over to the bar.

 

She noticed the post it on the monitor. “DUSTED” and quickly sent out a request for additional info on the plates. She clicked “submit” and watched the processing spiral start to spin before heading out.

 

She was in a rush out the door. Nedley would be waiting. As she hit the sidewalk, she had a sense of deja vu or a sense memory. Maybe it was the angle of the sun or the clanking of the sign hanging off the station door as it slammed in the wind. Either way, she laughed to herself now at the thought. She remembered running into Waverly, _literally,_ the confused conversation they had, things they'd both said. In particular, she thought of Waverly’s cautious response to the idea that they needed to talk. The gap between then and now filled her with lots of warm feelings. She touched her braid at a more recent memory, pausing briefly with a hooded glance downwards before walking briskly against the cold air to the bar.

 

\----

 

The mood at the Poker Spectacular was slightly more excited than the night before. Nicole thought you could get away with calling it static electric, but not fully charged. The players were quiet for the most part, focused on the slightest tell from the other side of the table. The bar patrons responded in kind with quiet games of pool and darts on the opposite side of the room. Trays of tall drinks were delivered periodically to the main table with a nod of appreciation from Bobo, the host of the event, who would rolls his eyes dramatically every time he turned away from the high rollers. Nonetheless, there was a slight sense of something in the air, that gave the bar a little extra ambiance.

 

Every so often, Nicole would take a walk outside and around the back. She said hello to a few locals. Early in the evening she got a warm hello from her second favorite barista Amy who seemed intent on prowling the bar tonight drifting from one group to another.

 

The businessmen who’d filed the police report, including Quinn and Marcus had set up a poker game of their own in a back corner. Nicole got smiles from them all, except Marcus who gave a quick salute.

 

As the night wore on and Nicole made her rounds, she noticed Amy’s buttons came slowly undone, until she was wearing her blouse tied in a knot at her waist with a tight tank underneath, Garth Brooks. It made Nicole smile and shake her head. Without planning on it, Amy noticed that smile and sidled over to the Officer who was leaning against the back wall. Nicole could tell by the generous sway of her hips that Amy had a quite a few drinks.

 

As Amy approached Nicole stood up straight.

 

Amy had a beer in one hand and gestured loosely with the other as she spoke, “Did you draw straws for this detail or is it just a case of low man on the totem pole?”

 

“The latter. All in a day's work.”

 

“I don't get too many nights out myself. The coffee shop opens at six. I have to start set-up at five, leave the house at 4:45. So-o-o-o…” Amy's voice trailed off and her eyes casually assessed Nicole from head to toe. _Oh boy._

 

Nicole waited for her to finish her sentence. With one eye on the room and another on Amy, Nicole worried that at any minute one of the woman's sways would crash right into her, Nicole casually shifted her weight away from flirtatious figure inching closer to her.

 

Amy caught herself, remembering she was in the middle of a sentence, “So, the shop’s closed tomorrow and tonight I can let loose!” She raised her beer in the air, “Woo-wee!”  She kept her armed raised and used it to lean against the wall, up close to Nicole's shoulder. She half whispered in Nicole's ear, “Any chance you’d like to join me for a game of poker back at my place, Officer Ha-a-a-a-gght?”  With her freehand, Amy gently grabbed the front of Nicole's uniform.

 

Nicole removed Amy’s hand and helped her stand upright. _Is there something in the water? Jeez._ Nicole knew that Amy was a flirt, but she also considered her a friend. Okay, maybe there was a brief thought when she first moved into town that Amy could more, possibly. But in Nicole’s mind, that ship had sailed long ago. She decided to try a soft refusal, “I'm not much of a card player, Amy. But I can call back to the station and take a quick break if you need a ride home.”

 

“Ouch. That stings Haught.” Amy took it all in stride and her sarcasm was a relief to Nicole.  The woman's spirits remained high. “Maybe another time. The stars will align.”  Amy walked backward away from Nicole as she spoke, bumping into Marcus on the way.

 

“Watch your step there, little lady.” He grabbed her elbows and helped steady her from their slow speed collision. Just as easily, he could have grabbed her waist. Nicole appreciated the choice.

 

“Don't mind me.” She said, “Just stepping away from a gracious rejection from the lovely Officer Haught.”

 

Marcus took a minute to process what she had said. Nicole could almost see his mind making connections as the expression on his face changed. “You and me both.” Marcus took a long look at Nicole who shrugged it off. He repeated himself this time look.  “You and me both.”

 

Amy laughed aloud at his comment and hit her hand hard against his chest, “You didn't have a snowball’s chance in Hades, big boy.”

 

He grabbed her hand gently and laughed a bit at himself, “You can't blame a fella for trying, can you?”

 

He let go of her hand and she pointed it at him as she answered. “Never give up.”

 

Amy was more drunk than Nicole had initially thought and her speech was slurred. Amy and Marcus made their way to the jukebox and danced to a couple back-to-back Garth Brooks song.

 

When Amy swung by the bar for a shot of whiskey on her way to the bathroom Marcus came over to Nicole, “I think your friend might need an escort home tonight, Officer Haught.” He looked to the side and cleared his throat, gathering his pride, “I think you're a little more trustworthy than me. If you get my drift.”

 

Nicole nodded and smiled. She called in to dispatch and made her way to the ladies restroom to assess the situation.

 

Fifteen minutes later Nicole was walking Amy to her front door, one arm draped over her shoulder.

 

Amy was more drunk at home than when they left the bar— but she seemed well enough to get herself into bed once inside. Nicole half expected to be fending off advances but things ended amicably with Amy saying, “Haught is a good friend to the ladies. And a real asset to the ped-dartment.” Okay, she did emphasis the word ass and tried to sneak in a slap on said ass, which Nicole was easily able to avoid.

 

Nicole locked the door on the way out and notified dispatch that she was en route to Shorty's.  The squad car was cold and she wished she had a hot drink in the car, but all-in-all things could have been worse. No harm, no foul.

 

When she pulled into the parking lot behind Shorty's she saw the same limo from the night before. She turned off the engine and took a close look before getting out of the car. The limo shook and a red glow pulsed quickly a few times. Definitely out of the ordinary, but when a svelte couple emerged from the back seat and made their way to the back, with a personal escort from Bobo, there was nothing particularly unusual about them. Well, nothing unusual by local standards, that is.

 

Nicole noted the time. She slid on her hat and was back in the bar in no time. There was a loud commotion from the back of the table. She saw Mr. Quinn raising both his arms in triumph; clearly he'd won a big pot and was celebrating.  

 

She heard a guy next to him shout, “The curse is lifted. You're on fire tonight, boss.”

 

Quinn called out to the room, “Next round is on me.”

 

And the whole bar cheered. Well, excerpt the tournament table, which was down to two players, who glanced up briefly before turning back to their own game.

 

All of sudden the bar was a flurry of activity. Nicole stepped back to take in all the action. The jukebox was blaring. People were dancing. She looked around expecting to see Wynonna in the middle of all this, but instead crowd included a mix of the poker tournament players, their entourages and some rowdies from Shorty's. No Earps.  No Champ.

 

A few minutes later the excitement of free drinks had worn down. Nicole went over to the bar to order a coffee. It could be another long night.

 

Marcus Park walked up and stood next to her, “Me and the boys lost enough money tonight for the boss to go home feeling superior.”  He turned to the table and toasted back at this buddies who were full of smiles.

 

When her mug of coffee arrived, they toasted. “To kissing your bosses’ asses.”  

 

Out of the corner of Nicole's eye a familiar face appeared. He gave Nicole a tap on the shoulder and said, “Insubordination, Officer Haught.”  It was Dolls. Nicole was doubly surprised, not only to see him but to see him smiling. Her face must have shown her confusion, because he immediately followed up with by saying, “I'm only kidding.”

 

Nicole made some brief introductions.  “Marcus, this is Xavier Dolls. Dolls, this is Marcus Park.”  

 

Dolls may have been in a good mood but he had nothing to say to the stranger. An awkward silence hung between them. Nicole could sense this and gave the out of towner an easy out, “You were a stand up guy tonight with Amy. See you around.”

 

He laughed to himself, getting the clue, “Absolutely Officer Haught. See you around.”

 

As he made his way back to his friends, Nicole turned to Dolls.  She gestured back at to the group, “These guys here— they say Willa shot a man in the bar earlier today.  Maybe they all ate some magic mushrooms for lunch. They claim the guy was sucked into the floor in a circle of flames.”

 

Nicole watched Dolls face carefully as she spoke.  “No body, no bullet casings. No marks in the wood floor.”

 

Dolls watched the bar as he milked his beer, listening out of one ear. He turned with a confused look on his face, “What?”

 

“I know, crazy right?” Nicole was drinking her coffee quickly but enjoying a little company by the bar.  “No one else in the bar saw a thing. And all of the witnesses were together for a business trip. Their stories align but they might just be backing up their boss so he doesn't lose face.  I'm not sure what to make of it.”

 

“Follow the protocol and move on.”  He spoke from experience but his tone of voice sounded more like an order than friendly advice.

 

He could tell the comment stung. He hadn't meant to. He quickly offered an olive branch. “That didn't come out right, Haught.  You're a good cop. Go with your gut.”  He took a swig on his beer. “At the end of the day, that's all you've got.”

 

“Thanks Dolls.”  She acknowledged the apology. “But hold up a sec. You're never that nice to me. What’s changed?” She gave him a grin.

 

Dolls shrugged with his mouth and gave her a knowing look.  He raised his eyebrows. Nicole was amazed how much he could say without even opening his mouth.

 

Nicole leaned against the bar and surveyed the room. She jabbed him with an elbows in the ribs.

 

He leaned over and out of the side of his mouth said, “I'm happy for you.”  

 

Nicole wished she were having a beer instead of drinking coffee, taking the night off rather than playing security guard for Bobo del Rey. “You know Dolls you're not such a bad guy after all.”

 

He looked at her half seriously, “If you tell anyone that I can be nice, I'll have to tell Waverly about Amy the barista.” He grinned a devious little grin and then quickly returned to his usual poker face. This was a new side to the Marshall that Nicole was happy to see.

 

“Pfft. You're secret is safe with me.”  Nicole laughed and downed the last of her coffee. She turned her attention to Bobo and his guests from the limo.

 

Dolls had been watching them too. He said, “Any ideas who Natasha and Boris are?”

 

“Nope. But this is their second night in town.”  Nicole almost bit her tongue. _Keep your mouth shut Nicole. Otherwise Dolls will steal this case from right under your nose._ “Must be poker fans.”

 

“Oh yup.  Gotta be. I hear poker groupies are the latest rage.”  Dolls smirked. “Those Manolos and his big money watch just scream *poker fans*.”  Dolls did some half-hearted jazz hands to highlight his sarcasm, which made Nicole smile.

 

They continued to watch the pair, not staring but consistently aware of their whereabouts. “You never know with Bobo.”

 

Nicole was feeling a collegial vibe from the Marshall. “Has his hands in a lot of cookie jars?”

 

“You noticed.”

 

“It's hard not to.  Why do suppose he bought this bar?”  Nicole had been asking herself this since she and Waverly had snuck into her old apartment.

 

Dolls shrugged. He took his time with the question in no rush. “To piss off the Earps?  To consolidate his position as the top dog in town?”

 

Clearly there was more going on than she knew, some history. At first, Nicole had assumed Waverly's emotional reaction to Bobo buying Shorty's was a sentimental attachment to the bar, but as that night of the “break-in” wore on, she could tell it was something more. Since then, she could tell how much Waverly and Wynonna disliked, no that was not the word, they despised Bobo Del Rey. Not just because he was the worst guy in a town full of bad men; it went beyond that. It was personal.

 

Speak of the devil. Bobo stood up at the back of the bar clanking a piece of silverware on a champagne flute. He gave a short speech praising the event and the attendees. Then announced the winner with a big toast. The crowd cheered and drank.

 

Nicole whispered to Dolls, “He definitely loves to be the top dog.” _That grin, like a tom cat with a canary in its paws._ She scanned the bar for trouble. Her spider sense was tingling, but so far there was no evidence, just her gut.

 

The bar continued to cheer the winner, egged on by the emcee. A belt buckle was presented. All the while Bobo barely concealed a sneer as he went through the motions, as if it mattered very little to him. The volume and bravado were there, as always. But Nicole had a sense his heart wasn't truly in it. He seemed distracted.

 

After the formalities, he rounded the bar checking in with all the high rollers. Halfway around the room he gestured for his special guests to join him, the so-called Boris and Natasha. Bobo made a special point to introduce them to a few players in fancy boots, nestled into one of the nicer tables of the bar.  As the group spoke, Bobo had the waitress bring over a bottle of nice bourbon. He was choreographing the introduction carefully, seating the woman in a prime spot.  He poured drinks and made a toast.

 

But he didn't stay long. As he left, he downed the last of his drink in a big swig. His expression was sour, like he'd just completed a job that he hadn't actually enjoyed.

 

Nicole was about to compare notes with Dolls when she noticed a heated argument at the pool tables. She excused herself and set off back to work. By the time the evening was over she'd quelled more quarrels than she had in a long time.   

 

The moon was a narrow sliver in the sky when Nicole finally rolled on home. The cat was asleep but up and yowling soon enough between stretches and yawns. There was no energy left to do anything but the bare minimum. She barely had it in her to drape her uniform over the nearest chair and wipe a washcloth across her face before sinking into bed and falling asleep.

 

\--------

 

Nicole woke up thirsty and ready for a run. The frosty morning air pushed her to speed up her usual pace.

 

Over a piece of toast and coffee she was excited to see she'd beat her mom’s time for the first time ever. It warranted a few self-congrats and jibes to the ole Mama-san via text.

 

Her mom responded shortly after with a phone call to reconnect with her favorite daughter. Well, in all truth, her only daughter, but she was never short of compliments when it came to her kids, and favorite daughter seemed right for the occasion. They talked about training and the half. Nicole listened as her mom talked about new responsibilities at work and her Aunt Ginny's amazing cooking, including a delicious lemon cake. Nicole and her mom had an easy ebb and flow. As Nicole grew up, she came to realize what a rare treasure this was. They concluded the call with some talk about travel plans for the half marathon. The date was a ways off, but Nicole could tell her mom was simply anxious to see her. There were verbal hugs and kisses, with her mom making noises that most moms retire as their kids age. At one point, Nicole would have been embarrassed on her mom’s behalf, but now she simply soaked it all in. She asked her to give Jason all her extra hugs. And then the call was over.

 

With the poker tournament behind her, Nicole was back to the daily grind. After getting the coffee going, she turned to her monitor.

 

The report she’d started on the license plate last night was complete. “DUSTED.”  

 

She took a sip of the hot coffee and started to read though the information on the limo. She was easily absorbed in the details of the registered owner, a company based in Calgary, called Dust, Inc.  The founders were twins, brother and sister, JJ and David. They dabbled in everything from the arts and dance. Based on the numerous photos in the papers, they went to lots of parties. A survey of registered corporations and property holdings showed they had deep and varied financial interests. In short, they were loaded. Young, tall, and rich, _must be nice._

 

It wasn't long before she found the link to the auction house partnership, Duvernay & Dust. She made the connection to Joy’s postcard invitation and sent a text to Waverly asking her to send a photo of the invitation to confirm her memories.

The morning was flying by with occasional interruptions. And as much as she found out about JJ and David she couldn't make a clear link to Bobo, but her gut told her it all centered on these mystical artifacts. She even thought Mr. Quinn’s stolen talisman might be a part of the puzzle.

 

In the back of her mind, a voice warned her not to let her imagination get away with itself, manufacturing a dime-store detective mystery novel, where every random detail would be neatly tied up. But the greater part of her gut, said to go forward and pursue this. However unlikely, it was too much fun not to.

 

In the middle of these ruminations, she got the call from Dolls. It was odd for him to call, especially on her personal line. So she picked up, curiously.  Her face dropped as he told her there had been an incident at the homestead. The joint task force was handling it confidentially.  He wanted to get in touch with her ASAP for two reasons. First, he didn't want her worrying if she caught wind. And second, Waverly had been hurt.

 

Nicole stood up immediately, wanting to know more, “What happened? Is she okay?”

 

His voice was calm, “She'll be fine. She was grazed by a bullet.”

 

She interrupted him, “She was shot.”

 

“Haught, lower your voice. It's just a scratch.”

 

There were a million questions filling Nicole’s head, like a tidal wave, but they faded away into silence as she realized what she must do next.

 

“I'm on my way.”

 

Dolls paused and then answered thoughtfully, “No sirens Haught. Come to the main house. If anyone stops you, use my name. It shouldn't be a problem.”  

 

She was moving quickly as he talked and was already opening the door of the squad car by the time he finished. “Yes. Fine.”

 

“And Nicole. Remember what I said about confidentially. I wish I could tell you more, but there are unfriendly bodies on the ground. I want you to be prepared.”

 

“Yes Sir.” She dropped the phone on the seat next to her door radioed dispatch as she made her way out to the homestead. A routine patrol, she’d be back later.

 

Everything was a bit of a blur until she was knocking gently on the door of Waverly's bedroom and quietly turning the knob.

 

She saw a tired smile brighten Waverly's face. Waverly tried to sit up, but winced at the pain in her side and decided not to.

 

There are times when words have no place and everything else takes over. Nicole looked at Waverly and her eyes said it all, her concern and her need to offer comfort.

 

The smaller woman had patted the left side of the bed. Nicole removed her Stetson and her heavy belt before settling into the bed, next to the exhausted frame of Waverly

  
As Nicole set herself down, Waverly curled up next to her and placed her head on her lover's shoulder, wrapping an arm firmly around her waist. They held each other close without a word and listened sounds outside blow until finally they could hear the vans driving away.

 


	19. Short and Sweet

A call from dispatch requesting an update on Haught’s whereabouts, finally interrupted the quiet scene of Waverly resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole got up and radioed back that there was nothing unusual to report and she would keep the station up to date if she heard anything new.

She sat on the edge of the bed and turned to Waverly. “You wanna tell me what happened.”

Waverly sheepishly smiled, “I got shot a little bit.” She pulled up the edge of her blouse to show Nicole the bandage.

Nicole instinctively leaned in. The bandage was red with blood. “I can change that for you.”

Waverly pointed out the first aid supplies collected on her dresser and leaned back down to close her eyes.

Nicole pulled back the tape and bandage revealing the open skin. “Oh Wave...” She blew lightly on the edges of the sore to ease the pain and was happy to see Waverly smile. Nicole gently applied the ointment and laid the bandage delicately down.

As Nicole applied tape at the edges, Waverly spoke with a weak grin, pushing down the waistband of her pajamas to show Nicole the remaining bite marks from their last romantic encounter. “I was a little worried someone might see these.”

“We would've want that, now. Would we?” She kissed the marks retracing her path, stopping short of anything too aggressive. Just a few tender kisses.

Waverly sighed, “Mmm glad you're here.”

“I can't stay much longer. When I got the call from Dolls I came as fast as I could. But I'm still on duty til late tonight.”

“I'll have to manage here, under the care of Willa and Wynonna. With all three of us under one roof, cooped up like this I'm not sure there’s enough booze in the house.” Waverly laughed and paused putting two and two together, “Wait, did you say Dolls?”

Nicole put her finger to her lips, “Shhh. He's onto us.” Then she winked. “He's the one who showed me up here. I haven't seen your sisters yet.” Nicole started to gather her things. “When I arrived, it was a bit of a mad house, but I get the sense things are quieting down.” There were things Nicole was unclear on, like what the hell had just happened at the homestead, but for now it was enough that Waverly was safe. She thought too about the connection between Bobo and the Dust duo. She was in the middle of some exciting new intell, but it could wait. These things were distractions at the moment. She focused on Waverly's smile and kissed her forehead as she said goodbye.

___________

For Waverly bed rest was a decent excuse to sit on her bed with a laptop and ignore Willa. She had already cloned an IP address and set up a duplicate server to access the Black Badge database. This gave her entry into a treasure trove of information. She spent hours decoding the markings on the bones, the ring and the saddle blanket. She spread out the map on the bed next to her. With a pencil behind her ear and a highlighter on her pillow, she slowly was building a theory. It was like peeling an onion.

In the late mornings, Nicole would stop by for a bit. Nicole brought back the Battlestar Box Set, which was the best Wynonna repellant yet. As soon as big sis was out with target practice, Willa was right behind her. Two birds with one stone. Nicole would help Waverly with her bandages and hang out a bit. When they wanted a moment to themselves, they would pop out to the barn. Ostensibly, for knife throwing, but no one really knows for sure. Doc makeshift bed of hay bales and wool blanket was always neatly made, so no one was the wiser.

Yes, there was that one time when Willa interrupted a very cozy situation. Willa’s words didn’t sting Nicole. She'd heard worse and was well past the need for anyone's approval of her love life. The only thing that annoyed her more than she would admit, was Waverly keeping so many secrets from Wynonna.  
Once Willa was back, Waverly openly admitted to being thrown off her game. Still, as time had passed, Nicole had assumed Wynonna would have been able to add things up. Hell, everyone else they knew seemed to have.

When Waverly called her later, Nicole was glad to hear a dismissive pfft. Waverly was living her life without apologies. She was gathering strength in more ways than one. She shared Nicole sentiments about the one and only Oblivious Wynonna.

Waverly explained about hints she had been dropping, with little effect. Nicole had dropped similar hints in her own time.

Nicole responded to Waverly, “It’s tough when people don’t hear what you’re trying to tell them. At the Academy, we had training on reading between the lines, and then working to translate the unspoken into useable testimony. What I’m trying to say is: Not everyone is listening between the lines. And maybe she has a blind spot when it comes to her little sister.”

Before long, Nicole noticed that Waverly was hiding another thing from Wynonna. She was hiding how well she was actually feeling and using the slack in her sisterly obligations to do her own thing.

From Waverly’s point of view, Willa wasn't going anywhere— neither were Bobo or any of the other rev-heads. Nonetheless the injury had given Waverly the down time she'd been craving to focus on her own interests. She hadn't had the time to focus like this in a few months and she was surprised how much she was able to accomplish in a short amount of time.

In the broken light of the barn, Waverly had improved her knife throwing skills immensely. It was the quiet space for her to relax with her own thoughts. As the knives hit the wood of the barn, she had an idea to use the bones she'd found on the salt flats (and hidden in the barn) with her knife-throwing.

Waverly found Joy’s card and sent her an email asking how difficult in would be to carve a bone handle for a throwing knife. It turned out to be fairly straightforward, once one had the right tools in hand. The right tools were easily acquired. Joy suggested buying knives with existing bone handles and then replacing them with the new pieces. Links to a jewelry supplier and knife vendor were provided in her reply.

Waverly was worried it might seem like a strange request. If it was, Joy never let it show. They exchanged several emails as the project progressed. Balance would be key, to keep the knives functioning properly. There were resin fillers, and polishers. The project came together smoothly and kept Waverly’s hands busy while waiting for various downloads and buffering. She cut and honed the bones while watching the rainbow swirl. The research and the knife word fit together, like a hand in a glove. Both moved forward at amazing speed.

Less than a week after the shooting, Waverly was feeling better. Finally, Nicole felt like Waverly was well enough to hear the news on their investigation. Nicole could see Waverly's eyes light up as she described the scene of Bobo and the Dust crew at Shorty's. The information was like adding fuel to a fire.

Waverly could barely sit still as Nicole shared everything she had learned. Some of the links were tenuous, but it looked like the auction house might be trading in stolen First Nation artifacts for collectors. So far, Duvernay & Dust had side-stepped any criminal charges. By claiming ignorance and restoring the items to their tribes of origin, they were forgiven without even being given a fine. Still Nicole had seen them with Bobo. There was the package from the first night and the odd lights from the limo on the second. She even showed Waverly the photo of the talisman from Mr. Quinn.

All this time, Waverly thought she was pursuing this on her own. Nicole had been quiet about it for days, a week even.

When it came right down to it, Waverly wasn't sure how keen Nicole actually was on the subject of all the supernatural stuff from their trip to the Salt Flats. All the way, Waverly had been leading the cause: sneaking in her old apartment, lugging around boxes from Curtis and the Blacksmith, chasing the bones out to the flats, sliding the ammonite into the ring and grabbing photos of Joy’s saddle blanket.

Waverly was elated to hear more. She spilled her own research, on the bones and the areas adjacent to the Ghost River Triangle. The first of Nicole’s hunches that Waverly was able to confirm was a link between the First Nation artifacts and the Duvernay mining claims. The digs could easily uncover new finds or simply be a cover for something more nefarious.

It made Nicole laugh a bit to see Waverly so happy. “So, now that we're both finally on the same page, what next. What do you think they're up to?”

Waverly’s black badge data pointed to much larger scheme. It wasn’t about making money. Waverly thought they were uses these locations and the artifacts to open a door between the worlds. Nicole’s face was calm, but a little confused. Waverly acted like this could be perfectly plausible, so if she trusted her and went with the flow, who knows where it might lead. Hell, it might finally open the door to Black Badge and all the best cases in Purgatory. It might let her finally do the kind of police work she felt destined for. So, for now she was willing to accept the supernatural woo-woo business. Who was she to say such things weren’t possible?

Waverly grimaced a bit. “There is one more thing I want to show you.” She grabbed Nicole's hand and led her out to the barn. She pulled the raven ring out of her pocket. “Remember this?”

Nicole nodded. Waverly went to her secret hiding spot in the hay bales and slid over a piece of wood to reveal the pile of old bones. “Well,” she said. “I figured out I can do this.” Waverly held her hand out and summoned one of the old bones to her hand. It flew, like metal to a magnet.

Nicole stared in amazement. So, she had seen another seemingly impossible trick right before her eyes. Clearly, she wasn’t in Kansas anymore.

Waverly went on, “So I talked to Joy…you remember Joy from The Lazy D? ” As she talked, Waverly tossed the knives casually in the air, juggling them, like a pro. “With her technical advice, I put these spooky old bones onto the throwing knives. And viola!” Waverly threw two knives against the back wall. They landed hard in the middle of a paper bulls-eye on the far wall. The accuracy was impressive, but that turned out to only the beginning.

With a flick of her wrist, the knives slung back into Waverly’s right hand like a yo-yo.

Waverly was excited to show off for Nicole and rested a hand on her hip, “Whaddya think of that?”

“I'm going to have to get used to dating a superhero.” Nicole fanned herself with her hand. She could feel herself having a very strong reactions to this new side of Waverly Earp, from her head down to her toes. She purses her lips. “A childhood fantasy come true.”

Waverly could see her impact on Nicole. She moved over and pushed Nicole down on the hay bales, straddling her firmly. She grabbed both of Nicole's hands and held them down against the wool blankets. “Fantasy, huh? Well, I like the sound of that.” Waverly used her legs, to pinned Nicole down more thoroughly, “Would you care to elaborate?”

“Well.” Nicole said. “So far, so good. But at some point we're gonna have to battle the forces of evil.”

Waverly leaned in with a kiss, “I am so on-board with all of that.”

__________


	20. Go Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team member brings her expertise on the end-of-the-world to assist Waverly, Nicole and Dolls

Officer Nicole Haught was staffing the front counter, taking down another detailed noise and vandalism complaint from Mrs. McNichols. Someone had been messing with her garden gnomes again. The woman lived in a historic home, very close to Main Street. Needless to say, she was in the station frequently. She insisted on protocol. And Nicole was happy to oblige. It was a welcome distraction from the Earps and Dolls, who were only a few yards away, doing who know what. This time with Willa in tow.

Nicole wrote down the details.

Mrs. McNichols went on, “Normally, it’s harmless, but this time, they decapitated ever last one of the gnomes.” Her face was pained. “The heads are just…” Her voice faded a bit as she finished her thought “…gone.”

The station door opened a new face came through the door. It was a redheaded woman with a heavy briefcase over one shoulder and two phones, one in each hand. She looked up and scanned the room. “Hi.” She waved her hand, despite the weight of the bag and the phone in her hand. “Sorry to interrupt. It can wait.” She heaved the bag off her shoulder and continued to look around the foyer, tracing her steps from the front door to where Nicole and Mrs. McNichols were watching her curiously.

Nicole smiled to excuse herself from the gnome report, slid off her stool and rounded the corner of the counter to address the stranger. “You seem to be looking for something. Can I help you?”

“Oh goody. Yes.” The woman stood up straight and composed herself. “I’m looking for the Joint Task Force Office. Deputy Marshall Dolls in particular.”

“Of course. Right this way.” As they walked towards the Black Badge offices, Nicole was repeating the same words to herself in a much different tone.  _ Of course. _

 

She knocked on the door and stepped back two full steps waiting for a reply.

“Enter.” It was Dolls.

Nicole turned the knob and peeked in, “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Who is it?” Dolls answered abruptly, clearly in the middle of something else.

Wynonna punched Dolls in the arm, “She’s not your secretary. Go see for yourself, douchebag.”

Wynonna and Waverly gave each other a knowing look and shook their heads. Dolls pulled himself to standing and went to the door. Willa stared on silently, not sure exactly what was going on.

It wasn’t more than 10 seconds, before they all had confused looks on their faces. In the hall, they were hearing happy sounds and voices, half Dolls and half his guest.

They all stood up and walked to see what or who had arrived.

The stranger spotted them immediately, peeking around a corner, and extended a friendly gesture, “X-Man, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Yes, yes of course. But before I do, let me just say, I read your report in the last regional briefing and woo, you are on fire.” Dolls was beaming. His guest blushed. He turned to the Earp sisters and gestured towards each as his introduced them, “Willa, emphasis on the “a”, Waverly, and Wynonna, this is my colleague, the esteemed Dr. Willow Rosenberg.” Dolls turned a little further around extending the introductions, “And just so you don’t think everyone in town has a name starting with the letter W, this is Officer Haught and…” He stopped at the woman leaning on walker at the counter.

The woman extended her hand with a suspicious half smile, “Mrs. Warren McNichols.”

“Wow.” Willow answered, “Well, now I know everyone.” She looked at each of their faces, mentally connecting the names. Unconsciously, Willow raised her finger ever so slightly when looking at Waverly.

Dolls turned back to his friend, “What have you been up to?”

As the two old friends reconnected, Nicole and Mrs. McNichols went back to the gnome massacre. Willa drifted back into the office. Wynonna and Waverly followed, walking slowly and looking at each other, full of confusion. Waverly said, “Did she just call him X-Man?”

Wynonna answered, “I feel like I have crossed over into another dimension. Welcome to Bizarro Purgatory”

 

Waverly continued, “…where Dolls has friends.”

Wynonna added “And nicknames. Next thing you know he’ll be hosting the Puppy Bowl and inviting everyone to join a conga line.”

___

Willow and Dolls lingered in the lobby catching up on old times. After a few minutes, Willow said, “I hate to  put the kibosh on this happy reunion, but I’m actually here on  _ business _ .” She switched to a whisper.

Rosenberg leaned in close for some privacy in their conversation. “Black Badge business.” As she spoke, she could feel Officer Haught arch over to catch a hint of their conversation. Willow nudged Dolls into the hallway. She continued to whisper, “I’ve been working on the Black Rock group. It’s super hush-hush. We had a small breach in security that I wanted to check out personally, before alerting Internal Investigations.”

“Okay, so should I be thanking you for saving my ass?” Dolls asked. “Or one of my deputies?”

Willow answered, “I think she may just be a consultant.”

Dolls was surprised, “Wait. Do you mean Waverly?” Clearly, this was not what Dolls was expecting.  _ She’s the good one. _

Willow could sense his confusion, and trusted her old friend’s instincts. “Unless her sister, or someone else in this office, is a top-notch coder?” Willow looked around suspiciously, noting the stolen glance from the Officer, who remained visible, just out of the corner of her eye. “I’ll admit, security around here, seems a little, shall we say, un-con-ven-tional.” Willow drew out the syllables on the last word, craning her neck around the corners and into the lobby.

Dolls opened the door of the Black Badge office and ushered her in, “Come on in. Let’s talk.” He closed the door and looked at the women each occupied in her own task, Wynonna twirling, Waverly computing and Willa cleaning lint from her fur collar. “Waverly, can we have a word with you?” He gestured to Wynonna and Willa, “Privately.”

“Come on, big sis.” Wynonna grabbed Willa by the elbow, “Let me re-introduce you to the delights of Main Street Purgatory. Do you like Chinese food?” As they walked out, Wynonna looked at Waverly trying to judge what was going on? She left Willa to continue into the lobby and came back to grab her coffee. Her eyes pleaded with Waverly for an answer.

Waverly shrugged at Wynonna.  She had a paper clip between her fingers and nervously twirled it in her hands. Clearly, Waverly had “a tell” or two or three. Wynonna let out a sigh and took a few long steps out of the office.

As they left and the door was closed, Willow asked Dolls, “Is she okay? That Willa, I mean not to judge but, Deer-in-the-headlights, much.”

Dolls grabbed a stack of files on the newest Earp heir, closing them as discreetly as possible. “Have you heard about the Pine Barrens cult?”

Willow nodded knowingly, “So, she’s one of the women you rescued. No wonder she looks a little out of it.”

Waverly could see Dolls shift his demeanor as they settled into work-mode. His posture stiffened, and although he and Dr. Rosenberg were clearly friends moments ago, they both shared a certain seriousness all of sudden. “Well, we’re working with Willa to recover her memories. Hopefully, we will be able to establish her true identity soon and get her back to her family.” Dolls held his hands behind his back as he continued to speak, “But that’s not why you’re here. Waverly. Dr. Rosenberg.”

“Thank you, Deputy Marshall Dolls.” Willow set her briefcase on the counter and pulled out her laptop.

“As you may have gathered, I am part of the joint task force, with Dolls.”

Waverly could feel her palms sweating. “Okay…” She smiled nervously, “Everyone seems so serious all of sudden.”

Dolls offered a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Let’s not jump to any conclusions. Willow, hop to it. What have you got? Let’s not leave Waverly hanging.”

“Waverly, you have limited access to the Black Badge servers, while here at the office, correct?”

Waverly nodded. She knew where this was going.

“I’ve reviewed your file and currently, your status is Research Consultant for the Ghost River Triangle sector.” Willow tapped on her computer as she continued “…but I’ve got a internal tracker on the server  showing activity related to another outside sector. We’ve been getting a lot of activity from this Purgatory IP address. Now I realize we are in neighboring jurisdictions, so some overlap is to be expected, but I also found evidence of a cloned IP address and some fairly vigorous data downloads from this cloned address.” Willow pointed to a screen full of code. Dolls looked closely, as Willow’s finger traced the lines of information.

Waverly could see the anger in Dolls’ face rising. He looked at Willow and then they both looked at Waverly.

They waited in silence.

“I can explain.” Waverly bit her lip. She let out a huge breath of air and looked briefly at the ceiling for some sort of divine inspiration. “Do you want the long version or the short?” She was eyeing the code on the screen and spotted a clue, she got the inspiration she had been looking for. She asked, “How much do you know about Black Rock?” Waverly turned to Dolls offering further explanation. She said, “It’s in the Ghost River watershed, but technically, outside the triangle, as far as you-know-who is concerned.”

Dolls answered, “Yes, Waverly. I’m familiar with Black Rock. You know, we’re all friends here, but this needs to be by the book. The question is  _ ‘ _ What do _ you  _ know about Black Rock _?’ _ Let’s start with the short answer.”

Waverly was trying not to squirm in her seat. The real story started with the Stone Witch. As far as she knew, that was something between Doc and Wynonna, not Dolls. She thought to herself and figured out a way to thread the needle, but just barely. She started out with Uncle Curtis and the bones, just as she had done with Nicole, she left out Constance Clootie. Once the lie got going, the partial truths took over. She explained that she had been tracking the bones and found a stash of them up North. As she spoke, Waverly focused on the runes scratched into the bones and the marking on the saddle blanket later found at the Lazy D. She could see Dolls and Willow’s interest increasing as she dove deeper into her list of discoveries.

She showed them the photo of the saddle blanket, explaining that she simply cloned the IP address so she could work from home, translating the marking, while recovering from her injury. At the end, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had managed to go from start to finish without mentioning Doc, Nicole, Clootie or the new powers she herself had discovered as the Keeper of Bones. She still had plenty of meat in the story to explain her motives, her search history and her innocence. She sensed Willow softening to her charms.

Waverly tried her trademark smile and a well-honed waitress flirt as she rounded up the last of the story with an apology, “. I’m sorry guys. You can see, I’m not exactly innocent, but hopefully nothing officially wrong. Maybe?”

Willow turned to Dolls, “Based on what I’ve heard, I should probably delete that draft email notifying the big boss about that breach.” She turned to Waverly, “That is assuming, you’ll be using the local connection from now on. And deleting the cloned IP access.”

“Absolutely.” Waverly felt a huge relief lifting. “Anything else?”

“Yes, definitely.” Willow continued. “I’ll need photos of the artifacts in question. And as soon as you’re available, I’d like the two of us to do a deep dive on what you’ve found. If needed, I’ll extend your clearance to include the Black Rock database.” 

 

“I’ll send them right now.” Waverly began emailing Willow her photos and translations to date.

 

“Great.” She dropped the professional stuffiness and turned to her old friend, “Now that that’s over, any chance I can get a cup of coffee?”

Dolls obliged and went into the main room to grab a coffee. As he did so, the sounds of the conversation spilled out into the hallway. Nicole could hear Willow talking more casually with Waverly, “It sounds like you have a good background in ancient languages. We have that in common.”

On his way back, Dolls caught Nicole’s eye just as he had his hand on the open door to Black Badge office.

He handed Willow her coffee and settled into his chair, leaning back deeply.

Willow gave him a knowing grin and then turned back to Waverly, “Now that I know you're one of the good guys, I can put away my paralysis spells and talk turkey.”

Waverly looked at Dolls for answers.

Dolls replied, “Sorry Waverly. All protocol. When we have a breach like that, we have to assume the worst. But we’re all good, right?” He turned to Willow for confirmation.

“All good. And thank goodness, because, boy do we have a lot of work to do.” Willow was reading through the file Waverly had just sent. She was typing rapidly as she talked, “How much experience do you have with the end of the world, Waverly?”

Waverly was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open and she fumbled with her hands, not sure exactly where to rest her eyes.

Willow stopped her, “I’m sorry, I think I jumped ahead there a bit.”

Dolls gave her the eye and shook his head. “One step at a time, Dr. Rosenberg. Not all of us cut our teeth on the Sunnydale Hellmouth.” He pulled a box of donuts from the back table, to the middle of where they were all sitting. “Instead, how about you start by telling us what you know about Black Rock.”

“Brilliant X-Man.” Willow gave him a little punch on the shoulder. “Giles would be proud. That strategies and communication seminar in Edinburgh really stuck with you, didn’t it?”

Dolls demurred, “The class did. Sadly the haggis did not.”

“Ow, no, it did not.”

Waverly broke off a corner of donut and rolled her eyes, while this tea party of memories lingered on memory lane. She was in the clear with the data breach, but she still had no idea where this was all going. In the middle of it all, there was a text from Nicole.

**Nicole:** Lunch?

**Waverly:** Let me check.

Waverly cleared her throat, “Hey guys, did you see it’s noon?” She smiled broadly, “Any chance we can take a break and resume this after lunch? I just got a text from Nicole.”

Dolls answered, “Do you think she could pick up Chinese and we could continue the download over take-out?”

Waverly winced a bit. She hated to see Nicole left out.

Dolls threw his hands in the air and said, “Blame Wynonna. She’s the one who got me thinking about the General’s Chicken.”

**Waverly:** Dolls wants Chinese take-out for a working lunch. We could go pick it up together?

**Nicole:** I’ll take what I can get, ;-) You know my order.

**Waverly:** Come get me in 15m

Waverly looked up at her boss, “It’s all set. We’ll get the food and bring it back here. I’ll place the order now.” She pointed to Dolls. “I assume you’re having your usual.”

Once the orders were placed, Willow kicked into high gear giving Waverly a rapid download of the information to date on Black Rock. Waverly was not at all surprised when she started with a map.

Willow brought out a large poster from her bag and unfolded on the table. As she spoke she referenced each of the images from the crimes with locations on the map. Waverly was surprised to see so much criminal activity in Black Rock. Nicole had checked and said there wasn’t much going on there.

Waverly tested the waters for more information, “Who knew there was so much going on in Black Rock? It seems like just another hole-in-the-wall.”

Willow answered “More like hell hole in the wall. We’ve been purging the records.” She paused for a moment to give a big picture overview, “Waverly, I was brought into consult on Black Rock about a year ago. Things there have been escalating. These artifacts and markings you’ve found, they’re extremely helpful. This is a major breakthrough in the investigation. They mix Nordic and First Nation’s mythology.”

Waverly rubbed her hands together in excitement, “That’s exactly what I thought.” She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks in excitement.

Willow continued, “They’re totally rare and powerful. Circumarboreal.” She had a hard time turning away from her screen as she looked through the files more closely

“I think it’s so interesting how these cultures combined. See this marking here.” Waverly pulled up an image on her phone showing the markings from the inside of her raven ring. “This is definitely a rune, but this one here, next to it. It’s got to be Black Foot or Haida. Right?”

Willow clarified, “Waverly, it’s not just people or myths or languages that combined. We’re talking about gods, forces of nature. Xavier might have missed it, being too busy getting the operations going here in Purgatory, but Black Rock is a hot topic at HQ. That’s why we’re here today. This is a high priority paranormal disturbance. It’s not just the data breach. Currently we’re at status level four, but based on what I’m seeing here, we could easily go to seven overnight”

Dolls looked at her seriously, “Does this have anything to do with the solstice?”

 

Willow answered, “Could be. I think Waverly’s saddle blanket may be the missing piece of the calendar.” She turned to Waverly, “Do you agree? Have you looked at it from that angle?”

Waverly could see the dots connecting, “Yes!” She was so excited she jumped a bit. “I’ve been looking at this for about a week with just a hunch and not getting anywhere. It’s so great to have someone to bounce ideas off of.” She turned back to her laptop and sent the image of the blanket to print. She grabbed a red marker and starting outlining the important markings.

Just then there was a little knock on the door. Waverly recognized Nicole’s silhouette. “Gotta run guys. I’ll be back in ten.” Waverly grabbed her coat and was out the door before they could object.

Willow looked at Dolls, “It takes two people to pick up our lunch?”

Dolls angled his head sharply and replied, “What do you think?”

Her tone was sarcastic, “We were right in the middle of something.”

Willow scribbled a knot of doodles on her paper. “Shoot. I’m starting to think Waverly is not going to be all that interested in my dinner invitation.” Willow wrinkled her nose and snapped her fingers, “It’s not everyday you meet a woman fluent in ancient languages.”

“In your favor, she does seem to have a thing for redheads.”

“No. Don’t encourage me. Consider my crush officially crushed. Let’s get back to this calendar.” Willow’s fingers were flying looking at the chart Waverly had outlined on top of the print-out and cross-referencing several sources online. She was lost in thought. Then after a few minutes, she was thinking out loud, talking as the pieces were coming together, “I think we are looking at the first new moon  _ after _ the solstice.” She continued to talk slowly, “which gives us exactly…”

Dolls was hanging over her shoulder. None of it made any sense to him and the suspense was palpable. “What!?”

“One week and one day.” Willow underlined her point by writing the date on the photocopy.

“Until what?” Dolls hands were grabbing the edge of the table firmly. His nostrils flared as the door behind him opened and the smell of Chinese food filled the office. He could hear the tail end of the conversation between Waverly and Nicole fading in casual good-byes. He remained frozen, like a statue, staring at Willow will bulging eyes. He gritted his teeth trying to remain calm.

Waverly was oblivious and started unpacking the little boxes of take out, when gradually she clued in to the vibe. She looked at Dolls and then at Willow, “So, what did I miss?”

Willow was smirking a bit. She liked to see Dolls squirm. She grabbed her lunch, “Oh, yummy!”

Waverly emptied the last of the bag. “It looks like they forgot the hot sauce. Should I go back and get it?”

Dolls had to turn away and walk to the corner to settle down. Willow knew she had pushed him a little too far when she heard him growl. “Sorry Waverly, the suspense is driving Xavier crazy. I think I worked out the calendar.”

Waverly saw the red markings on the photocopy and read them out loud, ”December 28th. And then what?”

Willow swallowed her bite of food and set down her chopsticks before finishing. “It’s more like what  _ could  _ happen then. The stars are aligned to open a door. Those passages you're researching, it's all opening and closing portal stuff. That portal in Black Rock has been leaking a bit at the edges for the past few months. On December 28th, it  _ could _ finally come unhinged and…”

Waverly waited for Willow to finish. “And…”

Dolls explained without waiting for Willow, “We weren’t just exaggerating earlier, about the end of the world. Willow specializes in the apocalypse, usually brought on by opening doors to other dimensions.”

Waverly interrupted, “But so far all the supernaturals aren't corporeal. They’re just ghosts.” She was thinking about the ghostly possession at the ACDC Café. The memory distracted her, temporarily, from the first part of what Dolls had said, “Wait. Did you say  _ end of the world? _ ”

“I’ve been working on a plural for apocalypse. Apocalypses? Apocalypsis? Apocalii?” Willow got lost in the variations, while Waverly spit out her lunch and looked at Dolls with freaked-out, big eyes.

“You just said  _ end of the world. _ Let’s not worry about semantics, people.” Clearly Waverly seemed to be the only one focused on the severity of the circumstances. She brought the conversation back down to earth. “So, clearly, we don’t want anyone opening this door and ending the world. So, we’re gonna… What? ” Waverly was looking to the experts for answers. And trying to contain any frustration she was feeling.

“We figure out how to close the portal completely. Thwart the apocalypse. The End. Cue happy music.” Willow then looked to the side and quietly whispered under her breath, “without destroying the town.” And then added quickly, “Or getting ourselves killed, if at all possible.”

“Okay, well then…” Waverly talked as she paced the room, “that puts the whole hot sauce misunderstanding into perspective.” She was almost marching, with a Sharpie in one hand and a determined look on her face.

Dolls could see her mind working. She grabbed the giant post-it and wrote across the top of each:

What: Open portal (aka end of world)

When: Dec 28

Where: GRT or Black Rock

Who:

Why:

How

Waverly stuck each large piece of paper to the wall, along with the photocopies and the map Willow had brought with her. “So we know, generally speaking, what, when and where. All we have to figure out in the next week is who, why and how.” Waverly took a deep breath as she continued, “I have a hunch on who. Maybe they can lead us to a why and how. Dolls, you're gonna have to go out on a limb on this one. I know trust is not your strong suit, but…” She looked at him firmly, “…but we are talking about the end of the world here, so you might have go out of your comfort zone a bit.” She set down her pen and headed to the door, “Give me a sec.”

______

When Waverly returned, she had Nicole with her and in Nicole’s arms was a small stack of files. Nicole said, “Hi guys.”

Willow offered a smile. She said, “Hi again.” 

 

Dolls was less forthcoming. He leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Despite the overall body language, her offered a half-hearted smile and waved his hand in a way that gave Waverly and Nicole the floor.

Waverly started, “As you may already know, last week Purgatory hosted a Poker Spectacular.” Waverly acknowledged the awkwardness of the name with a shrug, “At Shorty’s saloon.” Her hands were pressed together and she tilted them towards Nicole. “Officer Haught was there both nights and saw something suspicious. Or more to the question at hand,  _ someone.”  _ Waverly stopped and waited for Nicole to take over.

“Well, this is totally not awkward at all.” Nicole laughed a little at the situation and the irony gave her a little boost of her usual confidence. Nicole went on to share what she saw between Bobo Del Rey and the Dust twins, JJ and David. In her folder she had color photos of the two, which she hung on the wall. As she spoke, Waverly went to her computer and printed out the invitation from Joy to the Art Opening at Duvernay & Dust— the piece of the puzzle that connect the twins to the artifacts and the date.

Nicole went on to explain about the suspicious links between the JJ and David’s mining company and their dealings with the auction house. They were digging up old treasures, along with tar sands and gemstones. As Nicole explained this concluding thought, Waverly passed out the information on the art opening. Right away the Black Badge team was keenly focused on the date, December 28th. An ominous silence filled the room.

“Thanks so much Officer Haught.” Dolls said.

Willow added to the sentiment, “Very helpful.”

Waverly had a huge smile on her face but Nicole was still slightly confused. She could feel them waiting for her to leave the room, but she had one more thing she wanted to add. “I think Joy from the Lazy D is your best bet for getting more info on this event. If Joy and her grandmother are showing something, she’ll have to go the location beforehand and help with the set-up.” Nicole pointed to the logo and email at the bottom of the flyer with confidence, “That’s your next step.”

Dolls asked, “How well do you know this Joy?”

Nicole felt like a fisherman with a tug at the end of her line, “Not that well, but she’s very friendly.” Nicole bit her lip and looked at Waverly.

“We’ve emailed a bit.” Waverly said. “She helped me with a jewelry project I was working on.”

“So, you think she could get us into the auction house before the main event?” Dolls asked. “Rosenberg, this is your case. You should take the lead.”

Willow cringed a bit. “You’re right.” She cleared her throat. “You’re totally right. But I can’t. My cover is blown with JJ.” Her hand half covered her mouth as she spoke, “We dated, briefly.”

“What?” Dolls was confused. His temper was flaring a bit. He hated it when things went outside of procedures. Purgatory kept pulling him out of his comfort zone. As much as he liked improvising, he also liked staying within certain parameters. This was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back. He was trying to hide it, but he was fuming.

“Sorry X-Man.” Willow was sincere in her apology and it seemed to have some calming effect on Dolls’ emotions.

Dolls held his head in his hands and spoke between his teeth, “How briefly?”

“Three times.” Willow blushed.

“Fuck.”

Willow tried to explain, “It’s a small dating pool and Waverly here is not the only one with a thing for redheads.”

The three women shared knowing glances and blushing smirks.

Nicole spoke up, “Maybe we use that to our advantage. I don’t know exactly what you guys are up to with JJ, but I’m glad to help if I can. Red hair or not.”

Dolls was still visibly upset, “Thank you, Officer Haught. I’ll put that under consideration.” He held his hands over his face trying to figure out what to do next. “You’re dismissed.”

The room was filled with a dull silence, but Willow wasn’t about to get bogged down. She turned to Waverly and continued on with the plan. “We have a lead on who. Any chance you’ve got thoughts on why and how? What are these two interested in anyway?”

Willow looked through Nicole’s files on JJ and David. She knew a little about the pair. Frankly, their unsavory dealings had been what turned her off initially. She never met David. She turned to Waverly with a question, “I don’t know a lot about the demons here in Purgatory, but I recall there is something that ties them to the land. Some line in the sand they can’t cross?”

“Pfft. Yeah. Sorry I forgot to mention that. It’s sort of old news around here. The revenants, that’s what we call them, they can’t leave the Ghost River Triangle.” Waverly opened the cupboard on the main wall and showed Willow the boundaries. “It goes into the city, but they like Purgatory best.”

Willow thought about that. “JJ and David. They both seem very worldly, but I do recall JJ saying something about being trapped. At the time, I thought it just meant she was just looking for something casual, but maybe there is something more to it.”

“You think they’re revenants?” Waverly considered the idea. There was no tried and true way of finding out if someone was a rev-head unless you shot them and they didn’t die. Yes, there were the glowing red eyes, but Waverly had a sense that some were more in control of their emotions than others.

If they were revenants, screwing the GRT could clearly be a motive. If not, there must be something else. Waverly thought about the ghostly possession again. She considered all the people she’d lost to death. She could easily imagine wanting to bring someone back from the grave. Waverly grabbed her take-out and went to talk with Nicole.

________

“Can’t stay away from me, can you?” Nicole teased Waverly.

Waverly grabbed a chair with wheels and slid over the spot next to Nicole. She set down her lunch and pushed her hair to one side, leaning back to give Nicole a clear view of her neckline. “Did you want me to go?”

“Oh brother.” Nicole grabbed a bite of Waverly’s lunch with her chopsticks and gave into the brunette.

After getting in a few bites of lunch, Waverly said, “You were pretty great in there. I think we’ve really got something.”

“Oh yeah. We?” Nicole’s voice showed no hint of animosity. She knew the line between her and Black Badge was outside of Waverly’s jurisdiction.

“Yeah, we. I just have a few more questions on David and JJ. Maybe you can help.” Waverly offered up some puppy eyes and shameless flattery. “You’re very good at figuring things out.”

“Shoot. What ya got?” Nicole’s expression was casual, half eating and half listening to Waverly.

“Well, I want to know two things. First, has either of them ever left the Ghost River Triangle? Y’know, an art opening in Vancouver? Or a weekend in Marfa? Anything outside the area would be helpful.”

“Got it. Should be easy enough. They  _ love _ the camera.” Nicole nodded her head, “Next.”

“Next, when did their parents die? Or anyone close to them.” Waverly’s intensity and enthusiasm had Nicole wanting to know more. Gradually, she was getting there. She thought back on the crazy bag of bones. It no longer gave her the chills. In the back of her mind, the pieces were coming together. Piece by piece. She was glad to help and enjoyed the sense that she was bringing something unique to the team. It reminded her of her days on the basketball court, passing to a teammate, rather than going for the shot single-handed.

Waverly finished the last bite of her lunch and scooted off the Black Badge office. She gave Nicole a quick peck on the cheek before she left. “Come get me as soon as you find anything out.”

“Wait Waverly. Did you see this invitation to the whole town?” Nicole pointed to her screen. “Winter Solstice Party. Black Tie.” Her tone changed from glee to disappointment, “From Bobo Del Rey.”

Waverly had mixed feelings, “When it rains it pours.”

Nicole nudged her a bit, “It could be fun.” Her voice became a whisper. “I’d love to see you all dressed up.” Nicole’s eyes took Waverly in from head to toe, making the young woman blush a bit at the attention.

Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, “Yes, of course. Let’s go.”

Nicole gave Waverly a slap on the ass, “Now, you better skedaddle. I’ve got work to do and the sooner I get it done, the sooner Dolls can give to go ahead to the JJ recon mission.”

 


	21. The Auction House

Waverly looked down from the tall tree house to see Willa and Bobo run off together like star-crossed lovers. She didn’t know whether or not to take Bobo’s claim at face value. _Was she an Earp? Why did her let her hide while he ran off with Willa? What did Bobo know, anyway? And would he have shared that knowledge with WIlla while they were cooped up together so many years ago?_ Despite Willa’s amnesia, there was always a kernel of the vindictive big sister Waverly recognized lurking the background. Waverly’s memories from growing up the homestead were full of disappointments. The more she remembered, the less she cared to dig deeper. Yes, she was too young to really remember her mother, besides a few CDs and Wynonna’s stories. In her heart, she never felt fully included in the family, more by Daddy than anyone else. WIlla, his chosen one, by extension, shared the sentiment. Willa never considered her fully part of the family. Still, to this day as the pair disappeared into the horizon, Waverly did not feel like she was losing a sister. She felt free.

 

Waverly knew her family was Gus and Curtis and Wynonna. Those thoughts filled her heart with gladness. The house in the tree offered quiet and stillness to consider these questions and these memories. Gradually, as time passed, the shadows grew longer and the air colder. It would be easy enough to have Dolls do a DNA test, if she wanted one. _But she wasn’t even sure she did._ She knew that blood did not make a family. No matter what, Wynonna was her sister. Gus was her mother-aunt. They were bonded by more than blood. Nothing could change that.

 

Waverly checked her phone to see how much time had truly passed. Only an hour.

 

There was no cell service out here, no updates from anyone. Waverly was done wallowing in self-pity and doubts. The solitude had no more answers to give. She was ready to climb down and join the real world, warts and all. She was tired and wanted to see Nicole. The drive in the Jeep was cold. The coat she wore wrapped around her shoulders offered little protection from the elements. She could feel her face tighten against the winter air and her hands freeze in the chill. Everything in the past day made her think about what it meant to be alone. She thought about almost losing Nicole, losing Wynonna, losing herself.

 

The night sky grew dark around her. The sublime, vast skyline of Alberta circled her, like a dome of changing lights and shadows. It was a vast world she was living in and Waverly was ready to take a big bite of it. She thought about the check Gus had given her and the woman waiting for her back in Purgatory. She started making plans for a real getaway, an escape or an adventure.

 

She was more ready than ever to take the wheel and change the course of her life.

 

Sadly, fate had other plans.

 

The solstice was behind her, but the new moon lay ahead.

 

________

 

Meanwhile in Black Rock, Dr. Rosenberg was fielding calls from HQ to address the situation boiling over in Purgatory and urgent requests for a status report on her work in the neighboring sector.

 

Frankly, from her perspective, it was bit of an annoying distraction from her current priority, establishing a strong connection with Joy from the Lazy D. _Cough, cough strictly business_ , in order to get access to the auction house prior to the big day.

 

She was glad to see the personnel update on Office Nicole Haught. Finally, some good news. Another asset to the team, fully engaged.

 

The more Willow reviewed at the research from Waverly, she was more and more certain the ceremony would take place the night of the opening. For starters, Dec 28th may be one to the worst dates possible for an art opening. Smack dab between Christmas and New Years in one of the coldest places she’d ever known. No good businessperson would ever block this out on their calendar.

 

In fact, when Willow first approached Joy, the young woman was dubious about the Marshall’s involvement. The connection to Waverly Earp established trust early on. Joy was a little surprised to find the authorities question the timing of the auction. For Joy’s little shop, Duvernay & Dust was a step up to the major league. She hadn’t even stopped to consider the strange details of the company’s requests, mainly because it was all new and prestigious to the shopkeeper from Black Rock. The date only seemed fishy once Willow pointed it out. Once she thought about it, Willow had a good point. _Why had she never doubted it before?_

 

At first, the original premise for the Marshall’s involvement was tracking unauthorized trade in religious artifacts. Joy knew the code requirements on this area of the law— at least the basics— enough to go with the authorities and follow her own personal code of ethics, which in most cases, seemed to go above and beyond what the law required. Joy’s personal taste was more modern anyway. The antiques were a draw for her grandmother and the boomer set on etsy. The more time she spent around old things, the more she liked to see modern re-interpretations that set the traditions on edge and blended cultures, rather than seeking any old fashioned idea of cultural purity.

 

Usually, Willow was slow to bring out her badge and bother the civilians with any more information than necessary, but there was something about Joy. She seemed tuned into to the paranormal and went with the flow, as Willow walked her through a fairly simple idea. She’d like to have one of the Black Badge Agent join Joy when she went to drop off the saddle blanket to the auction house.

 

Willow noticed the tattoos running up and down Joy’s arms, as she made the initial request. The markings were an immediate draw to Willow’s interest in the occult. She had to ask about them. One question led to another and before either of them knew it, Willow had spilled the beans on her real motives with Black Badge request.

 

Joy’s curiosity and her charms had melted away the protocol for Dr. Rosenberg. It felt good to be honest and forthcoming for a change. By the end of the conversation, she insisted on first names, not titles. Her work and its secrets were a bit of drain on the brain. She even said to Joy, “After all, when you’re talking about the end of the world, it’s nice to live a little, eh?”

 

And Joy was more than game to live a little as well.

 

The plan was in place and Joy was on board.

_________

 

As Waverly’s faded red Jeep rounded the bluff at the main junction, a flurry of text messages filled her screen. She pulled over to read them. First off, Nicole was resting at home. Secondly, the town was safe with an anecdote on its way. No word from Wynonna or Dolls directly, but the screen was full of angry townsfolk giving her a piece of their mind. Delete. Delete. Delete.

 

She sent one reply to Nicole.

 

 **Waverly:** Are you well enough to see visitors?

 

 **Nicole:** <3 You? Anytime.

 

 **Waverly:** On my way. Need anything?

 

 **Nicole:** Chicken Noodle Soup. If it’s not too much trouble.

 

 **Waverly:** As you wish

 

 **Nicole:** (heart eyes)

 

 **Nicole:** I left a key under the mat

 

Waverly called in an order of two chicken noodle soups to the diner on the outskirts of town and smiled to herself as the thought of Nicole warmed her against the chilly air. She thought more about the showdown in the station. The secret was out. Wynonna knew and was cool. _And_ she’d finally let it sneak out that she was in love with Nicole. It was not just a fling. The memories brought blood to her checks and butterflies to her stomach. In the heat of the moment, everything was just coming out so quickly, boom, boom. Now she was glowing in the warmth of the consequences. The pieces were settling down and she was on her way to visit her girlfriend. It was official.

 

As Waverly pulled into the parking lot, she heard her phone chimed again. She assumed it was Nicole, but was Willow Rosenberg, sending a group message to her and Nicole.

 

 **Dr. Rosenburg:** Ladies, I need you help. Still up for recon on JJ Dust? I am talking with Joy right now. Time is of the essence.

 

Waverly cringed at the message. It was just too much, too soon. She ignored the message and went inside to get the soups. As she paid the check, her phone chimed again. Nicole had replied.

 

 **Nicole:** What’s the timeline? I’m in.

 

 **Dr. Rosenberg:** Haught I heard you’ve been initiated into BB. Welcome to the team. Glad to hear you’re ready. We need you ASAP

 

What?  Nicole and Black Badge? WTF. Clearly, Waverly needed to get up to speed and fast. She found a safe spot in the Jeep for the soups and headed straight to her girlfriend’s house for the 411.

 

In the midst of the drama with Bobo and Willa, Waverly had pushed Willow’s predictions about the end of the world to the back of her mind. Somehow the end of her sister had obliterated any thought about the whole dang world. Waverly thought, _So sue me!? I had other things on my mind._ All of sudden, there were other people to think about. The whole damn world, for Christ’s sake. And she was just a girl, trying to do her best. At that very moment, it was all a little too much.

 

She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the weight of the world on her shoulders. She wanted to curl up with Nicole and forget about everyone else for five minutes, if such a thing was possible.

 

_______

 

When Waverly arrived at the little white house, Nicole was resting in her bed.

 

Waverly found the key just where Nicole said it was and let herself in. The cat was nowhere to be seen, but there was music playing in the back of the house. Waverly set down her bags and called out to Nicole, “I’m here.”

 

“Come on back, Waves.” Nicole’s voice was a little perkier than expected.

 

As Waverly came around the corner, Nicole set down her phone. “You have to save me from Candy Crush. I heard it was addictive and now I can not stop.”

 

Waverly grabbed the phone and set it on the dresser, well out of reach. She said, “Your wish is my command.”

Nicole laughed, “Don’t I know it. It’s all out in the open, Waverly. You can’t deny it.”

 

Waverly climbed in next to her girlfriend, embracing the teasing whole-heartedly. “I’m all yours. It’s true.”’

 

Nicole leaned forward to give her girlfriend a kiss, yet stopped halfway wincing at the pain in her chest.

 

Waverly carefully moved Nicole back to where she was. She said, “You have to take it easy. One step at a time. What’s this I hear about you diving in Black Badge stuff?”

 

Nicole took a deep breath in. She was smiling from ear to ear. “Whatever it is, I’m all in.”

 

Waverly had to ask, “Are you on any painkillers?” It seemed like Nicole wasn’t fully aware of the commitments she had made to Willow in the last 30 minutes.

 

Nicole tried to suppress a smile, “How did you know?” She threw her hand out to one side and let it drop suddenly. _Oh boy._

“Okay, cowgirl. Let’s get you some chicken noodle soup and keep you _away_ from the cell phone, until you’re sober.” Waverly had never been in this position with Nicole. She needed to take charge of the woman she loved. It was a change she had not anticipated. As she walked into the kitchen, she took a deep breath in to steel her resolve.

 

She heard Nicole shout out from the bedroom, “I know why you keep calling Doc an old man.” She heard a little laugh, “He’s hella old.”

 

In additional to all the personal revelations of the past few hours, _Nicole knew about the curse, revenants, and who knows what else._ The nerves made Waverly slow to a snail’s pace as she considered the implications. She had kept her girlfriend in the dark since day one. And now there she was soaking it all in, in a cloud of opioids and the sting of being shot by an Earp heir while on the job. It would be a lot for anyone to take in within a short amount of time. If anyone could handle it, she thought, Nicole could. The fine officer had had her suspicions for weeks now. Maybe, if Waverly was lucky, the facts would come as a relief, not a shock. She kept her fingers crossed as she scoured the small kitchen for bowls and spoons for soup. Needless to say, it was ages before the soup was finally ready. Waverly found a tray and made her way back to the bedroom.

 

As she headed to the back of the small house, she heard Nicole’s phone shaking its way off the dresser. Muffled by covers and the sound of the heater blowing, she could just barely hear her. “Help me out, babe. I need my phone.” Nicole’s voice was softer and sounded drained.

 

Nicole was half asleep. Waverly gently touched her cheek to wake her. She helped Nicole sit up and offered her a spoon. Waverly walked the short distance to the phone and scanned the screen. She read allowed, “Jason says, WTF Sis. You got shot. Call me ASAP”

 

As she read this, Nicole shook her head and slowly slapped her hand onto her face with a long, slow groan. She shook her head no. She was not ready to reply.

 

Nicole ate the soup spoonful-by-spoonful. She looked at Waverly with tired eyes. Waverly had a sense the drugs were wearing off. As brave as she was, Nicole looked tired and in pain.

 

Nicole said, “Waverly, this soup is amazing. Thank you _so_ much.” She enjoyed a few more big gulps before turning again to Waverly. She looked a little sheepish as she spoke. “Please tell me I haven’t made an ass of myself. This soup is bringing the life back into me and all of sudden I’m worried I said some stupid shit.”

 

Waverly touched Nicole’s forehead and reassured her, “Nothing too bad. Although you did tell Rosenberg you’d do the JJ job.”

 

“Fuck.” Nicole suddenly seemed more sober than ever. “I didn’t.”

 

“You did.” Waverly kissed her forehead and held her close. “And now that you’re Black Badge, you know the shit we’re dealing with. I don’t know about you, but I’m not sure I’m ready for another fight like that.”

 

Nicole relaxed into Waverly’s arms. She let herself go and tears collected in the corners of her eyes, “Me neither.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and held her close.

 

Waverly lifted the soup tray off the bed and smoothed Nicole’s hair out of her face, “I did have an idea on my drive over.” Waverly scooted down lower in the bed and Nicole placed her head on Waverly’s shoulder. “I was thinking you and I should take another romantic getaway, maybe Big Sur?” Waverly could feel Nicole weight against her chest rising and falling with each breath. She went on, “”I don’t know about you, but I need a break from Purgatory.”

 

Nicole raised her hand and answered in a thick, Italian mobster accent, “Just one more job and I’m done.” She pinched her fingers and moved her hand in time with her words, before dropping her hand slowly onto the bed next to her.

 

Waverly laughed, “Right. Just one more job. And phew. This one’s a doozy.” Waverly thought back on the last 24 hours and then ahead to the next 48. She had been reviewing the runes and tried to clear her mind of the thoughts they created in her mind. Its not everyday folks go throwing around words like _end-of-the-world, Seriously, what does that even mean anymore?_ She tried to look on the bright side. She said softly to Nicole, “At least, there may be another chance for us to dress up for the art opening. That’s a bonus, right?” She expected Nicole to echo her sentiment from the Winter Solstice: _Way more often, right?_ But it instead, Nicole had fallen asleep.

 

Waverly carefully slid out from underneath Nicole’s sleepy head. She moved the cell phone from the dresser to Nicole’s bedside table and cleaned up the dishes before heading out the door.

 

____________

 

Back at the homestead, Waverly lingered at Willa’s doorway. The room was empty and the house quiet. Waverly had yet to hear back from Wynonna or Dolls or Doc. She didn’t know what had happened. She had expected them to be at the house waiting for her.

 

She had not expected this sudden feeling of uncertainty. The future was suddenly unclear.

 

She thought about what Bobo had said, and then decided, very consciously to _fuck it._  She was ready to save the world, no matter what it took. Even if she wasn’t the Earp heir, she was the Keeper of the Bone. Waverly considered the portal to the underworld and the calendar Willow and her had translated. She reached into her purse and pulled out the ring from the salt flats. She read the inscription carefully and considered the meaning. Open and cut.

 

With a clear eyes and a full heart, she slid it on her ring and felt the power it possessed. A volt of electricity ran through her and anchored her feet to the ground. Waverly threw her hands in the air and crouched down to a ready martial arts pose. Her hands were posed and the two blades from the barn were there right at her fingertips. They had come at her call, all the way from the yard. She threw the blades in one fluid motion, one and the other together. They hit the back wall of her bedroom with a twang. The map on the back wall shook lightly at the impact and the township of Black Rock was flanked on either side tear made by Waverly’s blades. She was ready alright. She said to herself, _Bring it on._

 

She might not be the chosen one, but she had found her own calling. And she would follow it wherever it lead.

 

_______

 

In the morning, Waverly awoke with a heavy feeling in her body. She dreamt she had touched some crazy tentacle goo and pointed a gun at Wynonna. The dream ended with a bullet headed straight for her heart, with Doc’s finger at the trigger. She was glad to be free of the dream and walked downstairs for coffee like a woman with a mission. Caffeine, now.

 

She shook the somnambulant images from her mind and stretched her shoulders while re-framing the day ahead in her mind. She wrapped her fingers around the warm mug and closed her eyes, trying to stave off the dream and focus on the day ahead.

 

Her phone sat on the kitchen counter. She remembered Willow’s messages and her resolve from the night before.

 

Whatever had happened with Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Willa and Bobo, she had yet to find out. In the meantime, Waverly was thinking about being a superhero herself for a change. She remembered the feeling from the night before and the rush of electricity in her hands with the blade at her charge.

 

Waverly grabbed the phone and texted Willow and Nicole right away. Whatever time it was didn’t matter. This was the _end of the_ fucking _world._

 

 **Waverly:** Whatever you guys and up to, count me in. We should meet this AM. Text back with a time and place.

 

Waverly drank her coffee and changed into comfortable, yet unstoppable, clothes. She reviewed the results in the mirror. She was in all black, slick and shiny, from head to toe. She decided on knee high boots and a dark red lipstick to complete the look. It was only 10:00am but Waverly Earp was feeling on top of the world. She adjusted the edge of her lipstick with her pinky finger and a firm smack of the lips before throwing a bag of necessities over her shoulder and heading out the door.

 

She was a puff of dust on the driveway before Wynonna or anyone else was up. Frankly, she didn’t have the energy then to find out how things had gone the night before. She left a note on the fridge and was off to review the research back at Black Badge and then check on Nicole.

 

________

 

_Forty-eight hours later…_

 

The plan was simple enough. Nicole would go with Joy to the auction house, find JJ’s office and plant the bug. Willow had brought clothes for Nicole to wear and an excuse to get into JJ’s office. Nicole just had to be charming and seductive enough to distract JJ and get the bugs in place.

 

Should be no big deal for a woman like Nicole, right? Waverly certainly had her doubts. She had tried to slow her girlfriend down. After all, it was only two days ago she’d been shot. Willa was gone. Doc and Wynonna had seen a hell beast. The stakes had never felt higher. As much as they were in the middle of this, Waverly was ambivalent. But as the day went on and the momentum built, Waverly could feel the excitement for the good fight taking hold.

 

The group rendezvoused three miles from the auction house.  

 

Joy was there waiting, with her baby blue Ford Bronco soaking up the heat from the early afternoon sunshine. She had the saddle blanket and a few other items all ready to go to the show. Willow had briefed her on the plan the day before.

 

The ladies from Purgatory parked the SUV. Willow waved hello to Joy. As the dark-haired pixie made her way to the truck, Willow thought back on the last time the two of them had spoke.

 

_After a few more blackouts from Davina, Joy was worried about the way things were headed. When Willow called and asked for a meeting, Joy was happy to oblige, for her Grandmother’s sake, if for nothing else. To get prepared Willow had brought the floor plans for the gallery and reviewed them with Joy. At first Joy said the plans were all wrong. Half of the space had been gutted for exhibition floor. But on closer review, she was pretty sure the offices in the back were the same._

 

 _As they spoke, Joy told Willow that she could sense in the air that things hadn’t been right in Black Rock for ages. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, everything Willow said about the ghosts and demons struck her at her core. She had been thinking about non-stop since their conversation. She may have been silently skeptical then, but now she knew it was true and would do anything to stop them_.

 

_Willow stopped her, “Wait a sec, if you didn’t believe me, why did you go along with the plan?”_

 

_Joy put her hand on Willow’s and said, “Haven’t you ever gone along with a cute girl’s crazy story?”_

 

_The question hung in the air, while Willow stood there frozen trying to keep her jaw from hanging open. She did manage to gain her composure and return the smile, before clearing her throat and getting back to business._

 

The Black Badge Suburban was wired for the radios Nicole would plant in JJ’s office, and Joy in Duvernay’s, giving them instant access to the inner offices of Duvernay and Duct. Willow broke out the floor plans and reviewed the goal with the team. They had three bugs for audio only and a video device hidden in a staple gun. If possible, Willow wanted eyes and ears on the main exhibit space. If the bad guys were planning a ritual of this scale, they’d need a big open space. Joy would find a good spot out of the way to place the video camera. Willow also had a SLR camera. She continued with the briefing, “Joy will take lots of pictures of the other items on the floor, the general layout. I’m guessing this won’t raise any eyebrows and it’s key that we know everything else in that room if possible. Got it?”

 

Joy grabbed the camera and hung in around her neck.

 

Willow looked to Joy, “So from the auction house’s perspective, today is the day Joy and the other dealers transfer their items for the upcoming art show and auction. I’m guessing things will be pretty busy in there with the set-up. I bet I’m not the only one who would rather be at home eating latkes, or er… wrapping presents, well whatever you like to do, the staff might be ready to wrap things up quickly.” She then turned to Nicole, “That’s where you come in.” She handed Nicole a small silver case with business cards in it.

 

Nicole opened it up and read aloud, “Nicki Hatchett, Attorney at Law, Specialize in Fine Arts and Antique. Got it.” She slid the case into the pocket of her blazer.

 

Willow had a bag, perfectly matched the rocker/business woman look that Nicole was sporting. The black leather case coordinated to Nicki’s black leather pants and stiletto heels. As Willow handed over the case she said, “In here are the original contracts Joy and Davina received from D&D. Luckily, they were never signed.” Willow slid the folder out and pointed to the post-it she had used to flag the document. “I’ve marked the items you’ll go over with her. It’s pretty basic revisions. Did you read the briefing I sent last night?”

 

Nicole reassured her, “Yup, boss. All up to speed. I took a few pre-law classes at uni.”

 

Waverly elbowed her, “You’re full of surprises.”

 

Nicole shrugged, “Cop 101, know the laws.”

 

Willow asked Joy to review the layout of the space in more detail. She’d only been inside once before, but luckily it was pretty simple, a big, spruced up warehouse with some offices in the back. She pointed to the blueprints as she spoke, “Most of the front is all different, but back here the offices are basically the same. There are only three rooms. JJ and her brother share an office. Their partner is down here. I’ve never been in that space, and then in the middle in a big room with a conference table, couple of admin folks, lots of file cabinets and a huge canoe hanging in the middle of the space.”

 

“A canoe?” Waverly asked.

 

“Totally ceremonial. Once Willow told me these guys were bad news, I thought of it right away. Totally not kosher. That thing belongs in tribal hands. I can just sense it. Totally cool looking and probably illegal.”

 

Willow asked, “Remember the plan to get in the second office?”

 

Nicole had a thought, “I distract JJ and you,” She pointed at Joy, “sneak in.”

 

Willow cautioned “But remember, there’s no telling if you’ll be the only ones in the offices. Let’s check the parking lot for cars and go from there. Duvernay drives a black Jag. It’s unmistakable. If he’s there and we can’t do it, _we can’t do it._ Don’t do anything too risky.”

 

Nicole pinched the back of her neck, deep in thought. “Here’s an idea. If he’s there, maybe I say we need his signature on the documents before we’ll sign. Liability seems like legal bulldozer that shuts down almost any debate.”

 

“Great thinking, Haught. Keep that in your back pocket.” As Willow spoke she handed out the bugs and gave Nicole and Joy each an earpiece for communication during the mission. She tested the audio and then helped Joy get the earpiece in place, “Thanks for helping us out. It’s rare for Black Badge to bring in civilians, but this is special case.”

 

Joy laughed, “This is totally bad ass shit. Willow, you don’t have to thank me, just invite me for coffee sometime.”

 

Joy and Nicole grabbed their gear and headed back to the Bronco.  The air was very cold and their breath left puffs in the air as they chatted casually on their way to the truck. They drove ahead to the auction house, while Waverly and Willow shadowed from a distance. The audio was working giving Willow and Waverly a window into their conversation.

 

There was a little static but after basic introductions, they could hear Joy ask Nicole, “How long have you and Waverly been together?”

 

As they listened Waverly blushed. She loved being a fly on the wall, but this was a little much. She interjected, “Did you guys know we can hear you?”

 

Nicole answered flatly, “We know.” She then went answering Joy’s question, “A few weeks. Things in Purgatory move at warp speed and I guess you could say we’re no exception.”

 

Waverly could hear the sincerity in Nicole’s voice and was visibly moved.

 

Willow pushed the mute button on their mikes and turned to Waverly, “I think you’re melting.”

 

Waverly blushed, “Oh my god, that’s embarrassing.”

 

Willow reassured her, “No, it’s adorable. You should enjoy it.” She turned her eyes to the road. She couldn’t help but offer some advice, “Never be ashamed of your happiness.”

 

Waverly could feel the words sinking in. She was almost embarrassed for being embarrassed. And then she saw herself from the outside in, realizing how much she was checking herself against other people’s perceptions of her, of her feelings, her responses. She would not have described herself as guarded. She was friendly Waverly, always there with a smile and a wave. It was relatively straightforward to hide her negative emotions, from strangers especially. In some ways it was basic courtesy, right? Part of being grown-up. Keeping her family’s curse quiet was old hat. When Black Badge came along, keeping that on the down low was just an extension of the typical Earp legacy. And then there was Nicole. She’d kept their relationship under wraps until push came to shove. She thought back at her measured response to Wynonna’s question, “Girlfriend.” She was replaying the scene in her mind and kicking herself for saying “Kind of.” She thought of the look on Nicole’s face, repeating those same words, “Kind of?” As they continued the short drive and parked in a neighboring lot, the internal dialogue continued, distracting Waverly from the action at hand. She was miles away. One memory lead to another, and before long Waverly was thinking of Wynonna slumped over on the porch, telling Waverly that she’d had to shoot Willa. The memory was so intense, it drown out everything else around her like static electricity. Her hand was frozen on her chest, lost in the thought.

 

In the present moment, everything was moving according to plan. Waverly was just barely aware of things kicking off. She heard the field team arrive and walk into the warehouse. There was some ruckus and loud banging once they were inside. It sounded like they were introducing themselves and still looking to connect with JJ.

 

Willow turned to Waverly, “The background noises takes some getting used to.” She could tell Waverly was not really listening and then asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Sorry, yes.” Waverly answered. “Just distracted really. A lot has happened in the past few days. I can’t quite wrap my head around it.” She paused to listen to the field team. She could see in Willow’s face the same concentration that Dolls had in moments like this. She had to ask, “Do you know any details on what is going on with Dolls? X-Man?”

 

Willow shrugged, “Typical agency bull shit.” She offered a hand of reassurance, “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

_______

 

Inside the warehouse, the door echoed loudly in the vast space. There was a small crew setting up the exhibit area. Nicole and Joy took a moment to soak it in. The central area was brightly lit, with dark corners framing the large central space. The floor in the middle was painted a bright white, but the edges were left rough, like a can of paint had just spilled on the floor and painted with a mop.

 

There were skylights above. They turned up to see a guy adjusting the overhead lighting. He yelled down to someone below and tossed a cable his way. It looked like there would be a small stage on one side and a bar on the other.

 

Things were looking almost ready, with two guys cleaning up and putting away tools, while a third made some finishing touches on display cases along the opposite side of the space.

 

As Joy and Nicole took in the set-up JJ walked out to meet them. She was happily surprised to see that Joy had brought a friend and didn’t even seem to mind that Nicki was a lawyer or that there were revisions to the paperwork. JJ was a shameless flirt, which Nicole did her best to encourage. All part of the plan.

 

JJ called over one of the guys to help Joy unload the pieces. He grabbed a large cart and they all walked to the parking lot together with casual updates on the upcoming show, RSVPs, a little drama with the band. It was hard to keep up as JJ spoke quickly. When they were almost back inside, a little faded black truck pulled into the parking lot. JJ turned and waved. She looked back to the women, “Let me introduce you.” Then she turned to fellow pushing the cart, “You go ahead inside. Leave that in the staging area, for later.”

 

_______

 

Back in the suburban, Willow was still as she listened carefully to the introduction. As the listened she took notes. Scott Miller, Mystic and Painter. She heard JJ say, “He’s here to do the floor. We’re doing a large site-specific piece. Do you have the artwork?”

 

Willow and Waverly both gave each other intense looks. If only they could see the sketch. They were both relieved to hear Joy take the initiative, “Oh, can I see?” She went on, almost reading their minds, “What are those markings?”

 

Willow continued to jot down info as the mystical painter answered. A few symbols. Some old, some new. He sounded like a man of few words, but Joy was working hard, using her typical energy to push forward. “It looks totally tribal, dude. Like mystic.”

 

Waverly smiled to hear Joy dumb herself down. She imagined Joy behind the counter at the head shop talking to locals in the same silly voice.

 

JJ was cold and moved the group inside. As the conversation stopped, Waverly turned to Willow, “Being underestimated, it’s our secret weapon.”

 

Willow said, “A double edged one.”

 

_________

 

Nicole felt a little like a spy in an action movie. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. The adrenaline distracted her from the dull ache in her chest. It was a welcome relief to be back in the action. Joy was checking out the exhibit area and taking photos. There were a few pieces on the floor and more coming out as they spoke. Nicole was in the JJ and David’s office. It seemed like the rest of the office space in the back was empty. No Jag in the parking lot.

 

Nicole set down her briefcase, and removed her outer jacket and scarf. She unbuttoned her blazer and leaned against the desk, half sitting on the edge. There was a sting in her chest from the bullet that shot through her. She masked the pain and went on with the plan. She had a pen in her hand and was starting to go over the contract when JJ interrupted her. “Oh my gosh, is that Tom Sachs?”

 

JJ pointed to Nicole white Satan Ceramics shirt, “I have that same shirt.” This was, of course, all part of Willow’s plan.

 

Nicole answered, “You and Annie Clark. Look at us, such a small club.” Nicole flirted shamelessly, checking out JJ from head to toe. She may have felt a little guilty, especially with Waverly listening in, but was thoroughly committed to the job and never let it show.

 

JJ continued, “And tell me about this necklace, ammonite?” Her hand was inches away from the necklace, obviously wanting to touch it.

 

Nicole explained, again, all according to plan. “Tucson Gem Show. Have you ever been?” She waited for an answer, still trying to verify if either of the twins had ever left the triangle.

 

“No, although I’ve heard it’s quite the place. A real treasure trove if you know what you’re looking for.”

 

___________

 

Willow signaled Joy over the mike, “Now’s your chance, Joy. Check out the second office on the south side of the building. If anyone asks, remember, you’re looking for the bathroom.”

 

_____

 

Nicole heard the signal in her earpiece and knew she needed to keep up the flirtation. She asked JJ, “And what are you usually looking for?” She held the necklace in one hand and slid it side to side playfully.

 

JJ was definitely distracted, “I’m open.” She was clearly enjoying the double entendre. “I’ve always enjoyed beautiful things. It’s one reason I opened the auction house, to see more art and more antiques.”

 

Nicole asked, “What do you prefer, the new stuff or the antiques?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” JJ answered. “Call me a old-fashioned, but there is something about the really old pieces that is almost more cutting edge than the newer pieces. Let me show you what I mean.” She went to the bookcase along the side of the office and pulled a small ceramic piece off the shelf. “Check this out, Nicki.” She handed it tenderly to Nicole.

 

As part of Nicole’s cover, she was supposed to be an art and antiques expert. As comfortable as she was faking the lawyer part of the cover, she was a little out of her league with the art. Luckily, JJ filled in the gaps right away. She waxed on about the piece while Nicole listened, never stepping out of character. She wasn’t sure whether JJ was really this interested in the ceramic, or just using it as a prop to get closer to Nicole.

 

Nicole was starting to feel like a piece of meat. If that didn’t sound like a revenant, she’d be surprised. She was still getting up to speed on the details of the paranormal inhabitants of the triangle, but the cannibalism definitely stood out as one of their least desirable habits. She had yet to see the red eyes, but Waverly had assured her, they were unmistakable.

 

Just then, Nicole heard the signal on the earpiece from Joy, “Found the restroom, guys. All set.”

 

Finally. Nicole knew she still had to get the bug in this office as well before calling it a day. She stepped back from JJ, “Phew, it’s getting warm in here. We better get these docs signed and check back on Joy before she starts to worry.”

 

Through the mike Nicole could hear Waverly cheering her on, to wrap it up. It was hard to contain a smile and stay under cover. Nicole went back to the stack of papers and the colored flags throughout. She slid them across the desk them to JJ for signatures.

 

While the woman was occupied with the paperwork, Nicole slid the bug into place. She smiled at JJ, content with a job well done. Nicole thanked JJ for being so understanding about the refinements to the contract.

 

“All in a day’s work.” JJ answered. She went on, “Listen, Nicki. I hope you’re planning on attending the opening.”

 

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

JJ leaned in closer, “We're having a pre-funk for special guests. Any chance you’d like to join, as my guest?”

  
This was not part of the plan, but Nicole was happy to improvise and still keep things open ended. She handed JJ her card, “My email’s right there, send me the details and I’ll let you know.”

 


	22. Did someone say Apocalypse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new moon approaches Black Badge prepares to meet the big bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrap up this adventure for Nicole and Waverly, comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> I've never done anything like this before, but found the whole experience thoroughly enjoyable. This last chapter was a real challenge. Its a long one, so I hope you like it. The goal is thrills and chills. This FF was a labor of love. I am truly inspired by the bravery and sincerity of these characters. May we be more brazen.
> 
> I'm assuming an epilogue is in order. There are a few loose ends here, so if any of you have recommendations of thread you'd like addressed, drop a note.
> 
> BTW, Sorry for all the typos. I do my best.

-P A R T - O N E -

For Waverly Earp, it was all too sad. She replayed the events of the morning. They had stood at Daddy and Willa’s grave. The image was stuck in her mind. Yet she was hoping that she could think of a way to put it all behind her, to move forward, to seize the day, the week, the month, the year. The last four months had changed her. At that moment, she was ready to knock someone down and stomp all over them. She wanted to fuck shit up and make some noise. She yearned to kick some ass and reclaim the top-of-the-world feeling she had when Black Badge was knocking out revenants like fish in a barrel. It had been hard to stand there with grief, when there was so much that had to be done, and so much else she’d rather be doing.

She thought back to the image of Gus, who had reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace. She strung the string of beads over the top of the gravestone and set her gloved hand lightly on the cold granite, resting it there. It was hard to bare Gus’s grief. Curtis and Shorty had given her aunt practice in the rituals of saying good-bye. Gus walked the group though the formalities, as best she could, but the weight of that moment when the necklace fell around the top of the grave, it took her breath away. Gus’ jaw shook and tears fell down her face. When Gus broke, Waverly did too. It was final, now. Willa was gone.

Although she had been very young when they buried Daddy and Willa, everything about that morning brought the memories of so many years ago to the surface.

Again there was no body. Again, Wynonna was a stone, not showing an ounce of emotion, even as Doc offered comfort with his arm around her shoulder. Soon it would be Christmas. Like the stories of the season, this was a family desperately in need of star of hope, a light in the darkness. The hours of daylight were scarce and the snow melted feebly in the rays of the rising sun.

Nicole took a quick flight home for a couple days. Nedley wouldn’t have it any other way. As much as Waverly would miss her new girlfriend, she was glad that Nicole would be going home to see her family.

_______

Hours later, back at the homestead, Waverly poked her head in the door of Wynonna’s room. Waverly said, “Hey Wynonna, wanna join me at the fire pit?”

“Ugh, I can’t feel my face.”

Waverly pulled her sister to a sitting position and gave her a side hug, “For old times sake?”

Setting up the fire distracted Wynonna and soon enough a blaze was burning. Once they were settled in under the blankets, with a bottle of whiskey between them, Waverly leaned her head on Wynonna’s shoulder. She said, “Just like old times.”

“As long as no shadow assassin is after us, I’m good.”

Waverly laughed and took a swig. “That seems like ages ago. We’ve hardly hard time to talk, since….”

“Pfft…” Wynonna acted like she didn’t care, “Back to just you and me Waverly. You’re all I’ve got.” Wynonna looked keenly at her baby sister. “You never told me about the Salt Flats. Any sign of Clootie? Was that whole things just an excuse to get into Nicole’s pants?”

“No!” Waverly blushed, “No… but I did almost get struck by lightning.”

“Geez, Waves, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me”

“Well, I didn’t want you worrying about me. I…”

Wynonna interrupted her. “Stop apologizing and tell me the good stuff.”

Waverly could feel a rush of nervous fill her belly. Those words, _the good stuff_ , really struck a chord. She wasn’t sure exactly what Wynonna was referring to, but there was a lot to bring her up to speed on. Waverly spoke slowly, “Well, there’s so much I could tell you. I’m not sure where to start.”

Wynonna threw her hands over her ears, “Eww, eww, eww. No gross lovey-dovey stuff. I’m not talking about Nicole”

Waverly slapped Wynonna lightly, “Okay, good. Although…” She raised her eyebrows and looked off into the distance with a sigh just long enough to make Wynonna squirm. “Are you sure? ‘Cause there’s some really good stuff.”

Wynonna pointed to her head, “Innocent ears.”

“Fine.” Waverly rolled her eyes. Instead, she told her sister about all the bones they’d found, the storm, the spooky ghost-possession in Black Rock, the runes, and the new operation with Willow Rosenberg. The story came rolling out like a flood, with one thing leading to another, until she was mashing together “new Revenant colony” and “end of the world.”

Wynonna put a hand on Waverly’s arm to get her attention. “Ow-slay own-day on the explanation-ay, ister-say.”

“What?”

“Slow down there, partner. Last I heard you were chasing down bones in the Salt Flats with Officer Haught. Now you’re reading runes, translating ancient tapestries and exorcising ghosts from lonely widowers. Any chance you can connect the dots?”

“That’s what I’m trying to do. While you were…” Her voice trailed off and her hand gestured with a rolling motion. “Well, there’s a another shitstorm brewing and it’s all going down in about a week. We’ll need your help. And Dolls too, if we can get him.”

“Well, Dolls could be MIA. So, in the meantime, gimme the deets.” Wynonna took another drink of the whiskey and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

As Waverly shared what she knew with Wynonna, the fire burned and was refueled a couple times. JJ and David were still a mystery. Nicole had not tracked down a birth certificate this century and Waverly hadn’t found a death certificate in Wyatt’s times, but all signs were pointing to rev-heads. More important than that, Waverly outlined what they knew about the upcoming ritual. She and Agent Rosenberg we fitting together the clues. The magic was a mix of local first nation's stuff with ancient Nordic runes. All of it was unknown, a hybrid of two ancient cultures who met and forged some kind of alliance ages ago. The details were still spotty. Waverly rubbed her hands together in excitement, continuing on, “But I think, it’s gonna be awesome.”

She bounced up to a standing position pulling Wynonna with her, “There is something else, I have to show you. Looks like you might not be the only superhero in this family.”

The barn was dark but after lighting a few lanterns, the space brightened up. Waverly turned to Wynonna and asked, “Have you ever done any knife throwing?” She handed Wynonna a blade and threw one of her own against the back wall. “It’s something Nicole taught me. It’s how she puts up with Dolls, letting off steam. Or at least, she used to. Who knows what will happen now that she’s Black Badge too.” She nudged Wynonna again. “Give it a try.”

With a bottle in one hand and a deep breath to clear her head, Wynonna Earp gave it a try. Like her sister Waverly, she was a natural.

“Not bad, for a beginner.” Waverly pulled out one of her special knives with the bone handle and knocked Wynonna’s shot right out of the wall. Then she turned to Wynonna with a devilish grin, “Now watch this.” She flicked her wrist and the blade came flying back to her hand. She looked back at her sister, biting her lip and waiting for a reply.

Wynonna was visible impressed. “Shit Waverly. Dolls is gonna freak.” Wynonna sat down, straddling a hay bale and taking a long drink from the bottle in her left hand. She was thinking, “Is this Keeper of Bones mojo?”

“Yup. Check this out” Waverly went over to her secret stash of bones, pulling back the saddle blanket. The plywood lid was ajar. She panicked and pulled back the makeshift lid in a hurry.

The bones were all gone.

Waverly’s face was frozen. She didn’t know how this could have happened. Or who could have done it. They were on the homestead, so revheads were out. The salt blocks should have stopped any witches. She collapsed in shock, with her hands tearing into her hair as she slumped to the ground. Whatever had done this was powerful and unknown. Her instincts told her it was all tied together with Black Rock and the new moon.

She looked over to Wynonna who was confused and simply said, “We’re fucked.”

____________

Waverly's imagination was off and running with possibilities. The bones were carved with markings. Waverly's first thought was that they might be protective spell or something as harmless as records or charms. She had been having fun, toying around with them in the garage. Once they had been stolen, Waverly was struck with the idea that they could be more, more powerful and potentially more dangerous than she had realized. She had failed in her legacy to keep them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Her gut told her JJ and David were responsible. 

Her first action was to call Willow, er, Dr. Rosenburg, right away.

After the call, they agreed to meet first thing in the morning at the Purgatory Police Station. Agent  Rosenberg had been splitting her time between Purgatory and Black Rock and was never far away. To call it a meeting was an understatement. Over the next few days they were practically living there, buried in research and surveillance. That day was the first in a series of daily work sessions in the brick building at the center of town.

Outside the station, the town Christmas tree stood slightly angled to one side, covered in frost. It’s shadows travelled across the sparse patch of grass in the town square, marking the passing of days as the crew inside hunkered down for the confrontation on the horizon. The clock was ticking. With each passing hour, the team was slowly uncovering the truth. 

Although the missing bones had kicked off the effort, there were a lot of things at play. Willow immediately assured Waverly that Black Badge had not confiscated them. She continued somewhat distracted in thought, “Although we probably should have. Let’s check the audio and see if our bad guys know anything.”

There was a lot to do and luckily a few extra hands to make up for Dolls absence. Willow had brought Joy with her. Even Doc had tagged along with Waverly and Wynonna. Willow divvied up the work, delegating jobs and settling the chaos into something like a well-oiled machine. With typical Black Badge authority, Dr. Rosenberg divided the team into tasks. Willow and herself would lead research into the metaphysics. Joy, Doc and Wynonna would handle the surveillance.

First up were Joy’s photos of the exhibit space for the auction and her sketch. She had drawn it from memory based on another sketch from the painter-mystic was working on for the floor. When Willow took one look at it, she shook her head, “Oh boy guys. This is a real mystery.”

Joy was deflated, “ A sketch of a sketch. Sorry I don’t have more.”

Willow gave a quick orientation to Joy, Doc and Wynonna on the audio and video surveillance. Doc and Wynona were disappointed to discover, this was a job handled from the sheriff's station. The surveillance software automatically deleted dead air, meaning they could _hopefully_ review the last few days in only a few hours.

It was Doc’s first experience wearing headphones and he kept tangling himself in the chords. Willow made a note to herself, _bring bluetooth headphones_. Willow reviewed the photos on the wall with the key figures. She introduced Doc and Wynonna to JJ and David. There was a brief bio on their enterprises. The third partner in the auction house, Duvernay, was a bit of an unknown. She pointed to Wynonna, “ I think you should take his office. Wynonna, you ready?”

Wynonna shrugged it off, “Is this, like, some special assignment?”

Willow would not be deterred by the bad attitude. “Absolutely, it comes with all the free coffee and donuts you can eat.”

Wynonna gave her a dubious expression, but Willow was a good cheerleader. She said, “You also get the best chair.” She slid over the only chair in the office with padding and two good arms.

“Fine. Sign me up.”

Willow pushed the box of donuts across the conference table to Wynonna’s ready hands.

_______

A few hours later, the box of donuts was down to a few crumbs. Doc’s feet were crossed on the tabletop as he listened to the tape. He’d been given JJ and David’s office, which included a lot of Adele and auction house business. Willow reminded him to stay focused. He nodded and closed his eyes to listen closely to the sounds coming through the headphones. Joy was given the gallery space, which included a lot of banging and clamoring as the crew set up the antiques and then the band did their sound check.

All of a sudden, Doc stood up. “I got somethin’” As he stood, the headphones pulled off his head, springing back and knocking over an empty mug. He fumbled to try and grab the mug, getting more wrapped up in the chords as he spoke. “Can we make it stop?” Willow quickly walked over and paused the audio on all three lines. She unplugged Doc’s cable, setting the poor guy free.

Willow transferred the sound to the main speakers and rewound slightly, “Let’s hear it.” She hit play.

At first everyone was confused by the music. Wynonna turned to Doc, “Have you been listening to Adele all day?”

“I do not rightly know." He sung a little bit, "Hello, can you hear me?” He put his finger to his lips. “Give it a minute.”

The music suddenly stopped and there was a sound, like someone dropping their phone in a hurry, a thud.

_JJ: Mr. Duvernay. Nice to see you_

_Duvernay: Save the pleasantries Ms. Dust. We have the bones._

_JJ: (Squeals and clapping) Any signs of the Earp girls?_

_Duvernay: None. Steven did the job while they were at the cemetery, visiting Wyatt’s grave. (Sounds of spitting) Good riddance._

_JJ: Poetic justice. What about the ring?_

_Duvernay: We don’t need it._

_JJ: I defer to you, sir. It’s your area of expertise. Speaking of Steve, have you seen the mandala? It’s almost done._

_Duvernay: Excellent. And the innocents?_

_JJ: Oh, they’ll be here. I have fifty RSVPs already._

_JJ & Duvernay: (Laughter)_

_Just as suddenly as it had stopped, the music started again_.

Wynonna spoke first, “Who is that a-hole? Darth Vader’s mentor?”

Waverly answered, “Yeah, total shit ticket. Stealing my stuff! I almost got struck by lightning tracking down those bones.”

Joy looked surprised, “Really, you’ve been tracking bones?”

Before Waverly could answer Willow went to the wall and pulled off a sheet from the edge of the wall, moving it to the center. “You guys remember Joy’s sketch? Go with me here. This mandala is a map of the nine realms of Norse Cosmology. The world is broken up into the overlapping realms: Asgard, where the gods live.” She gestured to the ceiling. “Midgard, where we are. And the Land of the Dead, the lowest of the low. Are you still with me?”

“There are lots of stories about bridges between these worlds, rainbows, lightning storms, mostly adjacent spaces. It's not uncommon for bones to figure into the rituals, as a bridge between the living and the dead. But like I said, this system is actually, nine, not three. Each of the three realms and our middle kingdom includes a serpent that separates us from the land of the dark elves.” As she spoke, Willow grabbed a piece of chalk and mapped out the mythology on the chalkboard behind her. She labelled them from top to bottom with gods, humans and the dead. She then drew quick dashed lines for the subdivisions. The visual helped.

Wynonna raised her coffee cup to interject, “Any chance that rev-heads are dark elves?”

“Bingo." Willow ticked off the part of the diagram between us and them. "That’s where we going with this. Everything so far was pointing to the idea of a portal between our astral plane and the ‘dark elves.’ Or as you call them Revenants.”

Waverly explained, “Everything you saw on the solstice, Wynonna, Doc, it sounded like this mythical creature, Jormungand, the world serpent.”

Wynona nodded her head and joked, “Sounds more a name from the reject pile for death metal cover band.”

She had a point, which Waverly conceded with a warm smile to her sister. It was good to see Wynonna’s charms back in action. “Well, maybe so. But that might not be the end of the road for JJ and David. We still don’t know what they’re after. I have a hunch, it’s a family reunion.”

Willow used air quotes. “But if Duvernay is stealing bones, he’s digging deeper, past the dark elves.” She turned to Waverly, “You said these bones might not be human. Let’s consider this Stone Witch.”

Waverly’s familiarity with Norse mythology was sending red flares flying. She looked at Willow with some excitement about the link she was making, “Are you thinking she’s the goddess Hel?”

Willow considered it, “No, not Hel. That would be, well, phew… No. But one of her surrogates, sort of an ambassador between the realms.” Willow turned to Doc, who was trying to be inconspicuous in a far corner of the room, picking lint from his jacket. “Waverly mentioned something about the witch being ancient. Do you know more?”

Doc was slow to reply, “There are some things you cannot name, for the mere mention, will…” He gestured with both hands, fingers curling, “…disturb the universe.”

Wynonna replied, “Come on Doc, do you dare disturb the universe?”

Willow elbowed Joy, “T.S. Eliot.”

Joy was right on the same page, “Do you dare eat a peach?” She spoke with her eyebrows highlighting the innuendo. Despite the age difference, Willow continued to be impressed by Joy and not just for her appreciation of stone fruit.

Waverly walked up to Doc to try and persuade him, “Doc, we’re looking at a possible zombie apocalypse. If they open the door to the land of the dead, we’ll be over run.”

Wynonna stood upright quickly, almost spilling her coffee, “Wait! What! Did you say zombie apocalypse?”

Willow clarified, “Maybe just a little one.”

Joy laughed, “Haven’t you been listening?”

Wynonna was taken aback, and looked to Waverly to help her out.

Waverly said, hesitantly, “She’s never been a great student.”

Wynonna raised her glass, to toast the sentiment, “It’s true. Wynonna Earp, magna dum laude from the School of Hard Knocks.” She turned to Willow and then Waverly, “Next time skip the history lesson, and jump to the keywords. Zombie Apocalypse for Dummies. Thanks.”

_________

Despite their initial momentum, the discoveries slowed considerably in the following days. Waverly and Willow were locked into research mode. They had conferenced twice with Giles from England to consider a possible foil to the nefarious plan. The difficulty centered on two things. The sketch was rough. They didn’t have many details. And the hybrid nature of the magic in question didn’t help. The Norse component was a great outline. They figured that bad guys wanted to build a bridge between the worlds. Willow speculated the First Nation artifacts were that bridge. Or the keys to the door. Any metaphor would do.

But no one on their team or Giles himself knew enough about the indigenous myths to figure out the extent of potential damage they were actually looking at. He explained the gray area, “You’ve made great progress. Don’t be discouraged. Now, the questions are more nuanced. Would the bridge be opened for a minute, an hour or indefinitely? We're we looking at a rope bridge with wood slats? Or the Golden Gate? The larger the fissure, the greater the magic to create it— or to stop it. Don’t get me wrong; all the possibilities were grim. Any fissure should be avoided. But a wholesale flood of zombies would be catastrophic.”

Waverly said, “Ya think?” She wanted a plan, “So what's next?”

Giles continued, “These are delicate matters. There’s a possibility, that JJ and Duvernay might not even be able to achieve their goal. It would be monumental.”

Waverly thought about JJ’s invitation to Nicole, for a pre-function. She suggested to Willow that they might consider it, just to have a few hours notice, might give them the information and the extra time that needed to stop this thing.

Meanwhile, Purgatory had a quiet holiday season. Joy said things in Black Rock had suddenly quieted down as well. Waverly posited a theory, “Maybe the demons of the world were taking a break for eggnog.”

Willow was less optimistic, “Or gathering forces. With Bobo’s defeat and their exclusion from his plan, the community is ripe for someone, anyone, to come in and fill the power vacuum.”

Willow’s conclusion was ominous and quieted any other speculation. As much as Waverly wanted to be optimistic, everything she was reading about the apocalii was giving her nightmares. Wynonna had described the tentacle that held Willa in her final moments. The ground was cracking open. Evil filled the air. She remembered Wynonna’s exact word, “It was worse than a Panterra concert in Munich.”

God, she loved Wynonna’s sense of humor. She could make any obstacle seem manageable.

Waverly was also keeping in touch with Nicole over the phone and with frequent texts. The Officer was having a magical family Christmas. Nicole was keen to stay up to speed on the case, but Waverly told her that could wait. Right then, all she really wanted Nicole to distract her from work and the redhead was happy to oblige.

One afternoon Joy brought down the maps from the shop with the Duvernay stamp. She and Waverly reviewed the maps and the accompanying ledgers. Waverly turned to Joy, “ I am not meant to work with maps.”

Joy looked back at her with a furrowed brow waiting for more info.

Waverly went on, “Every time I look at them, I am overwhelmed. What’s the point?”

Joy asked, “What are you looking for?”

Waverly answered, “That’s part of the problem. I don’t know. Motive, I guess. A way to anticipate what they’ll do next. Or understand what they’re doing now.”

Joy said, “I have an idea. Have you ever looked at mining claims?”

Waverly had not. Joy went outside and grabbed a box from her trunk, something she included in her haul, just on a hunch. She set the box down on the table and gave it a firm pat with her hand, “There’s a helluva lot of Duvernay in here. That name is everywhere.”

Willow saw what the two younger women were up to and cheered them on.

Hours turned into days. On Christmas Eve Gus interrupted the work session to bring the group pies and ice cream. She was greeted with cheers. The group needed a break. The spirit of the season distracted them temporarily from the task at hand.

Gus dragged Doc into the hallway and the pair re-appeared with Doc wearing a white beard and Santa hat. He carried a bag of presents that were distributed generously to everyone there. Everyone got a box of homemade candies and knit accessories. A hat here and a scarf there. The bottom of the bag included two bottles of champagne and a bottle of whiskey.

Wynonna gave a whoop of approval and grabbed Doc by the belt, “You’re my kind of Santa.”  
_________

On Boxing Day, Nicole finally returned. Waverly asked her to meet them at the station. The office was plastered with the case images. After a warm hello from her girlfriend, Nicole got a quick update on the case. On the back wall, Nicole immediately saw something she recognized. She pointed to it, “This is Mr. Quinn’s so-called bolo-tie.”

Willow quickly walked over to check it out, “Oh, the Raven Talisman. It reminds me of the twin ravens from Norse Mythology. I’d assumed it was a fake, but maybe not.” She turned to Nicole, “What do you know?”

“Well, not much. During the poker spectacular, some guys from out of town thought they saw something at Shorty’s. Long story short, they told me about their boss getting mugged in Black Rock. Three guys knocked him down and took this talisman. He’d bought it up North at a little trading post for two hundred bucks. I have the photo on my desktop, just a sec.” 

Just like that, Nicole was back in the saddle, and glad to be part of the team. She walked to her desk and sent the photo of Quinn and his guys with the talisman to the printer. She printed two images; one zoomed in on the guys and a second one, panned out to show the context. While she worked, she thought back about Marcus and Quinn’s strange tale from the bar. All the men had described a similar sight, a pool of fire sucking some old cowboy into the floor. It was all making sense. Before heading back to the Black Badge office, she gave Nedley a quick hello.

He turned up from his pile of papers with a smile, “Don’t tell me you’re coming in on your days off Haught. You’ll make the rest of us look bad.”

She shook off the tease and headed back to share what she had found. When Nicole returned, Waverly had her nose deep in ancient book, bound with leather and full of drawings and diagrams.

Waverly pointed to the drawing of the talisman in the text. She said, “If this was stolen, it means it’s the real deal. Two minutes here and you’re already breaking the case.” Nicole looked at the text.

Waverly called Willow over. She was intrigued by the stories of the Raven. “He hid the first humans in a clam shell and fed them bits of fish and berries.”

“Aw, sounds cute.” Joy’s sudden soft spot was a bit of a surprise.

Willow liked the direction this was headed, “If the talisman is the key. Maybe the raven is the bridge.”

Waverly was right in the same wave link, “Flying between the two worlds.” She had been keeping the raven ring a secret, partially out of guilt. Now that Joy was a key part of the team, she had frequent tinges of guilt about the details of the ring and how she'd come to it. All the time, Joy assumed Waverly was wearing the ring she'd bought in Black Rock. It was how they first met and a small keystone of their friendship. To tell the truth about the ring would break that trust. Waverly spun the ring on her finger and considered what to do next.

“It's a thought.” Willow grabbed a stack of books and went to the indexes to verify. “That was a major breakthrough Haught.”

In the midst of it all, Doc also had news to share. Over the course of the last few days, Doc had taken over audio duties completely. Once he got hooked up with a pair of cordless headphone, he had a flare for it. Everyone could see it. At this point, he’d caught up on all the earlier recordings. They were listening to live conversations, as they happened. As her listened, Doc learned the lyrics to all the Adele albums, and had a fondness for a few of them that was hard to explain. He'd sing the chorus under his breath as he listened. More to the task at hand, the audio was live. It was sporadic, but he listened diligently nonetheless.

He deftly hit paused and announced to the office that he had finally had a juicy tidbit to share. “Fresh of the proverbial presses.” He pushed a few buttons on the controls, rewinding the recording and turning on the speakers. First, the usual music filled the audio. Then they could hear the sound of the door opening and then closing. The volume on the music dropped and they heard a man’s voice.

_David: “Hey sis. You look tired.”_

_JJ: “Thanks…” Ironically._

_David. “Daddy’s not going to be happy to see his little girl’s pretty face with bags under her eyes.”_

_JJ: “Wait, what? This was you’re idea, in the first place. They’ve been gone nearly a century and I can almost feel them. We are this close.”_

Waverly’s face froze in excitement and she moved in slow motion, trying to stay as quiet as possible, but having a hard time holding it in. The voices continued:

_David: D says everything is going according to plan. Only a few more days. And pluck! Like a pair of shiny white pearls._

_JJ: Any updates on the Earp girl? I want that ring._

_Waverly placed one hand on top of the other concealing the raven ring from everyone’s view, especially Joy’s._

_David: D’s got a man on it. Besides we have the talisman._

_JJ: With the ring, our tie will be stronger. I want both keys, Hugin and Munin. With only one, it will be like flying with one eye shut._

_David: Whatever we do, it’s never enough._

_JJ: Be strong, little brother. We are almost there._

The conversation ended with sounds of steps on the hard concrete floor and the door clicking shut. Willow hit pause and Waverly burst. “Oh my gosh. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. Of course.”

Nicole and Willow were right on the same page with her. Nicole spoke first, “They are orphans.”

Willow finished the thought, “But not recently. They’ve been orphans for _a long time_.”

Wynonna was finally catching their drift, getting back into the groove. “Orphan revenants.”

Willow frowned sympathetically, “It’s kind of sad.”

Doc was pondering that idea and added his two cents, “Separated for all eternity.”

Willow looked relieved, “On the bright side, looks like we’re not talking about zombie hoards. Just a little inter-dimensional extraction. Like plucking huckleberries. Anyone need a break?” The team had been restless and was eager to see the sunlight, however icy cold it might be.

Wynonna said, “Anything but these four walls”

As the group paired off, Willow gave a few final directives, “Waverly, after lunch can you look into the parents. See what you can find in the local history?”

Waverly rubbed her hands together, “Finally local history, my specialty.” She looked over to Nicole, “Haught, any chance you wanna join me down in the archives?”

Nicole tried to keep her cool, but it was hard with Wynonna rolling her eyes and Doc holding a steady gaze from the side of his eyes as she answered, “Sure, Waverly.”

As the doors to the Black Badge offices closed behind them, they could hear jeers and laughter. Nicole asked Waverly, “Where are the archives?”

Waverly wrinkled her nose, “In the basement, behind closed doors.” She dangled the keys and rushed down the hall for a little privacy. Nicole stopped her in the stairwell and pinned her against the wall. She leaned in with her face inches from Waverly’s neck and breathed in the scent of her lover. She kissed Waverly’s neck and held her breast with both hands.

Waverly spoke between heated breaths, “God, I missed you.”

Nicole’s hand slid under the edge of Waverly’s sweater, “All work and no play.”

________

P A R T T W O  
________

Finally the day of the new moon arrived. The team was poised and ready. After a little R and R, Waverly and Nicole were able to find some information on Dust family in the basement archives. The grandfather was an aristocrat, of sorts. Carleton Dust had come to the area with a mining company, to monitor his family’s investments. Over time, the elder Dust began working in maps and expanded his family’s holdings steadily in the barren frontier, but he had a lot of enemies and superstitions. Carleton had moved into the hills with an unnamed local woman. There was almost no personal documentation after that. Joy’s information on the mining claims linked him to the mysterious Duvernay. It seemed like Carleton’s son was JJ and David’s father. There was no record of birth for Silas Dust. He and his wife came into the remote settlement at the northernmost edge of the pioneer villages and died shortly thereafter. It was less than 24 later. The cause of death was unknown. They had with them the young twins, who were unclaimed for almost a year. One day, their grandfather Carleton came into town and assumed his role as their caretaker, dragging them back into the hills. After that the paper trail was thin. No wonder Waverly had missed it.

Waverly was fairly certain that JJ and David’s description fit a little-known pair of grifters. She read about them in a few outlandish newspaper articles from the early 1910s. It was a stretch, but there was a possibility the pair might be some of the Wyatt’s 77 that had escaped her earlier research.

So far, Black Badge had agreed that JJ and David wanted to be reunited with their long-dead parents. They assumed the ghosts would return to the earth and not the other way around. The talisman would be a key component of the spell, unlocking the bridge between dimensions.

Always the optimist, Waverly was certain that they had Giles question about the extent of the opening all cleared up. It would be a small fissure, a paper cut, if you will.

Willow was less certain. She remained skeptical and cautious. The real answer could only be known once the markings on the floor were more clearly identified. Willow pushed hard for Nicole to join JJ at the pre-function to get the clarity she was looking for.

After considerable reassurances to her girlfriend, Nicole was going back undercover. Her goal was simple: take a photo of the mandala and text it back to the team ASAP. To keep her cover as Nicki, the rockin’ hot attorney, she wore a red sequined tank top with a black leather jacket, torn jeans and high heeled boots. Waverly made Nicole promise that she would wear the outfit a second time, away from work.

Willow and Waverly were close by— in an advance team with a surveillance van from the Joint Task Force. Nicole was back in the saddle. Waverly could tell how much she loved the work, so despite a twinge of jealously, she gave her girlfriend a little peck and said, “See ya later.”

Nicole held Waverly’s cheeks in her hands, “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said we should dress up more often. Do you have your knives?”

“Strapped and ready. See you in there.”

The nature of the work meant that the ear buds were out of the question. Nicole was solo. As the clock ticked, the tension was making Waverly sweat.

Thirty long minutes later, the text from Nicole finally arrived. First she sent an overall image showing the painting on the floor of the warehouse. It was black and stood out plainly against the bright white floor. The initial text message was followed a short series of additional images, zooming in on the symbols along the perimeter.

Waverly recognized a few and began sketch them together on a sheet of paper to get a comprehensive picture. She had a bad feeling about this, which was confirmed by her co-researcher. The marks indicated something like a blood army that flowed like a river. Not a pinprick or even a little window. All of sudden, the portal seemed less like a docent-guided trip between two worlds. Instead, they were looking at earth shattering possibilities. Waverly tried not to think about raining blood.

Seconds later, Willow got on the walkie and notified the team, “Holy blood sacrifice people. This is major.” She set down the walkie-talkie and looked Waverly directly in the eye. “I’ve got to make a few calls.”

Willow excused herself and was on her cell phone for the next ten minutes. Waverly couldn’t make out a word, but was anxious for her to return. The door of the van slid open and Willow stepped back inside. Her face was red from the cold. She spoke right away, “Looks like Dolls might join us after all. When we hit code level 8, I can bypass a few technicalities.”

Once Willow knew this was a blood and bone sacrifice, she knew the incantations to counteract the mandala. “We have to shut down the map. That’s our primary goal.” She walked Waverly through it carefully. “We’ll need a coven, a group of people working together to make it work. I’m thinking you, me, Joy and Nicole.” JJ and David may have thought they were simply opening a door to the underworld to be reunited with their parents. Duvernay had other plans. The effect would to catastrophic. Willow looked grimly at Waverly, “Are you ready, Waverly?”

Willow reviewed the plan. “Our first goal is to stop them. They’ve managed to crack open the portal so far. That’s how they are bringing back the spirits you saw possess Davina. If possible, I’d like to do more than stop them from opening a highway to hell.” She grabbed Waverly’s hands. “This is war. I want to send those demons back to hell.”

“Woo, you’re a real over achiever, aren’t you?” She shook her hands nervously, “Okay. Let’s do it.” Waverly thought back on all the times Wynonna and Dolls had pushed her to the back of the action. She was psyched to be called into the front lines. A little nervous, but her ring and knives gave her courage. She was ready.

_______

In the abstract, the plan had seemed straightforward, but in the last two hours things had gone from minor inter-dimensional pinhole to tidal wave of destruction. Willow reassured everyone that basics of the plan remained unchanged. It was just a scaling up.

Waverly reminded herself of these words as they entered the party. Despite the internal pep talk, Waverly was overwhelmed once inside the space. She hadn’t heard anything from Nicole since she’d sent the pictures. It had been almost two hours. The scene in the warehouse was mostly dark, more like a dance club than an art gallery. There was loud music. Colored lights flashed and moved across the space.

Doc offered to get the ladies refreshments. He assured them that he would personally inspect any beverage prior to serving it. Wynonna decided to join him. She had peacemaker under her arm concealed in a ladylike purse. She was looking to case the joint as soon as possible. She wanted to know first hand what they were up against, especially if they were walking into a hornet’s nest.

Bright spotlights created glowing white pools around the display cases. Some partygoers were eyeing the art and artifacts. A lot of people were milling around with drinks, nibbling on fancy appetizers and looking trés glamorous.

JJ waved to Joy from across the room. There were polite introductions. Black Badge thought if any suspicions were raised, Waverly and Joy knew each other from the gift shop and a deep set of shared interests. The three chatted briefly, mainly about the bid JJ expected for the saddle blanket.

As JJ buttered them up, Nicole came up and handed JJ a glass of champagne. JJ took a sip and introduced everyone to her date for the evening, Nicki. Before Nicole shook Waverly’s hand, Waverly knew something was not right. Waverly was wearing the ring and knew what would happen if they touched. It would blow the whole operation. As much as it pained her to see Nicole possessed, she pulled her hand away before they touched, “I have a cold. I really don’t want to pass it on.”

JJ frowned, “I wish I’d known sooner.” She took Nicki by the elbow, “Sorry gals, we have to mingle. Cheers.”

As JJ and Nicole walked away, Waverly covered her face with her hand. “I don’t know if I can do this.” She looked around for her sister, her lifeline. She turned to Joy, “Have you seen Wynonna?”

Joy walked with Waverly to the bar, “Last time I saw her, she was here.”

“Figures. You want something to drink?”

Waverly got two double whiskeys and tried to mellow out a bit with Joy. She started to explain why she’d freaked out. It wasn’t just seeing Nicole with JJ. “Could you tell that Nicole wasn’t right?”

Joy shrugged, “I assumed she was just really good at going undercover.”

“She is, but it’s more than that. I think JJ’s got her possessed. You know that’s what they’re doing right— possessing people and forcing them to do awful things. That’s how that talisman was stolen.” Waverly pointed to the case next to them. The beaded piece was showcased in a glass box with a small tag in the corner.

Waverly downed her drink and went on, “It’s complicated but if I touched Nicole, that spirit would have left her body and our cover would have been blown. Everything would have been kaput.”

Joy was confused, “I don’t get it. I thought we were here to close a portal between dimensions. What’s that have to do with anything?”

Waverly was nervous. She’d downed her drink quickly and her guard was down. Hell, it was practically the end of the world, why not let loose for once. She raised her hand, “It’s this ring. When I wear it, I have… err… special abilities.” She laughed, “Talk about coming out. Ay? Hi Joy. I’m Waverly and I’m the Keeper of the Bones.” Waverly was waving and laughing at her own joke, when she reached out to shake hands, Joy suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled it to her face.

She said, “Let me take a closer look at that ring.” She pulled it off Waverly’s finger and looked at the inscriptions on the inside. Her face reddened quickly and her whole body became stiff. “You fuckin’ stole this ring. What the hell are you up to? Is this some sick game?”

“No, Joy. It’s not what you think.”

“How can I trust anything you say? You fucking liar.” Joy stormed off and took the ring with her. Waverly tried to follow her, but was stopped by Nicole, who had appeared out of nowhere like a ninja.

Nicole blocked Waverly’s path with a quick step to the side. She said, “Where’s the hold up?”

The words stung. Waverly said, “I know you’re not yourself right now Nicole. I wish I could help you. I will, but it’s gonna have to wait a bit.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly firmly and walked with her towards the offices opposite the bar, “But Waverly, I can’t wait.” Her voice was cold and unfeeling.

Waverly saw Wynonna out of the corner of her eye and tried to wave to get her attention, but it was no use. Wynonna saw the two women disappear behind a corner and laughed to herself, “Like a couple of teenagers.”

Nicole continued to back Waverly into a dark corridor, until she bumped up against a dark figure, with a low, familiar voice, “Miss Waverly Earp. I’m so glad we’ve run into each other.”

Waverly was angry and she let every ounce of feeling come through in her voice. Seething, she said, “Duvernay.”

He reached around and put a hand over her mouth, pulling her into his office. Her voice was muffled as she struggled to break free. He pushed her down into a chair and spoke again, “I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

He grabbed her hands and pulled them up to get a closer look. There was no ring, no white raven staring back at him with black eyes. He turned to a lackey in the office and commanded him to tie the girl up. His anger filled the entire room.

As he exited and the door opened, Waverly could hear the pounding music of the party and knew her cries could not be heard. She eyed her guard and considered the bug Joy had planted. She didn’t know if anyone was listening, but it couldn’t hurt. She spoke to her guard, “How long are you going to keep me tied up?” He did not answer but she kept up the rambling, hoping against hope that there was someone on the other end who could hear her.

If was about fifteen minutes before the door opened again. Duvernay was back with Doc and Wynonna this time.

Waverly said, “I was hoping it was you.”

Wynonna answered ironically, “Well I guess your wish came true.”

All three were tied up in chairs, with their hands behind their backs. Duvernay pulled opened Wynonna’s bag to find Peacemaker. “Just as I suspected. Wyatt’s gun. I’ll add that to my collection.” He went to a safe behind his desk. He turned the dials and opened the door, sliding the gun in. Before making his exit, he turned to the team, “So long meat sticks.” He laughed as he walked away.

Doc said, “I do not recall this part of the plan. Would anyone like to enlighten me as to what happens next?”

Waverly tried to smile to lighten the mood, “Blood sacrifice.” Wynonna burst out laughing.

Doc said drily, “Wynonna, I simply do not understand your sense of humor.”

Wynonna answered, “Sorry Doc. It looks to me like we’re being held captive by a dark lord with a seemingly unlimited army of automatons, possessed by ghosts. So, yeah, I’m pretty sure if Waverly, little-miss-glass-half-full, says the next step is blood sacrifice. We’re frickin’ dead.”

The office door opened again. This time Joy and Willow joined the club, Waverly’s heart leapt at the sight of Joy, but the dark haired woman was still furious. Waverly knew they were being watched by the guard, but tried to apologize without words as Joy glared at her, while being tied up.

The five were left alone with one guard and a serious desire to change their situation.  
Non-verbal cues flew between the group. The eye contact grew so animated it alerted their guard that something weird was going on.

Before he had time to respond, Willow gave the signal, counting to Wynonna and Doc by nodding her head, one, two, three. It was an awkward attack, but they tackled the man as best they could while still bound to their chairs.

As the three teetered across the room and toppled the confused guard, Waverly called out to Joy. “I need the ring, STAT. I’ll explain later.” Joy fumed, but followed orders. She and Waverly wrestled themselves closer together. Joy positioned herself behind Waverly, where Waverly’s hands could just reach into her jacket pocket. She spoke in a strained voice, angling to get as close as she could, “Can you grab the ring? It’s in my pocket.”

Waverly could. She grabbed the raven ring and slid it on her finger. Immediately, she beaconed the knives from her garter belt, directing them to the center of the room. She quickly cut the ropes off Doc, Wynonna and Willow, allowing them to more successfully disable the guard.

Grabbing the pair of knives from mid air, Wynonna and Willow untied Waverly and Joy, “You don’t mind do you?”

“Not at all.” Waverly first went to Joy, “I’m sorry about the ring. I didn’t want to lie to you.”

Joy shook it off, “No problem, Keeper. We’ll talk more later. Assuming we get out of this alive, right?”

Wavily went to the office door, opening it to sounds of chaos and mayhem. The dance music had been replaced with a Gregorian-like chant that was ominous. She took a deep breath before going to take a closer look. She returned to the office and said, “Um guys, I think the demonic ritual might be starting.”

Wynonna turned to Doc. “Any chance you can get my gun?”

Doc replied with a wink, “With one hand tied behind my back. When it comes to discretion, that man is decidedly lacking.”

Willow took this chance to regroup her team, “Take that as a lesson people. We’re going in. We need to be discrete. Waverly and I are focused on the spell. Joy, you keep us covered.”

“Wynonna, you’re on JJ, David and Duvernay. Doc, you cover her. It’s all about timing and patience. Watch for my signals. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We want the spell to start and then reverse it. That’s how we get the ghosties back where they belong. Kay?”

The group nodded in agreement.

As they headed out the door, Wynonna took Waverly under her arm and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “You ready to kick some butt?”

“Always.” Waverly slid up the edge of her mini skirt and tucked away her knives as they headed into the main warehouse.

Wynonna gave her another squeeze wagging a spare finger her way, “Remember, no getting killed.”

_________

The scene in the central area of the warehouse was decidedly different. The spotlights were on JJ and David. She wore the Raven talisman around her neck. The team cringed to see Nicole standing behind her.

Spotlight shone on the black mandala painted in the middle of the bright white floor. All around the mandala, half the party guests were on their knees, making a large circle. Behind each of them stood one of Duvernay’s minions, holding their captives, with a blade at their necks. The minions were chanting, their faces empty and their eyes dark. The center of the mandala was filed with the bones. One might call them Waverly's bones or the witches. At this moment, they were part of Duvernay's, central to his ritual artfully arranged carefully with small bowls of strange offerings and unknown liquids.

JJ began the ceremony with a quick thank to everyone for attending. She sneered as she spoke, “This evening has been a long time in the making, so everyone hang tight.”

David walked behind a curtain and came back carrying a white lamb.

Willow grabbed Waverly and Joy’s hand, “Let’s get started ladies.” Willow and Waverly began the chant and Joy soon followed, repeating the words slowly and waiting for something to change.

David brought the lamb to his sister. She petted the creature’s forehead and then raised its chin. David grabbed the animal by its front legs, one in each hand and held it in front of his sister, the torso at arm level. JJ grabbed a blade from David’s belt and drove it into the lamb’s tender belly. Blood dripped to the floor. The animal writhed and cried out around in agony. The crowd of people on their knees were horrified, begging for mercy. JJ simply turned to them and laughed.

JJ looked back at her blood sacrifice. She reached her hand inside the lamb’s body and tore out its heart. She licked the still beating organ and began to walk around the circles of symbols painted on the floor. A she moved, she spoke in some long forgotten language. Blood ran down her arm and her face. Her eyes glowed red in the dark space. As she walked, she squeezed the heart tightly in her fist above each of the symbols on the floor. The floor began to shake. She rounded the circle and the last rune was touched with blood. Once the cycle was complete and the blood spilled, the mandala illuminated with an amber glow.

Waverly was worried the counter spell wasn’t working. She gripped Willow and Joy’s hands tighter and spoke more loudly.

JJ continued the spell. The red glow in her eyes pulsed as she spoke. She slowly raised her hands to the air, one still holding lamb’s heart and called to the raven to come to her. The ground began to pulse. The chant from the circle of spellbound soldiers rose, pounding in time with the growing set of cracks on the floor.

As the spell continued to transform the space, Wynonna asked Doc, “When do you think we switch to Plan B? ‘cause Plan A ain’t in workin’.”

Doc eyed the circle of captives, poised for sacrifice. The captors held the knives at their throats firmer than ever. He pursed his lips, “Any time now Earp, any time.”

Wynonna turned to Doc, “You get the man in black.” He ran off to face the mastermind.

Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s shoulder and caught her eye. “It’s not working. We have to do something else. You get Nicole. I’ll get JJ”

Out of nowhere, Wynonna jumped into the middle of the mandala, knocking bones to the side and breaking one in half as she steadied herself. She could feel ground beneath her shake. Behind her, the gravelly voice of Duvernay called her name. “Wynonna. I have your Doc Holliday here.” Doc’s arms were pinned behind his back, held tight by another automaton. Duvernay reached for Doc’s holster and removed his gun.

Wynonna dismissed Duvernay, barely even looking, “You’re next fuck wad. JJ here is at the top of my dance card tonight.” She raised Peacemaker's barrel, aiming squarely between JJ's good red eyes. Wynonna smiled as the golden fissures appeared across JJ’s face. Behind JJ, Wynonna could see Waverly, pulling her girlfriend out of the line of fire.

The bullet pierced JJ’s forehead and she was engulfed in the flames. Before she sunk into the earth, Nicole reached into the flame and pulled the talisman from her neck. The act of bravery pulled Nicole into the pit of fire as well. She was beginning to sink. Waverly quickly reached for Nicole’s hand. She pulled hard on Nicole’s arm, dragging her to safety, while the art dealer was sucked into the underworld.

Wynonna took another quick shot at David who joined his sister in a puddle of flames. The ground around her continued to shake. The central portion of the floor suddenly dropped five feet, knocking Wynonna to her knees.

Duvernay’s eyes glowed and he addressed the heir, “You’re too late Wynonna. The door is open.”

Wynonna could see arms crawling out from the edges of the pit all around her and heard the cries of terror coming through the cracks. She held her gun firm and aimed at Duvernay. She shot and missed. The ground around her was sinking rapidly.

Above her, all of sudden through the flames she could see Waverly. She had the Raven talisman around her neck. At her side, Nicole, Joy and Willow were holding hands. As the women chanted together, Waverly’s eyes turned to black from edge to edge, but her face remained calm and still, repeating the words over and over again. The bones rose from the floor and floated at waist height. With the women's words, they began to rotate around Wynonna in in ever widening spire.

Then all at once Wynonna felt the sinking stop. The golden glow around her faded and then a burst of blue light exploded and filled the room. As the wave of blue light hit the line of minions, everyone in the room could see the ghostly demons being exorcised from the bodies and then rapidly sucked into the blue fissures below. The chanting had stopped. The guests looked confused. The formerly possessed helped their captives come to a standing position. There were even some hugs.

Gradually the blue light pulsed and faded. In its place a shimmering vein of ammonite filled the wide fissure. Among the confusion, Doc yelled out, “Duvernay’s trying to escape!”

Without his army to defend him, Duvernay was on the run. He bee-lined for the storage area behind the long black curtains, knocking down anything and else on his way, trying to block the chase from getting close. His long coat whipped around corners as he fled. Doc was close behind, but losing ground in the dark, unfamiliar space.

Nicole hopped down into the pit and helped Wynonna out, with a hand from Waverly.

Doc lost chase until he heard a heavy door on the back wall open and shut with a thundering bang. He rushed to the door with Wynonna right behind him.

In the parking lot, Duvernay ran smack dab into Xavier Dolls in full SWAT gear, with a military grade rifle pointed at his head. Dolls got in shot that missed, but was enough to stop Duvernay from running.

Doc tackled the man in black, knocking him to the ground. Doc punched him squarely in the jaw, “No one takes my gun, you Dirty. Low-life. Scoundrel.” Each insult was punctuated with the punch in the face from the old cowboy.

Wynonna waited for him to finish. Doc pushed himself to standing, giving Duvernay another firm shove to the ground. Wynonna put her boot on the dark lord’s chest and her gun to his temple. “Make your peace, scumbag.”

For the third time tonight, the ground opened and welcomed another demon to the fiery underworld.

Dolls walked up to Doc and Wynonna, “I came as soon as I could. What did I miss?”

____________

Back in the warehouse, something surprising happened. The confused crowd milled around, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Then Joy grabbed the mike and made an announcement to the room, “I want to thank everyone for participating in that 3D immersive installation piece from the Purgatory Collective.” She grabbed a random piece of paper on the table next to her and pretended to read from it, “The artist statement reads as follows. We are an experimental, feminist collective who seek to challenge expectations of everyday experience through works that bring myth and meaning into everyday life. Our tools are your lives, our canvas is time, our voice is your memories. Many mouths, one stomach.”

 

Willow, Waverly and Nicole watched in awe at this improvisation. Willow in particular was glad not to have to deal with any blowback from her bosses back at headquarters. The three women started to clap and soon the whole room was cheering. The DJ went back to his station and turned on the music. The caterers and bartenders went back to serving snacks and libations. Half the crowd jumped into the pit, which become a dance party like none other.

 

Nicole walked to the edge to help Waverly down to the dance floor. She grabbed the smaller woman’s waist and slid her down into a warm embrace. There was so much she wanted to say, but at that moment she was glad to back in control of her body and to have Waverly so near. She leaned in and placed her forehead on  Waverly’s. They both let the moment sink in.

 

Waverly said quietly, “We did it.”

 

Nicole answered, “We did. We’re still alive. So does this mean we finally get to dance?” She wrinkled her nose and shimmied up to her girlfriend

 

Waverly couldn’t think of a reason why not. She said yes and pulled Nicole to the dance floor to celebrate their victory.

 


End file.
